My Past, Your Present, Our Future
by jul5857
Summary: After 4 years, Jake & Bella reunite at the airport on his return from Boot Camp and her moving from Arizona to live with her dad. Will the nightmares of her past & his position in the military prevent them from having a future together?
1. Chapter 1

Ok people, this is my first FanFic so be nice! I've spent waaaay too much time reading some really awesome stories on here and thought I'd give it a try.

I have to thank my new friend *slash* beta *slash* co-author **WOLFYFANGRL** for her encouragement and support in writing this story.

Please let me know what you like and what you don't like and offer any suggestions you'd like to see incorporated into this story.

**SUMMARY**

After not seeing each other for four years, former best friends Jake and Bella reunite at the airport on his return from Boot Camp and her moving from Arizona to live with her dad in Forks.

Watch as they deal with the nightmares of her past and the stress of his current position in the military.

Will their friendship lead to a future together? Or will the baggage from her past and him being shipped around the world in the military prevent them from their happy ending?

All-Human... O/C

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. There I said it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

I love the sun… I really do. The warmth of it on my face, the enveloping heat, its healing qualities – just thinking about it makes me smile. So why am I on a flight to one of the rainiest places in the country?  
Because of a man… three men actually. Two of them unknowingly forced me to leave the hot, desert state of Arizona and head northwest, where another man was waiting for me… my dad.

I hadn't seen Charlie since I was 14 when I used to visit him every summer after my parents split up. But now that I recently graduated from high school and my mom Renee and step dad Phil are moving to Florida for his job. Renee pleaded with me to come to Florida with them, but as newleyweds I could tell Phil was hoping for some alone-time with his new bride and I really missed my dad. So I decided it was time for a fresh start in hopes of leaving some painful memories behind.

Sporting my tank top, shorts, sunglasses and high pony tail (clearly dressing as if I were still in Arizona), I looked for my father among the throngs of people searching for their luggage at baggage claim. After spotting my bag on the carousel, I tried to grab it but a large hand beat me to it and hoisted it off the conveyer belt and set it down beside me. I looked up and found a beautiful man in a military uniform smiling at me. Something about him was familiar, but that uniform was stopping all coherent thoughts from forming in my brain.

"Uh, thanks," I stammered. I know they always say a man in a uniform is a sight to see, but I was surprised how perfect the white uniform fit him and how beautiful his russet skin looked in it.  
"No problem," he smiled. "You coming back from somewhere or just here for a visit?"  
"I'm coming back, but here to stay. I, uh, mean my father lives here and I'm moving here from Arizona," I rambled.  
"Arizona? Warm, sunny, dry Arizona?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well, hope you're used to rain and cooler temps cause we don't see much sun around here."  
"You live here?"  
He nodded.  
"Oh, I thought with your tan, you must be from somewhere sunny and warm too."  
He chuckled, "I suppose traveling to sunny locations is a perk of my 'job' and all, but I'm not tan… I'm from the Quileute reservation."  
"Oh… OH! I used to go there when I was younger with my dad. I loved First Beach!"

Just then I heard someone call my name. I turned around at the sound and saw my dad frantically waving his arms at me with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. I turned to say goodbye to my baggage claim friend, but he was gone. Sighing, I grabbed my bags and headed towards my dad and my new life in Washington.

Leaning my head back against the headrest in the front seat of Charlie's police cruiser, I closed my eyes as he brought me up to speed on what's happened in the small town of Forks since I last visited him 4 years ago. Charlie would know the latest gossip - he's the chief of police and he makes knowing what's going on in his town his business.

I was afraid that he was going to tell me that there were robberies or arsons occurring now, but instead I just smiled when he said that several of the women in town were arrested after an altercation at Tuesday night's bingo. Then I giggled when he told me how he had to 'rescue' our 80-year-old next door neighbor, Mrs. Millhouse, after she slipped and fell into her bathtub, saying he wanted to scratch his eyes out after seeing a woman of her age naked!

This was good; hearing Charlie talking about small-town life and how safe the people are in it. This is just what I needed... to feel safe. I thought about the last time I felt safe - that was at least 6 months ago. Not that my mom and Phil didn't keep me safe in Arizona. The neighborhood we lived in wasn't anything fancy, but it was nice. No, the neighborhood isn't what I became afraid of; what left me with haunting nightmares was something much scarier.

I was brought out of my dark thoughts when Charlie asked me if I remembered the Black family. "Don't you remember, Bella? You and Billy Black's son would play on the beach for hours. You two were inseparable when you were little!"

"I remember dad. Jake - uh - Jacob was his name and his older sisters used to tease us all the time."  
"Yeah, I remember that. They would say you two couldn't get married because you were older than him," Charlie chuckled.  
"Only by a few months but I was an inch taller than him!" I laughed.  
"Not any more. You wouldn't believe how big that kid is now. People grow up a lot in 4 years, Bells."

I thought back to the last time I saw Jacob Black.

_We were walking along the beach after our dads cooked out on the grill. It was almost the end of summer and I was leaving the next morning to go back to Arizona to start high school.  
_

_"I wish you didn't have to go Bella. I'm going to miss my best friend."  
__"Me too Jake but I'll be back before you know it. Besides, we're starting high school now! Aren't you excited?"  
__"Not really. I mean, I'll see the same kids from the __rez__ that I've seen all my life. It's just a different school building."  
__"But you'll be playing high school football now Jake! That's so cool!"  
__"Yeah, I guess but I wish you were still around. Who am I going to tease for being such a klutz?" he smiled.  
__"Oh come on - I'm not that bad!" He raised his eyebrow. "OK, maybe I am. But think about all the new experiences we'll get in high school!"  
__"Like what?" he asked and stopped walking.  
__"I __dunno__ - like your first kiss, your first date, your first high school dance."  
__He grabbed my hand and turned me toward him. "I don't want my first kiss to be with anyone but you."  
__He leaned closer to me. I think I stopped breathing for a second. And then I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against mine so softly once, twice, three times. Jake rested his forehead against mine.  
__My heart was pounding in my chest. I couldn't believe Jake kissed me. Jake, my best friend for years had just kissed me. It felt so, so... perfect. I reached up and put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. This time his tongue snaked out across my bottom lip in a silent request for entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and our tongues met for the first time._

As Charlie pulled into the driveway of his house, I smiled as I remembered one of the happiest moments of my life... my first real kiss with Jacob Black.

* * *

They say boot camp is supposed to be the hardest torture a soldier goes through. It separates the weak from the strong, the men from the boys. I didn't think it was that tough. Don't get me wrong… no one likes to be screamed at by a drill sergeant or run 5 miles every day at the crack of dawn. But I embraced my time at boot camp. The PT (physical training) wasn't terrible. I'm a pretty fit guy, at least compared to most of the other guys in my unit. At 6 feet 5 inches and 220 pounds, I was stronger and faster than most. I was a high school football star for 4 years, ran track and worked out on a regular basis with my guys back home so the training wasn't too bad. But the early mornings sucked. I'm not a morning person, so I'm happy to be heading home and sleeping in for a few days before the Navy says I have ship out again in two weeks.

As I was grabbing my duffle bag from the luggage claim, I saw a petite girl dressed in the wrong type of clothes for Washington. From the sunglasses and tank top to the flip flops, she clearly hasn't spent any time in this area to know we see less sun than anywhere in the country. I grabbed her suitcase for her, figuring she couldn't lift it - it looked like it weighed more than she did!

She told me she was moving here from Arizona. That explains the clothes I guess. She kept smiling at me... most girls do when they see a guy in uniform. I'm not being cocky, it's just a fact. There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She thought I had a tan. That was funny. I'm tan alright, but not because I lay out in the sun. She said she used to go to the beach on the rez when she was younger. Hmmm... I would've remembered a girl like her.

Someone must have called her because she turned around and gave a little wave. Just then, I spotted two of my buddies from back home pull up outside so I went to tell them to give me a second so I could maybe get this girl's name and number. Hey, I know I'm going to be leaving town again in a few weeks but it doesn't hurt to show the new girl around right? The guys told me to hurry up and I jogged back to the baggage area, but she was gone. Sighing, I turned back to my friends and hopped in the back of Quil's Jeep.

"Jake, dude! What happened to your hair?" Embry shouted.  
"It's called a high and tight. I can't be looking like the rez chief with long hair and braids during boot camp, can I?"  
"Whatever," Quil said. "It works for you! Look at all the ladies checking you out!"  
"It's just the uniform guys. That's all," I said as Quil floored it, his tires squealing as we sped away from the airport.  
"Slow down! There's a cop over there," Embry pointed.  
"Pfft. That's Chief Swan. He loves us rez kids!" Quil said as he waved to Charlie, passing him.

Thanks to Quil's crazy driving skills, we arrived at the rez in record time. My dad was sitting in his wheelchair on the front porch waiting for us.

"Jake!" he yelled as I hopped out of the Jeep and ran over to him.  
"Hey dad! How are you?" I leaned down and hugged him.  
"Looks like I'm the only man in the family with long hair still," he laughed.  
"Sure, sure. Let me go change out of this uniform and we'll catch up, ok?"  
"Jake man can I borrow that uniform on tonight?" Embry asked.  
"Uh - why?"  
"Cause we've got a ton of people, including hot girls, coming to the bonfire tonight to celebrate your return... and you said the ladies love a man in uniform!" Embry said as he fist-bumped Quil.  
"Jake, go get changed while I make these two knuckleheads set up things for tonight," Billy said.  
"Ok. Ummm.. how many people are coming to this bonfire? I was kinda hoping to just hang out with you and my boys here."  
"Just the folks from the rez and your friends," Billy explained. "Oh and I invited Charlie Swan to come too."  
"We just passed him on the highway coming back from the airport," Jake said.  
"Oh, really? That's right. He was picking up his daughter at the airport earlier. You remember her Jake?"

How could I not remember my best friend, the girl who I had a crush on for years, the girl who gave me my first real kiss? My happy thoughts of kissing Bella on the beach were interrupted by my dad yelling at Quil and Embry for dropping the coolers full of drinks.

Bella Swan is coming to the bonfire tonight? Hmmm... wonder what she's been up to the past couple of years. I wonder what she looks like. I wonder if she remembers the last time we saw each other… and that kiss.

* * *

Charlie carried one of my bags up to my old room and went downstairs to get the rest of my things. The room looked just like it did when I left here 4 years ago. The same photos were still taped around the mirror above my dresser and there was even a poster of Justin Timberlake over my bed. I laughed when I saw that and remembered how Jake used to tease me about my crush on him. Guess it's time to update this room a bit, huh?

I had most of my things shipped to Charlie's earlier in the week so that they would arrive before I did. I picked up a box off the floor to begin unpacking and nearly dropped it on my foot as pain shot through my right wrist.

"Ow! Crap!" I yelled as Charlie came running into the room.  
"What's wrong? What happened Bella?"  
"Nothing. I just dropped that box. Guess it was heavier that I expected."

Charlie picked up the box and put it on top of my dresser as I held onto my wrist. Charlie came over to look at it to see how injured it was. I winced and pulled my hand away.

"Bells, I have to see if it's broken."

I knew I couldn't let him see my wrist. I already covered it with several bracelets and a large watch. If he looked at it, he'd see what I was trying to hide. I couldn't let him see it… not yet.

"It's fine dad. Look…" I said as I moved my wrist around. Tears sprung to my eyes from the pain but I tried to keep my face neutral so Charlie wouldn't know I was hurting.  
"Hmmm. OK, well if a box is too heavy, just ask me to lift it for you, ok?"  
"Sure, sure. Thanks dad."

Three hours later, my room was thoroughly cleaned and nearly every box was unpacked. Charlie had just gotten out of the shower after cutting the grass.

"Hey, I thought we'd head down to Billy's tonight. That ok with you? I know he'd like to see you."  
"Um ok. Are we having dinner there? Do you want me to make something?"  
"Nah, those boys know how to party! They're having a bonfire on the beach with tons of food and music."  
"A party dad? I just flew in today. I'm all dirty from cleaning and unpacking and…"  
"C'mon Bells. It's a celebration for Jake. I thought you'd like to see some old friends and hang out on the beach. I remember how much you loved being there when you were younger."  
"OK dad," I sighed. "Just let me get cleaned up first."

After a quick shower, I began looking for clothes appropriate for a chilly night on the beach. Did Charlie say they were celebrating something for Jake? What's the party for? I don't think it's his birthday. Maybe it's a late graduation party or something. I remember school on the rez got out before public school did. Maybe he got engaged! Nah… he's too young to be getting married – isn't he? Who knows; maybe they getting married right after high school on the rez. I shook my head to clear the thought of Jake getting married. I wish we had kept in touch more after I left. We tried emailing and sent Christmas cards that first year, but I guess he got busy with school, football and girls. I never heard from him again. It's not totally his fault. I didn't contact him after that either. But lately that wasn't my choice… I wasn't 'allowed' to talk to Jake anymore.

"You ready Bells?" my dad called from downstairs.  
"Coming dad." Guess I'll find out more about Jake's celebration soon enough.

We pulled up to the Black's house and people seemed to be milling around everywhere. Charlie spotted Billy and called him over to us.

"Charlie, you picking up beautiful women on the side of the road again? Who's this?" Billy laughed.  
"Shut it old man! Bella, you remember Billy… Billy Black?"

Billy hadn't changed one bit. He had the same long beautiful black hair, braided neatly into a ponytail, and that mischievous twinkle in his eye when he would kid around with Charlie.

"Sure, sure! Hi Billy! How are you?"  
"Better now that you're here… I won't have to feed your dad every night!" he joked and Charlie playfully punched him in the shoulder. "You'd assault a man in a wheelchair? You've got nerve! I'm calling the police!"  
"I am the police you moron! C'mom Bells – let's see if they need any help setting things up."

I followed as Charlie pushed Billy's wheelchair around the house and down a path that led to the beach. I could see the bonfire set up, tables with tons of food and people everywhere! There was a group of guys playing football down near the water with several girls standing by, cheering them on and shamelessly flirting with them. I couldn't blame them really; from this distance the guys looked pretty attractive to me! Kids were running around and I had to grab onto Charlie as one little boy nearly knocked me over as he chased a little girl with a crab.

Billy looked up at Charlie and said quietly, "Remind you of anyone? The two of them used to do the same thing, huh?" Charlie just looked over at me and smiled while Billy winked at me. What's the deal with those two? They're like little old ladies, gossiping and whispering!

As the sun slowly began to fade, the fire was lit and music began playing. Charlie and Billy introduced (or as they pointed out, re-introduced) several people to me. They expected me to remember everyone that I hadn't seen or talked to in 4 years! I met (or re-met) an elderly man they called 'Old Quil', a pretty young woman named Emily and a sweet boy named Seth Clearwater. Some of the faces were familiar, or I'd catch a name that would spark a memory, but mostly I remembered me and Jake and our families and the time we had spent together.

Speaking of Jake, where is he? We'd been here for nearly an hour but I hadn't seen him once. At least no one that looked like the Jake I remembered from 4 years ago. I'm sure he's changed in 4 years, but I'd know that skinny kid with the silky, long black hair anywhere.

"Bella? Bella Swan is that you?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned around to see a beautiful young woman standing there with her hands on her hips, smirking at me.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm Bella."  
"You don't remember me, do you? I'm Rachel Black, Billy's daughter. Our parents would have us kids play together on the beach when we were younger."  
"Oh my gosh! Rachel? I would've never known that was you! Look at you, you're beautiful!" And I meant it! She had gorgeous curves, full lips, and the most beautiful black straight hair that came down to her waist.  
"Well, thanks! You're not so bad yourself! I remember you wearing glasses and being such a tomboy. Now you're all grown up and just... beautiful!"  
I hated it when people would compliment me. I never saw myself as beautiful – I don't think I'm ugly, but not beautiful either. "Um, thanks."  
Someone called her to help set up the desserts. "I gotta go. I'll see you around though, ok?"  
"Sure."  
"Wait til Jake sees her," Rachel mumbled as she walked away.

Everyone was talking in groups, or couples were sitting cozily around the fire. My dad was spending a lot of time talking with Seth's mom. Hmmmm… I'll have to ask him about that later. I felt a little out of place, not really knowing (or remembering) anyone except Billy and Jake. I loved being at the beach though and didn't realize just how much I missed it.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go for a walk on the beach."  
"Ok – don't go too far."  
"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore! But don't worry 'chief' I won't go far."

* * *

It seemed like everyone from the rez was here! I was happy to see some old faces, but I really just wanted to spend time with my family and hang out with my boys. After Quil, Embry, me and a couple of guys set up the bonfire and food, we decided to play a quick football game down on the beach before the sun went down. There was a group of girls watching us play and Embry and Quil were eating up their attention. After every play, they'd do a back flip or flex their muscles and the girls would giggle and clap for them. It was pathetic really.

I was getting a little hungry and the sun was just starting to set so I told the guys I was heading back. I went in the house to see if dad needed any help when I ran into Rachel.

"You're never going to believe who I just saw."  
"Uh, ok - who?"  
"Does mud pies, chasing someone on the beach with a crab and your first kiss ring any bells?" she smiled.  
"Bella? She's here? Where?" I began to look around at all the people. I spotted Charlie talking with my dad but didn't see anyone with him.  
"Quit straining your neck little brother! You'll make it obvious how badly you want to see her!"  
"I'm not making anything obvious. And I do want to see her - she was my best friend for years. Where is she?"  
"Best friends, huh? Right. You'll rethink that once you see her."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
Just then Seth walked in the door.  
"Rachel, my sister is looking for you. Oh, hey Jake."  
"Crap. If Sam started a fight with her again, I'm going to kick him in the nuts."  
Seth and I looked at each other and winced, knowing her threat was serious. She walked outside and slammed the screen door.  
"Hey Seth, how's it going? Got a girlfriend yet?"  
"Nah. Although I did see a pretty girl here tonight."  
"There's lots of pretty girls around here Seth! Take your pick!"  
"No, this one is different."  
"Well, go get her man!"  
"I'm gonna try to find her. Talk to you later Jake."

I walked out after Seth and went over to my dad and Charlie.

"Hey son, congrats on making it back in one piece," Charlie said as he shook my hand. I thanked him as I kept looking around the bonfire and food areas for Bella.  
"Looking for anyone in particular there Jake?" my dad asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Um. Uh..." I stammered.  
"She went for a walk on the beach. She should be back shortly," Charlie told me.

I looked down toward the beach but I only saw Quil and Embry and their harem of girls.

"I'll tell her to find you as soon as she comes back," Charlie said.  
"OK thanks," I said and turned to walk away.  
"Oh hey Jake? Charlie is thinking of buying my old red pickup truck. Think you can take a look at it in the morning to make sure it's running properly?" my dad asked.  
"Sure, sure."

I grabbed a plate of food and kept scanning the crowd of people for Bella. I saw Quil sitting on the beach with three or four girls around him. Man, he's such a player! Embry was standing closer to the water talking to some girl. She looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who she was because her back was to me. I searched the crowd again and along the beach for any signs of Bella, but no luck. Wait, that girl talking to Embry looks like the girl from the airport... the one I was talking to at baggage claim. What is she doing here? I saw Embry try some moves on her as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He's hilarious! Does this stuff really work for him? Is this how he picks up chicks?

Seth plopped down next to me looking upset.  
"What's wrong man? I thought you were going to find your girl."  
"I did. She's down on the beach with Quil and Embry. They always get the girls cause they're older. This sucks."  
"Don't worry dude. There's plenty of girls to go around."  
"Hey Seth!" my dad yelled over to him. "Can you do a favor for me?"  
"Sure Billy. See you later Jake."

Quil came walking up to me with 3 obnoxious, giggling girls following him. "How's the harem Quil?" I laughed.  
"Please - they're not even legal. I don't mind flirting with them but that's as far as I go man. But Embry... woo-hoo! He found a hottie down there! She's a little pale but I'd do her."  
"Quil! Geez man! You're such a douche sometimes!"  
"Whatever. Hey did I hear that Charlie's daughter came back? What's her name again... Betty? Brianna?"  
"Bella," I sighed. "Her name is Bella and yeah she's here but I haven't seen her yet."

I wondered where she was and why the girl from the baggage claim was here. Embry came jogging up from the beach, grabbed a couple of drinks and started to walk away.

"Hey man! Where you going?" I yelled to him.  
"Just taking a drink to this beautiful girl I met on the beach. Why are you just sitting here? This is your first night home! You can have your pick of any of the chicks!"  
"He's waiting to see Bella," Quil chimed in.  
"Who?"  
"Bella," I said. "Remember Chief Swan's daughter? She's back in town."  
"Oh, I remember her... and how much you liked her. So, where is she?" Embry asked, looking around.  
"Dude," Quil said to Embry." Looks like Seth just moved in on your girl!"  
"That little pisser! Whatever, he's just a boy… she wants a real man like me!"  
"Looks like she likes the little pisser!" Quil laughed as we looked down and saw Seth walking arm-in-arm with the baggage claim girl toward us.

* * *

The football game was just breaking up when I made my way down to the water. The guys were really cute, I'll give them that. But these girls were pathetic the way they were hanging all over them. Two of them left with what I guess was their girlfriends, one was sitting in the sand flexing his muscles for a crowd of giggling girls and a really tall guy jogged up toward the bonfire.

I continued my walk, enjoying the smell of the salt water and sounds of the waves lapping against some nearby rocks. I closed my eyes for a minute, enjoying this peaceful moment. When I opened my eyes, one of the cute football players was standing right in front of me.

"Oh – I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."  
"Hey," he smiled. "Do you make it a habit of walking on the beach with your eyes closed?"  
"Uh, no. I was just heading back. Sorry for almost bumping into you," I said as I turned around to head back to find my dad… and Jake – where was he?  
"Wait! Don't go. It's ok. I saw you coming but didn't get out of your way. Guess I was hoping you'd bump into me so I'd have an excuse to talk to you."  
I smiled. I figured he was a bit of a jerk based on how his friend was acting with the girls but he was actually kind of nice. "OK. So talk."  
"Uh, um… well, what are you doing here? I don't think I've seen you around before."  
"I just flew in today from Arizona. My dad brought me here and I missed the beach so… here I am," I smiled as the breeze blew some ocean spray into my face and I looked out over the water.  
He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and said, "Well, I'm glad you came here then. Hey, my friend's having a party here. Would you like something to drink?"  
"Sure."  
"OK I'll be right back," and he ran up towards the bonfire.

Wait, did he say his friend? Is he Jake's friend? I looked toward the bonfire and saw Seth walking up to me.

"Um, hey Bella," he shyly smiled.  
"Hi Seth. What's up?"  
"Billy and Charlie wanted me to find you."  
"Geez, they still think I'm a little girl and can't walk along the beach alone!"  
"I don't think you're a little girl," he shifted he feet nervously in the sand. "But they wanted you to come back to the bonfire… I mean if you want to. I can tell them that you're fine down here with Embry or whatever."  
"What? Who's Embry?"  
"That _boy_ who was hitting on you." Seth said, growling when he said the word boy… like he wasn't one himself. He was such a sweet little thing. He reminded me of a little brother.  
"Oh no – I kinda bumped into him. That's all. C'mon Seth," I said as I wrapped my arm in his. "You can walk me back to show my dad that you found me safe and sound, ok?"  
"Sure, sure," he said with a huge grin on his face.

We walked up to the bonfire where my dad and Billy were talking with a few other men.

"Ah Seth, thanks for finding her," my dad said.  
"No problem Chief. It was my pleasure," Seth smiled and winked at me.  
"Alright little man, quit your flirting," Billy teased. "Go get Jake for me so he and Bella can get reacquainted."

I tried to listen to the conversation as Charlie told the guys about his latest arrest. But I kept my eyes on Seth as he walked over to a group of guys. I saw Seth talk to the flexing guy from the football game and I spotted Embry, the guy I talked to on the beach, with them as well. Then the three of them looked at me and whispered to some tall guy who's back was to me.

Whatever they said to him made his spine stiffen and then he whipped his head around to face me. I couldn't believe it! It was _him_! The guy from the airport; the cute guy in the uniform that grabbed my bags for me. Wait… I thought Seth was supposed to find Jake. Then it hit me. _No… you've got to be kidding me!_ I thought, as I stood there with my mouth hanging open. The cute, military guy was _my_ Jake!

* * *

Seth walked the girl from baggage claim over to a group of guys my dad and Charlie were talking to. I wasn't sure why he took her over there, unless he grew some balls and decided to steal her from Embry and introduce her to everyone as his girlfriend! _Go Seth! More power to __ya__, man! _I thought to myself.

"What's your problem dude?" Embry growled at Seth as he came over to us.  
"What?" he said innocently.  
"Don't 'what' us man. You're trying to move in on Embry's girl!" Quil barked at him. "You're too young for her anyway."  
"No, I'm not. I'll be 17 in a few months. Then she'll only be 2 years older than me! Besides, since she said she would be around here for a while, I figured she could tutor or me or something so I could spend more time with her."  
"Dude, he found out more about 'your girl' in that short walk that you did during all your lame flirting on the beach!" I teased Embry.  
"What? Bella's not 'his girl'!" Seth laughed as he looked over at her.  
"Did you say Bella?" Embry whispered.  
"Man, that's Chief Swan's little girl, Bella?" Quil asked then let out a low whistle.

Bella is the girl Seth was talking to? The girl Embry was hitting on? The girl from baggage claim is _my_ Bells? I turned my head so fast I thought I would get whiplash. I saw Bella standing there staring at me with an expression that mirrored my own.

"Jake, dude, pick your jaw up off the ground!" Quil teased.

I shook my head a little to clear the stupor I found myself in and smiled at Bella. She smiled back and ran over to me at full speed. I opened my arms in time to catch her as she jumped into them and hugged me.

"Jake, is that really you?"  
"Yeah, Bells, it's me!"

She leaned back from the embrace and just stared at my face. I must have had this goofy grin on my face as I looked at her and remembered all of our fun times together. Making mud pies as kids, family dinners, camping in the woods, walks on the beach and that kiss… my first kiss.

Quil and Embry cleared their throats and we looked over at them.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to jump on you like that! I was just so surprised to see you!" Bella said as she wiggled out of my hold on her.  
"She can jump on me anytime…" I heard Quil mumble and I shot him a dirty look.  
"Bella!" Charlie called as he and my dad made their way over to us. "Looks like you found Jake."  
"Yeah, I guess so. But I found him this morning actually," she smiled.  
Billy raised his eyebrow at me. "I helped her with her bags at the airport. I didn't know it was her. She had on sunglasses and all," I explained to my dad and then looked at her. "You don't look the same since the last time I saw you."  
"I bet he helped her with her bags…" Quil snickered and Billy shot him a look.  
"Me look different? Look at you, Jake! You're, you're… huge!" she smiled.

I gave Quil a 'don't-you-dare' look before he even opened his mouth.

"People change a lot in 4 years, huh, Bells," Charlie said as he winked at Billy. What was that all about?  
"C'mon guys, let's give these two some time to catch up." Billy said.

They all said their goodbyes and see ya laters, but I didn't hear them when all I could do was stare at Bella.

"So….." she said. "Are you getting married or something?"  
Getting married? Why would she think that? "What?"  
"Well, I mean I figured this party was to celebrate something and since high school graduation was a couple of months ago, I just figured…"  
"Uh, no! No marriage for this guy! Not anytime soon," I laughed.  
"Why? You afraid of commitment?" she teased and poked me in the chest.  
"No, but.."  
"But what? What are we celebrating then?"  
"Oh – I just got back from boot camp... 12 weeks to prepare me for my life in the Navy."  
"Right – that's what the uniform was for! I thought you just preferred to dress up like when we were little!" she laughed.

I laughed with her and was amazed at how we fell right back into our teasing and conversation like we hadn't spent the last 4 years apart.

"Hey, you want some dessert? Are brownies still your favorite?"  
"I can't believe you remember that! Yeah, they're still my favorite."  
"Ok, let's go grab some before the guys hog them all."

I grabbed a plate full of brownies and a couple bottles of water and we sat down on a log next to the bonfire.

"Oh my god! These are so good! I forgot how much I missed your mom's brownies," she smiled in between bites. I frowned as I shoved one into my mouth.

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up. I just…"  
"No, it's OK Bella. No one talks about her much so it's nice that you remember her too."

My mom died in a terrible car crash about a year after I last saw Bella. My dad was hurt too, and the injuries left him in that wheelchair. I wanted to change the subject or do something to ease the uncomfortableness that had seeped into our conversation.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked, standing up and offering her my hand.  
"Sure," she said and we made our way down to the water.

We were quiet for a while, both of us lost in our thoughts of the past.

"I miss your hair," she said quietly.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I couldn't look like an Indian chief at boot camp now could I?" I smiled.

She got quiet again. We kept walking. I wondered what was going through her mind.

"You remember the last time we were here Jake?" she asked shyly.

How could I forget? That was my first and only kiss with her. Probably one of the best kisses of my life. She stopped walking and looked up at me. I saw so much emotion going through her eyes right then, and in that instant I realized just how much I missed having her in my life.

"Of course I remember, Bells."  
She smiled, grabbed my hand and leaned against my arm and we began walking again. "I'm so happy to have my best friend back," she sighed.  
"Me too. Me too." I said and kissed the top of her head. It just sucked that I would only get two weeks to spend with her before I had to leave again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thanks again to my new friend *slash* beta *slash* co-author ****WOLFYFANGRL** for her encouragement and support in writing this story.

**She's got a great J/B story that doesn't let Bella sit and pity herself after Edward leaves her. She gets drunk, gets a piercing and gets busy with Jake! Check out her _'reinvention' _on my faves list on my profile or find her in my favorite authors list.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, I said it._

**CHAPTER 2**

Jake and I spent most of the night walking along the beach talking or sitting at the bonfire laughing and reminiscing over old stories. We caught each other up on the past four years, him skimming over the hardship his family had to face after his mother passed away; and me avoiding the topic of who I dated in high school. I didn't want to talk about anything that would take me away from this happy moment we were sharing. It was like we never parted 4 years ago and picked right up from where we left off.

A few hours later, my dad asked if I was ready to leave. I really didn't want to leave Jake just yet and I think he felt the same way so he offered to ride me home later. Charlie agreed and I couldn't have been happier to be able to spend more time with my best friend.

Jake's friends, Quil and Embry, joined us around the fire and began telling me embarrassing stories about Jake in high school. I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes.

"That was funny, but do you remember when Jake mooned the teachers on homecoming night?" Quil howled.

"Oh yeah! That was priceless." Embry continued. "Ok Bella, so Jake lost a bet to me and I told him he had to moon the cheerleaders after the game. So our boy Jake heads over to the building where the cheerleaders were getting changed, except Quil gave him the wrong room. So Jake crawls through the bushes, goes up to the window…"

"Where he _thought_ the cheerleaders were inside changing…" Quil added.

"…And he turns around and drops his pants!" Embry tried to continue but he couldn't because he was laughing too hard.

Quil picked the story up from there, "Except Jake went to the window where the teacher's lounge was and ended up mooning all of his teachers AND the school principal!"

Jake smiled and just shook his head. "I had detention for a week and had to clean the bathrooms after every game for the rest of the season thanks to you Quil!"

The stories went on for a while and I leaned against Jake as I started to get tired. The next thing I remember was being carried by a pair of strong arms away from the fire and into a house. I heard Jake whispering to someone but couldn't make out what he was saying. Then Jake set me down on a bed and took off my shoes. My eyes were so heavy I couldn't open them. The bed was so warm and inviting I just drifted into a deeper sleep.

_I was sitting on the beach, staring at the beautiful sunset, much like I did tonight. I heard footsteps behind me in the sand and figured it was Jake. I didn't bother turning around. I just waited for him to approach me. I could feel him behind me and I sighed and leaned back against his legs. I loved being with Jake. I always felt safe and loved. It felt so natural and right to be with him. I reached behind me to run my fingers up and down his legs. He made a growling sound in his throat and I thought I was turning him on. Just then I was yanked up from the said by my hair. I yelped at the pain. I reached to grab the hands of the person hurting me when I was spun around to face him. It wasn't Jake. I knew Jake wouldn't hurt me. It was HIM. His upper lip twitched and he sneered at me. 'You thought you could run away and hide from me?' He back-handed me across the face. 'I told you. You're mine!' he screamed. 'No, no, no please!' I begged and cried as he grabbed my wrists with one hand and pulled me along the shore by my hair with his other hand. 'Stop! Stop! Please don't hurt me!' _

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! It's ok, it's me. It's Jake. Wake up!" Jake said, shaking me by the shoulders as he sat on the edge of the bed.

I opened my eyes but had a hard time focusing with the tears.

"Jake?" I croaked and crawled into his lap and clung to him for dear life. He hushed me and stroked my back, telling me it was ok. I continued crying, thinking it would never be ok. I would never be safe.

* * *

My boys were having a good ole' time telling one embarrassing story after another about me to Bella. She seemed to be enjoying herself and my friends seemed to like her. Quil liked anything with boobs, and Embry tried hitting on her earlier but I put those thoughts out of my head. Embry didn't know she was Bella and Quil knows the 'bro code' and would never put any moves on _my_ Bella. I guess I didn't have any right to really call her mine since we only kissed once. But she was, I mean, **is** my best friend… my best friend that I've always had a crush on.

Bella leaned against me and soon after her eyes were closed.

"Dude, your stories are so boring you put Jake's girl to sleep!" Quil laughed.

"She's not my girl."

"Yeah right. We all know you've wanted her since you were like 14!" Embry added.

"Whatever man. I'm going to take her in the house," I said as I picked her up.

"Good luck man! Have fun tonight!" Embry teased. "Yeah, don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Quil said.

I ignored them and walked into the house. My dad was watching TV in the living room.

"Looks like you boys tired the poor girl out Jake. Why don't you put her in your room and I'll call Charlie and let him know she's staying here tonight."

"Thanks dad."

I laid Bella on my bed and took off her shoes. She sighed and curled up into a ball, never once waking up. I just stood there staring at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept with a slight smile on her face. I smiled too thinking how great these next two weeks would be now that she was back in my life.

I was sound asleep on the couch when I heard a noise coming from the bedrooms. It sounded like someone was crying. I tip-toed down the hall to see if it was Rachel or Bella. I opened Rachel's door but she wasn't in bed. She must have spent the night at Leah's or something. I went over to my bedroom door but hesitated opening it. I didn't want to intrude on Bella if she was upset about something. Just then I heard her scream and I threw the door open and ran over to the bed. She was tossing and turning on the sheets and had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"No, no, no please!" she cried. "Stop! Stop! Please don't hurt me!"

I tried to wake her up but she wasn't responding. Finally I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. She opened her eyes a little and looked at me. My heart almost melted right then and there seeing the fear in her eyes. She practically crawled into my lap and sobbed uncontrollably. I tried my best to calm her down and tell her everything was fine. After a few minutes, her crying subsided and her breathing evened out and she fell back to sleep.

I didn't think it was appropriate to sleep in the same bed with her. I mean, she is my best friend, but given the fact that I've always wanted more with her, I didn't think it was right to take advantage of the situation. However, she was finally sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to risk waking her up or leaving her alone in case she woke up screaming again. So I shifted my position and situated myself against the pillows and headboard. She shifted a little and ended up laying half on top of me. I looked down at her and smiled, which quickly turned into a frown as I wondered why she was screaming and what would cause her to have such nightmares. Within minutes my eyes closed too and I was drifting off to sleep with my best friend by my side.

* * *

I woke up disorientated, in a strange room. I sat up a little to get my bearings. I was in Jake's room, in Jake's bed…. with Jake!

I tried to remember how I got here. We were sitting around the bonfire hearing stories from Jake's high school days. I remember someone carrying me and falling asleep on a soft bed. Then I remember waking up screaming and Jake holding me. I quickly sat up in bed, terrified and embarrassed at the same time. I can't believe I let Jake see me like that. I didn't want anyone to know about my nightmares. Maybe Jake won't mention it.

"Bella? What time is it?" Jake's husky morning voice croaked out.

"Uh, sorry Jake. I didn't mean to wake you." I looked at my watch. "It's 10 o'clock."

"Oh thank God!" Jake moaned.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"For the first time in 12 weeks I didn't have to get up at 0530! This is wonderful!" he said and pulled me back down onto the sheets and spooned behind me.

I laughed at him. But felt a little uncomfortable being in such an intimate position with him. I struggled to get out of bed but he wouldn't let me and just chuckled at my attempts. "Jake, I gotta go pee! Let me up!"

"OK fine. But you owe me breakfast for waking me up."

"Deal."

I heard voices in the kitchen and quickly headed to the bathroom to pee and wash my face. I put some toothpaste on my finger and attempted to brush my teeth a little. I walked back into Jake's room to find him spread eagle on his back, sound asleep again. I remembered how ticklish he wasn and I couldn't resist the temptation. I giggled when I ran over to the bed and jumped on him.

"Ah Bella! Get off!" he yelled as I tickled him. "Stop or I'll pee on YOU!"

I stopped not at his threat, but because of what was poking me in the stomach. My eyes went wide at the position we were in and blush crept up my cheeks. Jake cleared his throat as we continued to stare at each other. Just then Quil and Embry opened Jake's bedroom door. We all looked at each other like deer caught in headlights. I scrambled off Jake as fast as I could and Jake threw his shoe at them in the doorway. They retreated down the hallway, snickering and laughing along the way.

"Those guys are idiots Bells. Don't mind them."

"Yeah, OK. Hey do you have another shirt I can wear? My clothes smell like the bonfire."

"Sure. I haven't been home in a while but you can look around in my dresser for some shorts or a t-shirt or something," he said as he made his way to the bathroom.

I found an old pair of what I guessed were Jake's gym shorts and an old Beatles t-shirt that was about two sizes too big. I folded the shorts over at the waist and tied the shirt in a knot in just under my bra. I looked in the mirror and saw that some bruises were showing on my midriff. Crap. I quickly untied the top and pulled it down a little lower and tied a knot in the back instead to make the shirt a little tighter. That worked better. I smoothed my hair down and used one of my bracelets to pull it into a ponytail and made my way down the hall to the kitchen.

Jake, Quil, Embry and Billy were sitting around the kitchen waiting for Billy to finish making breakfast.

"Let me help you with that Billy," I said, taking the spatula out of his hand and scrambling the eggs.

"Thanks, Bella. These goofballs just expect to be fed and never offer to help."

"That's not true. I help out all the time Billy!" Quil cried.

"Yeah you help alright. You help eat me out of house and home, even when Jake's not here!"

I finished making the eggs that Billy started and drained the bacon in the frying pan. Jake was making toast and Billy asked his other 'sons' to pour some drinks.

"You want some orange juice with your morning wood, Jake?" Embry chuckled.

Jake threw a piece of toast at him.

"Knock it off boys or Bella won't feed you," Billy warned.

Throughout breakfast, Quil and Embry continued to tease me and Jake about the compromising position they found is in this morning. Just when I thought my cheeks couldn't get any more red, Billy said, "So since you spent the night with my son, I think you should let him drive you home and have him face the wrath of Charlie Swan!"

I hung my head in my hands and Quil and Embry cracked up. "My dad is going to kill me."

"Stop it dad. Don't worry Bells. My dad called Charlie last night and told him you were staying over," Jake said. Then he turned to his friends, "You two get out of here. You had your free food… now leave."

They protested but finally left after Jake promised to call them to go cliff diving this afternoon.

After Jake and I cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes, he said, "C'mon Bells. I'll take you home."

"Thanks for breakfast Bella!" Billy yelled as I waved goodbye before we walked out the front door.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the summer?" Jake asked me on the drive home.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to get a job and then I want to look at taking some classes at the community college. How long are you going to be home?"

"Two weeks. Then I'm off to submarine school in Connecticut."

"Oh," I said and looked out the window. I can't believe I get my best friend back and he's leaving me in two weeks.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Nothing. I didn't realize you were leaving so soon. I mean, I just got back and you'll be gone before I know it. I don't really know anyone else around here. I guess after hanging out with you last night, I was looking forward to spending the rest of the summer with you."

"Well, you know Quil and Embry now… and you remember my sister Rachel, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah but your sister has her own friends and I barely know Quil and Embry."

"Well you can hang out with me until I leave and get to know them better."

"Don't you have a girlfriend or someone you'd rather be spending your time with instead of having me get to know your 'boys' better?"

He shifted in his seat. What did I say to make him uncomfortable? "What's wrong Jake? Did I say something to upset you?"

"What? No. I, uh, don't have a girlfriend."

"Seriously?" I laughed. "How does someone like you with all these muscles…" I said as I touched his arm… "and adorable face…" I said as I pinched his cheek, "… not have a girlfriend?"

His face got a little red and he cleared his throat. "There is someone I like. But I'm leaving in two weeks so I don't know if she'd be interested in starting anything, ya know?"

"Hmmm. I can see your point. But you could still have fun with her until you leave. And who knows, she might really like you too. I mean there's nothing wrong with a long distance relationship if both people are willing and committed, right?"

He smiled at me as we pulled onto my dad's street.

"Well, like I said… if you want to spend time with this girl just let me know. I don't want to intrude or anything."

"No worries Bells. How about you go cliff diving with me and the boys this afternoon?"

"Cliff diving? That's crazy!"

"C'mon. I won't let you get hurt!"

"I dunno. I still have some more unpacking to do and I have to go grocery shopping since my dad apparently spent all of his time at the diner or your house before I moved back."

"Tell you what… you unpack and go shopping then come over my house and spend a few hours with us. Look, we only have two weeks to pack in as much fun as we can. Why not start today?"

He was hard to argue with. I agreed and hugged him, thanking him for the ride, and went inside.

I finally got the last of my boxes unpacked and cleaned up the house a bit. No offense to Charlie, but he cleaned they way any man would… the bare minimum. So I scrubbed the bathroom and kitchen and gave the rest of the house a good dusting. I was ready to go to the grocery store but didn't have a way to get there. I called Charlie at the station.

"Hey Bells, what's up? Did you have fun last night at Jake's?"

"Yeah dad. Thanks for letting me stay. Um, I wanted to go grocery shopping but don't have a way to get there."

"I have a few minutes right now. How about I pick you up and take you to the store and then pick you up about an hour later. Will that work?"

"Sure dad. See you in a few."

I felt like the freak show at the Foodmart. When you're the police chief's daughter, everyone knows who you are. And being that Forks is such a small town, everyone knew for the past week that I was coming home. Women were telling me what my dad liked to eat and an old man that passed me told me the proper way to fry a fish, just like Charlie would like it. Geez, I couldn't wait to get out of here. I felt like my grocery list would end up on the evening news and people would start taking bets on what I would be making for dinner on Tuesday night.

Charlie picked me up and helped me carry the groceries into the house, and said he had to head back to the station. "Looks like we need to find you a car to drive Bella. I doubt you want to be picked up and dropped off in the police chief's car all the time."

"You don't have to buy me a car dad. I'll look for a job soon and start saving some money. Hey, Jake asked me to hang out with him and his friends this afternoon. Is that ok? I thought about making lasagna and taking it to Billy's for us all to eat tonight."

"Sounds good to me! Have fun. Do you need a ride over to Jake's?"

"No. I think he'll pick me up. Thanks dad. Be careful."

"I will. See you later Bells."

I prepared the lasagna and dug out my bathing suit. Ugh. That won't work… my suit was a bikini. That would show my bruises and I definitely didn't want ANYONE to see them or answer any questions about why I have them. I put on the bikini and pulled a matching tank over the bikini top. Satisfied with my attire, I called Jake to have him pick me up.

"What in the dish Bells?"

"Oh, I thought I'd make dinner for everyone at your house tonight. Is that ok?"

"Is that OK? Absolutely! You can make dinner for me any time!"

Jake pulled up to a section of the beach I had never been to before. He grabbed out stuff from the backseat and pulled me up a hillside. Quil and Embry were waiting for us at the top.

"It's about time! C'mon let's do this!" Embry hollered.

I took off my t-shirt and shoes and looked over the cliff to the choppy water below.

"You sure you want to do this Bells? You don't have to," Jake asked.

"Of course she's doing it! If she's gonna be hanging out with us this summer she needs to be initiated properly, isn't that right, Em?" Quil said.

"Initiated? You guys sound like you're in a gang or something!" I laughed. "No, I'm doing this."

"Aren't you going to take off your top?" Embry asked.

"Nah, I'll just leave it on. OK who's going first?"

"We'll watch these two losers go, and then I'll go with you on your first time, ok?" Jake asked.

Quil and Embry got a running start and jumped. They laughed and yelled the whole way down. I peered over just in time to watch them hit the water. They sprung to the surface and began swimming to the shore. I looked over at Jake.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Ok – one, two…" I grabbed his hand and we both yelled, "three!" and jumped.

I was too scared and excited all at the same time to even scream! We hit the water and Jake never let go of my hand. He had stronger legs than me and began swimming to the surface, pulling me up with him.

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed!

"Are you ok Bells?" Jake frantically searched my face and body for any injuries.

"I'm great! That was amazing! Let's do it again!"

We spent the next couple of hours taking turns jumping off the cliffs. When I got tired, I sat out and watched the boys for a while as I laid on my towel in the sun. I had my eyes closed when I felt someone shaking water all over me. I looked up and saw Jake smiling down on me.

"You'll never get a tan with your shirt on Bells!" he said as he reached down to pull it off of me.

I screamed and grabbed my top, afraid he might see the bruises. But Jake was much stronger than me and managed to get the top up near the top of my head when he finally let go and his laughing stopped. I turned over onto my stomach and quickly pulled the top back down, avoiding his glare.

"What the hell happened to you Bella? What's going on?"

"Nothing Jake. Don't worry about it."

"That didn't look like 'nothing' Bella. Tell me. NOW!" Jake roared.

I turned around to face him. I never saw Jake look so angry before. Just then Quil and Embry came out of the water and jogged over to us.

"I'm hungry. I heard Chef Bella was cooking tonight!" Quil joked.

Jake and I remained silent, in a staring competition. Neither of us backing down.

"What's going on here?" Embry asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Yes, Chef Bella is cooking. Would you two like to make a reservation?" I tried to joke and diffuse the tense situation. I stood up and grabbed my things and started walking toward the car, as Quil and Embry did the same.

"You coming Jake?" Quil asked.

Jake didn't say another word. He kept staring at me during the ride home and his staring continued as I prepared a salad and the rest of the dinner. Charlie arrived around 6 o'clock just as the timer went off on the oven. I pulled out the lasagna and everyone gathered around the table and began to eat.

Charlie and Billy kept shooting looks back and forth at me and Jake. Quil must have kicked Jake under the table 4 or 5 times to get him involved in the conversation. Jake was making me more uncomfortable the more he stared at me. The silent treatment continued after Quil and Embry headed home, and even after he and I washed the dishes.

As he put away the last dish, Billy called to us from the front porch. "Jake, Bella! Could you two meet us out in the garage?"

I went to walk around Jake but he grabbed my wrist and turned me to look at him. I shook my head and began to cry. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me. "We'll talk later," he whispered, kissed the top of my head and walked us out to the garage.

* * *

I don't know what's going on with Bella but something's not right. I mean first she has these crazy nightmares where she's terrified of something or someone and wakes up crying and screaming. Then I find all these bruises on her stomach and back. What's the deal? I know she can tend to be a little clumsy but you don't get those kinds of bruises from a simple trip and fall. I don't know if I should say something to Charlie or not. I mean she obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so I'm guessing whatever happened to her was before she came back to live with her dad so he probably doesn't know.

But I'm her best friend. She can talk to me; she can trust me. If someone hurt her or scared her in any way I would kill them. Maybe it's just too soon for her to open up about it. We've only been back in each other's lives for less than 24 hours so I guess I'll have to be patient and wait for her to tell me. I just hope I don't have to wait too long.

We walked into the garage where my dad and Charlie were. My dad told me this morning that Charlie was buying his old truck from him and giving it to Bella. Quil, Em and I spent the morning replacing the spark plugs, giving the engine a tune-up and washing it. It wasn't anything special but I hoped she liked it.

"So, what do you think Bells?" Charlie asked her as he ran his hand along the hood of the truck.

"Uh, about what dad?"

"This," he said and opened the driver's door. "I know you didn't want me to buy you a car but you can't be chauffeured by the chief of police all summer, so I bought Billy's old truck off of him."

"Are you serious?" Bella asked as a smile spread across her face.

"It's nothing fancy Bella, but it is reliable and Jake spent the morning fixing it up and washing it for you," my dad said as he winked at me.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect - I love it! Thanks dad!" she yelled and ran over to hug Charlie.

I got in the passenger side as Bella climbed in behind the wheel and I went over the details of the truck. After a few minutes, Bella quietly said, "Thank you Jake," and stared into my eyes. We just sat there for what seemed like forever as I wished I could read her mind to know what was going on with her.

Charlie got a call from the station about some emergency near the highway so he had to take off. I pushed my dad's wheelchair out the garage doors and back to the front porch. Bella followed me.

"Why don't you kids take the truck for a spin so you can see how it handles, Bella? Jake, maybe you could drive up to the overlook?" my dad eyed me.

The overlook? I can't believe my dad was suggesting that I take Bella to our infamous make-out area. I shot him a dirty look and shook my head.

"What's the overlook?" Bella asked.

"It's a beautiful place to watch the sunset. I think you'll like it. I know Jake's mom did..." my dad said as he wheeled himself into the house. I can't believe the old man is trying to play matchmaker.

"That's sounds nice. Can we go there? Unless you don't want to or maybe you had plans tonight…" she trailed off.

"No, that's cool. We can go there. Let's see if the truck can actually make it up the hill!" I teased.

Bella pulled into the overlook and parked. The overlook did have a fantastic view. It stopped at the top of a cliff and looked over the ocean. It was a great make-out spot. I came here a couple of times in high school but Quil and Embry seemed liked regulars here with the ladies.

"This is amazing. I can't believe the view from here! I never knew this place was here. Why didn't we come here during the summers when I would visit?" she asked.

"Um, uh well… neither of us were of driving age then and it's not exactly the place you bring your best friend."

"Why? Is it reserved for tribal members only?" she teased.

"No but Quil and Embry DO come up here a lot," I chuckled. "This is a make-out place, Bells," I said as I turned to her.

"Oh," she said quietly. "So have _you _ever been here before?"

I nodded. The silence in the small cab of the truck was deafening. What was I doing up here with her? Why was my dad pushing me to take her here? Could he tell I felt more for her than just being her friend? Was I that obvious?

"So this girl you like… have you ever brought her here before?" she shyly said.

"No."

"Well, you should. I mean, I think she'd love it. What girl wouldn't? The view is incredible and it's so peaceful up here."

If she only knew…

"C'mon," I said opening the door. "Let's go sit on one of those rocks on the hillside."

We spent a few minutes wrapped up in our own thought, just enjoying the view. As the sun began to set and the temperature dropped a little, I noticed Bella shiver.

"You cold?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her. She sighed and leaned into my side.

After a few more minutes she finally spoke up. "Jake, thanks for not pressuring me or asking me any questions."

I contemplated what to say next. I wanted to find a way to make her tell me everything. It was killing me to not know what happened to her and what had her so scared. But I tightened my arm around her and said, "You know you can tell me anything Bells, right?"

She nodded.

"I want to help you but I can't unless you tell me what's going on."

She reached up and wiped away a few tears. "I want to Jake, but I'm scared. I'll tell you. I don't know when, but I will."

Bella dropped me off at home a little while later, promising to call me the next day.

As I laid in bed that night, I thought about what she had said to me in the car this morning. She thought I had a girlfriend; then she was giving me advice on a girl I admitted to liking. If she only knew that I was talking about her. And when she touched my arm and face… man I almost got hard right then and there. I know she was just teasing me but the feel of her soft hand on my skin made my heart pound in my chest.

As I closed my eyes, I began to worry about her having nightmares again tonight and me not being there to help her. I know she has Charlie, but if she wasn't comfortable telling me what was wrong with her, I doubt she'd tell Charlie. I promised myself right then that I would do my best to make my next two weeks with her the happiest time in her life so she would go to sleep each night with a smile on her face and wouldn't have any more nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Big hugs to my friend *slash* beta *slash* co-author ****WOLFYFANGRL** for her encouragement and support in writing this story.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, I said it._

**CHAPTER 3**

I didn't get much sleep last night. The nightmares returned but this time I tried not to scream and kept my sobs muffled under my pillow as best as I could. I know Jake is concerned. He wants to know why I'm having nightmares, why I wake up screaming and crying, and where the bruises came from. But I'm just not ready to tell him. He just got home from being away at boot camp for 12 weeks; he's supposed to be having fun the next 2 weeks until he has to leave again. I'm certainly not going to bring him down with my problems and have him worry about me. No, I'm going to make sure Jake has nothing but fun these next two weeks, even if it kills me!

I grabbed shorts and a t-shirt and headed into the bathroom. I could hear Charlie downstairs on the phone. I made my way down to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of cereal and joined Charlie at the table.

"Morning dad."

"Morning Bells. What are your plans?"

"Uh, I dunno. I guess I have to start looking for a job soon."

"Are you sure it's not too late to enroll at the community college in Port Angeles? I'm not trying to push you into anything honey, I just want you to know your options."

"I know dad. I don't really know what I want to do. Besides reading, I'm not really interested in anything. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get some info from the admissions department, but if classes already started I think I'll wait til next semester to start and just get a good job now and save money for classes."

"I'm all for you getting a job Bella, but let me and your mother worry about paying for school, ok?"

"We'll see dad. College can be expensive, besides you just bought me a truck!"

"Well, it wasn't new or anything but I'm glad you like it. Alright, I'm off to work. You going to be around later?"

"Um I haven't made any plans yet but I might see Jake later."

"You two seemed to pick up right where you left off, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Too bad I'll only see him for less than 2 weeks though."

"I'm sure you'll make friends after he leaves. And Jake knows his roots… he'll always come home to visit."

Charlie left and I didn't know what to do with myself. The house was clean, there wasn't enough dirty laundry to throw in to make a full load and I didn't want to call Jake and seem lonely or desperate. I had a bookshelf that needed put together but I didn't even know where Charlie kept the screwdriver so that would have to wait til he got home.

So I hooked up my new laptop that mom and Phil got me for graduation and sent my mom an email. I had only been here for 2 days but I'm sure she was going crazy not hearing from me yet. I also went online to find out some info on classes at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. Classes had already started last week so I needed to start looking for a job. I went downstairs to grab the classifieds from paper dad left on the kitchen table when my cell phone started ringing. No one in Forks knew my number so I knew it had to be someone from Arizona calling me.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Hey – do you miss the sun? Do you miss _me_?"

"Hi, Cara!" I laughed. Cara was my best friend through my four years of high school. Our parents lived a couple blocks from each other and we met the first day of school at the bus stop and were inseperable ever since. Well, except for the past few months… but I was glad to hear from her now. "Of course I miss you! And actually, I haven't seen one rain cloud since I've been here, if you can believe that!"

"Wow, maybe you brought the sunshine with you then. So… what's it like? Is it weird to be living with your dad after all this time? You can't walk around in your underwear anymore you know!" Cara never sugar-coated things. That's one of the things I loved about her.

"Ew, no! Of course not. But I didn't sleep here my first night and came home late last night so thankfully neither of us had to censor our clothing habits just yet."

"Wait… you didn't sleep at home? Where did you sleep then, at the airport? Did he forget to pick you up? He has to be more responsible now that you're living with him Bella. I know we're adults now, but seriously? He left you at the airport?"

"NO! Geez, Cara! Would you let me get a word in?" I laughed then realized I had to explain why I slept at Jake's the first night. "My dad DID pick me up but we went over a family friend's house for a party and I ended up spending the night there."

"Oh. Well did you have fun?"

"Yeah. We were laughing and telling stories around the campfire when I fell asleep so Jake let me stay in his room."

"Whoa! Are you telling me that on the first night you skip town, without me I might add, you shack up at some guy's house?"

"No! You know I'm not like that Cara! It's Jake, he was my best friend before I met you."

"No way… 'THE' Jake? The best friend Jake that gave you your first kiss? The boy you couldn't get off your mind for 3 years before finally finding a boyfriend?"

"He wasn't the reason I didn't have a boyfriend. Boys just didn't like me and I only liked one other boy… as you know."

"Right, right. You know I refuse to talk about _HIM_. So tell me about the night in Jake's bed! Give me all the juicy details!"

"It wasn't like that. Well, I did wake up with him…"

"I knew it! You slut!" she giggled.

"CARA! Argh! No, I mean, I had a nightmare and he came in and held me and I guess we both fell asleep like that. He was very sweet."

"So there was no 'hanky panky'? No 'lovin under the covers'? No 'nookie' for Bella?"

I laughed, "No, Cara… no nookie for Bella."

"You can't tell me that you didn't think about it though, right? Wait, what does he look like now? I mean it was like, what, 4 years since you saw each other? Did he get all pimply-faced and have greasy dreadlocks or something now?"

"No," I sighed. "I actually met him at the airport and didn't know who he was. He changed a lot in 4 years… A LOT! He's huge! Like well over 6 feet tall and has these crazy muscles."

"How did you not know it was him? Why didn't he recognize you?"

"I'm not sure why he didn't recognize me but I was wearing sunglasses and had my hair in a pony tail and I guess he wasn't sure if it was me. But remember I told you he's Quiliette and had this beautiful long hair? Well, he cut it all off!"

"No way! Why?"

"Well, apparently he's in the Navy now and had to get it cut for Boot Camp."

"So let me get this straight… your old best friend, who was your first kiss and who you 'thought' about for 3 years after seeing him is this HOT man in a uniform with crazy muscles and you _still_ _didn't_ get any nookie? What's wrong with you girl? Haven't I taught you anything?"

"You crack me up! Look, he's still my _best friend_ and he's leaving in like 2 weeks. Besides, he likes some girl anyway."

Just then I heard our screen door shut and I turned around to see Jake standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't let some girl move in on a man like that if I had him within my reach! Can you send me a picture of him? Wait! Does he have a brother for me?"

"Uh… umm… no. No brothers. Hey look Cara I gotta go. Can I call you later this weekend?"

"Is he there? Is that why you're studdering like a fool?" she laughed.

"Goodbye Cara!"

I had no idea how long Jake was standing there or how much of my conversation with Cara he had heard. Based on that stupid smirk on his face, he probably heard too much.

"Do you make a habit of waltzing right into anyone's home unannouced?" I snapped.

"Just my _best friend's_ house," he said mocking my voice.

Oh crap. He did hear me talking to Cara. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to eavesdrop on people's conversations?"

"I knocked Bells but you were too busy talking about my crazy muscles to hear me I guess," he said, trying to hide his laugh.

"Argh! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sorry I didn't call first," he said looking down. "I just thought we said yesterday that we'd spend as much time together these next few days as we can. If you got plans or are busy I can talk to you later."

"No! No, I mean, I don't have any plans," I snorted. "How could I possibly have any plans since you, and now Quil and Embry, are my only friends in this town? What did you want to do?"

Jake said some of the guys were going to play basketball down at the rec center. I remembered that was in the main part of town and figured I could try to grab some job applications from different places. I ended up following Quil in my truck in case the guys wanted to stay longer. Not too many people were hiring at the end of summer but I still put my application in at Newtown's Outfitters, the local camping and outdoors store, and at Tom's Diner. The owner said he'd definitely call me as soon as something opened – I think he was just trying to keep his favorite customer happy… Charlie Swan.

I walked back to the rec center and found the my 3 guys playing a full court game with 3 other boys. I sat on the bench near the court and watched them play for a while. One of the guys from the other team knocked the ball out of bounds near me. I picked it up to toss it to him as he jogged over to me.

"Thanks," he said. "Do I know you? You don't look familiar?"

"No, I don't think we've met. I just moved back here. I'm Bella."

"Hi Bella. I'm Mike. I'd shake your hand but I'm a little sweaty right now."

"That's ok," I smiled and handed him the ball.

"You gonna talk all day Mike or can we finish the game?" one of his friends yelled.

"Gotta go Bella. Hope I see you around."

The game continued but the plays became a little more physical. The roughness continued until Mike elbowed Jake in the face. Quil and Embry ran over and tackled him. Next thing I know, all 6 guys are in a brawl. I stood up from the bench, just staring at them. What could I do? I certainly couldn't break up a 6-man fight and I wasn't stupid enough to call the police or something because that meant my dad would show up. Jake had pinned Mike on the ground and cocked his arm back to punch him when I yelled for him to stop.

"Jake! Don't! Please stop!" Jake froze and everyone slowly broke apart from each other. Some meaningless threats were thrown back and forth, but the fight – and the game –broke up and the other guys left. Jake, Quil and Embry walked over to me.

"Jake, man! You should've hit him! Why did you stop?" Quil excitedly asked, still pumped with adreneline from the game and the fight.

"Bella. That's why."

"But after what he said about her…" Quil started to say, but shut his mouth when Jake shot him a look.

"Look, Bella was right to stop me. I'm in the Navy now. This isn't high school and I can't be getting into stupid fights on the basketball court. C'mon," Jake huffed. "Let's go."

Things were tense as we walked back to our cars. As they climbed into Quil's Jeep, Jake said they'd meet me at my house. I hopped in my truck and headed home, wondering if Jake was mad at me and what that boy said about me that upset him.

* * *

I didn't want to call and wake Bella up too early but I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I called my boys to see if they wanted to do anything today. We decided to play some b-ball down at the rec center in about an hour.

I didn't want to look like a stalker or anything but I figured I could show up at Bella's house and see what her plans were for the day. Quil and Embry waited outside in the Jeep as I knocked on her door. She didn't answer but I could hear her talking. I called for her and walked inside and was surprised by what I heard. Bella was talking to someone on the phone and she was apparently talking about me! She said I was huge and had crazy muscles. I'm not egotistical but it makes a man feel good when the girl he likes compliments him. She heard the door shut behind me and turned 3 shades of red.

She yelled at me for barging in and eavesdropping but agreed to go with us to the rec center. A couple of guys were already on the court so we took them up on their offer of a 3-on-3 game. They weren't bad players but they couldn't match the height on me and my boys. The game was going good. It was nice just hanging out and doing something fun with my two friends. Bella came back from her 'job search' and sat down to watch us play. One of the guys made a smart remark about how hot her legs were in her shorts. Quil looked at me but I let it go. I mean, I don't have any claim on her and her legs did look great so I really couldn't say anything. Then she picked up the ball when it landed near her and that douche-bag Mike started hitting on her.

When the game resumed, he and his friends started making comments about how who she would go out with first and guessing what shade of pink her nipples were. That's when the game started to get a little rough. We all warned them to stop talking about her. They wanted to know if she was one of our girlfriends and we said no. I think that made them want to see how far their comments could go at pissing us off. It wasn't until Mike said he'd be the first to see if she was still a virgin and one of his friends started talking about what he'd do to pop her cherry. I threw the ball at his friend's head and Mike elbowed me in the face. Next thing I know we were all fighting until Bella yelled for me to stop. I was just about to pound this guy in the face and knew I could take him. But her voice halted my punch. I was still reeling from what he said about her and wanted to kill him. Mike took the opportunity of my pause to scramble out from underneath me. They laughed and started to walk away as Quil threatened to kill them if he ever saw them around her.

We made our way over to Bella. I wasn't sure if she knew what they said about her or not, but based on the look on her face she didn't have a clue and I wanted to keep it that way. She didn't have any other friends in town and soon I wouldn't be here to protect her. She needed to know that they were jerks, but exactly what they said about her didn't need to be revealed. Still pumped from the fight we headed to the Jeep and told Bella we'd meet her at her house. I didn't mean for her to ride alone but I was too amped to sit in a confined space with her right now.

"Dude, you could've taken him," Embry reminded me.

"I know that. Look, I'm not going to be here to protect Bella in a few weeks. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would keep an eye on her."

"Sure man. She's cool. I like hanging out with her," Quil said.

"Yeah, me too," I smiled and tried to cool down from the fight.

"I knew it!" Embry laughed. Quil and I just looked at him.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Youuuuu still like herrrrrrr!" he sang.

"Jake's her best friend. He used to like her but he's only here for 2 weeks. What's the point in investing time with a girl like Bella when you just have to leave again?" Quil painfully pointed out to me.

"What Jake needs right now is to get laid. He doesn't need to get involved in a relationship, especially not with Bella Swan," Embry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped and turned around to look at him.

"Nothing man. I like Bella too, don't get me wrong. I'm just saying she's not the one-night stand type. She's the kind of girl you take home to meet your family and think about spending the rest of your life with," Embry said.

"Like I don't know that already," I sighed. "Look, I tried to tell her how I feel yesterday but she didn't catch on and thinks I like some other girl. I don't want to ruin our friendship, especially since we just got it back, and now that I'm leaving – like Quil so blatantly pointed out – I don't want to force her into a long-distance relationship, ya know?"

"Look, I'm not one to be giving out relationship advice. I still think you just need to get laid," Embry winked at me. "But seeing as how you reacted when someone just tried hitting on her, I'd say you're better off telling her exactly how you feel and go from there."

"Yeah man, otherwise you'll be going crazy wondering who's hitting on her while you're across the country," Quil added. "You need a plan that will have her eating out of your hand. Do you know if she has a boyfriend or has any interest in you?"

"I don't think she has a boyfriend but she didn't bring one up. And as far as her interest in me… I heard her on the phone with someone this morning talking about my muscles and how much I've changed in 4 years."

"She wants you. She just doesn't know it yet," Quil nodded. "We need to get you two alone and in a romantic setting."

"That's too obvious. Jake should take her to a scary movie or something and make out in the theater," Embry added Quil's stupid idea.

"You guys are terrible at this. No wonder you're single!" I laughed.

"I like being single. Don't need to wake up doing the walk of shame the next morning or have some chick nagging me to take her shopping!" Quil snorted.

"OK Mr. know-it-all Navy guy… how about we all go to the drive-in tonight? Grab some guys from the rez and their girls too. That way Bella won't feel like it's a date and she can meet some more people," Embry suggested.

"Not a bad idea. That just might work," I said, smiling and thinking of me and Bella at the drive-in.

Bella was already home when we pulled up to her house after Quil had to stop and get some gas. We all walked inside to find Bella making lunch for everyone.

"Bella, you're like a dream come true! You cliff dive, make a mean lasagna and always know when to feed me! Will you marry me?" Quil teased as he dropped to one knee in the kitchen.

Bella giggled and grabbed us all something to drink as we congregated around the table. "So does anyone want to tell me what that was all about back there?"

We looked nervously at each other. "It was nothing. They were sore losers," I said.

"Hmmmm," she said, eyeing me, making me shift in my seat.

"Hey, I had a great idea Bella!" Quil jumped into the conversation, saving me. "Are you up for going to the drive-in tonight?"

"Hey! That was my idea!" Embry whined. "C'mon Bella, it'll be fun."

"Who's all going?" she asked.

"Us and some other friends from the rez. That way you can meet some more people to hang out with after our boy Jake leaves us," Embry said and threw a chip at me.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. What movie is playing?" she asked.

I grabbed the newspaper that was on the table and found that Shrek and Iron Man 2 were playing on one screen and Letters to Juliet and Nightmare on Elm Street were playing on the other screen. Quil had already texted a bunch of other people, asking if they wanted to join us and before long we had a big group agreeing to meet at 7. After lunch Quil headed home, saying he had some things to do before we met up tonight and Embry left with him… I think to leave me and Bella alone. I'll have to thank him later.

Bella asked me to come up to her room to help her with something. She had a bookshelf that needed put together so I searched for Charlie's toolbox and then got to work. I asked Bella who she was talking to this morning when I walked in.

"That was my friend Cara. We met on our first day of school freshmen year and we've been friends ever since. Although we didn't talk much these past couple months, we're still close."

"What happened that made you stop talking?"

"Ummmm… we had a difference of opinion."

"Way to be vague there Bells!" I laughed.

"She didn't like my boyfriend. He hated her actually, so that made our friendship very difficult."

"But you're friends again? Does that mean they get along now?"

"No, she still hates him. And I guess he feels the same too."

"You guess? He's your boyfriend and you don't know for sure if he hates your friend or not?"

"Can we change the subject, Jake?" she sighed.

"Sure," I said, wondering if she still had this boyfriend or not. "I'm all done here anyway."

"Oh great! Thank you so much for doing this for me!" she said as she hugged me. I held onto her a little longer than either of us expected. We both slowly pulled away but didn't completely lose contact as she kept her hands on my arms and our eyes stayed locked. My ringing cell phone broke our trance. Bella began placing books and other items on her bookshelf as I cleared my throat and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Jake man! We're all set for tonight. We'll have 4 cars going, including Bella's truck. But no one can agree on which movie to see. All the girls want to see Shrek and all the guys want to see Nightmare on Elm Street," Embry explained.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"You still at Bella's? Did I do good leaving you two alone or what?" Embry whispered. I don't know why he whispered since Bella couldn't hear him through the phone.

"It's Embry," I told Bella. "I was just helping her put up a bookcase in her room," I explained to Embry.

"Score Jake! Hey Quil, Jake's in Bella's bedroom!" he yelled, nearly breaking my eardrum.

"Alright Em... uh, I'll call you back, ok?" I said as I hung up.

It was mid-afternoon so we decided to watch some TV downstairs. Bella won the fight over the remote, choosing some boring cooking show to which I fell asleep watching. Bella must have dozed off too because I woke up to her moaning and moving on top of me. I dreamed for years to have Bella moaning on top of me, but this wasn't a sexual moan; it was more of a dreadful moan… like something terrible was happening or upsetting her. She sat up quickly, looking around the room, gasping for air. I grabbed her wrist to pull her back down to me when she winced in pain. We both looked at her wrist that was covered in bracelets. I quickly slipped the bracelets off her hand before she had time to react and saw bruising that covered her entire wrist. The marks were an outline of a large hand or fingers.

"Bella," I said softly and sadly. I was so upset to keep finding these bruises on her. What else was she hiding and how did this happen? My rage started to build instantly.

"Jake, don't," she pleaded with me and laid back down on my chest, avoiding my eyes.

I didn't know how long it would take for her to open up to me but I began to think the worst.

"I'm ok. Really," she tried to convince me. "Being with you makes me ok," she said and looked up through her eyelashes at me.

I squeezed her tighter, afraid to say anything because I was still so angry at whoever did this to her. Was it that boyfriend? Is he _still_ her boyfriend?

Bella looked over at the clock and jumped up. "I have to get dinner started before Charlie gets home. Why don't you stay for dinner and then I can pack up some to take over to Billy."

I nodded, amazed at her thoughtfulness of wanting to send dinner over to my dad. She made dinner and I tried to help. I was mostly in the way but she showed me how to chop up some things like one of those pro chefs. Soon enough, Charlie came home and we ate dinner. Bella told him our plans for the night and he winked at me when he said he wouldn't wait up for her. What was that supposed to mean? We grabbed a couple of blankets for the back of the truck, a cooler and some drinks and headed over to my house. Bella gave my dad the food and he thanked her over and over again, saying she could cook for him even after I left. Thanks, dad! Trying to get rid of me already!

Around 6:45, I heard several cars pull up. Bella and I said our goodbyes to dad and went outside. Quil and Embry were in his Jeep with Seth and Claire. Sam and Leah were in his pickup truck and Jared, Paul and Kim were in Jared's dad's station wagon. I introduced Bella to everyone and we jumped in her truck and headed to the drive-in.

* * *

I had never been to a drive-in before, at least not that I could remember. Maybe my mom and dad took me here years ago... I'll have to ask Charlie about that. Jake told me that this drive-in was considered an historic landmark and his family used to come here all the time when he was younger. It was a pretty neat place about the length of two football fields, with a big screen on each end. In the middle was a building that held the bathrooms and concession stand. We had 4 vehicles in our group and since no one could agree on which movie to see, they guys decided to park 2 cars at one screen and 2 cars at the other. That way people could choose which screen they wanted to watch and switch screens between the first and second movie without having to move the cars. We got there around 7:30 and had an hour or so until the sun finally set and it would be dark enough to see the screen. Some of the guys were tossing a football around to pass the time, while the girls were setting up the blankets and folding lawn chairs they brought. I offered to go with Seth and Claire to the concession stand.

"This is fun Seth! I've never been to a drive-in before," I said excitedly.

"Yeah we've all been coming here with our families since we were kids and now we all come together," Claire told me, as she looked longingly at Seth. Aw, that's so cute. She likes on him and he doesn't even seem to know! We grabbed a few tubs of popcorn, some candy and enough drinks to go around.

"So which movie do you want to see first Bella? You can sit with us if you want," Seth said.

"I'm not really a chick-flick kind of girl so I think I'll stick with Shrek."

"I love Shrek!" he said excitedly and then cleared his throat to deepen his voice. "I mean, the first 3 movies were pretty funny so this one should be too."

"Shrek is great! Can I sit with you Seth?" Claired asked.

"Sure," he murmured then turned back to me. "Hey if you pick the scary one for the second movie you can sit next to me Bella and I'll keep you safe." Claire huffed and walked ahead of us. "What's her problem?"

"Seth, you're such a boy!"

"I'm almost a man Bella... not a boy!" Seth indignantly stated.

"Oh, I know Seth," I said trying to keep from giggling. "I just mean boys can be so stupid when it comes to girls. Can't you see how much Claire likes you?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess. I mean she's always hanging out with us and offers to help me study."

"Well, I'd say she likes you a lot and based on how you just ignored her, you hurt her feelings."

"Claire is nice and all but I, um, kinda like somebody else," Seth said shuffling his feet.

"Really? Who?" I asked, knowing Seth had a little crush on me. "If you're not sure this _other_ girl has the same feelings for you, then I suggest you give Claire a chance. She seems sweet and has eyes only for you."

"Hmmm... ok. I'll think about it. Thanks Bella."

The movie was about to start and people headed to the screen of their choice. Most of the 'couples' chose the chick-flick (but we all knew it wasn't the guys' choice!). And the rest of us got ready to watch Shrek. Jake sat down next to me on the blanket and we shared some popcorn. The movie was cute and over before we knew it. I headed to the restroom before the second movie started. I was walking toward the building when Claire jogged up beside me.

"Hey, Bella. Um I saw you talking to Seth earlier," she said quietly. "I saw you talking to Seth before and it's really none of my business but he's a really great guy and..."

"Claire," I interrupted and turned to face her. "I know you like Seth and, you're right, he IS a great guy. But if you're worried about me getting involved with Seth, let me assure you that won't happen."

"Oh!" she said surprised and her smile grew on her face. "That's great! I mean, thanks."

"No problem. Just tell him how you feel and go from there, ok?"

She nodded, hugged me and ran back to the group. After using the restroom, I grabbed the hand sanitizer out of my pocket (because I hate public bathrooms) and began squirting some into my hand when I walked right into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" I said and was surprised when the person turned around happened to be Mike from the basketball court earlier today.

"It's Bella, right?" he smiled.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered and took a few steps back. "You're, um, Mike?"

"Ah, I'm glad you remember me. I must have made an impression. So, what movie are you seeing?"

"I just saw Shrek, but I'm not sure about the next one."

"We saw Shrek too. I think we're going to see Nightmare next. You certainly didn't come by yourself to the drive-in, did you Bella?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

Just then Embry appeared out of nowhere and put his arm around me. "No, she didn't come by herself _Mike," _he sneered.

These guys really didn't like each other. Mike huffed and said he'd see me around. Embry and I started walking back to the group. "Bella, I know you don't know a lot of people around here but stay away from those guys," he warned.

"Why? He didn't say or do anything wrong to me. Besides, Jake will be leaving soon and I need all the friends I can get. It's not like you and Quil will want to hang out with me forever! I think that would put a serious cramp into your dating lives."

"Sure we will. But I don't think Mike wants to be _just_ friends. And I'm sure Jake wouldn't like it either," he mumbled the last part.

"Look Em, I appreciate that you're protective like Jake, but..."

"Jake is protective over you for a reason. He likes you."

"I like him too but..."

"I know, I know, he's leaving soon. But I don't want to see my best friend get hurt. He really likes you and if you don't feel the same way just let him know."

I wasn't sure how to respond. Jake and I just got our friendship back and I hadn't had time to process my new feelings that were popping up everytime I was around him. Besides, he said he liked some other girl, right?

"Just don't string him along, ok?" Embry whispered in my ear and walked over to Quil and Jake.

I looked over at Jake and he just smiled at me. I turned to my right and saw Seth whispering something in Claire's ear and her giggling. She caught my eye and I winked at her, happy that Seth was giving her the attention she wanted. Quil, Embry and Jake walked over to me.

"So what movie do you want to see next Bells?" Jake asked.

"I heard Seth offer to hold you if you got scared watching Nightmare," Quil snickered and elbowed Jake.

I laughed and said," Aw, Quil... are you gonna be scared too?" I took a step closer to him and put my hand on his chest and whispered suggestively, "Need to snuggle up with someone to keep you safe?"

Quil swallowed loudly and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as Jake and Embry cracked up. "That wasn't funny Bella!" Quil whined when he finally caught on that I was teasing him.

We decided to see Nightmare on Elm Street. My truck was parked at this screen so I grabbed a couple of blankets and opened them up in the back of the truck. Almost everyone from our group was around my truck and Quil's jeep, except for the 'couples' - Jared and Kim and Sam and Leah. The guys told their girls that they needed some testosterone after seeing a chick-flick and opted for Iron Man 2. Jake hopped into the back of the truck and settled down on the blanket with me.

The temperature started to drop a little and I shivered. Jake put his arm around me to warm me up. This movie was REALLY scary. Maybe it was because we were outside and the noises of the crickets and environment added to the suspense, but I had my face buried in Jake's shoulder for most of the movie. Jake just chuckled every time I would jump. Before long, my body was curled into his side with my hand resting on his chest. His arm was around me and his hand slowly rubbing my arm. Unknowingly, I began drawing lazy circles on his chest. As my head rested on him, I could hear his heartbeat pick up. I lifted my head and looked up at his eyes to find that he was already staring at me. I tried to figure out what was going on between us. We were blurring the lines of friendship and I didn't know if that was a good idea since he apparently had feelings for another girl and I was carrying a lot of emotional baggage that I needed to explain to him. Jake leaned down to kiss me and I made no move to stop him. Just as our lips were about to touch, a horn honked and we heard Quil, Embry and Paul hooting and hollering. "Go Seth!" "Woo-hoo!" "You da man!" I looked at the blanket on the ground in front of my truck and saw Seth and Claire kissing.

I smiled and looked back at Jake. He was looking over my shoulder, glaring at someone. I turned to see who was in his line of sight and saw Mike and his buddies in the car next to us. Mike had this smug smirk on his face and whatever Mike said or didn't say was obviously upsetting Jake. I had a feeling Mike was hitting on me earlier but after the fight on the basketball court, Embry's warning about them and now Jake's reaction, I wanted to make it clear to Mike that I wasn't interested; and mostly I didn't want Jake to think I _was_ interested in Mike. So I did the first thing that came to my mind... I put my hands around Jake's neck and pulled him down to kiss me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Big hugs to my friend *slash* beta *slash* co-author ****WOLFYFANGRL** for her encouragement and support in writing this story.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, I said it._

**CHAPTER 4**

I feel like I'm 14 and in high school all over again. I woke up with the same stupid smile on my face that I wore when I went to bed last night after Bella kissed me! That kiss actually took me by surprise.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her all night. She looked so adorable laughing at Shrek and tossing some popcorn into her mouth. I couldn't tell you what the movie was actually about. I mean, I know Shrek's an ogre and all and falls in love with the beautiful Fiona who ends up being an ogre too, but do we really need 4 Shrek movies? C'mon, it's just Disney's version of _Pretty Woman_, right? OK, so maybe Fiona wasn't a hooker, but you know what I mean.

Bella ran to the bathroom in between the first and second movie. Sam and Jared were headed our way with Leah and Kim dragging behind. Apparently the girls didn't want to see a 'creepy, scary movie' as they put it, but gave in when the guys reminded them that they just sat through a chick flick for the past 2 hours. That, and they promised to hold them if they got too scared.

Quil and I were laughing at the sappy couples when Embry swore under his breath and took off toward the concession stand.

"What's his deal?" I asked Quil.

"Who knows, maybe he had to take a shit!"

Embry returned, without mention of his bathroom adventures (thank God!) and Bella soon followed after him. Quil and Embry begged her to see _Nightmare on Elm Street_ with us and she agreed after giving Quil a flirty tease that had me and Em cracking up. I liked this fun, flirtatious side of Bella Swan. I hoped she was here to stay.

After the second movie started, I finally had her snuggled up against me – thank you, creepy scary movie! – and was rubbing her arm to keep her warm. I don't know if she realized it but she was turning me on by rubbing her soft, tiny hand along my chest and stomach. Her tiny caresses were getting me hard and I was doing everything in my power to NOT touch her inappropriately. But when she looked up at me through those long eyelashes, I couldn't stop myself from leaning down to kiss her. I know I wanted it to happen but I wasn't sure how she would react. We blurred the lines of friendship years ago with that first kiss, but I just got her back in my life as my best friend and I still didn't know how she felt about me. Even worse, I wasn't sure if she had a boyfriend back in Arizona.

As my lips inched closer to hers, she made no signs of stopping me. In fact, she slightly tilted her head for me to get better access to her and closed her eyes. My heart was pounding in my chest. It was like déjà-vu. I felt as nervous as I did 4 years ago when I first kissed her on the beach. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard a horn honking and my idiot friends cat-calling. I thought they were doing it to me and Bella and I was about to kill them when I realized my little buddy Seth was getting some serious tongue action on the blanket in front of Bella's truck.

I looked back at Bella, hopefully to pick up where we left off when out of the corner of my eye I saw that idiot Mike in the car next to us, staring like a fool at me and Bella with a smug look on his stupid face. He started chuckling and mouthed 'nice try.' I wanted to jump out of the truck, rip him out of his piece of crap car and finish the beating I was about to give him earlier on the basketball court. But before I could react, Bella distracted me with her luscious lips.

The kiss started out reserved and sweet but quickly turned into something more as both of us seemed to get lost in the taste and feel of each other. It was like we were making up for the last 4 years of what we would've been if she hadn't left and what we could have in the future. I surprised myself when I was the first to pull away. I didn't want to but I had to or I wouldn't have been able to stop what my dick was telling me to do next. And I certainly didn't want to do anything like that in a public area with our friends around us.

"Do you think Mike saw that?" she whispered as we rested our foreheads together.

"Uh… um… I think so," I stuttered, wondering if she was regretting kissing me. Maybe she DID like Mike and didn't want him to see it. I started to pull away, upset at the disgusting thoughts running through my head of them together when she held onto my arms and looked into my eyes.

"Good. Maybe now he'll know that I'm interested in someone else."

My smile was a big as my morning wood when I bumped into Rachel on my way to take a shower and placed my clean clothes in front of my crotch to hide my bulge.

"What's got you so happy little brother? Things go well with Bella last night?" she snickered.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Look, Jake, I know you're a big boy and all but you're still my baby brother. I like Bella, always have, but you're leaving again soon and I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"You act like I'm gonna bang her and then leave. I'm not that kind of person… especially not with Bella."

"I know that! But you falling in love with her and being shipped half-way around the world would hurt her worse than a quick lay. Maybe you should be more like Quil and Embry and find a rez girl and get it out of your system."

"Geez, Rach, I can't talk to you about stuff like this. It's freaking me out. But for the record, I not interested in one of those rez girls."

"Right, cause you only have eyes for Bella," I heard her say as I shut the bathroom door.

After Rachel fixed breakfast for me, her and dad I walked down to Embry's house. He and Quil were playing video games when I walked in. I joined them for about an hour til Quil headed out for work at the rec center. He worked as a camp counselor in the summers. Quil had an ego the size of Mt. Rushmore, and having young boys look up to him and being the crush for most of the pre-teen girls was enough to keep his head growing each day.

I hadn't gone for a run since I left boot camp, so I asked Embry to join me. I wasn't sure how long Embry could last so we just stuck close to the shore.

"You should've seen him, man. He's digging hard on Bella and I don't think he'll stop," Em said as he explained what happened at the concession stand last night.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about any more," I said smugly.

"Dude, did you knock some sense into him without me?"

"No, Bella made it clear to him last night that she wasn't interested when she kissed me in front of him."

"Niiiice, bro! Hopefully he'll back off, but I don't mind slapping him around if he bothers her after you leave again."

"Yeah, about that…"

"What?"

"I dunno. Rachel told me I shouldn't get too involved with her. She's afraid I'll break her heart… more like she'd break mine," I mumbled.

"Jake, you've had a thing for Bella since you were 14! I know you dated a few other girls in high school and have had more than your fair share of hotties running after you, but if she's what you want, then I say go for it."

"I know. I'm just not sure if it's fair to her since I'm leaving so soon."

"Look, she obviously likes you too – she told me last night – and …"

"What? Wait! She told you she liked me? Dude, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Uh, maybe because you rode home with her and I didn't see you until this morning! Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just enjoy these few days with her while you can and if it works out – great. If not, I'm sure _Mike_ wouldn't mind taking her off your hands," he laughed and sprinted off ahead of me.

"You little prick! I'm gonna get you for that!" and I chased and tackled him on the beach.

We were wrestling and laughing like a bunch of 8-year-olds when someone called Embry's name. We looked up and saw two pretty girls headed our way. Seeing the compromising and homophobic wrestling position we were in, we scrambled away from each other, trying to ooze the testosterone from our pores to appear more manly. Embry was failing miserably, but I just crossed my arms over my chest pushing my biceps forward with my hands. I wasn't interested in either girl because, as Rachel had said I only had eyes for Bella. But no straight guy wants to be caught wrestling on the beach by a pretty girl. Not cool man.

"Hi Embry,"

"Oh hey Sami. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to invite you guys to a party I'm having tonight. My parents are out of town for the weekend and me and Rose are throwing an end-of-summer blast. Can you come?"

"Maybe. I'll have to talk to my boys first and see what they have planned."

"Who's your friend?" Rose said to Embry but never took her eyes off of me.

"This is Jake. Jake, you remember Sami?"

"Of course. How ya doing Sami?"

"I'm good," she giggled, still staring at Embry. "And this is Rose."

"You're definitely invited to the party, Jake," Rose purred, giving me a good eyefuck.

"Uh, ok thanks but I'm not sure what my plans are for tonight. I'll have to check with my friend…"

"You can bring your friends, ok? Please Em, I want you to come," Sami gave Embry a quick kiss on the cheek and they turned to leave.

"See you there, Jake," Rose said over her shoulder as she swayed her hips down the beach.

"Sami sure seems to like you man," I teased and elbowed Embry.

"Eh, she's cute and all but she's Emily's cousin."

"So?"

"So, I've known her my whole life. She's like a little sister to me."

"We've all know her. Who cares? She's totally into for you."

"Well, since you're floating on Bella Cloud 9, can I take Rose off your hands? She was hot! Did you see her titties?"

"Sure, sure man. Whatever," I laughed.

We headed back to our respective houses and said we'd meet up with Quil when he got off work at 3. It was lunchtime and I worked up an appetite after that run so I called Bella to see if she wanted some company for lunch. I hopped in the shower, borrowed Rachel's car and drove over to Forks. I was nervous about seeing her. We hadn't really talked since we shared that amazing kiss last night. I hope she knew how I felt about her. My time with her was limited and I was determined to make the best of it.

**-0-**

* * *

**-0-**

I felt pretty rested when I climbed out of bed Saturday morning. I only woke up once from my nightmares, and I consider that a big plus in my book. I haven't had a solid night's rest in so long that I've gotten used to the lack of sleep. But only waking up once or twice is a huge improvement for me. Maybe because I went to bed happy... maybe that's the key. The good thing is that Charlie still didn't seem to know about my nightmares. I had planned to keep it that way.

Today was Charlie's day off. He wanted to take me out for breakfast. So we went to Tom's Diner. Everyone seemed to know him there. It was like an episode of Cheers - you know, when Norm walks in the bar and everyone yells 'Norm!' That's what it was like when my dad and I walked in; although I don't think his diner popularity was due to him being the chief of police. It seemed like my dad was more than a regular here for years. My poor daddy… I'm going to have to spoil him with home-cooked meals now that I was here. Maybe I could get him to eat a salad or two along the way!

I was happy to spend the morning with my dad. He apologized for not being around more but I understood that he had to work. I felt bad about not seeing him as much as I could when he wasn't working. I had only been here for a few days but most of my time had been taken up with Jake. ***Sigh*** Jake. I hope I didn't freak him out by kissing him last night at the drive-in. I mean, he was just about to kiss me anyway so it's not like he didn't want it, right? He hadn't mentioned anything about having a girlfriend, but he did say he was interested in someone. Maybe he was talking about me? Gah! I feel like a teenager all over again with her first crush! And to make matters worse, I keep thinking about that kiss!

I think I surprised him because he didn't respond for a second or two, but then, good God did he respond! His lips were soft and sensual and his warm tongue felt so good as the breeze swirled around us. I started feeling tingly all over and I didn't want it to stop. When he finally pulled away, my head felt like it was in a fog. I tried to think of anything to say and stupidly blurted out something about Mike seeing us. Jake tensed up and tried to lean away from me but I stopped him. I wanted him to know that I wasn't interested in Mike at all. I hope I succeeded.

After a quick stop at the police station so my dad could 'show me off to his co-workers' we returned home. My dad and I enjoyed our time together but we kind of ran out of things to talk about. I mean, it's not like we didn't talk to each other for the past 4 years so there wasn't really anything to catch him up on in my life... except for _HIM_. And Charlie was one person I didn't want him to ever meet.

Jake called and we decided to have lunch together. I didn't realize how excited I was to see him until we hung up and I caught a reflection of my cheesy grin in the hall mirror. I was sitting on the front porch when about 15 minutes later - OK it was 18 minutes but who's counting - Jake pulled up. I suddenly became nervous. Should I give him a kiss 'hello' or just a hug? If I kiss him again will I seem too pushy? I don't want to look desperate. Oh God! He looks so good in that white wife-beater and basketball shorts. He must have caught me staring because he raised an eyebrow as me as I stood up to greet him. I didn't have to decide on the kiss since Jake wrapped his arms around me in a huge bear hug and buried his face into my neck. OK, um, should I tell him that my neck is like a direct connection to my core? My neck and ears are my big turn-on areas and he was right there. Ungh...

"Hey Jake! What brings you here?" Charlie interrupted my little fantasy in my head as my body enjoyed the attention to my neck.

"Hey Chief! I was coming to invite Bella to a party later on tonight at one of my friend's house. Hoping she'll be able to meet some more people around town and make new friends."

"That's a great idea. You going Bells?"

"Umm... I don't know dad. I don't want to intrude on Jake and his friends. Besides, I can make friends on my own."

"Sure, sure Bells," Jake said. "How are you going to do that spending all your time with me, Embry and Quil?"

"Oh fine. But this doesn't mean I'll become friends with these people. They might not even like me!"

"What's not to like about you?" my biased father asked.

"You made your point, dad. I'll go. Happy?"

"Very," he said and kissed the top of my head. "I'm heading out to get some new fishing gear. Maybe that will bring me better luck in catching a big one!"

Charlie left, I made Jake and I a couple of sandwiches and we settled around my laptop in my bedroom.

"Can you show me what the subs look like that you'll be on?" I asked him. I was very interested in his military career and didn't know anything about that lifestyle.

"Sure, I can even show you where I'm headed to in a couple of weeks. I won't know where I'll be stationed just yet but I can pull up the bases that are around Washington so you can get an idea."

Jake spent nearly 2 hours answering my silly questions and showing me as much as he could find online about Navy life.

"Why did you want to join the military? You don't seem to fit the mold, if there is one," I asked.

"Hmmm... I don't know really. During our junior year of high school we went on a field trip to tour submarines. I became interested in them but still wasn't sure what I wanted to do after I graduated high school. I never really thought about leaving the reservation. I was always worried about leaving my dad and not being able to take care of him."

"But Rachel is there right?"

"She is now. That was just one of the pieces of the puzzle that fell into place that showed me this was what I was meant to do."

"What else happened? There were other signs?"

"After that sub tour, I started looking into colleges but nothing held my interest. I've always enjoyed and been good at working on cars and fixing things. Then during my senior year, some recruiters came to our school and they sat and talked to me. They knew I was into football and wanted to see if I was interested in playing for the Navy."

"Wow! Really? So you'd be playing in one of those Army/Navy games I've seen Charlie watching on TV?"

"Not exactly. I was tired of football. I was good at it but didn't really want to play any more than I already had in high school. So when I turned them down, they mentioned how they could train me to work on the subs and different aircraft carriers and vehicles. That seemed like a better fit for me. So I could either go to a trade school here and take out loans for schooling, or enlist in the Navy and let them train me for free. It was a no-brainer."

"What about Billy? You said you didn't want to leave your dad."

"I didn't, I still don't. My dad and I are very close and became closer after my mom died and Rachel went off to college. But he encouraged me to go - said he'd be pissed if I stayed at home because of him. But I needed someone to look after him... he's so stubborn," Jake laughed. "Then Rachel called the next day or so and said she was offered an internship in Port Angeles and decided to come home to finish up her remaining courses online. So, after all those ducks were in a row, how could I _not_ go?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Jake explained where the party was that night and promised me I'd have fun. Charlie walked in as Jake was heading out. He gave me a quick hug gooybye and left to go meet up with Quil after work. He said he'd call me before coming to pick me up.

**-0-**

* * *

**-0-**

Embry and Quil were waiting for me at my house when I got back from Bella's. We filled him in on the party tonight and he was more than ready to get 'drunk and laid' as he put it. The guys and I hung around my old garage out back and ordered a couple of pizzas. My dad was having dinner with some friends and Rachel was getting ready to get picked up for a date. Around 7 o'clock, the guys headed home to get showered and changed. I picked a tight, black t-shirt that showed off the hard work I put in for my upper body, and a pair of loose jean shorts. Wasn't much to do with my hair since there wasn't much left up there after boot camp, so I shaved and dabbed on some cologne that I hoped Bella would like. I never really dressed to impress a girl before. I knew I didn't have to impress her but I wanted to look good in her eyes. I was about to call Bella and tell her I'd be over to pick her up soon when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's Em. Listen, Sami just called me and asked if we could pick up the keg at her cousin's house. He got it for her and left it in his garage but he's heading out for the night and said if she doesn't come and get it in 5 minutes she's out of luck."

"OK - let me pick up Bella and then we'll grab the keg."

"No time dude. We need to pick it up now or there will be no beer tonight. Call Quil and have him pick Bella up!"

"Nah, I don't think that's a good idea. She might feel uncomfortable..."

"With Quil? Seriously? Who was the one fake flirting with Quil last night?"

"Ha - good point. Ok, you call Quil and explain what's going on and ask him to pick up Bella. I'll call her to let her know that he's on his way over."

Embry didn't live far so by the time I hung up with Bella and had the keys in the ignition of Rachel's car, Embry opened the passenger door and got in.

"I talked to Quil. He's cool. Let's roll man!"

Sami's cousin was a real tool. He just turned 21 and acted like he was better than everyone else. I was taller and bigger than him so his age didn't do jack for me, except he was the supplier of the alcohol. We put the keg in the trunk and headed to Sami's house. People had already started to arrive at Sami's by the time we got there. I was looking around for Bella hoping she wasn't upset that she was brought to a party where she knew no one but Quil, but I didn't see either of them.

After setting up the keg and turning on the music, the party had officially started. I ran into a few people I hadn't seen since graduation and was talking with them in the kitchen. I saw Sami's friend from the beach... what was her name? Roxie, Remy? Rose! That was it. I steered clear of her. Sami found me and Em and gave us both hugs, thanking us for 'saving' her party. She pulled us both by the hand to the middle of the living room to dance with her. Em was right, Sami was like a little sister to us since we knew her for so long but she didn't look little anymore. Even in the few months that I was away at boot camp, I could see she had grown - er, matured. Embry was a pretty good dancer and liked to show off. He was busting some moves and people were loving it. Sami seemed to be having a blast too. I was spinning her around and we were all having a great time.

I kept looking around for Quil or Bella but didn't see them arrive yet. I'll kill him if he forgot to pick her up. I thought about giving Bella a call to see if they left yet when the song changed to a slower, bump and grind and Embry sandwiched Sami in between me and him. She was facing me and giggled but I nodded to her, knowing she wanted Embry and would enjoy getting this type of attention from him. She turned around to face Em and as I began to back away from them, two arms wrapped around me from behind, rubbing down my abs and I felt a body slide up against me. I remembered Bella's her brazen tease with Quil last night and figured it was her, so I began to grind my ass against her crotch. I reached back to pull her closer and realized it wasn't _my_ Bella behind me. I spun around to find out who it was when Rose wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and pulled my face down to kiss her. I was so caught off guard by the fact that it wasn't Bella behind me, it took a second for me to pull away. I straightened up quickly, disgusted by what she just did, when I saw Bella just over Rose's shoulder. She was standing there with Quil. The look on her face tore right through me. She turned and walked past him and left.

Quil was standing there with somewhat of a shocked expression when I took off after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Big hugs to my friend *slash* beta *slash* co-author ****WOLFYFANGRL** for her encouragement and support in writing this story.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, I said it._

**-0-0-0-**

**CHAPTER 5**

I was a little excited to have Jake take me to this party. I spent way too much time getting ready - curling my long hair, putting on some makeup and choosing the right outfit to accentuate the little curves I had. I hope he liked it.

I can't remember the last time I stressed so much about what to wear. I'm not a girly-girl and never really enjoyed shopping sprees like most high school girls did. I liked to be comfortable and that's usually the look I wore. But tonight was different.

Even though Jake and I had only been back in each other's lives for a few short days, after that kiss last night I felt like we would be able to pick up right where we left off on that beach 4 years ago. Was this really a good idea though? I wasn't 100% sure of how he felt, aside from that kiss, and he would be leaving soon to go across the country and then who knows where he'll get stationed after that.

_Yes_, I thought, _being with Jake __**is**__ a great idea_.

I smiled when I admitted to myself that I never felt for anybody the way I feel for him. I hate that I hadn't told him everything yet. Our time together is so short and I don't want to waste it by not being honest with him. If all goes well tonight, maybe we can both come clean with our feelings. And if I'm going to be honest with him, then soon I'll tell have to tell Jake all about _HIM_ and what happened to me.

Jake called to let me know that he and Embry had to run a quick errand and apologized profusely that he wouldn't be able to pick me up himself. I smiled at his nervousness on the phone with me and told him I couldn't wait to see him.

Quil was running late, which was predicted by Jake. He honked the horn and I ran outside.

"Whoa, Bella! Looking hot babe!" he whistled as I got in his Jeep.

"Thanks Quil! And thanks for picking me up," I smiled.

"Jake's gonna have a hard time keeping other guys away from you tonight!"

"I'm not interested in other guys," I whispered, amazed at myself for speaking so openly with Quil.

"You have to be used to guys hitting on you though, right?"

I shook my head and looked down at my feet.

"Seriously? You're beautiful Bella. If it weren't for Jake, I'd be all over you," he winked.

I blushed and said, "Uh thanks, I think. I'm a little nervous about this party Quil."

"Why? It's at Sami's house. We've known Sami our whole lives. She's kind of like a little sister to us. Even if Embry is too much of an idiot to see she has the hots for him."

"Jake told me about Sami. I'm just nervous that his friends won't like me. Most girls don't openly accept new people into their circle of friends."

"That's stupid. Sami is sweet and thinks of Jake like a big brother, so she'll like you cause he does. You'll see."

Quil explained who else would be at the party and told me he wouldn't leave me until we found Jake and Em. We arrived and cars were lined up everywhere. I hoped we'd find Jake quick because I didn't want to make Quil hang with me any longer than he had to since I knew he wanted to flirt with the ladies.

As we walked toward the front of the house, the bass from the music could be heard outside. Some guy opened the front door and Quil 'man-hugged' him and gave him his keys to the Jeep. He introduced me but I didn't pay attention to his name, as I was already searching the crowd for Jake. There were so many people inside the tiny house I was sure the cops would be called at some point. Quil grabbed my hand so I wouldn't lose him as we snaked our way through the crowd.

We ended up in the kitchen where the keg was and my eyes bugged out of my head at the scene in front of me. A girl was being held up by her ankles as she did a handstand on the keg and guzzled beer. Everyone was cheering her on and some of the guys were staring at her more-than-obvious chest as it practically fell out of her top while she was upside down. She finished, bounced down off the keg and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Now that she was right-side up, I could tell that her chest looked just as big. Her cleavage went on for miles and her firm mountains made the even more-than-average girls look down embarrassingly at their own chest.

She spotted Quil and came right over to him. "Hey Quil, is this your girlfriend?" she asked as she ran her hand along his arm.

"No, she's with Jake. We're just looking for him."

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said with a nervous smile.

"Pleasure…" she sneered then eyed me up and down. "Wait - YOU'RE with Jake? You're with Jacob Black?"

Quil elbowed me and I nodded.

"Huh," she huffed. "Well, if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Was that Sami?" I whispered to Quil after she sauntered away.

He laughed, "God, no! That's her friend Rose. She's trouble, stay away from her."

Rose left and Quil got himself a drink. I was too nervous to drink at all and politely declined some guy's offer for me to do a keg stand next. Jake wanted me to meet more people at this party to make more friends, but so far I couldn't see myself hanging out with anyone from this group!

Quil pulled me from room to room looking for Jake and Embry. He'd ask a couple of people along the way and people would point us in different directions. We finally made it to the living room where a bunch of people were dancing. Quil spotted Jake and pointed to where he was.

We moved closer to the front of the crowd of dancing people and spotted Jake, Embry and some girl dancing. I immediately got jealous to see Jake with another woman. Quil must have sensed what I was thinking and whispered in my ear, "Relax. That's just Sami. I told you she's like a little sister to us. Jake only has eyes for you, trust me."

I smiled at him and we continued to watch them dance. I was enjoying seeing Jake smile and have fun with his friends. His body looked so good as he moved with the beat. I couldn't help but think about how good his body would feel next to mine if we were dancing.

Just then, the fast song changed into more of a slow, seductive one and Embry caught my eye and winked at me. Then he pinned Sami between him and Jake. Sami looked at Jake and giggled and turned around to face Embry. Jake started to walk backwards in our direction. I was about to grab his hand when someone pushed past me and slid up behind Jake to dance with him. I looked over at Quil and he seemed as shocked as I did but gave me a nervous smile.

It was the keg stand girl…Rose. She rubbed up and down against the back of Jake and wrapped her arms around his stomach. Just when I thought the scene couldn't get any worse, Jake started grinding his ass against her and reached behind him to pull her closer. I felt sick to my stomach.

A few hours ago I had just convinced myself to give us a shot, regardless if he was moving around the world. How could I be so stupid? Jake might like me, but he obviously likes other girls too. I can't believe I thought about pouring my heart out to him and telling him about my nightmares, my bruises and… _HIM_.

Just then, Jake froze and spun around. Based on the look of surprise on his face, I thought for a fleeting moment that maybe he didn't know this _slut_ was behind him and maybe he thought it was me. But that flicker of hope was quickly extinguished when she pulled him down to kiss her.

I was pissed. I was hurt. I was embarrassed. And worst of all, I was at a party where the only people I knew were Jake and his two friends. He pulled away from her lips and looked up at me. I had to get out of there. I didn't even know where the front door was. I just started pushing past people until I found my way outside. Now what? I'm outside with no way to get home and in a part of town that I'm not familiar with. I heard Jake calling my name but I didn't want to see him right then. So I turned and ran toward the back yard.

I made my way to the far back corner of the property to a pretty gazebo. I slowed my jog to a walk and sat down on the steps. I threw my head in my hands and started to cry. I hated that I was crying. I didn't want to cry and certainly didn't want anyone to see me crying.

"You OK?" a voice said to me.

I turned around to find a woman sitting on a bench inside the gazebo. I didn't respond at first so she came over to sit down next to me.

"Y-yes. I'm f-fine."

"Sure you are. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Who are you? Why aren't you inside partying with everyone else?"

"My name is Emily. I'm Sami's cousin. I'm kind of the chaperone for this party," she snickered.

"Chaperone?"

"Well, my aunt and uncle knew that Sami would throw a party while they were away. They figured if they shipped her to stay with me or some other family member, she'd just sneak out anyway. They'd rather her be in her own home and have a few friends over, but they also want everyone to be safe. So I'm here acting as hall monitor, police officer, nosy cousin… whatever you want to call it. I take everyone's keys when they come in and they have to spend the night. They aren't allowed any other alcohol besides beer and only 1 keg."

"Wow. She has some pretty understanding parents."

"They're nice but they don't know how many people she has here and know nothing about the beer!" she giggled. "OK, now that I held your interest long enough for you to stop crying, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Sorry, I'm Bella."

"I thought you looked familiar. You're Chief Swan's daughter. I saw you the other night at the bonfire. So, what or who upset you enough to make you cry?"

"Argh! It's stupid. I came here with Quil. We were supposed to meet Embry and Jake here."

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"What do you mean?"

"I walked in on Jake bumping and grinding against some girl and then she kissed him!" I explained and covered my face with my hands again.

"Oh my. So I guess it's safe to assume that you have feelings for Jake."

I nodded.

"Does he know that? How does he feel about you?"

"I'm not sure. I thought he was interested. He was my best friend for years and we just found each other again and we… we, ah, kissed last night."

"Hmmm… and how was that?"

"Amazing," I sighed. "Jake was my first kiss ever 4 years ago and I've never been kissed by anyone else the way he kisses me. I was planning on telling him how I felt tonight since we only have a little bit of time together before he has to leave again. But now I'm glad I didn't embarrass myself by confessing my feelings."

"I don't think you would've embarrassed yourself if you told him how you felt," she said and I snorted. "Let me ask you something… do you think Jake danced with this girl in front of you on purpose?"

I thought about that. Did he? I shook my head no. He sounded just as excited to see me as I was to see him.

"OK, then do you think he intentionally kissed her with you standing right there?"

"I don't think he did it intentionally, but I saw him kiss her less than 24 hours after he kissed me. That hurts, regardless if he knew how I felt or not."

"I can't argue with you on that but if you and Jake were great friends before and were getting along so well these past couple of days and shared a kiss that seemed to mean something, don't you think he has feelings for you too?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and wiped a stray tear from my eye.

"At least hear him out. Maybe there's a reasonable explanation for what happened."

"There is…" a deep voice softly said.

I looked up and saw Jake standing there. I groaned, stood up and walked to the other side of the gazebo. I peeked over my shoulder to see Emily whispering something to him and quickly turned my back to him, and leaned forward with my hands against the railing.

I heard him walk closer to me. I didn't know what to say. Did I even want to hear what he had to say? What I wanted was for Jake to tell me that he wanted me… that he wanted me for more than these 2 weeks, and that he's wanted me since we first kissed 4 years ago.

"Bells?" he whispered.

I was tired of waiting for things to happen _**to**_ me. _**I**_ needed to make them happen. If I learned anything from all the pain I went through with _HIM_ these past couple of months, it was that I wouldn't let anyone or anything take my happiness away from me.

"I'm sorry," he said as he reached out and touched my shoulder.

But Jake wasn't like _HIM_. Even though what I just saw in there hurt me, I knew deep in my heart that Jake would never intentionally hurt me. If he wanted to be with that _Rose_ _slut_or any other girl, I would be happy for him. That's what best friends are for. But I didn't want him to be with anyone else and unless I told him how I felt, it wasn't anyone's fault but my own.

"Please, Bella. I never..." he trailed off as his voice cracked a little.

It was now or never. I would never get this precious time with Jake back. Who knows if he would find someone else while he was overseas or stationed somewhere on the other side of the United States. He was here now and he was here with **ME**. I needed to show him that I wanted this to work and prove to him that **I'M **worth it.

I turned around to face him but kept my head down. I owed it to myself and to Jake to know if I had a shot with him. If I didn't try, I would regret it every day for the rest of my life. He cupped my cheek and lifted my face up. I saw fear, hope, regret and love in Jake's eyes. It mirrored my own emotions, but for different reasons. Jake opened his mouth to say something, probably to apologize to me, but now wasn't the time for words. I reached up on my tip-toes and brushed my lips softly against Jake's. His hand moved from my cheek, to under my hair and came to rest on the back of my neck. His simple touch on such a sensitive part of my body sparked something inside me. I grabbed his face and kissed him with everything I had.

Jake moaned into my mouth and our kiss became desperate and urgent. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him. My hands moved from his face to his broad shoulders and down his chest, back up and across his muscular back. I needed to show him how much I wanted him and how much I cared about him. His big hands floated across my shoulders and arms and moved down to my hips. Jake picked me up by my waist and set me on the railing of the gazebo. I whimpered at the sudden movement and wrapped my legs around him. His hands tangled in my hair, gently tugging my head back as he attacked my jaw and neck. _Oh my, my neck! Ungh! I really need to tell him what that does to me!_ I moaned as our lips found one another again.

Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was falling hard for Jacob Black. This wasn't a simple crush. This was real. This was my lifetime companion that knew so many things about me; the person I felt safest with; the person I wanted to spend forever with. Everything was happening so fast but it felt so natural and so right. Jake was the missing piece to my puzzle. He was my best friend, probably now my boyfriend and hopefully someday my lover. A multitude of emotions overcame me and with those thoughts I began to cry. First they were simple tears flowing down my cheeks, but I broke our kiss and buried my head against his chest as I started sobbing.

I couldn't control it. I was crying for all the time we missed together. I was crying for my past and what I had to endure. I was crying for the fear of Jake leaving. I was crying for what he will have to face in the military. I was crying at the possibility of our future.

Jake didn't say a word. He just held me. Minutes, hours, days could've passed and we wouldn't have known the difference. All that mattered at that moment was the two of us, Jake and Bells. Nothing or no one would be more important to me than him.

Right then and there is when I realized I was in love with Jacob Black.

We stayed like that with my legs and arms wrapped around him, my face buried in his chest, his chin on top of my head occasionally placing gentle kisses in my hair while he rubbed my back.

I took a few deep breaths, preparing myself for what would come next. I hoped my hysterical crying didn't scare him away. I was ready to tell him how I felt. _I love him_, I thought to myself. _I love you, I love you_, I repeated in my head, working up enough nerve to actually tell him face-to-face. _I love you, I love you_…

"I love you too, Bells," he whispered.

I looked up at him through teary eyes. Did he just say he loved me? "What?" I croaked.

"I said I love you too," he smiled and wiped some tears from my face.

Oh. My. God. I said it out loud and didn't realize it! I'm such an idiot! "I didn't know I said that out loud, Jake."

His face fell.

"No, no, no… Jake, I was repeating it over and over again in my head, hoping to get the balls to actually say it to you and I did without even realizing it," I blushed.

"OK then," he smiled. "Can you say it for real this time?"

I chuckled and said, "I love you Jacob."

He smiled and kissed my nose.

"I've loved you since our first kiss."

A short time later, Jake asked me if I wanted to go back inside to the party and I said no. So we stayed at the gazebo the rest of the night talking, holding and touching each other until Quil and Embry came running outside to find us.

"Jake we gotta go… c'mon!" Embry half-whispered.

"Nah, I'm good. You two go ahead," he smiled at me.

"Seriously dude we have to leave NOW!" Quil chuckled as he zipped up his zipper and fixed the belt on his shorts.

"What did you two do?" Jake narrowed his eyes and looked back at forth at them.

"We just gave Rose a nice payback for what she did to you… and Bella."

"Do I even want to know?" I asked.

"Um, no. Let's just get out of here!" Embry said jogging away from us.

Neither me or Jake had anything to drink tonight but Quil had given his keys to the guy that let us in so we all piled in Jake's sister's car. As we were pulling away we heard Rose screaming that she was 'going to kill them!'

It wasn't extremely late and we were all a little hungry so we went through McDonald's drive-thru and took our late-night munchies to the fishing pier. I grabbed my chocolate milkshake and fries and sat on the bench, Jake sat next to me. Quil was dangling his feet off the pier and Embry sat in the middle, legs crossed Indian style (ha!) as he began telling us about the prank they pulled on Rose.

"That Rose is such a bitch," Quil started. "Trust me Bella, Jake doesn't like her," he whispered to me like Jake wasn't sitting right next to me and couldn't hear everything he was saying.

"I know Quil, but thanks," I whispered back and winked at him.

"I knew Jake was upset so Quil and I tried to figure out a way to put that slut..."

"Whore..."

"Trouble maker..."

"...Anyway how to put her in her place and teach her a lesson," Embry said. "So once Jake took off to find you, Sami asked what happened and I explained everything to her."

"She came up with a brilliant pay-back plan," Quil added.

"Yeah, it was pretty devious of her. I didn't know Sami had that side to her!" Embry laughed.

"Dude, if you would stop looking at Sami as a little sister, you'd be surprised at what you see," Jake said.

They explained that Sami informed Rose that Quil was interested in her. She and Quil started talking, dancing and kissing. Before long Quil was putting some moves on her that she seemed to enjoy, _according to him_. He asked her to go upstairs to the first bedroom, get undressed and wait for him. He told her he liked things a little kinky and pulled a scarf out of his pocket (provided by Sami) and asked her to put the blindfold on and he'd be right up with some more beer.

Rose was supposedly lying on her back, propped up on her elbows and completely nude on a big 4-poster bed with the blindfold in place when the door creaked open. What Rose didn't know was that Quil and Embry told every nerd, loner and loser at the party that a hot girl was waiting upstairs in the bedroom for a free peep show. They were all standing there with their tongues hanging on the floor, speechless seeing a naked girl for the first time (for a majority of them). Rose finally got frustrated and took off the blindfold, expecting to see Quil, but found every dork from the party staring at her.

She was humiliated and screamed for them all to get out and tried to cover herself up with the sheets on the bed. They all scrambled out of there except one guy.

"Where's Quil?" Rose yelled at him.

"He told me to tell you to never mess with Jake or his friends again or pictures of you would be posted on every social networking website known to man."

"Did they really take pictures of her naked?" Jake asked.

"Nah, we just let her think they did!" Quil said.

"Wow, I can't believe Sami helped you do that to her friend," I said.

"Yeah, me either but she said she was sick of the way Rose treated everyone and said she didn't want to be friends with her anymore," Embry smiled.

"Remind me to NEVER get on your guys' bad side!" I laughed as I dipped a french fry in my milkshake.

"Ew! Bella! What are you doing?" Quil gasped.

"What? Nothing," I said as I dipped another and popped it in my mouth.

"That's gross!" Embry laughed.

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it!" Jake said. He grabbed one of my fries, dipped it and ate it. He made a face at first but then said he liked it.

We dropped off Quil and Embry first, so Jake could spend more time alone with me. I told him he didn't have to, since it was out of his way to come back to my house, but I was so happy he did! We pulled up to my house and Jake shut off the car. We walked hand-in-hand to my front porch and sat down on the steps. I leaned against him and put my head on his shoulder and stared at our intertwined fingers.

"Bella, I'm so sorry again for what happened tonight."

"Stop Jake. It doesn't matter now."

"I feel terrible that you were crying because of me."

"Well, it wasn't ONLY because of you. Rose had something to do with that, but I guess I should be thankful. If she didn't do what she did, maybe I wouldn't have had the nerve to tell you how I feel."

"I'm glad you told me," He said and lifted my chin to look at him. "I meant what I said… I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

I was touched but surprised by his statement, "Jake, you're gorgeous! You've probably had girls like Rose and many others falling at your feet!"

"No, I mean, yeah I dated a little in high school but I never felt for them like I've always felt for you."

"We barely talked during my first year away then we never spoke again until I saw you a few days ago. I'm flattered that you say you only loved me but if you did, why didn't I hear from you all that time?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me. I figured you had a boyfriend or were dating a bunch of different guys and forgot all about me."

"Jake, I never forgot about you. In fact, I replayed our first kiss over and over again in my head for years! Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Nah. I don't think so since I did the same thing," he said huskily. "So how does our first kiss compare to now?"

"Hmmm… let's try it again and I'll let you know," I smiled.

As our lips inched closer, we were interrupted by the porch light being flickered off and on and Charlie opening the front door. "Uh, hey guys. It's getting kind of late."

"Sorry dad. I'll be right in."

Charlie closed the door and we both stood up.

"Charlie has fabulous timing," Jake smiled. "Hey, my dad and your dad have a habit of having breakfast together on Sunday mornings and then they spend the day fishing. Why don't you come over with Charlie in the morning and we'll pick up where we left off. Deal?" he winked.

"Deal."

Jake's lips brushed against mine so softly. I opened my mouth and brought his bottom lip in between mine. His tongue rolled against mine once and then he pulled away.

"Tomorrow…" he said.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Tomorrow. Goodnight Jake."

"Night Bells."

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the love and support you've given me in the reviews. It keeps me motivated to write more and post often. And thanks again to my homegirl WOLFYFANGRL for her big-time pimping of this story! Love you girl!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Much love to my dear friend *slash* beta *slash* co-author ****WOLFYFANGRL** for her encouragement and support in writing this story (and for her big-time pimping this story on her site!).

**This chapter goes out to my '_FURRY' _friend. She's another one of my favorite writers with some amazing stories. She needs a hug right now, so I'm gonna give her some lovin.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, I said it._

**CHAPTER 6**

What a party huh? Didn't expect things to turn out quite like that but the outcome was better that anything I could've imagined.

Once Bella left the party I searched each room of the house for her. No one knew her so it wasn't like anyone could help me find her. Just as I was heading out the front door, I saw Sami talking to Rose about something. Maybe she put some moves on Embry too. Sami better watch out with friends like that.

I checked both cars to see if she was waiting for one of us, but there was no sign of her. Now I was starting to get worried. I wasn't sure if she was familiar with this part of town and it was a bit of a walk to get back to her house. Charlie would kill me if he knew I let her walk home, especially if she was lost and alone in the dark. I decided to look around the house once and then drive to her place, hoping to catch her along the way.

As I scanned the backyard, I saw two girls sitting in the gazebo. When I got closer, I recognized one of the girls was Emily and the other was Bella. She looked like she was crying. I felt terrible; she was crying because of me. Well, it wasn't my fault but maybe if I had been honest with Bella and told her how I felt about her, she wouldn't have assumed that I wanted to kiss Rose.

I walked in the shadows, and moved towards them. I didn't want her to see me right way, afraid she might take off again and not give me a chance to explain. I could hear Emily talking to her. She asked Bella if she had feelings for me and Bella told her about the dance and kiss, and about our kiss last night. Emily told her to give me a chance to explain. I walked forward to make myself known. I didn't want to keep eavesdropping on their conversation. I wanted to talk to her and explain everything and tell her exactly how I felt. Even though maybe now, she might not want to have anything to do with me. But it was a chance I had to take.

I told her I was sorry but she wouldn't turn around. I pleaded with her and surprised myself when I started to get emotional, thinking that I ruined something special between us. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to apologize again when she reached up and kissed me. I looked at her and tried to convey with my eyes how sorry I was, how much I wanted her and how scared I was at losing my best friend.

The next second she was kissing me like the world was about to end. It was amazing. Our hands were everywhere at once. I moaned into her mouth and picked her up to sit her on the railing of the gazebo. She wrapped her legs around me. We couldn't get enough of each other. Soon I realized her moans turned to whimpers and sobs. She was crying. My heart broke. I just held her and let her cry it out.

We stood there for what seemed like forever and then I faintly heard her whisper 'I love you.' My heart rate picked up and a smile spread across my face. She loved me? And then I heard her whispered it again. Oh my god! She loved me! I told her I loved her too. I don't know what felt better, hearing it or saying it! We stayed in the gazebo for a while just talking and holding each other.

Quil and Embry came out and we all left. They told us about the payback prank they played on Rose and I couldn't help but laugh. She deserved it. I dropped the guys off and then took Bella home. After a Charlie interrupted us on the front porch, I was able to steal another beautiful kiss from Bella and drove home, feeling like I was on top of the world!

She and Charlie were on their way over for my dad and Charlie's Sunday morning ritual of breakfast and fishing. Even though my dad said he would make breakfast like he has for the past few years, Bella insisted he let her cook and pushed his wheelchair out of the kitchen. I think he was secretly hoping she would offer anyway!

Breakfast was great, as usual since Bella was the chef, and our dads packed up their fishing gear and headed out to the lake.

I was excited to spend more time with Bella, especially now that we both know how each other felt. But I really needed to know what happened to her. I wasn't sure how to bring it up or if she would be ready to tell me but I had to try.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"OK so we've established last night that I dated other girls, but you haven't said anything about your love life. I wasn't sure when you came back if you still had a boyfriend or not."

She looked down at her feet and shifted nervously. "Jake… a lot happened to me. I don't know where to begin."

"I know Bells but I need to know what happened to you. Please, you can tell me anything."

"I want to tell you everything. I want to be honest with you, ok? I'm just afraid of how you'll react and I don't want to waste any of our time together thinking about stuff like this. I want us to enjoy finally being together."

"We will enjoy our time together, but not knowing is killing me. I still can't figure out why you never came back to visit," I said quietly.

"Oh, Jake… I…" she began but stopped. I could see how hard this was for her. I didn't want to push her too hard.

"Look, Bells. How about we go for a ride on my bike and when you're ready you can tell me, ok?"

She nodded. We went to the garage and I got my motorcycle out. I hadn't been on it since I was home and was looking forward to the ride. We left the reservation and went down the main road. The weather was perfect. Bella was holding on tight. I think she was nervous at first, but she seemed to relax a little. I enjoyed the feeling of her soft arms wrapped about my abs and her thighs squeezing my hips. We had been cruising along for about 30 minutes when we passed a park. I turned around and pulled in. I shut off the bike and we climbed off.

"That was great Jake!"

"Glad you enjoyed it. Let's go sit over there," I pointed to a picnic table.

I straddled the bench, she did the same facing me. We sat quietly, holding hands and watching the kids play in the park. I knew she was working up the nerve to tell me so I patiently sat there, playing with the ring on her pinkie finger waiting for her to speak.

"Jake, I thought about you from the minute I left after our first kiss. After your mom died I wanted more than anything to come back to see you. But it was in the middle of the school year and my mom didn't want me to miss classes. Then the summer came and my gram died. My mom was devastated and didn't want me to leave her for the summer. I couldn't just leave her all alone. She had no one but me now in Arizona. You and I hadn't talked much besides an email here or there since I had left and when I didn't come back that first summer, I figured you forgot about me or you were mad at me for not coming."

"I wasn't mad Bells. I was disappointed but I didn't know if I should keep emailing since it had been months since I last heard from you. But I never forgot you."

"The next school year flew by and Cara was getting sick of hearing me still talk about you. I guess it sounds crazy when I say it out loud, but even at 15 I knew I loved you and wanted to be with you. But Cara thought I was crazy for still having a 'crush' on a boy that I hadn't seen or talked to in over a year. So she tried repeatedly to fix me up with boys," she snorted. "They were only interested in one thing… and I wasn't so that didn't work out too well. The school year went fast. I was involved in a couple of after-school groups and it was ok I guess."

"What about the next summer? Why didn't you come back then?"

"That's when my mom met Phil. She was head over heels and it was like she became the teenager and I was the mom. He had just made some minor league team in Arizona so she would drag me to every one one of his games with her. When I wasn't watching Phil play ball, I was working part-time at a local restaurant. That's where I started cooking and learned new recipes. The cook was a really sweet older woman and she would take her time after the restaurant closed to let me 'play' in the big kitchen."

"So I have her to thank for your wonderful cooking skills then?"

"Well, my mom certainly didn't have anything to do with it! But then school started again and I was a junior. Charlie and I talked a lot more on the phone and I was really missing him. School was the same… but it seemed to go by much slower. Charlie asked me to come visit for spring break and my mom agreed. I was so excited. I spent weeks thinking about seeing you again and wondering if you would remember me. I probably gave myself an ulcer worrying over whether or not you had a girlfriend and if you'd even want to see me."

"Wait, you came for spring break and didn't tell me?"

"No. Two days before my flight I had an appendicitis and was rushed into emergency surgery. I spent a few days in the hospital and the doctor said I wasn't allowed to fly right away. I was so upset. I had looked forward to seeing Charlie, and you, for so long and didn't get to come."

"Ouch. Sorry you had to have surgery but what about that summer? I mean Charlie probably could've traded the plane tickets for another date right?"

"Yeah and that's what he was going to do until Phil proposed to my mom. They planned a quick wedding for that summer. Obviously, I couldn't _not _be there for her wedding. I was hoping to come for even a week before my senior year, but the cook at my restaurant had a heart attack and they asked me to fill in for her."

"Wow, that must have been exciting for you… I mean first your mom's wedding and then to be the main cook while you're still in high school!"

"Yeah I was excited. So I stayed there the rest of the summer and filled in for her until school started again. Then it was my senior year. Everything was pretty much the same as the other years. I spent most of my time with Cara or working a couple days a week at the restaurant. That was until _he_ moved to our neighborhood that fall."

I tensed. I knew this couldn't be good. I didn't want to hear about her with another guy, especially if he did what I think he did. She took a deep breath and continued.

"His name was Edward."

"What a dorky name," I mumbled.

"Cara made the mistake of calling him Eddie once," she laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, not a good idea. Just Edward, not Eddie. Anyway, Cara set me up with him, thinking it was '_about time I got over the guy who gave me my first kiss_,' as she put it. So we went out a couple of times and at school we would have lunch together. All the girls in school thought he was really something. I think it was just because he was new, but he did manage to charm practically everyone he met."

"Including you," I sneered.

"Yeah, including me," she whispered and then continued. "So we dated casually at first and then he started to show up everywhere I went… the mall, at work, helping my mom carry groceries in - you name it. It was like he was determined to 'charm' me too. So the casual dating became exclusive by Christmas, with my mom's approval. When my mom suggested I go see Charlie and you for Christmas break, I nearly peed my pants! I was so excited. Edward wasn't too happy at the mention of your name. I explained that you were my best friend and I hadn't seen you in a couple of years."

"Best friends that kiss…"

"Yeah, I kinda left that part out. So, a week before Christmas Edward surprised me with an early gift. It was plane tickets to go skiing with his family in Aspen. They even invited my mom and Phil to go too. I didn't want to go. I wanted to come and see you and Charlie. My mom thought I was crazy for passing up such an amazing gift from my boyfriend and said that I could come and see you for spring break instead. Charlie was just as disappointed as I was, but he tried to hide it and said he'd see me in the spring."

"But you didn't come then either, did you?"

"No. By the time spring break rolled around, Edward monopolized all my time and found a million reasons for me to stay at home. I was stupid enough to listen to him."

"That _was_ stupid, Bells."

"I know Jake!" she snapped. "I'm not proud of the way I let him manipulate me. I think about all the time I lost with my dad… and you. Not to mention how he kept me away from Cara."

"Wait, I don't mean to sound like a jerk here, but I don't understand how you could want to be with someone that kept you from the people you cared about."

"I know. Looking back, it doesn't make sense to me either. But I guess I was happy that someone showed any interest in me at all. I mean, yes, I went on a couple of dates before but it wasn't like they sought me out or anything. Cara would ask them to double date so I wouldn't be the third wheel or she would beg her boyfriend's friends to go out with me. Having that happen for a while takes a toll on your self-esteem. When the first boy paid any attention to me on his own, I was thrilled. My mom obviously liked him and so did most of the single girls at school. That made me feel pretty good about myself."

"So what happened? I take it that you're not together anymore? I mean _we're_ together, right?"

"Yes, Jake," she laughed. "We're together. At least that's what I want. I don't care if we only have a week and a half left to be together. I'll take any time I can get with you. I just got you back in my life and you're not getting rid of me that easy, mister!"

"Not a chance," I said kissing her quickly. "But finish - tell me what happened these past couple months."

"Things started to get strange between us. He started accusing me of seeing other guys behind his back and insisted on driving me to and from work and school. He said Cara was a bad influence on me and didn't want me to talk to her anymore. Pretty much my mom and Phil were the only ones he seemed to be ok with me being around. One night, he came to pick me up at work. He was late, as usual, so one of the bus boys offered to wait outside with me until he came so I wouldn't be sitting alone in the dark. I saw Edward driving down the street so I went to walk towards the curb when I tripped. The boy grabbed my arm to catch me from falling on my face. Edward jumped out of his car screaming at the guy, telling him to get his hands off of me. I tried telling him that nothing happened and that he was helping me but Edward became enraged and beat the guy up. He was 16 and ended up having his jaw wired shut for 2 months all because he tried to be nice to me. That's when I started to see just how crazy Edward was."

I was getting angrier my the minute as I listened to her story about this a-hole. "What. Did. He. Do. To. You?" I grounded out.

"He, uh… I, um…" she stuttered and started crying. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No Jake. I want to tell you; I **need **to tell you. OK, well these past couple of months have been really bad. Cara saw how bad things had gotten with Edward and tried to get me to break up with him. I tried, Jake, I really did! But he threatened to kill himself if I ever left him and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't live with myself if he died because of me! So we stayed together and things were ok for a couple of days but then he'd go back to his jealous, possessive, controlling ways again. Then I got off work early one night and decided to surprise him. So I went to his house but all the lights were out. I saw his car in the driveway so I figured he must've been inside watching TV or sleeping. I went inside and walked to his bedroom where I found him naked, in bed with another girl. I was so upset that he was always accusing me of cheating on him when he was doing the exact same thing to me the entire time! He saw me standing there and screamed at me to get out. Can you believe it? So I ran to my car but he caught up with me before I could get the door open. I slapped him in the face and told him I never wanted to see him again. I was proud of myself for standing up to him and a little relieved that our breakup would be his fault and he wouldn't threaten suicide for me breaking up with him. But my slap must have made him even angrier becaue he slapped me even harder in my face and told me that this was all my fault because I wouldn't sleep with him."

I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. As soon as she told me he hit her, I tightened my grip on her, fearful of what else could've happened that caused the bruises on her stomach, back and wrist.

"Fortunately, his parents pulled into the driveway just then and I jumped in my car and took off. I went home and called Cara and told her what happened. She wanted me to call the police and get a restraining order but I was more afraid of everyone finding out about him cheating on me than him slapping me. I thought we were over. But he showed up the next day with flowers, crying and begging me to forgive him. I told him I needed time. I had seen him react violently to different situations but never act violently with me. He promised me it would never happen again. For the next 2 weeks he acted like the best boyfriend in the world. We went to prom together and I actually had a good time. Cara still hated him and he still didn't like me talking to her, but we were like a normal couple again. Then we graduated. Charlie flew in for my graduation as a surprise. I was so excited to see him. Edward acted like the perfect gentleman. But I don't think Charlie liked him much anyway. Edward was still on thin ice with me and having Charlie around made him very uncomfortable, so Edward gave me some space while my dad was in town. I told my dad how much I missed him and that I wanted to come and see him. He was more than willing to take me back with him. But the day before Charlie left, Edward got into a terrible car accident and even though I was still pissed about what happened with us, I didn't want to leave while he was unconscious in a hospital. I explained everything to Charlie and he understood and said to come as soon as Edward was on his feet again."

"So if that happened around graduation, why did you wait til now to come back?"

"Edward's injuries weren't that bad. He was released from the hospital 2 days later. Cara suspects he planned the accident to prevent me from leaving. I don't think he's that desperate but that's what she thinks. So we tried dating again. I thought between him trying to win me back and his accident that he would change his ways and we'd be ok. But I was wrong. About a month after his accident, the old Edward was back, except now he was drinking a lot with some of his buddies – and that made him even worse. When he would drink, he would tell me terrible things – like how many of my friends in high school he slept with and how everyone in the school knew about it and laughed at me all the time. He told me that I was ugly and that no other man would ever want me. He tried to convince me that Cara actually wanted him and that's why she didn't want to be around the two of us together. When I confronted her about it she yelled at me and told me I was being brainwashed and refused to talk to me until he was out of my life. Then he started to get… uh, physical."

"What exactly do you mean by physical Bells?"

"He, uh… at first I could hide it because he always did it where no one could see it. The fighting became more and more frequent and the hitting continued. It was like a sick cycle... he'd get angry, hit me, apologize and promise me it would never happen again. But that stuff I could handle. It was when he…"

She paused and started shaking. "It's ok honey. I'm here. You're safe now."

"He kept pressuring me to, you know… have sex with him. I was afraid of him. I thought that if we did it, he would be nicer to me since that's what he seemed to want from me for so long. God, this is so embarrassing to talk about Jake – especially with you!"

"Bella, I've been your best friend for years. But if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to say anything else. Hey, if you feel weird because I'm a guy, then just pretend I'm Cara, ok?" I smiled.

"You look _nothing_ like Cara," she giggled. "Argh! I'll try. Ok, so one night he started biting me and giving me hickeys all over my chest and stomach. I never did more than kiss him before so this was all new for me. I didn't know if this was normal or not. Then the biting got harder and he started breaking the skin. I asked him to stop and it just seemed to make him do it the more I begged for him not to. He ripped my clothes off me and the look in his eyes is something I'll never forget. That's what I see in my nightmares - him threatening me that I'm his and that crazy look in his eyes. By this time, I was crying and praying that he would stop. I didn't want my first time to be like this. I heard it hurts a little the first time, but never imagined it to be like this. I was laying there naked, hickeys all over me, with bleeding teeth and bite marks across my chest, stomach and legs. He was about to, you know, when his mom knocked on the door and walked in. I was never so happy to see her in all my life! He screamed at her for barging in his room and I grabbed my clothes and ran out of there."

I was numb. I had so much anger filling me that I didn't feel anything. I couldn't believe she had to go through something like that. She didn't deserve that; no woman did. What kind of sick fu... I was calmed instantly when she reached up and touched my cheek.

"Jake, are you ok? I'm sorry. I understand if you think differently of me now. I know I was stupid and…"

"Are you crazy Bella?" I half-yelled. She looked shocked at me and then hung her head. I lifted her chin to look into my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I am just so angry that this prick touched you at all. Thank you for telling me. I know that must have been hard for you."

"So you… still want to be with me?" she squeaked.

"Of course! Honey you didn't do anything wrong. That dick manipulated you, verbally and physically abused you and nearly raped you. Why would you think I wouldn't want you?"

"Because I'm dirty now. I have bruises and scars from him. The nightmares won't stop and I'm still afraid of him showing up at any time to get me, she sobbed.

"Wait, how did you get away from him and tell him that you were moving here?"

"I, uh… didn't tell him. I just left."

"What do you mean you just left? Doesn't Renee and Phil know you're here?"

"Of course Renee and Phil know. There was a death in his family out of town and he had to leave to go to the funeral. I had already told Charlie that I wanted to come and see him, but it wasn't until Phil got traded to another team in Florida that made me decide to move here. My mom liked Edward enough that I was afraid he would find a way to convince her into letting me stay in Arizona by myself or with him when they moved. I didn't want either and I didn't want to move to Florida so… here I am."

"So what happens when he gets back to town and realizes you're gone?"

"I told Renee that I wanted to explain the move to him on my own. She knew how emotional he was the first time I tried to break up with him. So she agreed to tell him that I was just visiting my dad to buy me some time to break the news to him, so to speak."

I stood up and stated pacing back and forth. Not only is she afraid of this guy coming here to find her, but I won't be here much longer to protect her.

"Bella, I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe."

"I don't want you to get hurt Jake. He's dangerous," she cried.

"Don't worry about me Bells. I can more than take care of myself. If he shows up here, I'll kill him for what he did to you," I told her and pulled her up into my arms. We swayed back and forth, comforting each other. Me trying to convince myself that she would be fine when I left and her probably regretting everything she told me.

Once we both calmed down, we grabbed a couple of hot dogs from a nearby vendor at the park, and got back on the bike to head out. Bella asked to stop by her house to get some things for this evening. She said she had a recipe to make the fish that my dad and Charlie (hopefully) caught for dinner. After we grabbed some items from the kitchen, we were on our way out the door when the house phone rang. Bella ran over to answer it.

"Hello. (pause) Hi, mom! (pause) No, Jake and I were just heading to his house to make dinner for our dads. (pause) What? (pause) Oh God. (pause) OK I will. Thanks mom. (pause) Love you too. Bye," she hung up the phone and turned around with a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"E-Edward. He just got back today and he's been calling like crazy looking for me. My mom is letting the answering machine pick up his calls now. What am I gonna do?"

"Why isn't he calling your cell?"

"I don't know," she said as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh, the battery is dead. I'm afraid to charge it now."

"Look Bells. You can't run from him forever. Besides, I'd rather you confront him while I'm still in town."

"I know but I'm scared Jake! What if he tries to come here? Oh God, it'll be just like my nightmares!" she said and started crying.

I hugged her and said, "Ok, plug in your phone to charge and let's leave. You won't be able to answer it if you don't have it on you and you're at my house, right? So that's our plan. To have a great evening together and not worry about that prick Edward or me leaving or anything… ok?"

She nodded and sniffled.

"Good, then let's go find out which of our dads 'caught the big one'!"

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to WOLFYFANGRL for keeping me straight on this story and letting me know when we need a little extra _'something-something' _or have to tone it down a bit. I couldn't do this story without you!**

**I am always open to your ideas, suggestions and hopes in what you'd like to see happen between Military Jake and Bella. **

**TEASER: Next chapter, Bella gives up the goods on her past!**

**If you want me to post faster, review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Thanks again for all your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I hope everyone had a nice long weekend. Here's the next chapter. **

**Hugs and kisses to my friend *_slash_* beta *_slash_* co-author ****WOLFYFANGRL. Check out her story too! It's on my faves list and she's on my author list.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, I said it._

**-0-0-0-**

**CHAPTER 7**

I tried to push Edward out of my mind. Jake was right. He wasn't here right now and I wasn't going to let Edward ruin any of the time I had with Jake… no matter how scared I really was.

We pulled up on Jake's bike at his house at the same time as our dads. My dad eyed Jake as he parked the bike in the garage. I went over to him as he helped Billy into his wheelchair.

"Soooo… who caught 'the big one'?" I chuckled.

"Bella, fishing is in my blood. My ancestors would spear fish in the stream and bring back enough to feed the whole reservation!" Billy joked.

"You're crazy, old man! He forgot to mention that _**I**_ caught 'the big one' today!" my dad bragged. "What are you guys up to?"

"Bella's playing chef again and cooking up your prize catch!" Jake said, jogging up beside me.

Billy and Charlie kept stealing glances between me and Jake and then each other. They were making me nervous with their glares.

"Ok, you two! Who's cleaning the fish, cause that's something Chef Bella doesn't do!"

Our dads went to the back of the house to clean and gut 'the big one' while Jake and I went into the kitchen to get things started for dinner.

"What's up with our dads?" I asked Jake.

"I dunno. Maybe they know we're together now," he whispered in my ear as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I shivered.

"You cold Bells?" he asked seductively as his lips brushed the sensitive area below my ear.

I shook my head. He moved his mouth to my neck and placed feather-soft kisses there. _Ungh! My neck!_ His attention to the sensitive area didn't stop as he brushed my hair out of the way and continued to the back of my neck. I felt a throb in my core and my panties became a little wet. _He needed to know what that did to me_, I thought.

"Uh, Jake," I moaned. "There's something I have to tell you…"

Just then Billy wheeled into the kitchen with Charlie not far behind. Jake removed his lips from my neck and took a step back. Billy eyed me and Jake, then continued to push himself into the living room. I looked at Jake and he just shrugged. Charlie wasn't acting any different so I don't think he saw us in that compromising position.

I made dinner and Jake helped. The four of us sat around the table and we complimented my dad on the great catch and the guys all complimented me on my cooking. Billy and Charlie continued to shoot looks back and forth, as if they were having a mental conversation. After dinner, Jake and I cleared the table and loaded the dishwsher. As I began putting some cookies into the oven for dessert, Charlie walked over to Jake and slapped him on the back (_as only men can do_).

"Jake, can you step outside with me for a minute?" Charlie said in his intimidating police chief voice.

"Uh… sure, sure."

The screen door slammed behind them and I looked over at Billy. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the TV.

"Billy? What's that all about?" I asked after setting the timer for the cookies.

"Don't you worry about it. That's for Jake and Charlie to work out."

"Work what out?" I asked. "What's going on?" Between the continuous looks and secret conversations, I was getting a little angry.

"Bella, you're Charlie's little girl. He knows Jake's interested in you and he's gonna give him the same friendly chat I gave to any boys dating my daughter," he chuckled.

"Oh my God. This is so embarrassing. Wait, how does he know Jake's interested in me?"

"We may be old men Bella, but we're not stupid. Charlie and I knew you two were interested in each other years ago. Heck, we're thrilled that you're finally together. The timing might not be opportune with Jake leaving, but you two have always shared something special. I have a feeling that everything will work out just fine," he winked.

"So you know that we're together now? Did Jake tell you?"

"He didn't have to. I've never seen that boy happier than he has been these past few days… except for the last time he saw you a few years ago."

I blushed, "So my dad's not giving him the third degree or anything out there, right? I mean he doesn't have his gun with him so I shouldn't worry, right?"

Billy let out a deep belly laugh. "Jake's a big boy dear. He can handle whatever Charlie has to dish out."

"But you're gonna let Charlie play 'bad cop' with Jake? Billy, he's your son! C'mon we have to save him out there!"

"Bella, you step one foot out of this house and I'll tell Charlie how I found Jake sucking on your neck in the kitchen before dinner, understood?"

I nodded, covered my face and blushed furiously.

"Your dad is pretty liberal, but no father wants to see some boy with his paws all over his daughter."

"But you saw us…" I whispered.

"It's different when you have a son. I know Jake wouldn't disrespect you in any way or force you to do something you didn't want to do. I want Jake and you to be, uh… _safe_, but I trust him with you. It's different when you have a daughter. No matter how well you may know the boy, once he shows an interest in your daughter a father views him as every other horny teenage boy trying to get in our daughters' pants. Charlie just wants to be upfront with Jake, that's all. Stop worrying your pretty face and let's talk dessert!"

Right as I was pulling the cookies out of the oven, Jake and Charlie came in laughing and carrying on like old friends. I don't know what was said out there but I hope whatever 'law' Charlie laid down wouldn't keep me from seeing Jake these next several days.

Jake smiled at me and asked if I wanted to go for a walk on the beach. I nodded and we said goodbye to our smiling dads. I don't know who was happier about us being together… me and Jake, or them?

******-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

We held hands as we took the path from my house to the beach. Bella hadn't said a word since we left the house. I knew she was anxious to hear what her dad and I talked about and the suspense was probably killing her!

"Jake, c'mon! Are you gonna tell me what you talked about with my dad or what?" she whined.

"Maybe that's just between us men, Bells," I chuckled.

"Don't give me that crap! I want to know. Did he see us in the kitchen earlier? Does he know about us?"

"Yes, he knows about us. But don't worry. Our dads have been rooting for us to get together for a while now. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually placed some bets on us!"

I couldn't tell her everything Charlie and I talked about. Not only would I be going against my word that I gave to Charlie earlier, but Bella would also be scared and surprised at what her dad actually already knew.

"_Jake I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things."_

"_OK."_

"_First, I already know about you and Bella and I couldn't be happier," he said. He must have seen the look of surprise on my face when he continued. " You both are so easy to read – it's written all over your face! Your dad and I always said you two would end up together and we were right!" he laughed. "But make no mistake…" he threatened as the look on his face quickly turned from joking to deadly. "If you ever hurt her like that prick Edward did, I'll kill you."_

_Oh my gosh! He knew? "Uh, Charlie you know I'll never hurt Bella. She's been my best friend for years; I'm just so happy to have her back in my life. And I know how lucky I am to have her love. I just wish she would've come back years ago so we could've been together sooner… and so she would've NEVER met that Edward," I said and he nodded in agreement. "But, sir, how do you know about him? And what do you know about him? I only got Bella to open up to me a little bit today."_

"_I'm the chief of police, son. If it's my business to know what goes on in my town, don't you think I damn well better know what's going on in my daughter's life?"_

_I nodded._

"_Renee had called me earlier this summer and told me she thought something was up with Bella and Edward. She didn't know what, but was worried. So I did a background check on him and called my counterpart, the chief of police in their town. Turns out Edward has quite a history. He's never been locked up, but he's had several restraining orders against him from several young men and women. I called in some favors in other towns where he used to live and discovered that his family has had to relocate several times. As soon as Edward gets into trouble, his family pays off the victim and they leave town."_

_I still wasn't quite sure what all Charlie knew about the bruises and near-rape. "So his family is loaded and bails him out of trouble each time?"_

"_Pretty much. Renee said she saw a couple of bruises on Bella but my little girl always had a far-fetched story as to how she got them. So a few days before her graduation, I flew down there but didn't let Bella know I had arrived. I followed Edward for 2 days and watched him and Bella together. After he would drop off Bella or leave Renee's place, he went to a different girl's house each night and would enter and leave through a side window. The first night I wasn't sure if he was breaking and entering, but I soon realized he was cheating and my little girl had no idea."_

_I shook my head in disbelief. Not that Edward would do those kinds of things, because I wouldn't put anything past that scum. I was more surprised at how much Charlie found out on his own and already knew about Bella. "Bella told me he was on his best behavior when you were there for her graduation."_

"_He was, or he tried to be. He was so uncomfortable around me… and I loved it!" he snickered. "But Bella was so jumpy and on-edge around him. When he finally got the hint that I wanted some time alone with my daughter, she seemed to relax and practically begged me to take her home with me. Jacob, that nearly broke my heart. It took everything in me NOT to kill the bastard. I told her to come back with me for a few weeks but then that prick got into an __**accident**__," he scoffed, as if he suspected it was no accident either._

"_Yeah, Bella told me she didn't want to leave him while he was unconscious. She's too nice… even after how he treated her she was afraid to leave him like that."_

"_I asked the police chief there to keep an eye on him after I left but he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary for a while now."_

_I tensed, knowing EXACTLY what he did to Bella after Charlie left._

"_But she called me about a week ago with such desperation in her voice, asking if it was ok for her to come and live with me since Phil got traded to Florida. I didn't ask anything about Edward and she didn't mention him, so at that point I wasn't sure if they were still together. But the day she arrived, I saw bruises on her wrist that she was trying to cover up with some bracelets or something and it made my blood boil all over again, knowing that something must have happened with him recently for those marks to be so fresh."_

_Charlie leaned forward and look straight into my eyes. "Let me make myself clear, I love you like you're my own son but if anyone – and I mean __**anyone**__ – ever hurts my daughter like that again, I'll kill him."_

_I said with the same resolve and menace as Charlie did, "I understand. And I promise you, his blood will be on my hands if he ever touches her again."_

We stopped walking. I sat down in the sand and pulled Bella down in between my legs, with her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the side of her head.

"Bella, Charlie didn't try to scare me at all, if that's what you're thinking. He just wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know you'd never hurt me Jake."

"I promise Bells. Never."

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, now you know that I never… I mean I'm still a virgin. I know you dated other girls in high school, but are you… ya know?"

"Am I a virgin?"

She nodded. I didn't want to make it out to be like I was this stud or anything because that was the farthest thing from the truth. I wasn't a virgin, but I had only slept with one girl.

"No, I had sex before," I whispered, feeling guilty for telling her. It's not like we were together at the time, in fact I hadn't heard from her for years but after all Bella went through recently, I secretly had wished I had waited for her. I felt her stiffen in my arms. "I'm sorry Bells."

"Don't be sorry Jake. It's not like you cheated on me or anything. I'm just glad Edward didn't get any farther than he did. At least I still have something pure to give to you, even if the rest of me is tainted."

"Bella please stop talking like that. You're not tainted, you're beautiful."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Uh huh."

"Do I know who she was? Is, uh, the girl you slept with someone I know or met last night at the party?"

"No, honey you don't know her and she wasn't at the party last night. It was with Embry's cousin, Mya, and I haven't talked or seen her in a while."

"Was she your girlfriend?"

"No, not really. I mean we went out a few times but I wasn't seriously involved with her if that's what you mean. It was something that just happened."

"So it only happened once?"

I shifted in the sand. I don't know why I was so uncomfortable, but talking to Bella about sleeping with someone else felt wrong.

"I'm sorry Jake. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

"No Bells. It's just that I feel guilty or something talking to you about this. I know I shouldn't but I feel like maybe I wouldn't have slept with her you would've been my first if you had come back, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "It's just another thing Edward ruined for me."

"Well, we're together now and that's all that matters."

"But that's _**not**_ _**all**_, Jake," she said turning around to face me. "You're experienced, and I'm not. I have all these crazy nightmares about a psycho boyfriend coming to hurt me. I'm left with mental scars that will never go away and I have physical bruises that won't heal quick enough so that I don't have to think of him. When I look at myself, when I see them on my body I… I… I feel dirty," she confessed as she looked into my eyes with such vulnerability.

"Bella, your body is beautiful," I said as I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed the inside of her palm.

"The physical parts will heal in time."

Then I kissed the inside of her wrist.

"I'll try my best to replace the bad memories with new ones that involve us."

I moved my mouth up her arm, continuing to place open-mouth kisses along the way.

"Eventually your nightmares will be replaced with dreams about me and our future together."

My lips brushed over her shoulder and along the side of her neck.

"When we do make love, you'll see just how much I love you."

I kissed down her collarbone and moved to her jaw line. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I won't rush you Bells. I'll wait for you until you're ready; until you feel comfortable."

I moved my hand to the back of her neck under her hair as my lips attacked the soft flesh under her jaw. She moaned and began moving her hands slowly from my stomach up my chest.

"I know we don't have a lot of time together right now, but just because I'm leaving the state doesn't mean I'm leaving you."

I found her lips and slowly and sensually kissed her.

She moaned into my mouth, "Oh Jake."

We kissed for a long time on the beach. Bella was an amazing kisser. I thought the same thing 4 years ago, but since she was my first kiss I didn't have anything to compare it with at the time. Now, years later I still feel the same way. Our kiss started getting heated. Our tongues battled for dominance. I was surprised at how comfortable she was kissing and touching me after everything she confessed that happened to her. I would think that most other women would build up a wall and not allow themselves to feel like this so soon. But not Bella. Maybe it was because of how we felt for each other. Maybe it was because of me. I'd like to think so.

Her hands found their way to my neck and face. She began pulling on what little hair she could grab on my head and her whimpers became more frequent. Each time I heard her make that noise, it was like a beacon call right to my dick. I was already turned on from when we started kissing, but now the strain in my shorts was becoming painfully obvious. I groaned and pulled away as she unknowingly brushed against it.

"Bells, we have to stop," I panted.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly.

"No," my voice squeaked. I cleared my throat and continued. "You did everything right."

"Then why did you stop?"

I grabbed her hand and placed it on my crotch so she could feel just how hard I was. "This is why. If we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself, ok?"

She blushed and nodded, burying her face on my shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes until the blood flowed throughout my whole body, not just in one place. Once I regained my composure, I pulled her from her position in the sand and placed her on my lap.

She sighed and said, "I love you Jake. So much has happened in just a few short days. This is crazy!"

"I know Bells, but it feels right. It sounds corny, but I feel like I'm supposed to be with you."

"Me too. It sucks that we only have a few days together. I mean, I just got you back and you're leaving," she whined.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"No, Jake. I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy that you're doing what you want to do and it's exciting that you'll be seeing so many new and exciting places. I just wish we had more time."

"Well, we have several days ahead of us before we have to think about it so let's make the most of it right now," I said and kissed her head.

"I don't want to monopolize all your time though. Quil and Embry will want to see you, not to mention your dad and sister."

"Don't worry about them. I'll see them all plenty. But when I do leave, they won't be the one I'll be missing the most."

"I don't want them to feel like I'm stealing you away from them. Maybe you should pick a day to do something with just the guys."

"Yeah, maybe. I'm sure they could come up with something fun to do."

"And a day for your dad and Rachel too."

"I'll make sure I spend some time with my sister, but she's so busy that it's going to be her call. I'll talk to her about it tonight. Does that make you feel better?" I teased.

"Yes, thank you."

"How about this… since neither of us were here for Father's Day, why don't we pick a day and drive to Seattle and surprise our dads by taking them to a Mariner's game?"

"Ooohh! I bet they'd love that! That's a great idea, Jake! I'll look online tonight for tickets."

"Great. Now, let's focus on me and you again…" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her and leaning in for a kiss.

By the time Jake and I got back from the beach, my dad had already left. Billy said he was tired and said he'd see me at home later. Jake drove me home, not missing the opportunity to steal another kiss goodnight.

Dad was getting ready for bed when I came in. I kissed him goodnight then hopped in the shower, got changed for bed and logged on my laptop to begin searching for baseball tickets. I was able to find 4 for this week. I called Jake to check if the price and seating location was decent and he said it was, so I ordered them on the 'emergency' credit card my mom got for me. Jake said he'd split the cost with me. I couldn't wait to tell my dad. He would be so excited!

I sent a quick email to my mom explaining how happy I was here and that Jake and I were together now. I hoped she would be happy for me and not think I was rushing into things. I wasn't sure how much she knew about Edward and me. She seemed to like him, but I bet she would be thrilled that I was with Jake. I told her that I would talk to Edward soon and tell him to stop calling.

Speaking of Edward, my cell phone was fully charged now. I stared at it sitting on my nightstand. I was afraid to pick it up. I remembered what Jake said to me about confronting him while he was still in town. I took a deep breath and grabbed the phone and began listening to the voice mails.

_"Bella, it's Edward. I'm home from the stupid funeral. I'm coming over."_

_"Bella? I just went by your house and no one is home. Where **ARE** you?"_

_"It's me. You never called me back last night. What's going on? Why aren't you answering your phone?"_

_"Isabella! I've been calling your house and your cell phone. Don't even think about trying to ignore me… do you hear me? Call me back NOW!"_

_"Bella, I just talked to your mom. She said you went to visit your dad. I'm sorry I overreacted. I just got worried that something happened to you baby. Please call me back and let me know you're ok."_

_"Bella, it's Edward… again. I know they have cell phone service across this entire country. So can you explain to me why it's been nearly 24 hours and you haven't returned a single f****ing call from me?"_

_"Bella, your mom is avoiding me now. She must be upset at me calling so much. Sweetheart please call me so I can stop calling your mom. I swear to god I'll call every minute until you call me back if I have to."_

_"B-E-E-E-E-L-L-A! Answer the damn phone!"_

With shaking hands, I flipped through the text messages.

_** Bella, call me - I'm home **_

_** Where r u? **_

_** Why r u not txtg me bk? **_

_** Baby, I miss u. Pls call me **_

_** I'm gonna fucking call u all night if I have 2 **_

_** 1st u don't answer my calls now texts? Not cool **_

_** When I find u u'll b sry u ignored me **_

I dropped the phone, shaking and crying. _Oh my god! Oh my god!_ I kept saying over and over again. My bedroom door flew open and Charlie came running in.

"What's wrong? What happened, honey?" he frantically asked.

I pointed to my cell phone on the floor. He picked it up and read a couple of the text messages. He didn't say a word. His jaw clenched and the vein in his forehead seemed to pop out. He came over and wrapped his arms around me and let me over to my bed. I cried harder and was so happy to have my daddy hold me again.

He kissed my forehead once, got up and left the room. A few minutes later he came back in with a glass of water for me. I thanked him and took a sip. The cool liquid felt good on my throat after crying so hard.

After about 10 minutes of silence, he stopped stroking my hair and asked, "Bells, did you delete any of those messages he sent to you?"

I shook my head no.

"Good. I need you to keep them and send them to my cell phone, ok?"

"Why?"

Just then there was a knock at the front door and I heard the door open.

"Who's here?" I asked, feeling the panic start to rise. I didn't think Edward could find me at my dad's house but after hearing and seeing all those messages, it left me a little more than stressed.

"It's OK Bells. I called Jake. I figured you might want him here since you were so upset," my dad soothingly said. "I'll go get him for you."

I heard whispers downstairs. Then I heard a loud noise, sort of like a fist slamming down on a table or hitting a wall. The voices got a little louder but remained muffled. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a soft knock on my door. I didn't respond. Seconds later, the door opened and Jake came in.

I sat up on the bed and he rushed over and pulled me up into his arms, holding onto me like his life depended on it. I started crying again.

"It's OK Bells. Everything's gonna be ok. I promise he won't hurt you."

"You don't know that Jake. He… said… I'll… be… sorry," I sobbed.

"He doesn't know where Charlie lives right? So you're safe right now."

"Jake," I scoffed, "all he has to do is look up Charles Swan on the internet and with a little digging, I'm sure he could find me."

"Well, maybe. But Charlie's the chief of police. He's going to make sure this guy won't get anywhere near you."

"I know my dad will try to protect me but he can't be everywhere! I can't stay locked up in this house forever! He'll find me – I know he will!"

Jake sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap. He rocked me and shushed me and tried to comfort me but it was no use. I was scared to death. I heard more voices downstairs.

"Jake, who's my dad talking to?"

"Just my dad. He came with me. Look, Bells, your dad has been worried about your safety with this guy for a while now. I'm guessing he told my dad about it before because when he called tonight, my dad seemed to already know what was going on."

"Did you tell him anything Jake? Please don't tell me you told him what I told you!" I asked hysterically.

"No, Bella. I didn't tell him anything. But your dad's not stupid… and he's already seen the marks on your wrist without me saying a word. Being a cop, he'll probably put the fact that you have bruises and now threatening messages from an ex-boyfriend and figure it out."

"Oh god. He's going to be so upset with me."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because I wasn't smart enough to leave Edward sooner or get away from him when hurt me the first time."

"Your dad loves you, and wants you to be safe... that's all. Just like I do. We'll keep you safe Bells. He won't hurt you."

"I want to believe you but you didn't hear him. He sounded so, so – angry," I cried again.

"What do you mean _sounded_? I thought he sent you some text messages."

"He did but he also left me a bunch of voice mails. They were awful. I'm so scared Jake!"

"Does your dad know about the other messages he left?"

I shrugged, "I don't think so. I didn't have a chance to tell him yet."

"C'mon honey. We have to tell him," Jake said, pulled me up and headed downstairs with my cell phone in his hand.

My dad and Billy turned to look at me as we walked into the dining room, where they were sitting.

"Uh, Charlie… things are a little worse than we thought," Jake said handing the phone to my dad.

My dad gave me a questioning look and Jake leaned down and whispered, "It's ok. Just tell him about the messages – that's all."

"Um, dad," I started, feeling like such a little girl right then confessing something awful to her daddy. "He left me a couple of voice messages too. I heard them before I read his texts."

"What. Did. He. Say?" Charlie managed to get out between gritted teeth.

I couldn't answer.

Jake said, "Why don't we just listen to them on speaker phone?"

I nodded and punched in my code and put the speaker on. The guys all had mirroring expressions on their faces as Edward's voice and threats poured through the phone. I never saw Billy look more angry and Jake was shaking so much I thought he'd burst out of his skin. Charlie slammed his hand down on the table and I jumped. He swore under his breath and apologized as he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry honey. I didn't mean to scare you. Listen Bella, this is serious."

I nodded.

"He has verbally threatened you not only in a text message but also in voice mail. You might not want to talk about this but I know he's hurt you before."

I tensed in his arms. He pulled back to look at my face.

"We have to report this. I want you to come down to the station tomorrow morning and file a Protection From Abuse order. I'll alert the police chief in his area once the PFA is issued. He won't be allowed to step foot in this town or come anywhere near you. Do you understand honey? I'd love to kill this kid with my bare hands but I have to go about this the right way. We're going to take the legal route and get the right protection for you. Ok Bells?"

"Yes dad," I sniffed. "Daddy? I'm so sorry!" I cried into his chest. He held me tighter.

It was close to midnight and I knew Charlie had to get up early for work. I didn't want to be a blubbering mess of a daughter. I know he wasn't mad at me but it was going to take some time until I wasn't mad at myself for what happened. I really didn't want Jake to leave just yet, so reluctantly Charlie and Billy agreed (I guess due to my hysteric state) that he could stay with me… as long as he slept on the couch. We were both fine with that, as sex was the last thing on either of our minds at the moment.

Jake drove Billy home and returned quickly. Charlie stayed up with me until Jake got back, asking me little details about Edward. Thankfully, he didn't ask anything about the bruises. Jake made it back in record time, earning an eyebrow from my dad who realized he must have been speeding. Charlie kissed me goodnight and headed off to bed.

Jake and I sat on the couch, mostly in the dark except for a little lamp. The TV was off and we enjoyed the complete silence. The only sound I heard was his heartbeat as I rested my head on his chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

I closed my eyes trying to convince myself that Charlie and Jake were right… I was going to be safe. I was going to be fine. Edward wouldn't find me… and if he did, they would protect me.

The last thing I remember was feeling Jake's lips on my forehead and a tear dropping from his cheek to mine as he whispered how much he loved me.

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to add this story and me to your alerts and favorites list. **

**And the reviews are awesome! I love reading them and I promise to try and respond to each and every one of you! **

**I put the wrong tease for this chapter at the end of chapter 6. So anyone who reviewed got the correct tease! See... it pays to review!**

**Go ahead and review and I'll send you a tease for the next chapter!**

**Thanks again for reading this story and supporting me. I truly appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay!**

**Thanks to my friend *_slash_* beta *_slash_* co-author WOLFYFANGRL. Check out her story too! It's on my faves list and she's on my author list.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. There, I said it._

**CHAPTER 8**

I didn't sleep much all night. Bella was mentally and physically exhausted from all the crying and eventually drifted off about an hour after I got back from dropping my dad off at home.

She didn't wake up screaming or anything but she did softly cry and whimper throughout the night. I knew I should've taken her upstairs to her bed at some point, but I didn't want to let go of her. She felt so small and fragile in my arms. I wanted to keep her molded to me for as long as I could until Charlie and I could guarantee that prick wouldn't hurt her again.

We started out sitting up, holding each other on the couch. Her touch brought as much comfort to me as I hope mine did to her. As the hours passed, I began reclining and leaning back on the couch, pulling her with me. Her arms never left their spot tightly wrapped around my waist and her head never moved from its position on my chest. Around dawn, I had finally fallen asleep.

I ran through several scenarios in my head, ranging from the best to the worst outcomes in this situation. I tried to think of how to keep her safe, aside from the law. I know Charlie had to play this by the book, but we all know that doesn't stop anyone sick enough to threaten and beat a girl. Before I had to report for duty, I had to figure out a way to stop him from getting anywhere near her. I wanted to leave town knowing that she wasn't going to be afraid.

I heard Charlie coming down the stairs. My eyes were too tired to open as he tried to wake us both up. "C'mon kids. I need you to wake up. I have to go in to the station now."

Bella began stirring. She snuggled into my chest a little and sighed. Charlie cleared his throat a little louder. Bella must have realized the position we were in and practically jumped to the other side of the couch as she apologized for sleeping with me. Charlie and I both started to chuckle. "It's OK Bells. Let's not make a habit out of it, kay? But under the circumstances, I'm glad Jake was here for you." His face then became more serious. "But I need you at the station within the hour to file the report. Jake, you'll come with her, right?"

"Absolutely," I said, sitting up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good. Grab some breakfast and I'll see you both in a bit," he said as he kissed Bella on the head and left.

Bella hadn't moved from her position on the other side of the couch and was staring at the floor.

"Bells?" I said softly.

She turned to face me with tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't do this Jake. I don't want to tell everyone what he did to me. I don't want everyone to know what a fool Chief Swan's daughter is."

"Bella, stop. No one will think any different of you than you would if you heard that some other girl was abused by her ex-boyfriend, ok?"

She nodded.

"C'mon. I'm making you some breakfast!" I said happily, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"What? You're attempting to cook?" she giggled as we walked into the kitchen.

Two bowls of cereal later, Bella said, "I have to say Jake that was an impressive breakfast... even for you!"

"Glad I could be of service, ma'am," I smiled.

Bella went up to quickly shower and change. I wasn't smart enough to bring a change of clothes with me last night so I threw some water on my face and squirted some toothpaste on my finger for a make-shift toothbrush. We pulled up to the station. Bella was so tense. I squeezed her hand and smiled. "I'll be right there with you. Let's do this as quick as we can and I promise you a day of fun afterwards."

She slightly nodded and got out of the car. As we walked into the police station, everyone greeted Bella as they had any other time she came to visit her day. Granted, she had only been back in town for a few days, but everyone knew her from years ago or knew of her and treated her with respect.

"Hey, Isabella," the deputy smiled. "Pretty early for you to be delivering lunch to your dad. What brings you in?"

"I, uh... he, well... we're..." she stuttered hopelessly.

"Chief Swan is expecting us. He asked us to come in," I told the man.

He nodded and called back to Charlie in his office. Bella was so nervous; her hand was starting to sweat as I held onto it. Charlie came out to the lobby a few seconds later and walked us back to a private room. Another uniformed officer was already sitting at a table, waiting for us.

"Bella, Jake this is Detective Eric Smith. He's going to be taking your statement. Since I'm your father and the chief, it's better for me to allow someone else to handling your case. Once your statement is complete, Smith will ask the judge for a PFA."

"I have to see a judge? Bella squeaked.

"Not necessarily. At least not right now anyway. Smith will present the PFA to the judge and he'll be the one that actually issues the order. Once that's done, I'll contact the police chief in Arizona and we'll go from there, ok?"

Bella nodded and Charlie motioned for me to follow up. I gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead and told her I'd be waiting for her right outside.

Charlie took me a room next to where Bella was. Turns out, the rooms were used for interrogation of a suspect and a two-way mirror or or glass was set up so that we could see Bella, but she couldn't see us. We both stood next to the window - me with my arms folded across my chest, Charlie with his one hand on his gun belt, playing with the strap that held his gun. We watched Bella fidget with the hem of her shirt as she retold the events of last night and answered a few of the detective's questions.

This was going to be difficult for Charlie to hear. I know it was hard enough for me, so I wasn't sure how Charlie would react. I could tell by the line of questioning, that soon Bella would either have to tell the horrid details of her near-rape or lie about the entire thing... and I didn't know which would be worse. I wanted to prepare Charlie but didn't know how to. I also didn't think Bella would feel comfortable telling some strange detective what happened, since she barely felt comfortable enough to tell me.

"Uh, Charlie? Do you have any female detectives or officers on duty that could take Bella's statement?"

"Sure, why? Smith is a great detective. I trust him to get this PFA issued right away."

"Well, sir... I mean, it's just that some of the things Bella may or may not reveal... she, uh, might feel more comfortable talking with a woman... if you know what I mean."

Charlie studied my face for about a minute and then picked up the phone and left the room. I stood there baffled, not knowing if I just pissed him off or if he caught onto my meaning. Next thing I see from my view behind the two-way mirror, is Charlie walking to the other room with a female officer in tow. He introduced Bella and Officer Cindy Lutz and then he and Detective Smith left the room. They both joined me a few seconds later.

We all stood like statues, listening to Bella crying as she told the woman the same thing she had revealed to me yesterday. Charlie was so tense, I could see his jaw twitching from where I was standing.

"I assume you already know about this," Charlie said flatly, never taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "She only confided in me yesterday. She has no idea that you even knew about the abuse and doesn't suspect that you were looking into matters on your own around graduation."

Charlie nodded in understanding. About 30 minutes later, Bella finished her statement and we met her in the hallway. I couldn't tell if she realized that we were watching and listening to her the entire time, but regardless she was ready to get out of there. She hugged her dad goodbye and he said he wanted her to have fun and try to forget about this for the rest of the day. He offered to take us and Billy to dinner later the evening. We agreed and started to walk outside. As soon as we got to the car, Bella threw her arms around me and thanked me repeatedly.

"Bella, I didn't do anything. But I'm very proud of you for what you did."

"Jake, I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much for coming with me, rushing over last night and holding me all night," she said, as she held cupped my cheeks in both of her hands and stared into my eyes.

I fell more in love with her at that moment... for all of her bravery and strength... for all that she had to endure alone... and for what she'd have to face without me in the near future. She smiled and broke the mood by saying, "So how about that day of fun you promised me?"

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

I was so happy that was over. It was the most humiliating thing I've ever had to do in my entire life. I felt a little more comfortable when the female officer came in. It was a little less embarrassing having to talk about the sex part with a woman than a man. Thank god my dad left the room. I'm sure he'll read all of my statement and talk to both officers that questioned me, but at least he didn't have to hear it straight from me. I had myself psyched out that they would put me in some dark room with one hanging spotlight and a two-way mirror, you know like in the movies, and Charlie would be on the other side while they asked me those awful questions.

Anyway, it was done. All I could do now was sit around and wait for Edward to show up and hurt me or I could trust my dad and let them do their job to keep me safe. And more importantly, Charlie was right... I didn't want to sit around and think about it anymore than I had already. So since Jake promised me a day of fun, I took him up on his offer.

And what a day we had! Jake kept me busy all day, running from place to place, showing me parts of Forks and La Push I had never seen before. He told me stories about Boot Camp and asked a lot about Renee, Phil and Cara. I had only been gone a few days but realized just how much I missed them. Jake suggested that since it wasn't a possibility for me to go back to Arizona to see Cara - and I never wanted to go anywhere remotely close to Edward - that she fly out to see me for a weekend. Jake said he's like to meet her but I didn't know if her coming that soon was possible. And to be honest, I really didn't want to give up any of our precious time together to entertain a houseguest, ya know?

The day went by quickly and we were headed back to my house. It was getting close to dinner time so I suggested we all eat together. "Hey, Jake? Do you think your dad would mind coming over for dinner tonight?"

Jake began laughing. "That is the funniest question I've ever heard! Of course! Since when have either of us turned down a meal, especially one cooked by you?"

"Ok, good. Oh! Do you think Rachel would want to join us?"

"I don't know if she has plans. Why don't you ask her?"

I nodded, Jake parked and we went inside. Jake called his dad while I began looking through the freezer, fridge and pantry to figure out what to make for dinner.

"Dad said he wouldn't miss one of your meals even if he had to wheel himself all the way over here," Jake laughed.

"What about Rachel?"

"He said she had plans for tonight but would let her know that you were kind enough to invite her."  
"Of course, Jake. It's nice to get the whole family together. Maybe another time?" I smiled.

Jake just looked at me with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You called us a _'whole family_.' I like that Bells," he said walking toward me. "It's nice that you feel that way too."

I blushed as he closed the distance between us. "I do, Jake. You've always been like family to me. And now..." I trailed off, embarrassed to admit that I've envisioned us as a family.

"Now what, Bella?" he whispered as his lips were inches from mine.

"Now..."

I finished my sentence by smashing my lips against his. My hands encircled his neck; his were on my waist as the pulled me closer to him. Jake's kisses were unbelievable. I got lost in them. I pulled away, panting and Jake smirked at me.

"What?" I whined.

"You're an amazing kisser Bells. I could kiss you all day," he smiled, stealing another chaste kiss.

"And I could say the same about you," I said, diving right back in for round two with Mr. Incredible Kisser!

After we were able to tear our lips apart, I got dinner started. I made homemade fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and Italian green beans. Jake was helping me with the salad when my dad and Billy came in a little earlier than we had expected them.

"Dad, I thought Rachel was going to drop you off." Jake said.

"Well, Charlie left a little early and swung by to give me a ride. Smells great Bella... when do we eat?" Billy smiled.

"Everything's just about ready. Dad, why don't you get changed real quick and I'll get everything on the table."

Dad returned a few minutes later and everyone dug in. No one talked about the morning I had spent at the police station and I was really happy about that. I told Jake earlier today that I had found 4 tickets to the Mariner's game for tomorrow night and bought them online. Jake nudged me under the table to share the good news with our dads.

"Uh, dad? Billy? Jake and I have something to tell you."

My dad looked at Billy, then looked at Jake and back at me. Billy did the same thing; both of them with nervous, stressed looks on their faces.

"Geez, you two!" Jake half-yelled at our dads. "Would you calm down! You're acting like we're about to tell you we're, we're... I dunno... eloping or something!"

My dad's face relaxed instantly and Billy chuckled, "Well that's a relief! Not that we'd object to the two of you getting married of anything."

"Oh god! C'mon! What we're trying to tell you is that since neither of us were here for Father's Day, that we'd like to make it up to you," I explained.

"So, Bella and I got to thinking and what else, besides fishing, do our dads love more than their kids?" Jake questioned and tapped his chin, like he was deep in thought.

"Dad, Billy... tomorrow night we're taking you to a Mariner's game!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously, Bells? That's awesome! You don't have to do that kiddo!" he said and hugged me.

"Wow. That's really great you guys. Thank you so much," Billy said as he started to tear up.

Jake got up, hugged his dad and whispered to him, "You know how much I'm gonna miss you dad. I'm sorry I wasn't here for Father's Day. And I honestly don't know if I'll be here for the next one so let me and Bella do this for you and Charlie, ok?"

Billy nodded and Jake returned to his seat and took my hand under the table.

We finished dinner a short while later. There were no leftovers, which is always a great compliment for the cook. Our dads said since we cooked and sprung some of the best news they've gotten in a long time, that they'd do the dishes for us. Jake and I took the up on their offer and headed out back to sit on the porch swing. It was a cool night so Jake wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up against him. We were both quiet for a while, partly because we were listening to our dads talk little teenage girls as they were so excited for the game tomorrow. And I was quiet, just thinking about the last emotional 24 hours we had gone through.

Jake was first to break the comfortable silence. "I really think our dads were surprised."

"Ya think?" I laughed. "I don't know how we'll top this next year."

"About that... I don't even know if I'll be around for Father's Day next year," Jake sighed.

"It's OK Jake. I'll think of some great gift from us that will have them both smiling like fools."

"Are you sure Bells?"

"Well, I don't know what we can get them, but we have a whole year to think of it!"

"No, I mean about this... us."

"What? What are you talking about Jake?"

"Bella, I'm so happy that you're back in my life. But I'm leaving again and I feel like I'm not being fair to you. It's things like Father's Day and _'family dinners'_ that make me realize just how unplanned my future is."

"Are you worried about something?"

"Yeah! Everything! I'm worried about leaving you here when there's a psycho ex-boyfriend threatening you. I'm worried about leaving my dad and Rachel, knowing that she'll be moving out one day and what will happen to my dad then?"

"Well, don't worry about me. Like you said, I'll be safe, right? So, let's not talk about that anymore. As for your dad, I'll be here to help out with anything he needs. You know that."

"I do. And that's another thing. I mean I love you and I'm so happy we're finally together. But I feel like I'm being unfair to you. Here you are offering to take care of my dad on Father's Day next year and I don't know where we'll be... where I'll be. Look, I know other people may think we're crazy and moving too fast. I want to be with you; I just want to make sure that you're sure you want to be with me too."

"Of course I do, Jake. Why are you saying this?"

"Bells, I don't want you to sit around and do nothing with your life while you wait to hear from me. I have no idea when I can call you or how far away I'll be living. This kind of life isn't fair to you. I don't expect you to want this kind of life and I would understand if you said you didn't want it... or me."

"Jacob Black! What is wrong with you? Are you trying to tell me you don't want me to be the one you come home to? That you don't want me to be praying for your safe return every night? That I'm not supposed to _want_ to wait for your call because I need to hear your voice?"

"No Bella, I mean..."

"Let me tell you something, Jake. I just got you back in my life. Four years ago, I had to leave my best friend. I'm not about to walk away from my boyfriend because _he_ has to leave _me_. I don't care that it's only been a few days for us. To me it feels like it's so much longer than that. This, us - feels right and I'm not about to give that up because you're worried about me sitting at home pining for you. I've pined for you since I left you 4 years ago. Regardless of your past girlfriends or who you slept with and regardless of Edward, I feel like we're meant to be together… that fate has brought us back together. I'm not going to let anything stop me from missing you or loving you this time around."

As my speech came to an end, Jake's serious expression changed as a huge grin spread across his face.

"God, I love you Bella. I love you so much. Thank you," he said and kissed me so tenderly, it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

We decided to make it an early night since we all were up late the night before. I know Jake didn't sleep well and I was mentally and emotionally exhausted from it all. Jake and Billy said their goodbyes and I told Jake I'd call him when I got up in the morning. I got a really hot shower, said goodnight to my dad and practically fell into my bed.

As my eyes started to close, my chirped phone show that I received a new text message. I was too tired to pick it up and if, by chance, it was Edward I didn't want to know. So I thought of what Jake and I talked about earlier. We were moving fast by declaring our love so quickly, but I meant what I said to him… it felt right. I would willingly be waiting for him and spend time with his family while he's away. Those thoughts made me smile and I slipped off to sleep, hopefully to dream about a future with Jake in it.

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

_****CHARLIE's POV****_

Today was one of the hardest days for me - as a police chief and father. Abuse cases are always difficult and when they involve your daughter, well… it's hard sometimes to remember what side of the law you're supposed to be on.

I was so proud of how Bella handled herself at the station. I knew she was scared and embarrassed to have to divulge those details about her personal life, but it was necessary in order to have a tight case against this jerk.

I'm so happy she has Jake in her life. Billy and I had always hoped they'd end up together. After her being away for so long, I wasn't sure that would ever happen… but just look at them now. I've never seen her happier!

I hope she's alright when Jake has to leave. I'm a little worried about her becoming so attached to him so quickly, but I think they'll be ok.

Jake was smart to have me call in the female investigator. I thought he might know a little more about what happened to Bella but I knew he wouldn't betray her by telling anyone else about it. He always was her best friend… I guess that's why she felt so comfortable telling him what happened to her.

That reminds me… I have to forward those text messages to my phone. I knocked on Bella's door but didn't get a response. After opening it, I found her fast asleep. I hope she could have some rest tonight without those nightmares. She doesn't think I know about them, but I do. And how could I not when she's crying and screaming? After the day she had, she deserves a peaceful night's rest.

I saw her phone on the nightstand. I picked it up and saw a new text waiting for her. I've always given Bella her privacy, even when she was younger and would come to visit me. But I needed to know if this was another threat. I opened the text and felt the blood rush from my face.

_**U can't hide forever Isabella ~ I'll find u & leave ur blood as a reminder for anyone who helped u run away from me**_

I forwarded the message to my phone and deleted it. I didn't want Bella to see it; she had been scared enough from the messages last night. This one was worse and I was afraid of how Bella would react to seeing it.

I kissed Bella on the forehead and left her room. I went downstairs and called Renee. She needed to know what was going on and how dangerous the boy who she used to let in her house really was.

After calming down a hysterical Renee and I told her about the PFA and that it should all be filed within 24 hours; and explained my prior off-the-record investigation of Edward. I promised her I would do everything in my power to keep our daughter safe. We hung up and I headed up to bed. I was looking forward to the baseball game and vowed to keep Bella's mind off of Edward and this whole mess, and just enjoy being with me, Jake and Billy.

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to add this story and me to your alerts and favorites list. **

**I love reading your reviews - a lot of them crack me up! I promise to try and respond to each and every one of you! **

**Go ahead and review and I'll send you a tease for the next chapter!**

**Thanks again for reading this story and supporting me. I truly appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N:

**Thanks to my friend ***_slash_*** beta ***_slash_*** co-author WOLFYFANGRL. Check out her story too!**

**Everyone was ready to form a lynch mob and go after Edward after reading the last chapter!**

**A special shout-out to _BiteMe33 _who says she was a Team Edward girl but not for this story! Psst! We won't tell anyone if you convert to Team Jacob!**

**And to _twilighter3301_ who is joining Team Charlie after reading his POV!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except Sami and Rose - But who wants to own Rose anyway? _

**~-0-~**

* * *

**~-0-~**

**CHAPTER 9**

Yesterday was an emotionally long day for everyone, especially Bella. I was proud of her for having to retell her story to strangers at the police station. I tried to keep her mind off of things the rest of the day by taking her to different places and never giving her a chance to rest and have her mind drift off to Edward or his threats.

Tonight, me, Bella and our dads would be heading to Seattle to catch a Mariner's game. Our dads were so excited… I am too! I don't know how much Bella knows about baseball or if she's ever been to a game before but I'm looking forward to it.

Bella called me when she woke up this morning and said she had some things she had to do around the house and would see me when it was time to leave for Seattle. While Bella and I talked outside last night, our dads worked out what time we'd need to leave today and told us to be ready by 1 o'clock. Charlie went into work a little early so he could take off around noon. Billy said they planned on us stopping for lunch along the way and getting there in time before the game started at 7.

Rachel had the day off so I decided to take Bella's advice and spend some time with my sister. I snuck in her room and saw she was still asleep. When we were little, my sister was convinced there was a tickle monster that would tickle her to death, literally, in her sleep. As any little brother would, I took advantage of that information. So, just like when I was little, I crawled to the bottom of her bed and ducked down so she couldn't see me. I started tickling her toes and she sat up screaming but didn't see anyone. I did it again and again until I was caught. I was cracking up laughing as she threw her pillow at me.

"You're not 6 years old anymore you goof! Stop tickling me!"  
"Ah, c'mon sis! That never gets old – you fall for it every time!"

"I do not," she whined. "Why are you waking me up anyway? It's my day off! Get out!"

"I wanted to spend some time with you and since you're off I thought we could go to breakfast together."

"You mean Bella has left your side long enough for you to spare a few minutes with me?"

"Don't be like that. And yes. So are you coming or not?" I asked, grabbing the covers and pulling them off of her as I ran out of her room.

About 20 minutes later, Rachel met me in the living room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Where's dad? Doesn't he want to come with us?"

"We're taking him and Charlie to the Mariner's game tonight so he's searching for a baseball he's kept over the years to take with us in hopes of having it signed."

"Oh, well that's cool. Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

We went to a little diner not far from us and stuffed our faces.

"So, Jake. How are things with Bella?"

"Good, great actually."

"I'm happy to hear that. I know I gave you a hard time at first, but I just wanted you to be sure what you were doing since this was your best friend and you're leaving so soon."

"I know. But we talked a little about us being together, while being apart, and I feel a lot better about it than I did before."

"How does she feel about everything. You said _you_ feel better about it, but what about _her_?"

"Well, I tried to tell her last night that I didn't expect her to sit around and wait for me while I was away – even though it would kill me to know she might date someone else. But she said she feels the same about me as I do for her and she doesn't want anyone else."

"I'm glad you gave her the option. You guys are both still young, so don't go assuming marriage or everything right now, ok?"

"No, we're not. But I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about spending my life with her. Rach, I haven't wanted anyone but Bells. It all just feels right, like everything is falling into place. Even if the timing sucks, ya know?"

"Well, don't look at it that way. You may have known each other all your lives, but you didn't see or talk to each other for 4 years. A lot can happen in that time and change people."

"Isn't that the truth…" I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Bella went through some really bad things with an ex-boyfriend and she just told me about it the other day."

"Like what? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she will be. You know I'd tell you anything Rach, but this is her story and I don't want to betray her by telling you without her permission. You understand, right?"

"Of course. But that's even more of a reason that your timing _doesn't_ suck."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I was saying, you haven't seen each other for a while, and two weeks right now isn't nearly enough time to get to know someone again and expect to pick up right where you left off. You may feel like you are, and that's good, but I think that you being apart and relying on emails and phone calls will build your relationship and when you see each other again, _then_ it will be perfect."

"Yeah, that's a good way to look at it. But I am worried about her not really having any other friends to hang out with after I'm gone. I mean she knows Quil and Embry…"

"Oh please! Why would she want to hang out with those goofballs?" she laughed. "Don't you worry about Bella. I'm sure her and I will spend some time together while you're away and she'll make new friends in no time."

We finished eating and headed home. I had a good time catching up with Rachel and her advice about Bella was just what I needed to hear. I found a note from my dad on the kitchen counter telling me to pack an overnight bag. I knew the game would be ending late but had no idea they'd want to spend the night in Seattle. This would be fun!

I got my stuff together and threw some things in the laundry. I was just finishing straightening up my room when Bella called.

"Hey Jake. How was your morning?"

"Good. I spent some time with Rachel, like you suggested, and took her to breakfast - well more like brunch since we both slept in a little."

"Aw, that's good. So, did your dad tell you about spending the night in Seattle?"

"Not in so many words. He left me a note that said to pack an overnight bag. Guess that's means we'll be finding a place to stay after the game."

"Yeah. I was surprised that Charlie was so willing to take off early today and tomorrow from work."

"Hey, it's not every day your kid takes you to see your favorite baseball team play so I guess he figured he'd make the most of it," I chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad they're both excited about it. I have everything ready. I'm just waiting for the last load of laundry to finish before Charlie gets home and we'll head out. What's your dad up to? Is he excited?"

"I haven't seen him all morning. He was searching for some old baseball to have signed at the game when Rachel and I left. He's not here now but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"OK, well, I'm going to pack some drinks for us in a little cooler."

"That's a good idea. We'll be over as soon as my dad gets back."

"Kay, Jake. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bells."

I could hear my dad pull up as I was hanging up with Bella. It seems my old man went a little crazy this morning. He had on Mariners' gear from head to toe and just returned from having the car washed and vacuumed. He looked like a poster child for baseball as he wheeled himself in the front door.

"Whoa dad! You a little excited for this game or what?"

"Are you kidding? Me and my best friend are going to see our favorite team play and we get to do it thanks to our kids!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy dad."

"You bet Jake. I'm really looking forward to spending the day with you too son. We don't know when we'll get the chance to do this again so I'm really happy to be able to."

"Me too dad. But listen, don't sit next to me at the game… you look like such a tourist with that outfit! It's embarrassing!" I teased him.

About a half-hour later, I grabbed both of our bags and we headed over to Bella's.

**~-0-~**

* * *

**~-0-~**

About 45 minutes after I talked to Jake, he and Billy pulled up. My dad had just gotten home minutes before they arrived and was upstairs getting changed. Once all of our bags were in the car, Jake and I climbed in the back seat and Billy got behind the wheel. My dad borrowed a GPS from the station to help us in case we ran into any traffic or construction on the way. He pulled up the map on the screen and we were on our way!

I had never been to a 'real' baseball game before. I went to a lot of Phil's games with my mom when they first met but he was in the minors. From what I understood, everything was the same, except these players made a ton more money than Phil! I wasn't a huge baseball fan, and maybe being dragged to multiple fields with Renee had turned me off from the game itself, but I was never more excited to see a game than I was today. Maybe it was because I was with Jake; or because I was spending time with my dad; or maybe it was both. Either way, I had a huge smile on my face as Jake and I held hands in the backseat, listening to Charlie and Billy analyze each player on the Mariner's team.

We stopped about an hour or so into the trip for lunch after Jake's stomach made itself known. I had no idea a growling stomach could be so loud! We ate at a rest stop on the highway and our dads' stories continued. Charlie was talking about the last decent athlete to come out of Forks High School when Billy started telling me about Jake's football glory days. Apparently Charlie went to every one of his games too. They both were so proud of him.

"Did Jake tell you that he lettered all four years?" Charlie asked, sounding like a proud parent.

"Uh, no."

"It was no big deal," Jake said embarrassed.

"Yes it was son. He helped the team get to the state finals his last 2 years there and 3 out of his 4 years, he was homecoming king!"

Jake's face flushed red and he shoved some food in his mouth. He was adorable! I never would imagine big, strong, independent, outgoing Jake to be embarrassed about something.

"Aw, Jake! Billy, I want to see pictures when we get home!" I giggled.

"No. It was nothing," Jake said as we paid our bill and headed back to the car to resume our road trip.

I started imagining Jake in his football uniform and how good he would look in it. I thought about him being homecoming king and how unbelievable he must have looked in a suit at the dance. Then I realized he wouldn't have gone alone and I got a little upset at that fact. I had no right to be upset. I was in Arizona and hadn't spoken to him since I left. He was bound to have girls chasing after him; I mean look at him! He's gorgeous! But to know that there are pictures showing how happy he might have been with a girl at a dance made me jealous. On second thought, I decided I didn't want to see any pictures of Jake with another girl… regardless if she was just a friend or not.

"What are you thinking about Bells?" Jake whispered to me in the backseat.

I tried to turn my scowl (from the thoughts of Jake and another girl) into a smile as I turned to Jake. "Just thinking about you."

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it as he turned his head to look out the window again. I kept staring at this amazing man next to me. I couldn't believe after all that I had gone through with Edward, that anyone, especially someone as beautiful and special as Jake, would want me. I know Jake was worried last night when he said he didn't want me sitting at home waiting for him while he was off in the Navy. But I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. I didn't want anyone else. It wasn't like I knew a lot of people in Forks to begin with, so there weren't guys banging down my door asking me out on a date. Even if they were, I wanted Jake – whether it was a thousand miles away or next to me in the backseat of his dad's car, I wanted to be with Jake.

He caught me staring at him and smirked. I blushed and turned my head. Jake began rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb. The feeling was so relaxing and soothing. I leaned my head against Jake's arm and closed my eyes. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me, rubbing his thumb along my arm. His touch comforted me and almost instantly put me to sleep.

I woke up when we hit a pothole on the road. Jake's right arm was still around me, but he must have fallen asleep too as his head was resting on top of mine. His body was sort of curled around mine and his other hand was on my leg. We were in a construction zone and the bumps in the road continued. Each bump was allowing Jake's hand to climb its way up my thigh.

My eyes widened as each bump led Jake's hand closer and closer to my crotch. I felt like a deer stuck in headlights. I knew I should move his hand, especially with our dads sitting in the front seat, but I just couldn't do it. My dad let out a soft snore, as his head was leaning back against the headrest. Billy was humming along with the radio, but I couldn't see his eyes in the mirror from my position in the back seat.

Another bump; another inch up my thigh. My heart was pounding. I was becoming turned on by Jake's wandering hand and he didn't even realize it! Bump, inch; bump; inch bump… I put my hand on top of Jake's to stop it from moving as it was centimeters away from my crotch.

My movement must have woken Jake up because he lifted his head and our eyes met. He looked at his hand, then back to my face. He looked a little confused at first, but then his expression quickly changed and his eyes roamed my face and ended on my lips. I licked them subconsciously. His eyes darted from mine to my lips and back to my eyes again. I peeked a glance toward the front seat. Neither of our dads had changed their position and Billy's humming turned into whistling. Jake looked to the front seat as well. When our eyes met again, he squeezed my thigh with the hand that I was holding in place and he brought his lips to mine. The kiss wasn't anything spectacular like our previous ones, but the way his hand was massaging my thigh was turning me on very quickly. He pulled his lips from mine and smirked at me. That little jerk knew exactly what he was doing to me! _Well_, I thought, _two can play at that game!_

I held his stare and put my hand on his leg. I didn't need any bumps in the road to help my ascent up his thigh… his long, muscular, russet-toned thigh. Maybe paybacks weren't such a good idea since I was turning myself on more. Jake's eyes widened as I continued to move my hand up his leg. It was my turn to smirk now! Jake narrowed his eyes at me and this turned into a very interesting game for us… who could turn the other person on more, and who would give up first?

Jake's hand that was wrapped around me moved behind and then under my arm to brush along the right side of my breast. I let out a small gasp in surprise and Jake's grin grew. _OK, mister_, I thought, _my turn! _I kept my left hand on his thigh, drawing little circles on the inside of his leg, while my right hand moved along Jake's chest. I could feel his nipple harden through his thin t-shirt as my palm brushed against it. He raised an eyebrow at me and his hand that was brushing the side of my breast, engulfed it and squeezed it lightly. Then he brushed his thumb over my nipple that quickly pebbled in response to his touch. I bit my lip and looked down at his hand on my chest and back to his eyes.

He whispered in my ear, "My dad can see my face in the mirror. You have the advantage here."

_Hmmm_, I thought, _what can I do with that advantage? _I didn't know how far I _could_ or _should_ take this. I mean, it was very dangerous game to be playing with our dads in the front seat… but it was also very exciting!

I never did anything like this before. With Edward we held hands and kissed. That was all until that night he hurt me. But _this_ was such a turn on.

As our game progressed, I felt my panties become wetter. Since Charlie was still snoring and Billy couldn't see me from the front seat, I removed my hand from Jake's chest and grabbed his hand that was on my breast and pulled it up to my mouth. I locked eyes with him as I slowly and seductively, put each of his fingers into my mouth. I rolled my tongue around each finger, sucked a little bit and scraped my teeth along it as I pulled each one out of my mouth.

I had never done that, with fingers or anything else before, so I hoped I was doing it right. I must have done a good job because Jake groaned a little, but it could've sounded like a deep yawn, and he stretched both arms over his head as if he was just waking up. When he brought his arms back down, he grabbed my hand that I had on his leg and moved it on top of the bulge in his pants to let me feel the effects of our game. _I won!_ I thought.

Jake's fake yawn woke up my dad. Billy said we were almost there and I was relieved because if we had to continue in this car much longer, I know Jake would win our next round.

**~-0-~**

* * *

**~-0-~**

Bella had totally floored me with her little game in the backseat. Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute of it. But after everything Bella had just confessed to me in the past few days about Edward and what he did to her, I wasn't sure how comfortable she would be with me… sexually.

Sure we were sharing some pretty heated kisses but I didn't want to push her. She needed to be the one to lead us, and the one to stop us if I went too far. I really didn't know how far things would actually go since we had only been together for less than a week and didn't have a lot of time to be together in the immediate future. But after her little display in the car this afternoon, I knew I wanted more or Bella. She turned me on like no other girl has. And when she showed me how talented she could be with her tongue, I nearly came undone right there. I had no idea if she knew how to do that for real, but based on that performance, I certainly wouldn't be disappointed when the time came.

We arrived at the stadium about an hour and a half before game time. Bella got our tickets from Will Call and we proceeded to the gate. This was her first real game and she was excited; not nearly excited as our dads, but they were a completely different story.

We found our seats and Bella surprised all of us (since I hadn't asked where the seats were) when the usher took us down along the first base line, right above the Mariner's dugout. We were 10 rows back, on the end of an aisle with a special handicapped area at the end for Billy. I smiled at Bella's thoughtfulness for picking an area that would accommodate his wheelchair. He could've gotten into a regular seat, but if anyone would've had to climb over him, he wouldn't be able to move much to let them pass. He was also more comfortable in his cushioned seat rather than the hard ones at the stadium. The gesture didn't get pass by Billy either. As Bella went to move around him to find her seat, Billy pulled her down to him and hugged her and thanked her for thinking of him.

Bella and I decided to go for a walk around the stadium to check out the clubhouse and gift shops. Bella had brought her camera and we snapped a few photos around the stadium and asked an older couple to take one of us together. I bought Bella a stuffed moose, the Mariner's mascot, as a souvenir of our first trip together. We stopped to get some hot dogs, nachos and soft pretzels for us and our dads. We returned to our seats to find Billy and Charlie enjoying a beer together, watching batting practice on the field.

The game started a short time later and Bella seemed to know a little more than I expected about baseball. Although, she was more interested in watching where the mascot was in the stands than the game itself, but that was okay with me. It was a beautiful day and our dads really seemed to be enjoying themselves. The cotton candy guy came by and I got Bella some of the pink sugary fluff. She was so cute, sitting there with a Mariner's hat on, eating candy like a little kid and cheering at the appropriate times during the game.

Several innings went by and we all took part in the seventh-inning stretch, singing 'Take Me Out To The Ball Game.' Billy's favorite player was Ichiro Suzuki and he and Charlie cheered like little girls seeing their favorite boy band every time he was up to bat.

Bella had her hear turned, looking for the Moose, as Ichiro hit a foul ball that was headed our way. Charlie reached up with his glove in an attempt to catch it, but the ball just grazed his mitt and ended up smacking Bella in the side of the head. It all happened so fast. She yelped, reached for her head and put her head down between her legs. I knew it had to hurt. Security came running over to see how badly injured she was.

EMS crews escorted Bella out of the stands. I told Charlie to stay with Billy and I would go with her. He didn't want to leave Bella but she insisted he stay and that she was okay. We were taken to a first aid room where the EMS guys checked out Bella's head. She smiled at me and said she was fine. The EMS guy said the impact from the ball didn't break the skin but he wanted her to lie still for 30 minutes to make sure she didn't have a concussion. I went back to the stands to let our dads know she was alright.

The game was ending and Bella texted me to bring our dads back with me as soon as the game was over. The Mariner's won and we headed back to the first aid station. Billy didn't get his ball signed that he brought with him but I think they both had an awesome time, despite Bella's little injury. As we rounded the corner, we found security guys outsidee the first aid door now. I told them who we were and that Bella was inside. They spoke on a walkie-talkie and then let us in. I don't think our dads would ever recover from the scene in front of them.

Bella was sitting up on an exam table next to Ichiro Suzuki. Yes, _**THE**_ Ichiro Suzuki! Bella saw us come in and waved us over.

"Guys, this is Ichiro. Ichiro, this is my dad Charlie, my boyfriend Jake and his dad, Billy."

Our dads were star-struck. They didn't move and didn't speak a word.

"Dad! Billy! Stop acting like that! Ichiro was nice enough to come and see if I was ok."

"I'm very sorry your daughter was injured," he said to Charlie in very broken English. That seemed to bring him out of his stupor.

"Oh, well, that's ok. I mean, she's ok - so it's ok," he rambled.

"My dad and Billy are big fans of yours. Jake and I brought them to the game as a belated Father's Day present. Could I ask you for a favor Ichiro?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind signing the ball Billy brought with him?"

"No problem."

Billy handed him the ball and thanked him profusely. Then Bella handed him another ball to sign.

"Bells, where did you get that ball?" I asked.

"Oh! It's the one that Ichiro hit and hit me! I grabbed it before the security guys came."

Ichiro signed the second ball and Bella handed it to Charlie. He shook hands with everyone, apologized to Bella again and left… but not before Bella asked the EMS guys to take a picture of all of us with Ichiro.

"Bella you are something else!" Billy exclaimed as we all headed back to the car.

"Yeah, who would've thought my little girl would 'take one for the team' just to get some balls signed and meet Ichiro Suzuki?" Charlie laughed.

"It wasn't like I planned it dad. I just figured since he was there, it would hurt to ask!" she said.

"Thank you both. It was a wonderful day and a game we'll never forget," Billy said.

We drove to a nearby hotel after the game. We checked into our rooms - one for me and Billy and one for Charlie and Bella. Our dads had gotten up early today and drove us here and both were pretty tired. They were ready for bed, but Bella and I opted to check out the indoor pool. There was only one family in the pool area with us. We splashed around for a little while until Bella decided to get out. She sat on the edge of the pool with her feet in the water.

"Are you sure your head is ok Bells?" I asked as waded around.

"Yeah, Jake. I'm fine. Just a little bump. It really didn't hurt that bad; it just surprised me mostly," she said.

"Know what surprised me the most today?" I said swimming to in between her legs.

"What?"

"That little game in the car."

"Hmmm," she hummed, grabbing the dog tags around that hung around my neck and playing with them. "I liked that game."

"Me too, but you did surprise me."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Are you kidding? No Bells, you did everything MORE than right."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I knew she was a virgin, but after what happened with Edward, I wasn't sure how experienced she was.

"Bells, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Have you ever done that before? You know, with your mouth?"

She blushed and said, "No. Never."

"Well you could've fooled me!"

She splashed me and I pulled her into the water with me. We swam around slowly together, watching the family pack up and head back to their room. I found a spot in the water where we were deep enough, but I could still stand. I pulled her closer to me and she wrapped her legs around me. My hands held onto her butt and we just stared at each other for a while. Her arms were caressing the back of my head, my neck and shoulders. I started squeezing her butt cheeks. She leaned her head back and sighed. I took advantage of her exposed neck and began to kiss, suck and lick all along her neck and jaw line. She brought her head back down and crashed our lips together. It was urgent, needful and hot. Our tongues moved quickly against each other's and our moans began to increase. I was getting hard quickly and I knew she could feel it with the position we were in. I pulled my lips away from hers.

"Bells, you need to tell me when to stop here."

"Ok – I mean what we're doing now is ok, right?"

"Very," I growled. "But especially after everything you just went through, I don't want you to feel like I'm pushing you to do something you're not ready for. It's not like we're going to have sex here in this hotel pool or anything. But I need you to tell me what you want, ok Bells?"

"I, um, like kissing you."

"Me too," I panted after we lost our breath again in another heated kiss. "What else do you want?"

"I… uh, I… I want to touch you and I want you to touch me," she said quietly.

I moved my one hand from her butt and brought it up her back and around to the front to her chest. I palmed her breast in my hand and squeezed. She softly moaned and put her head on my shoulder, kissing my neck. I felt her nipple harden and gently pinched it between my thumb and finger. She involuntarily rocked her hips against mine, causing us both to groan in pleasure. Her head shot up in surprise (I think she surprised herself).

"Does this feel good Bells?"

"Umm hmm," she mumbled and moved her head back to my neck.

I continued to massage her breast and work my fingers on her nipple. She worked her way up to my ear and began to nibble on it. That caused me to grind myself into her. She moaned again. She tightened her legs around me and I moved my other hand to her core.

She tensed and whispered in my ear, "Jake, I never… uh, no one ever… before."

"An orgasm? No one ever gave you an orgasm?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want me to stop Bells? I'll stop if you want me to. But I promise that you'll like it."

She lifted her head and looked at me with hooded eyes. "No, please don't stop."

I kissed her again then began rubbing her through her bathing suit. Our hips began rocking against each other slowly. I walked to the side of the pool and pushed her back up against it. As I sped up my ministrations with my hand, the tempo of our kiss increased as well. We were both moaning and rocking into each other. She dug her nails into my shoulders and threw her head back. I watched in awe as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. She was so beautiful.

I was thankful that no one else was in the pool area as I quickly learned that Bella is not quiet when she cums. I kissed her softly on the lips and watched her come down from her high.

"Oh my god, Jake. That felt… I never… I can't believe… it was…"

"…Amazing," I finished for her.

"Yeah, amazing. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get out of the pool before our dads come looking for us."

She climbed out and grabbed our towels. I got out, my straining erection obvious in my swimming trunks. Bella's eyes went wide when she glanced at my crotch.

"See the effect you have on me Bells?" I teased.

"Oh, um.. Jake? What about you? I mean are you…"

"Don't worry about me. Pleasuring you was enough for me tonight, ok?" I said as I hugged her.

As we parted ways at our respective hotel room doors, I headed for the bathroom to quickly take care of my problem myself. After a cold shower, I jumped into bed with the biggest smile in my life, knowing that I was the **only **man to ever make Bella feel that way.

* * *

**A/N: **

**POLL! Should Jake and Bella have sex before he leaves? Visit my profile to take part in the survey!**

**Thanks to everyone for adding me and this story to your alerts and favorites list. **

**I love reading your reviews - so many have me laughing out loud! I promise to try and respond to each and every one of you! **

**Please review and I'll send you a tease for the next chapter!**

**Thanks again for reading this story and supporting me. I truly appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Thanks to my friend ***_slash_*** beta ***_slash_*** co-author WOLFYFANGRL. Check out her story too! Bella's got some awesome powers!**

**Everyone seemed to like the baseball game with Charlie and Billy. And it seems the backseat game and pool antics with our favorite couple made everyone happy as well! Hopefully there will be more lemons to come!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except Sami and Rose. _

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 10**

I think I woke up as the happiest woman in Seattle! I couldn't believe what Jake and I did last night in the swimming pool. Well, it was more like what Jake did to me... I was just the happy recipient! I just had my first orgasm! Can you believe it? Nearly 19 years old and my first orgasm?

Don't get me wrong, I've taken care of business myself for a few years, _thank you very much_, but never with someone else. And I never imagined it could feel that good! Jake was right, it was amazing. He was amazing. I would've been content to kiss him all night but my body had something else in mind I guess. I do feel bad for Jake though. He made me feel incredible, and I left him high and dry. What kind of girlfriend was I?

It's not like we planned it or anything. And even if Jake was willing to feel some 'relief' for himself, what would I have done to make him feel good? Oh god! Jake is experienced and I'm not. He knows what to do and I don't. What happens next time? It's not like I have anyone I can ask advice about this. I don't have any female friends here yet, except maybe for Rachel (Ew! I can't ask Jake's sister for advice on how to pleasure him! Gross!) or that Emily girl. But I don't know her well enough yet to just call her up and say 'Hey, how do I make Jake feel good?' No. There has to be someone… wait! Cara! I'll call Cara! She's experienced and she's been my best friend for 4 years. She'll be more than thrilled that I'm not with Edward any more. I have to call her soon. I want to make Jake feel as good as I did last night. I was brought out of my fantasies of how to pleasure Jake when my dad exited the bathroom of our hotel room.

"Hey, Bells. You're up!"

"Yeah, dad. What time is it? Are you ready to leave?"

"It's 9 o'clock. I'm all packed. Why don't you get your stuff together and I'll call over to Billy's room and see what time they'll be ready to head out."

"Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I didn't hear you come in the room last night."

"Um, Jake and I just went for a swim and you were snoring when I came in," I mumbled and ran into the bathroom before my dad could see my face blushing at the thought of our swimming expedition.

I showered and got dressed quickly. Charlie said Billy and Jake had just woke up too and we'd all meet in the lobby for breakfast. I threw my things into my overnight bag and about 20 minutes later we hopped in the elevator to met the Blacks in the lobby.

My eyes were searching for Jake as soon as the elevator doors opened. I spotted Billy a few feet ahead of us, showing off his signed ball to some other Mariner's fan. Billy called Charlie over to retell the story about meeting Ichiro. I looked to my right but didn't see Jake. He's hard to miss at 6'5" so he has to be here somewhere! I looked to the left of the elevator doors and found him at the reception desk. I started to blush instantly, just thinking about what he did to me last night.

As I began to walk closer to Jake, I heard him talking to the woman at the front desk and laughing. She giggled and reached out and touched his arm. I felt like I wanted to rip her eyes out for touching him. I stopped dead in my tracks. Whoa! I've never been jealous before. But then, I was never with Jake before. I don't want anyone else to touch him, especially not after the way he touched me last night. I could be a brat about this, turn around and walk out of here and expect him to chase after me. Or I could be mature about this and stand up for myself and let Jake and every other _skank_ around here know that they should keep their hands off _**my**_ Jake. Hmmm... I like that, _**my Jake**_.

I marched myself right up to Jake and plastered a smile on my face. This _hoe-bag_, I mean receptionist, was still touching his arm. I cleared my throat to get both of their attentions.

"I'll be right with you," the _slut_ said without ever taking her eyes off of Jake.

Jake turned around, saw me and his face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen. It was contagious and a big, goofy smile appeared on my face for him. "Bella!"

I looked down at her hand on his arm. He followed my line of sight and seemed to be a bit surprised at her hand being on him; like he didn't notice it before (even though I saw it from across the lobby). He looked back at me and he had a worried expression on his face. I took a deep breath and closed the distance between us. I reached up and politely removed her hand from my man and Jake smiled. He leaned down to kiss me and just before his lips connected with mine, he whispered, "I only have eyes for you, Bella."

Our kiss must have went a little longer than I realized because the _whore_, er - desk clerk, cleared her throat. I pulled my lips away from Jake and glared at her. Jake saw my expression and smirked at me. He grabbed whatever papers she had for him, thanked her and took my hand to lead us over to our dads.

"I like it when you're jealous, Bells. It's sexy," he whispered in my ear.

We pried our dads away from telling their 'Irchiro moment' story and found the continental breakfast area. I expected some muffins and juice but they had scrambled eggs, sausage, all kinds of juices, coffee, tea, bagels, bread for toasting and they even had waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream! We all grabbed a plate and dug in. Thirty minutes later and bellies full, our dads grabbed another fresh cup of coffee so Jake and I told them we'd meet them out at the car in 15 minutes.

Jake and I walked hand-in-hand through the lobby and out the front doors. There was a beautiful pond with a small fountain. We sat on the stones and watched the fish in the pond. I was happy our dads opted to stay the night in Seattle. The game got over pretty late and to have to drive back a couple of hours would've been rough on all of us. Jake brought me out of my thoughts by calling my name.

"I was thinking Bells…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we're together but we're doing everything backwards."

"What are you taking about Jake?"

"I mean we haven't gone out on a real date yet!"

"Oh! But we went to the drive-in."

"That doesn't count. We were with a ton of people and we weren't officially together at that point, right?"

"I guess so."

"Ok, then… Bella? Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Hmm… I'll have to check my date book. I'm pretty busy these days," I chuckled.

"Oh you are? Busy with anyone I know?"

"Nah, he's just this awesome guy I ran into at the airport last week."

"Really?" he laughed.

"Yeah."

"So there's nothing I can do to change your mind about dumping this 'airport' guy and going on a date with me?" he teased.

"Well, he's special to me…"

"How special?" he asked in that deep, sexy voice of his.

"He made me feel pretty special last night," I whispered shyly.

Jake chuckled, "Did he now? I can make you feel special too."

"I'm sure you could; but I love him," I smiled.

"I love you too Bells," he said and kissed me.

"Yes Jake."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you!"

"Good. Break it off with that 'airport' guy and it's a deal," he laughed.

Our dads finally came out and we piled back in the car to head home, with Charlie behind the wheel this time. The drive went much smoother on our return route (no bumps for Jake and I to use as an excuse to play our game this time around) and we all decided to skip lunch, still a little full from breakfast.

We were about an hour from home when Jake's cell phone rang. It was Quil.

Jake covered the phone with his hand and whispered, "Do you care if I spend some time with Quil and Embry tomorrow night?"

"Of course not! I'm sure I can find something to do to amuse myself," I teased.

"Are you sure? You won't be mad or anything?"

"Tell you what… you take me on that date you promised tonight and the boys can have you tomorrow."

"Deal!"

Jake finished making plans with his 'boys' and hung up. That call made me realize that I didn't bring my cell phone with me on our little trip. I doubted there were many people trying to reach me. The only ones around here who knew my number were Jake and my dad and they were with me. I'll check it when I get back in case Cara or my mom tried to call.

We arrived home a short time later. Billy and Charlie thanked us both again and Jake said he'd pick me up at 6 for our date tonight. He hopped in the driver's seat and drove Billy home. Charlie unlocked the front door and I could hear the house phone and my cell phone ringing simultaneously. My dad gave me a weird look and he went to answer the house phone while I ran up the stairs in hopes to reach my phone before it went to voice mail.

I figured it was Cara or my mom calling since I hadn't talked to either of them in a couple of days. I heard Charlie say hello to Renee on the house phone just as I entered my bedroom, so I assumed Cara was calling me to get some dirt on Jake. I crawled across my bed and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

I opened it and said hello at the same time I heard Charlie scream, "Bella! Don't answer your phone!"

Then I heard _him_ on the other end of the line.

"Hello, _**Bellllllaaaahhhh**_. I knew I'd find you."

It was Edward. I dropped the phone and screamed.

**~-0-~**

* * *

**~-0-~**

**_CHARLIE's POV_**

I answered the phone and immediately heard Renee crying and she yelled my name. She started ranting something about Edward and the house in Arizona and Bella and I knew Bella was running to answer her phone. I had a gut feeling that it was him trying to reach her. I screamed Bella's name and told her to not answer the phone. I told Renee I'd call her right back as I heard Bella scream.

I ran upstairs and saw Bella standing in her room staring at the cell phone on the floor. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She was so scared, she was shaking. I walked over and picked up the phone.

"Listen here you son of a bitch. Don't you ever call my daughter again, you hear me?" and I hung up the phone.

I pulled Bella into my chest and hugged her for dear life. I was scared for her. This guys was sick. He wouldn't give up. I had to call Renee back to find out what was going on. I told Bella to take a long, hot bath to calm down.

"Oh, Charlie! What are we going to do? I'm so afraid he's going to hurt our little girl!"

"I'll do everything I can to keep her safe Renee. Tell me from the beginning again, what happened exactly?"

Renee went on to explain that she and Phil were in Florida looking at rental properties yesterday when she got a call from one of her neighbors that their house in Arizona had caught fire. Renee tried to get a flight back immediately but couldn't get one until today. She talked with the police chief on the phone and he said the fire wasn't an accident. It was started with an accelerant in Bella's old bedroom. The chief told her that he was already aware of the PFA that was filed the same day he got the call about the fire. Right now, there wasn't any hard evidence to link _him_ to the fire. He told Renee as soon as the arson investigator finished his report he'd send a copy to me.

After I hung up with Renee again, I was even more pissed. That little **er tried to burn down Bella's old house in Arizona. Why would he do that? He knew she wasn't there. Most likely as a message to Bella. I wasn't sure if I should tell Bella what happened. She was so scared as it was, I didn't want her to live in fear.

I knew she and Jake had made plans for tonight. Jake was making her happy and keeping her sane right now. I called him up to let him know what happened but he had just stepped out. I explained everything to Billy and he said he'd pass the info onto Jake. Billy told me I was doing the right thing by letting the law handle this. It was funny hearing it come from him - since I was the law - but my best friend knows exactly what I'm thinking… _I want to kill him_.

I called Detective Smith and let him know of the latest text message threat and forwarded it to him. Then I explained everything that happened with the house in Arizona. I heard Bella come out of the bathroom. I tried to calm myself down and collected my thoughts before talking to Bella.

I knocked softly on her bedroom door and walked in. I found my scared little girl sound asleep on her bed.

**~-0-~**

* * *

**~-0-~**

We got home and I unpacked my things from our little trip. My dad yelled from the kitchen saying I had a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake? It's Sami. I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, I just got in. What's up?"

"I had a little accident with my car and you're like the only one I know who can fix it. Can you help me?"

I laughed, "Sure, sure. Where are you?"

Sami gave me directions and I met her about 10 minutes later. She was sitting on the side of the road with the hood up. I got out and walked over to her.

"Oh thank god, Jake!"

"What happened Sami?"

"I hit a deer or something and then it started smoking and I couldn't see so I pulled over."

"You didn't get hurt or anything?"

She shook her head.

"OK, let me take a look."

The hood was a little dented and she blew out her right front tire but other than that, the car seemed to be fine.

"The smoke is nothing. The car overheated when you hit the deer. But it looks like you'll need a new tire and I can probably fix the hood pretty easily."

"You're a life saver! I'm not even allowed to be driving right now so if my parents knew about this, they'd kill me!"  
"Why aren't you supposed to be driving?"

"My neighbors told my parents about the party the other night. They weren't upset about it really, just said they needed to teach me a lesson so they said I couldn't drive for a week. But I had to work today and my ride fell through so I just took the car."

"Well, let's get the tire changed and you can follow me back to my house and we'll look at the dent there, ok?"

I popped the trunk of her car and got out the jack, tire iron and spare tire and got to work.

"I, uh, wanted to say I'm sorry about what Rose did at my party."

"Yeah, she's a real piece of work. But it's not your fault Sami, you don't have to apologize."

"I know but she was my friend - not any more - and I just feel terrible that she upset you, and that girl. What's her name?"

"Bella. She's my girlfriend and everything turned out just fine for us. So don't worry, ok?"

"Oh good. I didn't want you or Quil or (sigh) Embry to be upset with me because of her."

"Like I said, it was her not you so don't worry. Besides, I hear you helped Em and Quil with a little pay-back!"

"Yeah, she deserved it. She was so mad! You should've seen her face... it was priceless! I haven't heard from her since."

"Well, no offense but you don't need friends like that. You're a nice girl Sami - don't let people like her change you."

"You think so? Thanks, Jake. That means a lot."

"I'm not the only one who thinks you're nice."

"Really?"

"Sure, Quil thinks you're sweet and nice," I said, knowing she was hoping I'd say Embry's name.

"Oh," she said sadly. "Yeah, Quil's a nice guy too."

"And Embry - he's told me a bunch of times how sweet and nice you are."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "Are you serious, Jake? He said that?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, he doesn't seem too interested in me."

"Sami," I said turning around to face her. "You have to understand that we all think of you like a little sister. We've known you practically our whole lives. He just needs to see you for the grown up woman you've become and not that little girl we used to hang around with."

She nodded and I finished up my work on the spare tire. As Sami followed me home, I called Embry on my cell. I know, I know but she's a sweet girl and if Em could grow up a little they'd be great together. They just needed a little push, that's all.

"Hey dude, you busy?"

"Nah. What's up?"

"I need help fixing something. I'll be home in about 10 minutes."

"Kay, see you then."

"Oh, hey Em!"

"Yeah?"

"I just saw Sami on the side of the road. She had a flat tire or something."

"Really? Where? Should I go help her?"

"No need. I took care of it."

"Oh."

"Alright - see you in a few," I said and hung up.

We pulled into my driveway and I motioned for Sami to pull around back. She got out and asked to use my bathroom to wash her hands from when she tried to fix the tire herself. Seconds after she walked into my house, Embry came jogging down my driveway.

"So, what did you break that you need me to fix?" he joked.

"_**I**_ didn't break anything! This hood here had a run-in with a deer. Can you help me pop out the dent?"

"You hit a deer?"

"No. Does this look like my car, dude?"

"Uh, no. Who's car is it?"

Just then Sami came walking out of the house. She wasn't looking at us as she approached. Her head was down, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, exposing her midriff as she lifted her hands to the top of her head. I saw Embry's eyes dart right to her bare stomach. I had to stifle my laugh as I watched his face.

"Hey Jake, you have anything to dri-" she stopped in mid sentence as she lifted her eyes and saw Embry standing there. "Oh, hi Embry."

Embry shoved his hands in the pockets of his cut-off shorts and looked at the ground, "Hey Sami."

"What we you asking me before?"

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to know if you had anything to drink."

"Sure. There's stuff in the fridge. Help yourself."

"You guys want anything?"

Em shook his head.

"Nah, we're good," I said, eyeing Embry as Sami walked back into the house.

"Dude! What's wrong with you?" I half-yelled and threw a towel at him.

"What? Nothing!"

"Uh huh. You always ignore people when they talk to you."

"I didn't ignore her!"

"Yes you did. Look, if you like her that's cool. I already told you she's sweet, nice and funny. You two would have fun together."

"I don't know," he whined. "I've always thought of her as the little girl we hung around with, you know?"

"Did she just look like a little girl to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, no," he said shifting his weight on his feet.

"Well, I think you should ask her out. What do you have to lose? Don't be a baby - just ask her already!"

Sami came out with a drink and sat down on the back porch to watch us as we worked on the dent. "So, where's Bella?" she asked.

"She's at home. We just got back from Seattle this morning."

"Whoa! You spent the night with her in Seattle already?"

"Well, both of our dads were with us. We took them to a Mariner's game as a belated Father's Day gift."

"Aw, that's sweet. I bet they liked that."

"They did. I'm picking her up later for a date."

"Really? Got any special plans?"

"Um, not really. I want to do something nice for her. I guess this is our first official date. Any suggestions?" I asked Sami. Embry wasn't saying a word to either of us. He was focusing on the dent.

"Well, what does she like? Does she have any hobbies or things she likes to do?"

"Good question. She likes to cook - and she's really good at it - so I guess cooking is kinda her hobby."

"Oooohh! How about you and her go to a cooking class together?"

"What's that?"

"A cooking class. At the outlet shops in Port Angeles, there is a Wolfgang Puck store... he's a famous chef. They offer cooking classes using some of his famous recipes and cookware. You cook the meal together and then you get to eat it!"

"That sounds cool and I bet she's like that. Thanks, Sami! I owe you one! I'm going to go call there to see if we can get into the class tonight."

"You don't owe me Jake. You're helping me with my car so let's call it even, kay?"

Luckily for me, there was an opening for their 7 o'clock class. I made the reservations and told my dad about Sami's great idea for my date with Bella tonight.

My dad told me that Charlie had called and filled me in on what happened. I couldn't believe this psycho. He truly was insane. He has to be to set fire to Bella's old bedroom. Thank god he doesn't know where she lives now. I know Bella is still worried about him finding her, but hopefully with that PFA and the police here and in Arizona aware of his crazy threats, they would keep her safe.

I was even more excited about our date tonight. I didn't want her to think about _him_ anymore. Hopefully, Sami's idea of a cooking school would surprise her and make her smile.

When I came out, Embry had the dent popped out and was just finishing up washing Sami's car.

"You can wash my dad's car when you're done," I joked with him.

He smiled and looked over at Sami, "I didn't think she wanted any remnants of the deer on her car."

"You almost done?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I gotta do something and then get ready for tonight. Thanks again for the great idea Sami."

"No problem. Let me know if she liked it. And thanks for your help with my car... you too Embry."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow, right Jake?" he said.

"Yep. Just us guys tomorrow. You need a ride home, man?" I knew he didn't. He only lived like 2 minutes from my house.

"I can give you a ride home Embry," Sami offered - _like I knew she would_!

"Uh, ok. Thanks. See ya Jake."

I laughed at the face Embry gave me when he and Sami pulled away. I had asked my dad earlier if I could borrow his car tonight and I wanted to give it a quick wash after our little trip. It wasn't terribly dirty but no matter how many times you try using the windshield wipers, you just can't get those darn dead bugs off!

I let the car air-dry in the afternoon sun and headed inside to take a shower. I sent Bella a quick text telling her I had a surprise for our date tonight. I looked through my closet for something to wear that was date-worthy. I found a pair of dark jeans and a white button-down shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and left the top couple of buttons undone, exposing my dog tags. I put on my shoes and looked in the mirror. Not great, but I hoped Bella liked it.

After consulting Rachel on what kind of flowers I should get Bella for our first date, I stopped at the florist on my way to her house. I pulled up around 5:45 to Bella's house. As I walked up to the front door, I found myself to actually be a little nervous. I don't know why… maybe because I had always thought about taking Bella out on a date for as long as I can remember. I knocked and seconds later, Bella opened the door and the sight of her took my breath away.

She looked amazing. She had on some dress that wrapped around her and tied on the side. The dress came to right above her knees and I enjoyed the little bit of cleavage it gave to my eyes. She had on sandals with a small heel and her hair was pulled up on both sides to fall down the middle of her back.

I stood there speechless, taking all of her in, as she smiled the brightest smile at me. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

**~-0-~**

* * *

**~-0-~**

I opened the door and saw Jake standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. He looked incredible and literally took my breath away. His bronze-colored skin against the white shirt was so appealing that I think I began to drool a little. He looked a little starry-eyed too as we stared at each other with goofy grins on our faces.

"Wow, Bells. You look…"

"Yeah, thanks. You too."

"Here, these are for you. I hope you like them," he said handing me the most beautiful and unique display of wildflowers I had ever seen. I'm not a fancy girl. I'm not into candy and roses and all that crap. I like the simple things in life and Jake showed me that he knows that by choosing these flowers.

"They're so beautiful Jake. Thank you. Come in so I can put these in some water."

He came up behind me at the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around me as I placed the flowers in the vase.

"You smell good Bella," he whispered as he leaned into the side of my neck.

I moaned in response.

"Where's your dad?"

"Upstairs… in the shower," I whispered back and leaned back against him. I turned my head and lightly pressed my lips against his. I heard my dad coming down the stairs and tried to wiggle out of Jake's arms.

"Jake, my dad!" I half-whispered. He groaned and finally let me go.

"Hey kids, you both look great! Where are you off to?" Charlie asked.

"It's a surprise," Jake said to Charlie and winked at me.

"Alright, well have a good time and be safe."

"We will. You ready Bells?"

"Yeah. Bye daddy," I said, hugging him a little longer than usual, thinking about how wonderful he's been with all the trouble with Edward. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and we left.

Jake and I shared shy glances the whole way to Port Angeles. That was the only thing he would tell me about tonight, that we were going to Port Angeles. On the drive, he told me about fixing Sami's car and his little plan to get her and Embry together. I laughed at the thought of Jake playing matchmaker.

We pulled up to the shopping outlet area. I hadn't been to this place yet and it looked neat. Jake held my hand as we walked to what looked like a kitchen store on one side and a little restaurant of some sort on the other. I looked up and saw Wolfgang Puck's name and picture on the front of the building.

"What is this place, Jake?"

"This… is our date! We're going to take a cooking class at Wolfgang Puck's kitchen school."

This was so awesome! I couldn't believe Jake would bring me to a cooking school with one of my favorite chefs! I could just kiss him!... so I did!

"Thank you Jake! This is the best idea ever!"

"I'm glad you were surprised, but I can't take all the credit. Sami helped me come up with the idea."

"Well, remind me to thank her!"

The cooking class was so much fun. We got to use the best cookware, Wolfgang Puck's of course, and choose from 4 of his signature recipes to create the meal. Jake let me pick the Angel Hair Pasta with fresh Tomato, Basil and Garlic recipe. But he said plain pasta was boring so he opted to add diced chicken to the dish. We prepped and cooked together, side-by-side. Jake did great and only cut his finger once when chopping up the cooked chicken! I put him in charge of boiling the water after that.

We finished making our meal and the instructor made his way over to our area. He seemed impressed with Jake's idea of adding the chicken, which boosted Jake's ego more than it already was. The instructor liked my presentation of the food and was pleased with my cooking style and asked if I was a professional. Jake spoke up and started bragging about my cooking skills, completely embarrassing me. Then the instructor asked if I would be interested in working at the cooking school. I was floored! He sampled our dish, took my name and number and said he would call after he spoke with the director.

We dished out the food onto our plates and walked over to the eating area that was set up with little round tables and 2 seats on either end. One of the staff members brought us drinks and we chowed down!

The food was great and I thoroughly enjoyed cooking and eating our meal together. I was so touched that Jake chose cooking, something he knows I like to do, for our first date. How did I get so lucky?

Dessert was included (and prepared by the staff, not us); we chose the caramelized banana cream pie to share. .God. This pie was nearly as good as kissing Jake… I said _nearly_ as good. Nothing is better than his kisses I assure you!

We left and walked along the shops. Jake held my hand and I leaned into his arm, occasionally putting my head on his shoulder and rubbing his huge bicep with my other hand. He pointed to a bench in the middle of the plaza and we sat down. I tried to put everything that was happening with Edward and Jake leaving out of my mind and enjoy this very second, this moment with Jake by my side.

"We made a pretty good team in the kitchen, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I never thought I would enjoy a cooking class, but it was fun."

"It was fun. Thank you so much Jake. We could've gone anywhere or done anything and it means a lot to me that you picked something that I would really enjoy."

"I know things have been rough lately and I wanted you to have fun and not worry about anything. Plus, we needed to have a great first date to tell our kids about someday!" he joked.

Did he just say kids? Wow. It's not like I don't want kids or anything because I do. I just can't believe he's already thinking that way. I guess I must have been quiet too long because my pause made Jake a little nervous about what he had just said.

"Geez, Bella. I didn't mean… I just, you know. It's something to say. I'm sorry."

"It's OK Jake. I wasn't upset, just surprised. You're right though… it will be a nice story to tell our kids."

"You really think so?"

"Of course… I can't wait to tell them how you cut your finger and nearly ruined a pot of boiling water!" I laughed.

"No Bells, I mean… Do you, can you see us together… having kids?"

"Jake, I love you. I want to be with you… now and in the future. I know we're still young and you're going to be traveling a lot but this is what I want. I want you, us, kids, a future together."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I love you."

We kissed and professed our love to each other for what seemed like hours, not caring about our public displays of affection.

**~-0-~**

* * *

**~-0-~**

I have to admit the cooking school was fun. And I was so happy for Bella when the instructor talked to her about working there. That would be awesome for her! He also liked my idea of adding the chicken to the pasta too! The food turned out to be really great… even with me cooking!

We walked for a bit in the plaza and then found a place to sit. I blurted out something about telling our kids about our first date and wanted to smack myself. I had already envisioned me and Bella together in the future but I didn't mean to just throw it out there like that. She reacted way better than I anticipated. She saw a future for us with kids too. That made me unbelievably happy and I showed her how happy I was with some kisses.

We walked back to the car and headed out of Port Angeles. I didn't have any other big plans for our date. I just wanted to spend some more time alone with Bella and she agreed. We decided to go to the beach near my house.

Bella and I took off our shoes and left them in the car as we headed down to the beach. We walked hand-in-hand, enjoying the cool breeze coming off the ocean, talking about everything and nothing. We sat down next to an old log, her in between my legs, and watched the waves roll in. I was softly rubbing her shoulders as she rolled her head back.

"That feels really good Jake."

I chuckled, "Good."

She laid her hands on my legs and began caressing my skin in the same motion as I was rubbing her.

"This was the best date I ever had, Jake. Thank you."

"Me too Bells."

She turned around, sitting up on her knees and faced me. Her fingers began toying with my dog tags and tracing the skin on my chest where they were hanging. She looked lost in her thoughts. I wished I could read her mind to know what she was thinking. I hoped it wasn't anything about Edward.

I leaned forward and gently brushed my lips against hers once, twice, three times… just like our first kiss right here on this beach. She smiled and continued our replay of that day by snaking her tongue out across my bottom lip.

Our lips and tongues continues to caress each other until the wind picked up to the point where we were getting sprayed with ocean water and had sand blowing around us. We got up and ran back to the car as a storm approached. We shut the car doors just before the rain came pouring down. I waited until it let up a little before attempting to drive.

Since it was getting late, I drove towards Bella's house. With everything that had been going on, I didn't want Charlie getting worried or wondering where we were. We ran together up to her front door and went inside. The lights were off.

"Dad?" Bella called but didn't get a response.

"Bells, there a note here on the table."

_Bella,_

_Call me when you get in._

_Dad_

She called down to the station.

"Dad? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, honey. You're home?

"Jake just brought me home."

"I must have just missed you. Listen, there's a bad storm and it washed out the bridge. One car is stuck in the middle of the bridge with people trapped. I'm not sure when I'll get home."

"Wow, ok."

"Did you have a good time on your date?"

"Yeah we did."

"Good. I gotta run. The storm doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon so get the flashlight and some candles out of the hall closet in case the power goes out, ok honey?"

"Alright dad. Be careful."

"I will. You call me if you need anything, ok?"

"OK. Bye dad."

I could tell she was a little nervous about being alone in the house. I didn't blame her. If I had a crazy guy threatening me, I'd be scared to be alone in the middle of a raging storm with the possibility of no power.

"Do you want me to stay til Charlie comes home?"

She nodded.

We got the flashlights and candles ready and Bella ran upstairs to change out of her dress. I took off my shoes and put the weather channel on the TV. Bella came back down in some sleep pants and a tank top and had her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

She came and snuggled up beside me on the couch and we watched TV… until the power went out. She jumped a little when I got up to grab the flashlight. I held her hand as we walked around the house, lighting candles along the way. She was so jumpy and on edge.

"Bells, would you feel better down here or up in your room?"  
"My room I guess. I don't like being down here with all the windows and the lightning coming in. It makes it look like a scene out of a scary movie or something!"

"OK, well let's go up to your room. Grab some candles."

We got to her room and placed the candles on her nightstand and dresser. She sat on the floor and placed another candle beside her as she pulled a box out from under her bed. I sat down next to her.

"I want to show you something," she said and began flipping through some pictures.

"Oh wow! Look at that! What were we, like 10 years old?"

"Yep. That was when you tried to braid my hair!" I laughed. We continued looking at the photos, finding some of my mom and even one of Bella during her last summer here. I held onto the photo of my mom and continued staring at it.

"You look a lot like her," she whispered.

"You think?"

"Uh huh," she said standing and pulling me up with her and sitting on her bed.

"You have the shape of her eyes," she said as she placed feather-light kisses on each of my eyes.

"You have her nose," she said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"And your beautiful, full lips are just like hers," she said tracing my lips with her finger.

I kissed her finger as it was on my lips and cupped her cheek in my hand. She removed her finger and leaned in to kiss me. Once my tongue swept across her lip, she pushed on my shoulders to have me lay back on the bed. Her leg crossed over my lap so she was straddling me, with her core right on top of my already hard dick. Her kisses became more forceful. My hands had a mind of their own and roamed all over the top-half of her body. She started rocking her hips and I responded in kind.

Her moans became louder.

"Ungh, Jake."

The setting was perfect – a storm outside with thunder and lightning in the background, soft candlelight throughout her bedroom and her dad gone for the next couple of hours. When else would we get a chance to be alone like this for this length of time?

I wanted nothing more than to make love to Bella right then and there. But I didn't know if she was ready and didn't want to push her so soon. I mean, the girl just had her first orgasm last night for heaven's sake! But I didn't want to let the moment completely pass us by.

I rolled her over to I was on top of her, in between her long, soft legs. I pulled back a little so I could see her face.

"Bells, baby. You feel incredible," I panted.

"You too," she breathed heavily. "Jake, I want you."

_Oh god_, I thought. _She said she wanted me_.

I sat up and pulled off my shirt. I began kissing and licking along her neck, down her collarbone to her cleavage. I lifted her tank top a little and began kissing her stomach. She smelled incredible and tasted even better. I couldn't get enough of her. She was digging her nails into my shoulders and arms and letting out these amazing sounds that sent a shock right to my dick.

I started sucking on the skin right under her ear. Her hand reached down and grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to her core. I licked my way down to her breast and took it into my mouth. She was grinding against me so hard I thought I might blow my load right there. I nipped, sucked and bit lightly at her nipple. She started pushing at my chest, confusing me a little.

Then the worst thing happened.

"_**Stop Edward**_!" she screamed.

* * *

**A/N: **

**VOTE! Should Jake and Bella have sex before he leaves? Visit my PROFILE to take part in the survey!**

**Thanks to everyone for adding me and this story to your alerts and favorites list. **

**I love reading your reviews - they keep me going when I don't feel like writing anymore! **

**I promise to try and respond to each and every one of you! **

**Please review and I'll send you a tease for the next chapter!**

**Thanks again for reading this story and supporting me. I truly appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Thanks to my new BFF _WOLFYFANGRL_! She is awesome! **

**I won't delay any longer because I know everyone is anxious to see what happened after the cliffhanger in the last chapter. **

**I hope this chapter will clear things up for you! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight; except for Sami and Rose.

**CHAPTER 11**

I was on top of Jake, straddling his legs as our kissing became more intense. Our hands were all over each other. Jake rolled us over so he was on top of me. I could hear the storm raging outside; flashes of lightning would light up my bedroom and the candles lit around the room was making this the perfect atmosphere for what we were doing.

I was more turned on than I ever have been in my life and was wondering if this would be the right time for us to make love. I know we've only been together for about a week, but I have known him and loved him most of my life. I knew Jake was the one for me and I could tell he was just as turned on as I was. His moans, kisses, wandering hands and obvious erection were proof of his arousal.

He was doing things to me with his tongue and making me feel things I had never felt before. It was incredible. Even though I had never had sex before, I wanted him so bad at that moment. I was scared to death of it actually happening but silently thanking my mom for putting me on birth control last year.

I was ready to take the next step and was about to tell him when I heard my phone vibrate, alerting me to an incoming text. The text made me immediately think of hearing Edward's voice on the line earlier today. Jake was sucking and licking my neck and breasts, but I was distracted by thoughts of Edward. Then Jake nipped lightly at my nipple and it reminded me of what Edward had done to me that day when he was biting me and hurting me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was panicking as I started to relive that awful day and saw Edward's face in front of me instead of Jake's beautiful one. I tried to push Jake back to stop him so I could tell him but he softly bit my breast and I screamed, "Stop Edward!"

Jake froze above me. I pushed his chest again and began crying. He rolled off me a little and I turned away from him and sat up. Neither of us said anything. Silence filled the room. Jake probably thought I was a tease and crazy for yelling the wrong guy's name. At the time I was terrified as I was thinking of Edward, and now I was just humiliated. Jake will probably be running out the door any minute now. He'll never want to see me again and I just ruined something wonderful with the only person I truly loved. I hung my head and sobbed quietly. Jake sat up next to me and cleared his throat. His hand came up to brush my hair off of my shoulder and Jake leaned down to kiss my exposed skin lightly. I was surprised by that and slowly lifted my head and looked at Jake. He smiled the most beautiful smile for me and it made my heart melt.

"Bella. I'm not him. I won't hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you too far or too fast. I'll stay here like I promised until Charlie gets home but I think it's best if I stay on the couch."

He was sorry? Why was he sorry? I'm the idiot who screamed my ex-boyfriend's name and became terrified again when he entered my thoughts. Jake didn't push me too far; I needed to let him know that he didn't do anything wrong. Jake got up and moved to my bedroom door.

"Jake, wait!" I yelled and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him for dear life.

"Please don't go. Stay here with me. I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that or expected you to be ready for that."

"Jake please listen to me. It's not your fault; it's mine. Trust me, I was more than willing to be participating in what we were doing."

"Then what's wrong? What happened?"

"My phone..." I trailed off. Jake gave me a puzzled look.

"I heard it vibrate when I got a new text and it made me think it was Edward again. It was right when we were.. um, I mean when you were biting my boob and..."

Jake's eyes widened and he said, "Oh God! I'm so stupid. You told me how he had bit you... I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry Bells."

"No it was just a coincidence that _**that**_ happened right when the text came and thoughts of him and his images started to fill my mind. But please don't think that I was thinking of him when we were - _you know_. I wasn't. He was the farthest thing from my mind until the text came through."

"So you're not mad at me?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh good. I'm so happy to hear you say that. But I don't want to push you Bells. Maybe I should still stay on the couch."

"No! Look Jake, what we were doing felt wonderful. I wanted to do it... I still do," I whispered the last part.

"You do?"

I nodded, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well, I'll just hold you til the storm passes. Is that ok?"

"Yes," I said and I pulled him back to my bed.

We crawled in and snuggled up next to each other, with his arm around me and my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating as we laid there, lost in our own thoughts and listening to the storm raging on outside. I still felt terrible about what just happened. And worst yet, I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to feel that good again.

It's bad enough that Edward has been haunting my dreams and leaving me threatening messages and calls, I'm not going to let some reminder of him stop me from being with the man I love.

I continued to draw circles on his naked chest as he occasionally rubbed my arm. I thought about our past week together and how natural it felt to be with him. I smiled as I remembered how amazing he was last night and how incredible he made me feel. I placed a few kisses on his chest and rubbed my hand across it, trailing down to his stomach. His arm squeezed me. I think he was afraid to do anything with me out of fear of what might happen again. But I knew I wasn't going to let anything like that ruin a beautiful moment for us again. I wasn't ready to have sex with Jake tonight but I wanted to him to feel as good as he made me feel last night.

I increased my kisses across his chest and began rubbing my one leg against his. He didn't respond so I sat up on one elbow and saw him lying there with his eyes closed.

"Jake?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I'm really sorry about before."

He shook his head.

"I still... I still want to feel you."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and leaned down to capture his lips with mine. We began caressing and touching and kissing all over again. It felt wonderful. I was so relieved that I didn't freak Jake out and that he still wanted me. I wanted him to feel pleasure but since I never did anything like this before I wasn't sure exactly what to do. As our kisses continued, I started moving my hand down towards his pants. He froze and his hand grabbed my wrist to stop me when my fingers reached his button.

"Bells? Uh, what are you doing?"

"I want you to feel good to Jake. But I... I've never done this before."

"You don't have to do that honey. I'm not going anywhere tonight, ok?" he said and kissed my forehead.

"But I want to. Please let me make you feel good," I said as I kept my eyes locked on his and wriggled my wrist out of his grasp.

I unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled down his zipper as he kissed me. With shaking hands, I reached inside the waistband of his boxers. As soon as I made contact with the soft, silky texture of his long, hard dick, Jake pulled his lips away from mine and hissed. I dragged my fingers down his shaft and back up, rubbing my thumb across the smooth, firm tip. Jake softly moaned as I tentatively wrapped my fingers around him. He cupped my face with both of his hands and kissed me. I started moving my hand up and down as Jake began to rock his hips in rhythm with my movements. Jake broke our kiss and threw his head back against my pillow and let go of my face to grip the sheets. He seemed to be enjoying what I was doing, so I increased my tempo and chanced a look at Jake's member. As I leaned up on my elbow to get a better view of my hand wrapped around him, Jake moved with super-human speed and flipped us over. I still had him in my grasp, but stopped my ministrations.

"W-what's wrong? Didn't it feel good? D-did I do it wrong?"

Jake was panting and squinting his eyes shut. After a few deep breaths, he said, "No, God no. I needed you to stop or I would've just made a mess and embarrassed myself!"

"Oh, OH!" I said, realizing his meaning and felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "But Jake, I wanted... I wanted you to, you know, finish so you would feel good too."

"It did feel good Bells, so good," he said and leaned down to kiss me again. "Look, I want you to feel completely comfortable before we do anything more. I know you said you are, but let's just go slow, ok?"

I nodded. But I **was **sure and I wanted to keep going. I wanted to show him I was ready. I sat up, bringing him up with me.

"We can go slow, but I want to feel us - our skin together," I said as I slowly and shyly pulled off my tank top. Edward was the only other person to ever see me without a top on and I quickly blushed as I sat there before him... shirtless. Jake's lips formed a sweet smile and he laid me back down on the sheets and kissed me again.

**~0~**

* * *

**~0~**

Bella was laying under me in only a pair of thin sleep pants. Our upper bodies were brushing against each other as our kissing intensified. As I moved against her, her nipples hardened and I was getting high off the feeling of her soft, smooth skin under mine. I was gently cupping her breast in my hands, massaging her sweet flesh. We started grinding against each other.

As my button and zipper were already undone, the movement was allowing my erection to peek out of my boxers. Bella's hands moved down to grab my hips and pull me in between her legs. I instinctively rolled my hips against her and we both groaned in satisfaction. She kept her hands on my hips and continued to pull me against her hot core. Her hands slipped inside the back of my boxers as she grabbed my ass. Moments later I realized my pants and boxers were being pushed off of my hips. I let her continue to remove them, still a little unsure of how far I should let things continue.

After I kicked my shorts completely off, I scooted back and kneeled completely naked in front of her. Her eyes began to roam my body as they left my eyes and slowly moved to my chest, abs, hips and came to a stop on my dick that was standing at full attention. Her eyes widened but her gaze remained locked on my twitching member. My hand reached down to lightly caress her thigh. I tugged gently at the fabric covering her legs and her eyes finally met mine. She nodded, giving me permission to my silent question. She lifted her hips as I pulled her sleep pants down. I was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear, but then again she was dressed for bed.

It was my turn to view her glorious body. She became uncomfortable under my intense stare and tried to cover herself up. I playfully swatted her hands away and she giggled. I could fully see all the bruises, scars and left over bite marks from when that asshole degraded her. I swallowed my rage and focused on the love and trust in her eyes. Regardless of what marks remained on her skin, she looked incredible.

"Bells..." I said shakily, "You look absolutely beautiful."

She slowly reached her hand up toward me and I took it into mine and pulled her up to her kneel on the bed with me. With both of our hands interlocked and completely naked, we gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments... just appreciating the fact that we were here, now, together - knowing that we wouldn't have this time after I had to report for duty. I let go of her one hand and ghosted my fingers from her face to her neck, shoulders, down her cleavage to in between her tits and further lower to her stomach. Her body trembled under my touch. I wanted to look at her all night and touch her all over.

Her hand went to the back of my head and pulled me close and her lips engulfed mine. I put my one hand behind her and slowly leaned her back to lay down on the sheets and put the other hand down on the bed to hold my weight off of her. I pulled my lips from hers and continued my worship of her body laid out in front of me.

I scooted down to her feet and began peppering her legs with kisses. I wanted her to feel loved, honored and respected by the time this night was over. My feather-like kisses continued up her leg until I reached her hip and then began the path again, starting with her other foot. When my lips reached her other hip, I lightly brushed my chin over her hot sex and rested my cheek on her stomach.

My head was moving up and down on her stomach with each breath she took. I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent. Her tiny hands were rubbing along my shoulders and back. I placed my chin on her belly button and kept my eyes closed as her other hand traced the contours of my face. It felt so natural, so right to be lying here naked with her. It didn't matter to me that we weren't going to have sex. Just feeling our bodies against each other was enough for me.

I opened my eyes and saw such peace on her face. She looked just as happy to be with me like this.

"I love you Jake," she whispered.

I smiled and kissed her navel. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. I placed open-mouth kisses along her stomach and chest, moving my way up to her neck. When I reached her lips, I slowly and passionately made love to her mouth, as I rubbed the inside of her thigh. She spread her legs a little and I moved my hand closer to her mound. I brushed my hand over her soft curls as she moaned and reached down to touch me.

I teased her folds and parted her lips with my fingers. Her legs opened even wider, which I took as a signal to proceed. I circled her entrance and found her wet with desire. I deepened our kiss as I pushed my long finger inside. She gasped and tightened her grip on me. She was so warm and so tight. I began to slowly move in and out of her as my thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves.

We both worked each other with our hands, as our storm continued to rage on outside. I was getting close and wanted her to cum. I rubbed harder and faster on her clit and she matched my pace with her hand on my dick.

"Oh God, Jake!"

"Let go, Bells. Come for me."

Her back arched off the bed as her muscles clenched around my finger. She screamed in ecstasy. Three more pumps from her and I moaned her name as I exploded on her stomach. I slowed the work of my fingers and watched her come down from her high. I fell to my back on the bed beside her, both of us panting heavily.

I reached over to her nightstand and grabbed some tissues. I wiped off her stomach and got up to throw the mess away. I laid down again and pulled her close to face me. Her eyes were still closed and she had a beautiful, blissful smile on her face. I kissed her nose and she sighed.

"Thank you Jake."

"Me? I should be thanking you! Bella, you didn't have to do that. I wanted to make _you_ feel good tonight."

"Hmmm, you did," she sighed. "But I wanted you to feel good too and show you how much I love you."

"You don't have to do that to show me, I already know. But thank you. That felt amazing."

"Um hmm, it did," she said snuggling closer to me.

We laid there, naked, with our legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other. We both must have dozed off because I woke up when I heard a loud rumble of thunder and it shook the house. The power was still out and I figured I better get up and blow out the candles before we started a fire.

I slowly disentangled myself from Bella's hold and moved around the room. After putting out the candles, I grabbed my cell to see what time it was. We had slept for a couple of hours already. I panicked a little, wondering if Charlie had already come home. I didn't want him to find me naked and in bed with his daughter! I looked out the window and fortunately, the police cruiser was nowhere in sight. I turned around as Bella began to stir. She reached out for me in her sleepy state and bolted up into a sitting position when she realized I wasn't next to her. The dark shadows of the room hid my presence from her and she called out for me.

"I'm right here honey," I said making my way over to the bed and laying down again.

"Oh. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. I was just blowing out the candles so we don't burn down the house. The power is still out and Charlie isn't home yet."

"OK. I was afraid you were gone," she said resting her head on my chest.

"Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "Everything was so wonderful – I thought it might have been a dream."

"No Bells," I chuckled. "It's real. We're here together… naked… in your bed."

She giggled and I ran my arms up and down her body.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"I told you I wouldn't leave honey. The worst of the storm seems to be over now anyway."

"No, not that. Thank you for not expecting or pushing me to have sex yet."

"Bella," I said, pulling her up to look at me. "I would never do that. I told you, whenever you're ready is fine. We didn't even have to do what we just did. I was perfectly happy just lying here with you… naked of course."

She giggled again and then got serious.

"Jake, did I, um, do ok?"

"Huh?"

"You know… did it feel good for you?"

"Oh God, yeah! Couldn't you tell? I think I left evidence of that all over you… sorry about that, by the way."

"No, don't be. I never did anything like that before and I wanted you to feel as good as you make me feel."

"Please do be worried or embarrassed about things like that with me, ok? Just do what feels natural. I'm sure whatever we do will feel great."

We fell asleep again, softly caressing each other's bodies and listening to the rain outside.

* * *

**A/N: **

**OK - this was becoming a really long chapter so I broke it up into 2 (chapter 11 & chapter 12). Hope you don't mind! I'll post 12 soon, I promise!**

**A couple of shout outs... **_mellyfrisco6 _**was my 100th reviewer! **

**WOW! I can't believe we're over 100 reviews now! You guys are amazing! I love reading everything you have to write, good and bad, and your opinons of Edward and ideas of what Jake/Bella should do crack me up!**

**I have some very faithful reviewers (you know who you are) and I love you! I'm sure you'll leave me some _crazy or snarky _review that I'll be forced to post in my Author Note next chapter! :)**

**Oh, and thanks to **_Laurena _**for reviewing since I couldn't respond to you personally.**

**And last, but not least... I've developed a FFic crush on some lovely ladies thanks to this site and JBnP! **

_Little Furry Cannibals, Jake's Girl, AugustBlack, SMI4Life _**and **_Wolfyfangrl_ **are all amazing authors and I love that they have taken the time to read my story and offer me suggestions or ideas. It's a huge compliment. Thank you! *sniff***

**OK, please review and I'll send you Chapter 12 teases!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Big props to my friend/BFF/beta 'WOLFYFANGRL'! Check out her story _The Reinvention of Isabella Swan_... it rocks!**

**Here's the next chapter, posted quickly, as promised.**

**See my note below for some thank yous and shout outs!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything on here, except for Cara, Sami and Rose. But I don't even like Rose!_

**CHAPTER 12**

It felt so perfectly normal to be laying there naked in my bed with Jake. I was embarrassed at first when he first saw me without my clothes on. But the look in his eyes and the words he said to me made me feel so loved and so beautiful.

It was nearly dawn and I figured it would be better if we put some clothes on before Charlie came home, so we got dressed and headed downstairs for a snack. _Hey, we worked up an appetite!_ The power came back on as we were making some sandwiches. Jake put the news on the TV to see how much damage was being reported as we settled on the couch with our food and drinks.

Charlie came home about a half-hour later. He looked beat and thanked Jake for staying with me. I blushed as Jake winked as me and told him it was _his pleasure_. I made my dad something quick to eat as he filled Jake in on how bad the storm was. Jake figured it was time for him to head home to make sure Billy was OK and the house didn't suffer any damage all the rain. I kissed him goodbye and said I would call him later. I wasn't sure if we were going to see each other since he had made plans to hang out with Quil and Embry later that night.

Charlie made his way up the stairs and I could hear him flop down on his bed. I cleaned up the kitchen, put away the flashlights and candles and took a hot shower. It was early but I decided to do some chores around the house. I threw in a load of laundry and was going to strip my bed, but I wanted to lay in them again, still being able to smell Jake on the sheets.

After about an hour of my usual round of cleaning, minus running the sweeper because Charlie was sleeping, I made my way back to my room. I laid down on my bed and exhaustion took over as I fell asleep.

I was woken by a soft knock on my door. My dad peeked his head in as I rubbed my eyes.

"Hey honey. It's 12:30. Do you want to sleep some more?"

"Oh, um no. I didn't realize I slept that long."

"Did that storm keep you from getting much sleep?"

I nodded and turned my head and the blush crept into my cheeks, remembering exactly why I didn't get a lot of sleep.

"Dad, why aren't you at work?"

"Well, since I went in and worked all night, I'm staying home today."

"Oh, that's good. Did you talk to Billy? Were they OK with the storm?"

"He said their roof sprung a leak but he was going to have Jake and his friends fix it today."

"Oh, OK."

Just then my cell phone starting vibrating again with a new text. My dad and I locked eyes. We hadn't talked about Edward or anything since he called yesterday.

"Bella, I have an idea. Let's go and get you a new cell phone. That way he won't be able to get a hold of you anymore and you won't have to worry every time your phone rings."

"Really? OK. Thanks dad."

"Get dressed and we'll grab some lunch while we're out too."

One hour and new cell phone later, we stopped at the diner for some food. I texted Cara and Jake my new number and saw Emily come in just as the waitress brought our food. I called her over.

"Hey, Bella, Chief Swan."

"Hello Emily. Your family OK after the storm?"

"Yeah, we're good. A couple of people had some minor damage, you know leaky roofs, trees down, but nothing major."

"That's good to hear. Do you want to join us?"

"Oh, thanks but I'm here to get my schedule for this month."

"You work here?" I asked.

"I run their catering business."

"Oh wow! That's great."

"Bella here is a great cook. You need any help? She's looking for a job, aren't you honey?"

"Dad!"

"Really Bella? I could always use some extra help. Can you bake too?"

"She can do it all… just ask Jake, Billy, Quil or Embry. They love her cooking almost as much as I do!"

"My dad is a little biased, but I do enjoy cooking and baking."

"Would you be interested in helping me out?"

"Uh, yeah. But I was just offered a job last night so can I get back to you after I talk to them?"

"Who offered you a job?" my dad asked.

I explained about our date and the instructor's offer for me to work there.

"That's awesome Bella. I hope that works out for you. But the catering isn't full time; just various events, parties and some weddings. I can give you a call when something comes up if you're still interested."

"Sure, that would be great. Thanks, Emily."

My dad and I finished our food and he said he wanted to stop over to see if Jake needed any help with the roof repair. I decided to get some takeout for the guys, figuring they'd be hungry after working on the roof.

We pulled up and I saw Jake up on the roof with Embry. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he looked magnificent with his muscles flexing as he hammered away. I spotted Quil at the bottom of the ladder talking to a few girls who seemed to be infatuated with Jake and his friends. I smiled, feeling confident that Jake wasn't interested in them.

Embry waved from on top of the roof and Quil winked as he said, "Bella, you are a god send. Is that food for us?"

I nodded. He politely pushed past the girls who were trying to get his attention and walked over to me, wrapping me up in a big bear hug. The girls shot me dirty looks.

"Jake, your woman brought us food!" he yelled up to him.

Jake peered over the side of the roof and smiled at me. I walked closer and whispered to one of the girls, "A way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Suprisingly, she smiled, thanked me and led the girls away.

Billy came outside with my dad as Jake and Embry made their way down the ladder. Jake jogged over to me and swept me up into his arms and planted a whopper of a kiss on me. It was so intense, it made my knees buckle and forget that our dads were right there.

Quil and Em started hooting and hollering. Jake's dad chuckled and Charlie just shook his head.

"Jake! Stop! Our dads!"

"I don't care!" he said and slowly lowered me to the ground, but not before stealing another kiss.

Embry and Quil had already dug into the food. Jake yelled at them and told them to get their own girlfriends to bring them food. I ran inside to use the bathroom before Charlie and I headed home. Just as I was about to leave, I heard Rachel call my name. I turned around and saw her coming down the hall from her bedroom.

"Hey, are you busy tonight?

"Uh, no I don't think so. Jake's going to do something with the guys. Why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you were interested in going to the mall with me for a little girl time. What do you think?"

"Uh, OK. Sure. What time?"

"I'll get you around 6:30. Is that good?"

I nodded.

"Great – I see you then."

I walked outside and told Jake of my plans with Rachel. He seemed a little worried about me going out with her but told me not to let her intimidate me. _Well, now I was worried._

We said goodbye as the guys thanked me again for the food and my dad headed home.

On the way home, my dad told me about the fire at my old house in Arizona. He believes Edward is responsible since it started in my old bedroom. He said my mom was really worried about me and I should call her. I dreaded the conversation because I knew how much of a worry wart she can be; not that I blamed her for her anxiety level when it came to Edward or anything. I just didn't want to go through all of that again now that I had calmed down.

After talking with Renee for nearly an hour and convincing her that I was, in fact, OK, she seemed a little relieved. She promised something special for my birthday, which was coming up in a couple of weeks. I didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday, but if it made her happy and focus less on Edward, then it was OK with me.

Cara had texted me a couple of times while I was on the phone with my mom. So I decided to call her.

"Well, _**hello **_to you too!"

"Hey Cara. How are you?"

"Me? Never mind me. What in the world is going on with you? I mean you're the talk of the town down here."

"What? Why?"

"Well, first you skip town and then Edward comes back from vacation or visiting family out of town or whatever and he's calling everyone searching for you."

"Oh God. You didn't tell him where I was did you?"

"No honey. You know he hates me. He didn't even call me. Some other people called me looking for you after Edward called them."

"Oh good. OK."

"And then your old house caught fire… it's been _'Bella this' _and _'Bella that'_! It's crazy!"

"Yeah, crazy."

"What's going on? Are you ok?"

I proceeded to tell Cara everything from the threatening text and messages to the police report and PFA to the call I answered yesterday. She already knew all about Edward so at least I didn't have to relive telling that story again.

"Geez, Bella. Crazy is right. That is some scary shit. Has anything good happened since you left?"

"Well, there's Jake," I said and couldn't help the huge smile that I'm sure Cara could almost see through the phone.

"Uh huh. OK, spill it! Tell me **all **about Jake!"

So I did… including the amazing orgasm he gave me in the pool and what we just did last night.

"Woo-hoo! You go girl! I knew you had it in you! Seriously, though, you deserve someone to treat you right. Especially after everything that happened with Edward."

"Yeah, thanks. He's wonderful. I really love him Cara. I know it might sound crazy cause it's so soon but it feels right, and he feels the same way."

"It's not crazy and don't let anyone tell you that, OK? Just enjoy your time together while you can."

"We are. Ummm. Cara, I kinda need your help."

"With what? Sounds like you were doing just fine last night!" she laughed.

"That's the thing. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh, Bella. When the time comes, just go with it. It will hurt at first, but try to relax and breathe and it will feel great."

"I don't know if I'll be ready to have sex before he has to report for duty. But after the way he's made me feel, I want him to feel good too. Like last night… it was great for me but I don't think it was the greatest experience he ever had. He knows I've never done anything like this before but I need to know what to do in the meantime to, uh, make him happy."

"Are you talking about oral sex, blow jobs?"

"Um… yeah, I guess."

"Has he gone down on you yet?"

"No! No. I already told you everything we did."

"OK, well you just sit back and enjoy when he does. But as for taking care of him, you'll need to practice on something to determine your gag reflex."

"My what?"

"Your gag reflex. A banana will work for the technique, but it's never the right size. Have you seen how big he is?"

"Um, uh, yeah… a little."

"He's little?"

"No! I mean I saw him last night. It was dark, we lost power and the candlelight was making these crazy shadows and…"

"Bella! Quit rambling! Did you see his dick or not?"

"Yes! And it's huge! I wasn't sure just how big at first because it was so dark but after I touched him, I could feel how huge he was. Not that I have a lot to compare it to, but I could barely wrap my hand around him."

"Shut Up! Bella's got a man that's hung like a horse!" she laughed.

"C'mon Cara! Are you going to help me or not? How am I going to fit that thing in my mouth?"

"OK, OK! Calm down. First, do like I said and get a banana. Use it to work on the motion and technique of your tongue. Don't worry about the size of the banana cause based on what you just told me you'd need a huge cucumber to even try to compare!" she cracked up again.

"Cara!"

"Sorry. Anyway, see how far you can take the banana into your mouth. If you gag, you'll know you hit your gag reflex. But the more you can take, the better it feels for them. Use your tongue to lick it from the base to the tip and circle the tip with your tongue a couple of times. You can even use your teeth to gently scrape against his skin, but you'll be shaving down your banana if you do that!"

I giggled with her.

"Another thing you can try is humming or moaning while he's inside your mouth. The vibrations will really feel good to him. You can massage his balls a little too. Once you get going, you'll probably find things he likes and learn the sensitive parts that will make him come undone."

"OK, don't gag, use my tongue and teeth. Got it."

"Look, you just need to relax while you're doing it and remember to enjoy yourself. If you enjoy it and you're getting into it, then he'll enjoy it even more. It can be a real power trip to know that you can make him feel that good. Don't be nervous, OK?"

"I'll try. But wait… what do I do when he, you know, cums?"

She laughed, "Well, that's up to you my dear. Some people swallow, some spit. It's totally your call."

Cara and I talked for a little while longer and she filled me in on her life and her new college experience. I invited her to come and visit sometime and really hoped she would be able to. I missed her.

After we hung up, I got dinner started for me and Charlie. I wanted to make him something special for all he's had to deal with since I moved in, so I baked an apple pie to go along with the tune noodle casserole. Over dinner, Charlie told me he was going to keep my old cell phone to keep track of any new calls or texts from Edward and that I shouldn't worry. Easy for him to say. But if I didn't know about Edward possibly calling in the future, maybe I could move on without fear and maybe he'd finally get the point and give up on finding me. At least that's what I prayed would happen.

Charlie said he'd take care of the dishes so I could get ready before Rachel arrived to pick me up. We didn't get to eat the pie, so he said he was going to take some down to Billy after I left. I brushed my teeth, ran my fingers through my hair and changed into my favorite pair of jeans, tank top and matching zip-up hooded sweater. I was putting on some lip gloss when I heard a horn honking.

I yelled goodbye to Charlie and ran out to Rachel's car.

"Hey, Rachel. Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem. I'm glad you could come."

"Sure, so where are we headed?"

"I thought we could head to the mall to look around, just hang out, you know since I'm guessing we'll be spending time together in the future," she said with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Uh, OK. That sounds good."

We drove to the mall in Port Angeles and made small talk along the way. She told me about her job and moving home with Billy after being away for a couple of years at college. I told her my plans on working this semester since I missed the deadline to enroll and would figure out what I wanted to do when classes started up again for the spring semester.

We browsed the shops for about a half hour when she spotted an ice cream vendor. We each got a cone and sat on a nearby bench.

"So, Bella now that I've got you alone and away from my brother… tell me what are your intentions with him?"

I stared at her, stopping in mid-lick of my ice cream cone. Geez! Talk about being put on the spot.

"Uh, well. I um.. He and I…"

She started laughing. "I'm just teasing you. But really, how are things with you guys?"

"Good. Great actually. I can't believe we both came back to town at the same time, strange huh?"

"Or a little like fate."

"Huh?"

"Maybe it was fate that brought you two together at this very moment. I mean, isn't it funny how he fell for you and you left town and now you're falling for him and he's leaving you."

My face fell. I had been miserable for all those years after I left Jake. Maybe this is karma; some kind of payback for me leaving him and hurting him. _No_, I thought. _Jake loves me and we will try our best to make this work. _Rachel continued to eye me, waiting for a response.

"Look, Rachel. I know you're just looking out for your baby brother but Jake's a big boy and…"

"Oh after he was with Mya, half the rez knows just _**how**_ _**big**_ Jake is," she sneered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Bella, Jake has liked you since you were kids. You broke his heart when you left and never bothered with a single phone call. He's been through a lot with my mom's death and taking care of my dad all these years. I don't want to see anyone take advantage of him or hurt him. He has a big heart and he's trusting to a fault. I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure no one hurts him. Understand?"

"Yeah, I do. But there's something _**you**_ need to understand Rachel. I love your brother. You may think we're too young, or we're crazy because he's leaving so soon. But we just found each other again after all these years and I realized I've loved Jake all my life too. So I'm not about to walk away from him or us just because the Navy says so or because his overprotective big sister say so! Got it?"

With the ice cream dripping down our fingers, we just stared at each other, neither of us daring to look away. After a few minutes, she lifted her hand and licked the ice cream off her fingers.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear Bella. I think I'm gonna like you."

I sat there confused, wondering where I got the guts to stand up to Jake's sister like that. I guess that's what you do when someone threatens or questions your love. She laughed and handed me some napkins to wipe off the dripping ice cream from my hand as we made our way back to the car.

"How would you like to go to a little party at my friend's house tonight?"

"Sure. Who's the party for?"

"Oh, just us girls," she giggled. "I think you'll like it. But let's stop at the store to grab some munchies, kay?"

Once inside, I grabbed some chips, pretzels and tortilla chips as Rachel was in search of dip and salsa.

"Bella?" someone called me and I turned around to see Mike walking over to me.

"Hi Mike."

"Hey. How are you? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I'm good. You?"

"Good. You having a party and didn't invite me?" he laughed.

"Bella, you ready?" Rachel asked approaching me and Mike. "Who's your friend?"

"Uh, this is Mike. Mike, this is Rachel."

"Hi Rachel. I was just asking Bella if she was having a party and forgot my invitation."

"Hmmm, did you now?" Rachel sneered, looking Mike up and down. "C'mon Bella we gotta go."

"Hey, if you're not busy later, why don't you come down to the beach. We're having a bonfire. I'd like to help you meet some more people around town."

"Thanks but I'm already going to a party."

"OK well some other time then. We'll be there if you change your mind. Have fun tonight, Bella."

"See you later Mike," I said following Rachel.

We got in the car and Rachel started the inquisition.

"Who was that? Does Jake know that guy? How old is he? He knows you're with my brother, right?"

"Slow down, Rach. I met him a couple of days ago when I went with Jake to the basketball court. He and Jake got into a fight and we left. I saw him again that night when we all went to the drive-in."

"So he doesn't know you're with my brother?"

"I think I made it clear to him I was with Jake when I kissed him in front of Mike."

She smiled. "Good. I don't mean to be such a bitch but…"

"Then don't be. You have to trust me Rachel. I'm with your brother. I love him. He knows that. OK?"

"OK. You're right. I'm sorry. I'll try to not assume the worst."

We pulled up to a cute little house. Rachel knocked on the door and I was surprised to see Emily answer.

"Hey Rachel! I wasn't sure if you were coming. Bella? Hi!"

"You know each other?" Rachel asked.

We both nodded.

"Well, Bella and I were hanging out and I decided to bring her with me. Is that OK?"

"Of course! The more the merrier, right?" Emily giggled.

We walked in and I saw 3 girls in the kitchen preparing some snacks.

"Hey guys!" Emily called out. "You all know Rachel and this is Bella, Jake's friend."

"You're Jake's girlfriend!" a girl smiled at me.

I nodded.

"I'm Sami. You came to my party the other night. Sorry about all of that, by the way. I hope you don't hold that against me."

"Oh, no. It wasn't your fault. Everything's fine now. But thanks anyway."

"You two know each other?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Bella came to my house the other night but I never got to actually meet her," she said and I hoped she wouldn't tell the rest of the girls what happened with Jake and Rose.

"That's because she was hanging out with me in the gazebo in the back yard, huh, Bella?" Emily said, coming to my rescue once again.

"Yeah. That's where I met Emily. But I just ran into her again today at the diner."

"Oh, OK cool. So you know Sami and Emily already. That's Leah and Kim," she said pointing in their direction.

"Hey Bella. I think we met you at the drive-in the other night, right?" Kim said.

I nodded and gave a little wave. Rachel and I added our snacks to the mix as we all sat around chatting and listening to music.

"So, where's the guys tonight?" Emily asked.

"They're all hanging out together doing who knows what," Leah said.

"Probably watching porn or playing video games," Kim said.

"Probably doing both!" Rachel laughed.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Sami asked.

"The demonstrator. She said she would be here by 8. I'll give her a call," Emily said.

"What demonstrator? What kind of party is this?" I whispered to Rachel.

She smiled a wicked smile at me but never answered. Just then the doorbell rang and Emily jumped up to answer it. A petite young woman came in dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her.

"Hello ladies! Are you all ready for a little fun tonight?" she sang to the group and started pulling things out of her bag in the living room.

Everyone giggled and gathered around her. I was totally confused. Was this one of those candle parties or something? Tupperware? I really didn't want either and hope I didn't offend the woman.

I was getting some iced tea when Sami grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the rest of the group.

"OK everyone take a seat and get comfortable. You're all in for a treat tonight! I'm Alice. Now tell me, who's single?"

Sami, Emily and Rachel raised their hands. I smiled knowing that I was with Jake now and was no longer considered 'single.' Rachel smiled back at me.

"I have something special for you three. But I'm guessing you other ladies have a hot man waiting for you?"

My cheeks flushed when Sami pointed at me and said, "She does! Jake's a cutie!"

"Sam and Jared are pretty hot too," Rachel added.

"OK, the taken ladies… any product on the table is up for grabs for you. But the single ladies, I have something special to keep you company til you find Mr. Right."

_Oh God, this ain't no candle party_, I thought just as Alice pulled out the biggest vibrator I had ever seen!

**A/N:**

**I just wanted to give a big kiss to my faithful reviewers. Everyone who writes something, anything I ALWAYS write back... unless you're anonymous! **

**You people make my day, especially when I don't feel like writing anymore. I read a couple of hilarious and/or sweet words from you and I'm like a new woman!**

**So thanks to those who have stuck with me from the beginning and reviewed every or almost every chapter... wolfyfangrl, little furry cannibals, BiteMe33, mcc3654, Mirraz02, notashamedtobesoilyfan, jharv241, mellyfrisco6, twilighter3301, br-girl, Azula Felinae, Vamp4475, ObsessedwithCupCakes...**

**And those who have jumped in more recently but have gone back and reviewed previous chapters (sometimes I don't even do that to stories I read!) so thank you... WolfOfEmpathy, afqtie324, AvareKiz, TeamJacobYeah, JannieG, brooklynsam3, hellodoll **

**And everyone else who left me kind words and funny anecdotes about characters... BgirlAngelSpike, fyshnikki, LoveNZ, the lonely wolf, luvinJ, ForeverDreamland, BobH, IfIhadJacobBlack, squeak-er-ess, beary, tarsan, remeyqueen74, yourlovebug91, TaylorFan, kaylan101a, ohiopaige, xjacobsgirlx17**

**So thanks to all of you! Whether it's a one-word review or a note long enough to be its own chapter I truly appreciate it!**

**(Now if I missed anyone I'm gonna feel like crap! So please forgive me and let me know if I did!) **

Love you all! Juls


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Did I mention how much I love you guys!**

**24 reviews alone for Chapter 12! And all within about 12 hours of me posting it! That's freakin' awesome! YOU ALL are awesome!**

**OK - I'll say more at the end of this chapter but not without a big hug and thank you to my friend/Beta/FanFic crush WOLFYFANGRL for her support and help on this story.**

**Oh! And before people read this and send me hate reviews (please don't!) I _do not _condone underage drinking, or drinking and driving (at any age). But we all know kids get together and have a few beers. So don't flame me and get pissed about it. It's fiction people! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I can only claim Cara, Sami and Rose... and who wants to own Rose anyway?_

**CHAPTER 13**

After Charlie returned from working overnight in the storm, I headed home to make sure my dad was okay.

As I walked into a quiet house, I realized that no one was awake yet. My bed was calling me and I dragged my feet to it as I collapsed onto the sheets and almost instantly zonked out.

I was dreaming of what happened last night with Bella and could practically feel her hot, wet tongue on my ear. I moaned and sighed her name, "Umm, Belllla." Then I heard giggling. Why was she giggling? Then she was on my ear again. "Yeah, baby," I groaned and the giggling turned into full belly laughs… but much, much deeper. I opened one eye to see Quil standing over me as Embry popped his finger into his mouth and was headed for my ear again.

Argh! It wasn't Bella… just these two dickwads giving me a wet willie. They were still snickering and didn't realize I was awake. Just as Em was about to put his finger in my ear, I reached up and snatched his hand by the wrist and dragged him down on the floor next to my bed.

"Ah! Jake! Let go man!"

"No! You think you're funny?"

"C'mon Jake. It was funny!" Quil chimed in. "Ohhh, Belllla!" he mocked me.

I leaped off the bed to tackle him to the ground. Embry joined in on our wrestling match and we were all cracking up before long.

"So I take it your date went well with Bella last night, huh?" Embry teased.

"You could say that," I smiled brightly.

"Give us details, man!" Quil cheered on.

"No! Quil you've had more sex this month than I've probably had my entire life."

"Well, yes," he sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "That's true. Sucks to be you!"

I found my shirt on the floor and threw it at him and Embry laughed.

"What are you laughing at? How's Sammmmi?" I sang as Embry's cheeks reddened.

"Is that why you blew me off last night? Dude, you left me for a chick?" Quil asked.

Embry was saved as Billy wheeled himself into my room.

"OK, now that you woke Jake up can you three get that leak fixed on the roof before the whole thing caves in?"

"Sure, sure dad. Let me grab some breakfast first."

We headed to the kitchen and my friends joined me as we each grabbed a bowl of cereal. Embry was tight-lipped about whatever happened or didn't happen after Sami drove him home yesterday. After rinsing our bowls, we headed outside to see how bad the damage was to the roof. My dad came out to join us. We determined the supplies we'd need to make the repair and my dad went to the hardware store to get what was needed. Embry and I climbed back up on the roof and started tearing away the damaged shingles. Quil was in search of an old garbage can or small dumpster for us to throw the mess into but we gave up hope of that when some girls passing by came over to talk to him.

We worked for about an hour when my dad returned with the new shingles. The sun was beating down on us and the hot black roof was making me and Em sweat like crazy. We took off our shirts and could hear the girls below giggling. I wasn't sure if the reaction was from us removing our tops or from the flexing Quil was doing in front of them.

"So, are you going to fill me in on what happened with Sami or do I have to nail you to this roof?" I teased, holding up the nail gun to him.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, for starters did you blow off Quil for her?"

"I didn't blow him off. It wasn't like he and I had plans or anything."

"Right, so you DID have plans with Sami then?"

"No, not exactly."

"OK – seriously Em. I'm working hard, sweating my ass off here. I don't feel like playing 20 questions with you."

"Fine. Yes, I was with Sami last night."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Are you embarrassed or something?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know… Sami?"

"Of course not! Why would I be embarrassed of her?"

"Because you refuse to tell your best friends that you spent the night with her or what you did with her."

"I didn't refuse!" he said then sighed. "I just don't know what to make of it."

"Make of what? Did something happened between you guys or not?"

Em smiled and looked into the distance as he seemed to be remembering something from last night. Just then, Quil announced that Bella was here… and with food! _God, I love that girl!_

I jumped halfway down the ladder and ran over to her. I was so happy to see her, just remembering how wonderful she felt last night and how amazing she made me feel. I scooped her up and kissed her hard and long. She melted against my body until my idiot friends started mocking us. She tried wiggling out of my arms, embarrassed that our dads were watching us. I didn't care who saw us. I loved her and could barely keep my hands off of her, especially after seeing her naked last night. Just the thought of her face when she came made my cock twitch right now. _C'mon Jake!_ I thought. _Don't get a __boner__ in front of her dad!_

Bella told me she and Rachel would be hanging out together tonight. I was happy and worried at the same time. I mean, I know Rachel likes Bella but she can be a little intimidating when she's being protective. I hope she doesn't say or do anything to scare Bella away.

Charlie and Bella said their goodbyes as we finished up eating the wonderful food she brought for us. We worked for about another hour and a half on the roof and we made Quil clean up, since he didn't do much to help us anyway. Billy came out and told him be better pick up every nail cause he didn't want to get a flat wheeling around the house! My dad cracks me up sometimes.

"So, we still on for a guys only night tonight Jake?" Quil asked as he swept up the last of the debris from the fallen shingles.

"Sure, sure."

"What do you want to do?" Em asked.

"I dunno. You got any ideas, Quil?"

"I'll call up some of the guys and we'll get some beer."

"Who's house are we going to?" Embry asked.

"Well, Rachel's out with Bella tonight but my dad will be home."

"You know my grandfather never leaves the house," Quil said. "Hey, your mom is staying at your aunt's for a couple of days, right Em?"

He nodded.

"OK, then it's settled. Party at Embry's house."

The guys headed home to shower and we said we would meet at Embry's house around 6 o'clock. I got a quick shower and helped Rachel make dinner.

"So, where are you and Bella going tonight?"

"Don't you worry about your little Bella. I'll take good care of her," she smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I mumbled.

"Jake, I won't be mean… I promise."

I raised my eyebrow at her in surprise.

"OK, I take that back. I'll TRY to not be mean."

"Rach! Why are you doing this? I told you, I love her and I thought you were happy for me. Don't you like her?"

"No, I do. I just want to make sure she's not going to break your heart again."

"Argh! She didn't… OK so she did, but that was years ago and we talked about it. It wasn't completely her fault that she didn't come back."

"Sure, sure," she said mocking me.

"I mean it Rach! If you can't promise me that you'll be nice to Bella I don't want her to go anywhere with you."

"Calm down little brother. I'll be nice to her. I just want to make sure she's as into you as you are into her."

I sighed, knowing that was the best I was going to get from her. She meant well. But I seriously hoped that Bella didn't get upset with whatever Rachel had to say to her… or get upset with me because of my sister.

After dinner, Rachel said goodbye with a kiss for my dad and a wink for me. I was cleaning up the dishes while my dad and I talked about the storm.

"So, you spent the night with Bella, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. But not like that dad."

"Sure son. I was young once too ya know."

"You know she's been through a lot and she was nervous about being home alone with the storm going on. And then the power went out…" I trailed off, remembering how the candlelight and flashes of lightning cast shadows on her soft skin.

My dad cleared his throat. "Riiiiight. Look son, Charlie filled me in on what's happened to her. I just want you to remember that. You two have something special, but she may need more time til she's ready to _be_ with someone, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, dad. I know what you mean. But I would never push her to do that."

"I know son. Man, I'd love to get my hands on that son of a bitch that did that to her."

"You and me both."

I looked at the clock. "I'm late dad. I'm going over Embry's house to hang with the guys tonight."

"Have fun," he said as I walked out the door and jogged down the road to Em's place.

I knocked once and opened the door. Embry, Quil and Jared were playing some war game on PS3. They nodded at me, not breaking their concentration from the battle on the screen.

"Where's Sam and Paul?" I asked.

"Paul had to work; Sam's getting the beer," Quil said and then moaned and dropped his controller on the floor.

"Ha! I so got you dude!" Jared laughed.

"Not so fast Jared," Embry warned just before he apparently took out Jared's man on the game. "Ah ha! I win! I win! You guys suck balls!"

We all laughed at him as Sam came in with the cases of beer. And within seconds each of us clanked the bottles together and guzzled. I plopped down on the couch and put my feet up on the small table. We all sat around, hearing stories about Sam and Jared's boring jobs. Quil talked about his score last night with some chick and I answered a couple of questions about Boot Camp and me leaving. Embry told the story about the prank he and Quil played on that Rose girl the other night. Then, Sam and Jared asked me a little about Bella.

"He's in loooooove!" Quil sang.

"Shut up," I said.

"Just because no one will ever love your hairy a$$, don't give Jake a hard time," Sam backed me up.

"Whatever! I just got laid last night and don't need some chick calling me every hour asking me where I am or asking me to take her shopping. Who needs that?"

"It's not like that – at least not with me and Kim," Jared explained.

"I thought you liked Bella. You know she's not bitchy like that."

"Nah, Jake. Bella's cool. Shit, she's hot!" he said then threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm just sayin'. But most girls are needy and whine about spending time with them. I'm too young to be tying myself to one chick. There's enough of Big Quil to go around!" he laughed, flexing his biceps.

I noticed Embry hadn't said a word during our who exchange about girls. What was going on with him? What really happened with him and Sami? I didn't want to embarrass him in front of everyone but I was dying to know.

One case of beer gone, and the soft porn on Cinemax continuing, Sam suggested we do something more than sit around gossiping like a bunch of girls. I suggested a game of poker. Quil said he couldn't play poker without cigars and Jared was hungry so Embry and I ran to the store. I mean, we literally ran. I didn't have much to drink but none of us were about to drink and drive. There was a little convenience store down the street, just past the entrance to the beach. We got there quickly and grabbed some munchies, ice and cigars.

On our way back we noticed a bunch of cars pulling into the parking lot above the beach. A bonfire was being set up near the water and people were climbing out of the cars and heading down towards the fire. A few people said hi to Embry as we walked past them. Then I saw that Mike kid getting out of a car. He caught my eye and nodded. I unwillingly nodded back and kept walking until the punk called my name. I slowly turned around.

"Hey Jake. You and Bella decide to come after all?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at him.

"Oh, I ran into Bella tonight and told her to come down to our bonfire. I thought since you were here, she'd couldn't be far behind since she's so far up you're a$$."

"Stay. Away. From. Bella." I warned, taking a step closer to him.

"What? Can't handle the competition? Come to think of it… she said she was headed to some party. But since you seem to prefer hanging with your '_boys'_ tonight, maybe she'll join me after all."

"Back off Mike. Bella's with Jake," Embry growled.

"Not for long since I hear Jakey-boy is leaving town in a few days," he chuckled as we stood face to face. Mike wasn't a little guy but I still had several inches on him and enjoyed looking down on him.

"This is your last warning Mike," I grounded out between clenched teeth. I wanted to punch him so bad but I knew it wouldn't be smart if that got back to my CO and Bella would be disappointed too.

"Mikey!" some girl yelled from the beach. "C'mon! I've been waiting for you!"

"That's Rose! Let's get out of here. You can kick his ass another time," Embry whispered to me and started dragging me away by my arm.

I didn't take my eyes off of Mike until Rose reached him and jumped on him for a hug. Ug… they were made for each other.

"What took you so long?" Quil whined as we walked back into the house.

I slammed the snacks down on the table and grabbed another beer.

"We ran into that prick Mike on our way back," Em explained.

"Did you kick his ass? You still owe him from that shit he pulled on the basketball court the other day!" Quil reminded me as I chugged the rest of my beer.

"I think he was about to but then Rose showed up," Em said.

Quil hissed at the mention of Rose's name.

"Yeah, so I just dragged Jake out of there."

"Good call. We need to avoid that bitch for a while."

"Her and Mike fucking deserve each other," I mumbled, grabbing another drink.

Sam and Jared looked a little lost so they filled them in on everything while we set up the table, snacks and pulled out some money to begin playing. After several rounds and Embry pocketing $100 bucks from all of us, Quil decided we needed to play a different game... beer pong.

I thought I was pretty good at this game but as we all quickly learned, Sam was the master at beer pong! He had us all drinking and before we knew it, another case of beer was gone. Quil and Em were on their way to being drunk and me and Jared were pretty buzzed. Sam was sitting back laughing at all of us just as Quil missed his shot and knocked over a cup in the process.

"Shit, Sam! Look at this!" Jared said holding out his cell phone to Sam.

"What the…" Sam whispered as Jared snatched it out of his hands.

"What are you two doing? You can't quit now Jared!" Quil slurred.

"We've got better things to look at than you drunk asswipes!"

"Whoa! Is she fucking serious? Where did she get this thing?" Jared gasped.

"What's going on?" I asked as Sam grabbed the phone and his jaw dropped.

Embry peeked over Sam's shoulder saying, "Holy fuck! Is that thing real?"

Sam passed Jared's phone around with a text picture of Kim holding what had to be the biggest vibrator I had ever seen in my life… _not that I've seen a lot of vibrators or anything._

"Here, this one is of Leah," I said as Sam grabbed the phone of out of my hands.

"Holy mother of…" he whispered as Quil ripped it from his hands.

"Oh My God. Looks like you two will be having some fun with that later!" Quil said as Jared grabbed his cell back.

"Give it to me. I gotta find out where they are," he said and began typing away. "She said they're at Emily's house for a 'girls only' party."

"Which girls? How many?" Quil chimed in, excited at the possibility of a roomful of girls playing with a bunch of vibrators.

"Um… just the host, her, Leah, Emily, some girl Sami..." he trailed of and began laughing. Em and I locked eyes. No. F-ing. Way! Sami was there? By the look on Embry's face, I could tell he no longer looked at Sami as a little sister.

"What so funny?" I said.

"Nothing. Just that your sister and Bella are there too!"

The thoughts running through my mind of Bella with one of these things were throwing me for a loop. But the idea of Rachel… ugh! That made me want to throw up.

Sam and Jared jumped up and headed for the door.

"Where are you guys going?" Embry asked.

"To crash the 'girls only' party!" Jared said, hi-fiving Sam.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Quil yelled and ran after them.

Em and I just looked at each other. After a few moments, I shrugged and we both headed out the door.

Emily didn't live far from me and Embry. As our group made our way closer to her house I stopped them.

"Wait! We can't just go busting into her house!"

"You're right. Let's sneak up and see if we can see anything through the window," Sam said.

So here we were, a bunch of drunk, horny misfits peeking through Emily's windows hoping to catch a glimpse of the girls playing with these toys. Quil had snuck around the side of the house while Em and I were looking into one living room window and Jared and Sam were peering through the other. The girls were giggling and passing around dildos and vibrators in all shapes and sizes. From my position I couldn't see Bella but Rachel was in my direct line of sight and I nearly puked as I saw her rub her hand along a hot pink one. I bent over at the waist and squeezed my eyes shut, willing the contents in my stomach to stay put. Sam came over to me.

"Dude, don't get sick now! If you yak out here they're hear you!"

"No, I just saw Rachel… I, oh God. I never want to see her do that… _with that_.. uuugghhh!"

"Switch places with me. I can see Bella perfectly from my window," he smirked.

I joined Jared at his window and saw Leah and Kim playfully swatting at each other with the 'members' they were holding. I could see the back of Rachel now (thank God). She and Emily appeared to be looking at some whips and feathers or something. Then I saw some woman walk over to Sami and Bella.

"What are they saying?" Jared asked.

I shrugged and put my ear up to the window as best as I could without having them see me.

"Now, Bella," the woman said as she rubbed some lotion on her arm. "Do you feel that getting warmer?" I assumed Bella nodded and she continued. "Imagine how wonderfully warm that would feel inside of you."

The girls giggled and I could just picture Bella's blush on her pretty face.

"OK ladies. Next, I'm going to teach you how to control your gag reflex. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it! Sami said.

I looked over at Embry and saw his eyes go wide in shock. He was standing on top of a flower pot, trying to get a better view.

"How big is that thing?" Rachel asked as the lady pulled out a new plastic tool for them to fondle.

"I'd guess about 8, 8 and a half inches. Looks close to Sam's size," Leah said proudly.

Sam and Embry hi-fived each other. The sound startled the Kim and she looked towards the window. We all ducked down. The woman continued talking so we figured it was safe to take another look.

"Now, relax your throat and breathe through your nose," the woman instructed as Sami began to place the 'thing' in her mouth. Just then, Embry lost his footing and fell to the ground, breaking the flower pot. We all swore and attempted to hide. The girls gasped and ran to the window.

"Who's out there?" Emily asked.

"I think I know who it is," Kim whispered.

Leah came to the front door and yelled, "Sam, so help me God if you don't show your face in 5 seconds, you'll be shut off for a week!"

Sam slithered out from his hiding spot, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you expect Lee? You and Kim are sending us pictures of all kinds of kinky things! I had to come and see!" he whined.

"Who's with you?"

Sam looked over to me and I shook my head.

"Just me and Jared," he lied.

"What happened to your '_guy night'_?" she teased, walking closer to him.

"It was cut short with photos of vibrators," he smiled as she placed her arms around his neck.

"The party is almost over. I'll call you when it's finished and maybe I'll show you what I bought," she said and kissed him.

Kim came out to the front porch. "Jared! Get you're ass over here!"

"Hey baby," he cooed as he walked up to her.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes! You go back to your man cave and I'll find you when we're done."

"Promise?"

"Uh huh," she said and reached up to meet his lips. "And if you leave now, I won't bust the rest of your friends who are hiding around the house," she whispered.

"Deal," he winked and stole another kiss before grabbing Sam and walking away.

Once the coast was clear, I went around to the side of the house, grabbed Quil and we all got the hell out of there.

* * *

I couldn't believe the types of _**things**_ I was seeing at this party. This was _not_ what I expected when we came here tonight. Emily could tell I was really embarrassed and tried to save me by diverting the attention away from me when the demonstrator would pointedly ask me personal questions about my sex life.

I have to admit though, that some of the things sparked my interest. Like the warming lotion and massage oil. I wanted to make sure Rachel didn't catch me looking at the one item appropriately named "BOB" for Battery Operated Boyfriend. I mean Jake was leaving in a few days and I knew I wouldn't be able to please myself nearly as well as he took care of me! _What? It's true! _But none of these 'toys' could even compare to Jake's size. I haven't had an up-close experience with it… yet… but from what I could see and feel, Jake had these things beat hands down.

Leah and Kim's boyfriends showed up, trying to crash the party and I have to admit I was a little upset. Sami had just volunteered to learn how to give a good blow job and that was the one thing I had received some advice on earlier in the day from Cara. I was anxious to hear Alice's tricks on how _not_ to gag when the guys made their presence known.

I went into the kitchen to get a drink while they talked to their men outside. Sami joined me.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does Embry… have you ever heard Embry talk about me?"

"Uh, well no," I said and her face fell. "But I've only been in town for a few days and we haven't had the chance to sit around and talk really."

"Oh well that makes sense. I just wish I knew if he liked me."

"Do you like him?"

She smiled brightly, "I really do; always have honestly. But he would never give me a second look... until last night," she said, whispering the last part.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, remembering how Jake and Quil described her to me before her party.

"Because all of the guys look at me as this little girl; like their little sister or something. I'm not even a whole year younger than them. I've been in the same grade as them since middle school."

"Why since then? Did you move here in middle school?"

"No, I was accelerated from 6th grade to 7th grade. I guess I was smart so they pushed me ahead a year. But even though we were in classes together, they still looked at me as being younger than them."

"I can understand that. You're a tiny petite thing so I can see why they would look at you as 'little' in the past, but you're not a little girl anymore. Does Embry know how you feel about him?"

She shrugged.

"What happened last night?"

"Well I drove him home after he and Jake fixed my car yesterday. I asked if he had any plans and he said he didn't so I asked him if I could make him dinner, you know, as a thank you for helping me out."

"And…"

"And my parents had gone out for dinner so it was just me and him," she sighed. "It was so nice. We just talked and laughed and did nothing but spend time together."

"That sounds really nice, Sami."

"It was. It was wonderful. But I don't know if he's just being nice to be or what. What do I do now?"

"Um, well…" I hesitated, knowing I wasn't the best person to be giving relationship advice. But I knew that Jake was trying to get these two together already. "Why don't we see if the 4 of us can get together before Jake leaves."

"Really? That would be great! Thanks Bella!"

"Hey Bella?" Rachel called, coming into the kitchen. "I'm going to spend the night with Emily. Do you want me to take you home?"

"I can give you a ride home," Sami said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"OK. Thanks."

We said our goodbyes and headed out to Sami's car. Sami got a call from one of her friends asking us to stop by for a bonfire on the beach. She asked if I wanted to go.

"I don't know. It's getting kind of late."

"Oh c'mon Bella! We won't stay long and I can introduce you to a few people."

"Alright, but just for a little bit, OK?"

I texted Jake to say hi since I hadn't talked to him since earlier in the day. He said he was at Embry's house. I texted back and told him that I missed him. He said he missed me too.

"Sami, Jake's hanging with Embry tonight at his house. Maybe you could drop me off and see if he wanted to go to the beach with you tonight."

"Oh! I have an even better idea… Just tell Jake that I'm taking you to the beach for a bonfire and see if we can both stop by afterwards!"

I relayed the message in a text to Jake just as Sami parked and hopped out of the car.

I put my phone in my pocket and followed her.

She started to mingle, dragging me along by the hand introducing me to everyone she talked to.

"Hi. I saw you earlier today at Jake's house," one girl said but I didn't recognize her. "You brought the guys some food... _'the way to their heart is through their stomach'_ you said."

"Oh, right! Yeah, that part's true! But then again those boys seem to eat just about anything!" I laughed.

We were chatting with the group of girls when Rose walked up to us.

"Hey Barbie," she sneered, looking at me.

"Her name is Bella," Sami said defensively.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?" Rose asked me.

"She's _**my**_ friend. What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"Your friend? You don't even know her."

"She's been a better friend to me the past few hours than you've been the past year!" Sami yelled as we started to attract a crowd.

"Really? The only reason you want to be her friend is so she can help you get into Embry's pants."

"Fuck you!" Sami roared and got into her face.

"Embry hasn't wanted anything to do with you all these years! You're pathetic chasing after him like a lost puppy."

"Sami, let's just go," I said.

"Yeah, listen to your friend **_Barbie_** and just go," she said and pushed Sami away from her.

Sami pushed her back, nearly knocking her to the ground and Rose yelled, "You bitch!"

I went to grab Sami when someone pulled me by the shoulders away from the expected cat fight. I turned to see Mike smiling at me.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he smiled, putting his arm around me.

"I'm fine. I have to get Sami," I said trying to get out of his unwanted embrace.

"Nah, she can handle herself."

"Mike, let me go!" I yelled just as I heard Jake's booming voice from behind me.

"Get your fucking hands off of her **NOW**!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all again for the enormous amount of love and support you have shown me in reading, reviewing and adding me to your alerts. I can't begin to tell you how much your words have touched me.**

**Now for some shameless pimping... Check out a great B/J story by my new friend Mirraz02 called A FRESH START. This is her first FFic! Her Bella is smart and doesn't sit around and mope after Edward leaves... and don't forget my homegirl WOLFYFANGRL's Reinvention of Isabella Swan! Also, during some fun messages with one of my faithful reviewers, I challenged BiteMe33 to do a one-shot for her fantasy of a place called Planet Jake. *sigh* Isn't a planet filled with Jakes a lovely idea! Anyway, she did it. Check it out for some funny weekend reading.**

**OK - I'm working on the next chapter. Everyone seems to like the Sami/Embry pairing and I may do a one-shot for them or add something for them in this story if enough people want it. But I have a request... Jake and Bella have a few days together left and you get to choose what you'd like to see them do these next few days! (minus the obvious want for them to have sex! haha!) I'm talking about places you'd like them to go; things you'd like for them to do, dates to go on, etc. For timing purposes, we're at Labor Day weekend within the story so pick your ideas based on the long, end of summer weekend. If I use your idea, you'll get credit for it!**

**Thanks again and I think I'm taking the weekend off. My eyes are tired from staring at the computer screen non-stop for the past 2 weeks! Oh, and season 3 of True Blood starts on Sunday so I'll be watching that for sure! Gotta get my wolf loving somewhere, right? **

**Much love,**  
**Juls**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**First let me apoligize for not updating sooner. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter but I have to give a fist bump to my friend/Beta/FanFic crush WOLFYFANGRL for her amazing support and help on this story.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I can only claim Cara, Sami and Rose... and no one likes Rose anyway._

**CHAPTER 14**

My brain was still in a little shock at the things we saw peeking through the window at Emily's house. What red-blooded man doesn't fantasize about a roomful of women playing with sex toys? But my Bella was there and I know she had to be embarrassed. I mean she hardly knew the other girls there with her besides Rachel… Oh God, Rachel! Seeing her holding that, that… thing! Ugh! It still made me want to vomit.

Sam and Jared decided to wait for the girls at Sam's place and the rest of us had just gotten back to Embry's house when I got a text from Bella. I didn't know if I should ask her where she was. I wasn't sure if she would even admit anything to me but I would definitely have fun teasing her about it!

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked.

"Bella just texted me and said she and Sami are heading to the beach for a bonfire."

"Shit is right!" Em said.

"Isn't that where you saw Mike and Rose?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, we gotta stop them," I said as the three of us jumped up and ran towards the beach.

Just as we were coming over the sand bank, I saw a group of people huddled together in a circle.

"Is that Sami?" Quil asked.

"Where?" Embry said looking around.

"Right there, in the middle of that group."

"What is she doing?" I asked as we heard her swearing and yelling at Rose.

"Looks like she's about to kick Rose's ass!" Quil laughed.

I was looking for Bella, praying that she wasn't in the middle of this mess. That's when I saw Mike grab her and pull her away from the fight. He had his arm around her and it looked like she was trying to get away from him. I saw red when she yelled for him to let her go.

"Get your fucking hands off of her NOW!" I screamed.

Bella and most of the group turned to face me but I didn't take my eyes off of Mike. He loosened his hold but didn't completely let her go.

"NOW!" I screamed again.

Mike started laughing hysterically.

"Is he drunk or something?" Quil whispered to me.

Everything next seemed to happen in a matter of seconds… I cocked my arm back to punch him, not worrying for one minute about how a fight could affect my military career, when Embry grabbed my arm to stop me. As Mike prepared himself for impact with my fist, he finally let go of Bella and she wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her cheek against my chest. Quil, who seemed to decide that Mike was insane, sucker punched him in the face and watched him fall to the sand.

Rose had turned her attention to us when Mike was hit and Sami used the diversion to her advantage and punched her square in the nose. Rose's hand flew up to her face as she screamed and blood started pouring out and onto the ground.

"Oh my god!" Rose wailed.

Embry rushed over to Sami.

"Oh my god! Jake, is he ok?" Bella asked leaning over Mike who was knocked out cold.

I looked over at Quil.

"What?" he said, feigning innocence. "I couldn't let you hit him and get in trouble before you have to leave. Besides, he had it coming to him."

"He's breathing. I think you completely knocked him out," she said, turning around to face us.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked, pulling her into my arms.

She nodded.

"What the hell happened here anyway?" Quil asked.

"Sami was defending me… and Embry," she said as we looked over to see her and Embry together with him examining her hand.

* * *

**EMBRY'S POV**

I rushed over to Sami. "Are you OK?"

She looked up at me and nodded, rubbing her hand.

I couldn't believe I just saw our '_little Sami'_ clock Rose like that! I mean she's not really little; not in my eyes anymore. I knew she liked me for a while and Jake was right… I just needed to spend some time with her to see her for the woman she was turning into. I got the chance to do that last night.

Sami made me dinner as a thank you for me and Jake helping to fix her car. Her parents weren't home so we had the house to ourselves. We talked – a lot – and it was… nice. We just hung out, shared stories and laughed. I felt really comfortable around her; not like some of the other girls I knew who were extremely clingy or completely fake just to get near me. She was real and the more I was around her the more I became aware of just how beautiful she was.

I didn't realize I was becoming attracted to her until I went to leave last night and felt the desire to kiss her. It seemed like those feelings came out of nowhere and I didn't know what to do with them. I think she was hoping I was going to kiss her goodbye but I got nervous all of a sudden. That never happened to me before! I'm pretty confident and never have a problem around the ladies. But standing so close to Sami last night as I was about to leave… for the first time in my life I had butterflies. I freaked out and gave her a big bear hug, a peck on the cheek and ran off. I'm sure she thinks I'm some idiot or something now.

So here I am, rubbing her hand and checking it out to make sure she didn't break anything. God, seeing her hit Rose like that was totally hot!

"I don't think anything is broken," I said and looked at her, only to find her staring at me.

"Embry…" she whispered as our faces inched closer together.

"Whoo! Sami! You hit pretty good for a girl!" Quil laughed as he, Jake and Bella walked over to us.

I quickly took a step back and nervously rubbed my hand on the back of my neck. Bella and Jake looked back and forth between us. I glanced at Sami and saw her frowning. I felt terrible. I didn't want her to have that sad look on her face because of me. Bella walked over to Sami and began talking with her in hushed tones as Jake and Quil went on about how much of an idiot Mike was. I made a promise to myself right then that I would never be the cause of Sami's unhappiness ever again.

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

Quil was talking about how hard and fast Mike fell but Embry wasn't really listening. His gaze was focused just past me, where Bella and Sami was talking.

"You know why they were fighting?" I asked Em.

He shook his head but never took his eyes off of Sami.

"She was sticking up for Bella after that bitch said some shit about her," Quil chimed in.

"Yeah but she also said some nasty stuff about Sami and Embry." That got his attention.

"What?" he said.

I relayed Rose's comments to Embry and I saw the anger on his face quickly surface.

"Jake, we're ready to leave," Bella said from where she and Sami were talking.

I looked over to Embry.

"What do you want to do?" he asked as Bella and Sami started to walk towards her car.

"It's your call, man."

I let Quil know we were heading out but he just waved me off as he enjoyed the attention of a few girls that had witnessed him punching Mike. I caught up with the girls and Embry at Sami's car. Embry whispered in Bella's ear and she smiled, winked at Sami and walked over to me. I was a little confused at first but then saw Embry get in the passenger seat and Sami drove off.

Bella approached me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and look up at me.

"Is her hand OK?"

"I think she'll be just fine now," she smirked at me.

Bella and I were pretty quiet as we took our time walking back to Embry's house. Part of the reason was because I wanted more alone time with Bella and the other part was to give Em some time by himself with Sami.

"Jake, I'm glad you didn't hit Mike," she said as we walked past Sami's car and sat on the swing at Embry's front porch.

I sighed, "I really wanted to Bells."

"I know but I don't want you getting in trouble because of me."

"I hated seeing his hands on you," I growled, looking down.

"Jake," she said turning my face to look at her. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm with you. I love you."

"Nothing to worry about? I'm gonna be worried sick when I'm gone. Between Edward and Mike, how am I gonna sleep at night not knowing that you're ok?"

"I'll be fine. You have to trust me."

"I trust YOU, Bells. It's those guys I don't trust," I huffed.

"Well, maybe I should give you lots of other things to occupy your mind with instead of worrying about them," she smile and leaned in to kiss me.

I brought my hand up and wound it in her hair as my tongue slid over her lips. She parted them and tilted her head so I could get better access to her delicious mouth. Her delicate fingers were playing with my dog tags and the outline of my shirt. I gently tugged on her hair as she broke our kiss and leaned her head back. I attacked the soft, tender part of her neck as she let out a sexy moan a little louder than either of us had expected.

We heard giggles from inside the house. I softly chuckled as Bella buried her head on my neck in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bells. I love knowing that I can make you feel that way."

"I think I've had enough embarrassment for one night."

_Ah! So she __**was**__ going to talk about her 'toy' party!_

"Really? What else embarrassed you tonight?"

She sat up straight and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Uh, let's go inside. I want to make sure Sami's hand is OK."

I laughed, knowing exactly what she was doing earlier and I'd figure out a way to talk to her about it sooner or later!

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

I was NOT about to tell Jake anything about that embarrassing party I went to earlier. My cheeks were still flushed when I remembered how those toys couldn't compare to the real thing... _my Jake's_ real thing. We went inside and found Sami and Embry sitting close on the couch. Embry looked so sweet holding a bag of ice over Sami's knuckles. I knew a little push in the right direction would get them going, but I never thought it would take a brawl on the beach to knock some sense into Embry!

"How's your hand feeling?"

"It's not too bad," she said as she smiled and looked at Embry. "I have a good nurse."

"I can see that," Jake teased. I elbowed him.

"Soooo... if you don't need to go to the hospital or anything, were you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Um, well..." she hesitated and stole a glance at Em.

"Why don't you guys hang here for a little while," Embry said. "I mean, we're not doing anything, right Jake?"

"I thought you were having a guys night?" I said.

"We were but, uh..." Embry stalled.

"Sam and Jared left a little bit ago to see their girls. We were just hanging out here with Quil when you texted about going to the bonfire," Jake said.

"I guess we can stay for a little while," I smiled.

"What time is it?" Sami asked, a little panicked and looked at the clock. "Shit! I have to get the car back before my parents come home and find out that I took it!"

Sami explained to the guys about her being grounded from driving the rest of this week after her party last weekend.

"I don't want to go but I don't want to get busted either," she sighed.

"I can get my dad to pick me up if you need to get going right away. I don't want to make you late," I said.

"Sami," Jake said. "Do you have to go home right now or just have the car home?"

"Uh, just the car I guess. My parents know I was at Emily's house and I spend the night there sometimes. Why?"

"Em can follow you to take the car home and then you can come back here and we can all hang out for a while, OK?" Jake said looking at Embry.

"Sure. Quil left his Jeep here so it's not a problem. Is that OK with you Sami?" Embry asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah," she smiled.

After Sami and Em headed out, Jake went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer.

"You want one, Bella?"

"No thanks. I'm not much of a drinker," I said. "Guess those two are hitting it off well."

"Yeah, finally!" he laughed.

"They're really cute together and she really likes him."

"Did she tell you that?" he asked, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah at the party she told me about their time together last night."

"What party?"

_Uh oh. _"Erm, Emily just had a little party. I didn't know we were going there. Rachel brought me along. Some of the girls from the drive-in were there too… Leah and um…"

"Kim?"

"Yeah, that's her. Their boyfriends showed up. It was funny seeing them yell at them for showing up there. Kim told Jared not to use his 'dog eyes' or something…" I explained.

"Puppy dog eyes," Jake added.

"Yeah, puppy dog eyes. And then – wait. How do you know she said puppy dog eyes?"

Jake looked nervous as he played with the wrapped on his bottle. "Uh, that's usually the phrase, right?"

"Nuh uh. Were you there Jake?" I asked but he wouldn't look at me. I could see him fighting a smile. "Oh God! You WERE there; you and Em and Quil were outside too, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I'm sorry Bells. We couldn't resist! Leah started texting pictures of things from your 'party' and they all wanted to go over and see."

"This is so embarrassing," I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"No it's not," he said putting down his beer and pulling my hands away from my face. "It was interesting," he added, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"What did you hear? Did you see… Oh God!" I cried and closed my eyes.

"Honey, it was hot! Knowing that you might be getting one of those _things_ is doing wonders for my imagination!" he teased.

"Shut up!" I said and smacked his arm.

"C'mere," he chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "I won't tease you about it if it upsets you, OK?"

I nodded.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

I nodded again.

"Did that lotion really get you… warm?" he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jake!" I cried in shock.

He laughed and started tickling me. I fell over on the couch, laughing and gasping for air.

"Jake, stop! Ah! Please!"

I tried tickling him back but he grabbed both of my hands in one of his, holding them above my head and continued torturing me with his other hand. I figured there was only one way to stop him before I peed my pants. I reached my head up and kissed him on the neck. He stopped instantly, his dark eyes locking onto mine. I did it again, but this time I sucked on his skin a little, enjoying the salty taste. I pulled back and smiled at him. I was a little surprised, but excited when his lips attacked mine. Maybe his neck was just as sensitive as mine was? Hmmm, I'll have to test out that theory later. Right now there was a gorgeous man half on top of me, kissing me like the world was about to end.

We started moaning and Jake settled between my legs on the couch and the feeling made me wet instantly. I involuntarily rolled my hips, seeking out the friction to sooth the throbbing in my core. Jake let go of my hands that he was holding above my head's as hips responded in kind and before we knew it, we were moaning, panting and touching as much of each other as possible.

I wanted to feel him again. The sensation in between my legs was making me a little bolder than usual. I reached down and cupped his length. I could feel how hard he was through the fabric of his shorts. He sucked in a breath when I made contact with him. I began to slowly stroke him and was mesmerized by the look on his face. He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he enjoyed my movements.

He rocked against my hand and leaned down to capture my lips again. My tongue battled for dominance with his, but I gave up when his hand began kneading my breast. I pulled my mouth from his and moaned into his neck as he rolled my hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

The tempo of my hand increased as Jake's tongue fixated on my neck. He placed open-mouth kisses along my collar bone.

"Bells," he said huskily. "Your skin feels… it's so soft."

He unzipped and opened my hooded sweater. My chest heaved with each breath I took. Jake's eyes hungrily gazed at my breasts. He reached for my tank top and looked at me, silently seeking permission to continue. I nodded slightly. He pulled the tank and bra down in one quick motion to expose my left breast. The exposure to the air made my nipple even harder, if that was possible. His hot lips attacked my breast and the feeling shot straight to my core. I let go of his member and grabbed his biceps with each of my hands, holding on as I adjusted to these new feelings stirring deep between my thighs.

My hips lifted off the couch, seeking out the hardness and heat of Jake. A growl escaped his lips as his length rubbed against my most sensitive parts. We continued rubbing, grinding, kissing and moaning. Our motions sped up and I felt the tightness in my lower belly increase. I knew I was close and I couldn't wait to feel my release.

Jake slowed his kisses and lifted his hips off mine.

"Oh God! Please don't stop!" I cried and brought my hips higher, trying to reach him.

"Bells," he panted. "Bells… give me a second," he said in between breaths.

"Why? Keep going Jake," I said, surprising myself at my begging.

"I- I need to slow down or I'm gonna cum right in my pants."

At that exact moment, I could've cared less about his pants.

"Jake, please? You feel so good," I cooed and grabbed his ass to bring him closer to me.

He hesitated and groaned in protest but quickly surrendered as he thrusted against me once again. It didn't take long for that feeling to return and I saw stars behind my closed eyes as Jake brought me to the edge and tumbled over with me, my name escaping his lips in ecstasy. I pulled his chest close to mine, enjoying the feeling of his weight on me as we tried to catch our breath.

He laid his head on my chest and I stroked his back as we both came down from our high. I sighed in contentment. No words needed to be said. We both laid there for a few minutes, basking in the after-glow until we heard Embry and Sami pulling into the driveway.

Jake jumped up and rushed down the hallway, I assumed to the bathroom. I sat up and straightened my clothes. I knew my face was flushed from our activities and now the embarrassment of them almost walking in on our private moment. I did the only thing that I knew to do when I was anxious or upset… I began cleaning.

Sami and Embry came in laughing and talking. I was flittering around, picking up empty beer bottles, plates, bags of chips and anything else that would keep my attention away from them.

"Hey!" Sami said cheerfully.

"Hey guys," I tried to say casually but it came out a little breathy.

"Bella, you don't have to clean up. I can do that later," Em said.

"Oh, it's no problem. I don't mind, really!" I quickly said, never sparing a glance at them. They could've been naked for all I knew. I wasn't taking the chance to look at them and for fear they'd see the embarrassment written all over my face and know what Jake and I were just doing.

I tried to ignore their stares as their eyes trailed me around the room. That was until Embry cleared his throat cleared and I heard Sami giggling. I faced them and followed their gaze to see Jake standing there, tying the drawstring of a pair of bright yellow shorts. He looked up at the sound of Embry and smirked at him.

"Uh, nice shorts there Jake," Em laughed.

"Did you have those on before?" Sami asked as Embry nudged her side.

I rolled my eyes as Jake grinned brightly, strode over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella, uh, _spilled_ something on my shorts so I had to change. I grabbed the first pair I saw in your room. Hope you don't mind, Em."

He chuckled, "Nah. That's cool. I just hope you didn't _spill_ anything on the couch."

I buried my face in his chest and they all shared a laugh, realizing what had happened while they were out.

Sami helped me clean up a few more things from their guys night. I caught her and Embry stealing glances from across the room. She was brought out of her flirtation with him when her cell phone rang.

"Oh, thanks. Um, let me ask her," she said. "Hey Bella, it's Emily. She needs a little help making some food for the Quileute festival this weekend. Are you available?"

"Sure!" I said excited that I'd be able to have Emily try out some of my cooking before she thought about hiring me to help with her catering business.

"She said she can do it Em. They did? Well, I guess. No, thanks. I owe you one… OK, OK, more than one!" she laughed and said goodbye.

"Everything OK?" Embry asked her.

"Yeah, my parents called her house a few minutes ago looking for me. She told them I was spending the night with Bella," she said looking expectantly at me.

"Oh, well…"

"It's no big deal Bella. I can just walk back to Emily's,"

"No – it's fine. You can stay over."

"Great! It'll be fun!" she smiled.

Jake chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, looking at Em. "I'm just picturing what a typical girl's sleepover entails."

"Let me guess, you're imagining us in skimpy clothing having pillow fights," Sami suggested.

Embry joined in his laughter, "Not exactly, but thanks for the mental picture."

"I'm thinking something more along the lines of warming lotion and toys from a certain _girl party_!" Jake grinned.

"They were there?" Sami asked in shock.

I nodded. I sly look quickly crossed her face and she walked closer to me and whispered, "Just follow my lead."

"So, if you were guys were there," she teased and reached behind me and grabbed a few ice cubes from the bag of ice they had melting in the sink. She handed two cubes to me and sauntered over to the guys with her hands behind her back. I followed close behind and approached Jake as she did the same to Embry.

"If you were there, then you know what Bella and I were being shown right before your friends showed up," she continued.

The guys nodded enthusiastically.

"What do you think Bella? Should we show them what we learned?" she suggested, getting even closer to Embry as his eyes continued to grow wider.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think they're both _hot_ enough for this treat." I suggested, giving Jake my best sexy look. He licked his lips nervously.

"Ready?" she asked. "One…" she put her one hand on Embry's neck.

"Two…" I fisted Jake's shirt, pulling his down to my level.

"Three," we said in unison and dropped the ice down their shirts.

They jumped and screamed like little school girls as we were cracking up laughing.

"Paybacks!" Jake yelled as he and Embry ran towards the kitchen.

Sami and I took off in different directions. I realized I was going to be cornered when Sami picked up the ice that had dropped on the floor and put a cube down the back of Jake's shirt as he stalked closer to me. That allowed me to duck under his arm and take off with Sami out the front door. Within seconds, they followed us out, each with a handful of ice and chased us around the yard.

Jake caught up with me quickly and wrapped his free hand around my waist. He pulled my back against his chest and dropped the ice down the front of my shirt. I squealed and tried to shake as much of the cubes out as I could. But Jake's tight grip around my midriff prevented the freezing cold substance from falling out.

"Jake!" I whined.

"Bella!" he mocked me.

I was able to wriggle free and remove the ice. I spun around to smack him but he laughed and grabbed my wrists. I looked past him and saw Sami in a similar situation I was just in, with Embry's arm wrapped around her except they were facing each other laughing. They stayed in that position, looking into each other's eyes and smiling brightly. I nodded in their direction to Jake. He peered over his shoulder to glance at them.

"I think he finally sees her for more than 'little Sami,'" Jake whispered.

"I hope so. She really likes him."

After our fun with the ice, the guys texted Quil to let him know they were borrowing his Jeep to drive us home. We pulled up to my house. Jake and I walked up to my front door as Em and Sami stayed back by the car.

"Quit looking at them," Jake said as I peered around his shoulder to see Sami and Embry holding hands as he leaned against the side of the car with her standing in between his legs.

"They're cute together."

"We're cuter."

"That was corny," I laughed.

"I know. But it's true," he said wrapping me up in his arms. "Bells," he whispered in my ear. "Your body felt so good under me tonight."

I gulped, remembering just how good he felt to me. "You too Jake. Sorry about your shorts but I just didn't want to stop."

"You have my permission to ruin as many pairs of my shorts as you want," he teased, bringing his hand up my back and wrapping it in the back of my hair.

I stood on my toes to bring myself closer to his lips. He met me halfway and gave me the most amazing kiss that left me weak in the knees. I pulled back and smiled and saw out of the corner of my eye Sami coming up the steps. Jake gave me another peck on the lips and said he'd see me tomorrow and said goodbye to Sami as he passed her.

We went inside and Sami realized she left her overnight bag at Emily's house. I got something together for her to sleep in and I grabbed a sleeping bag from downstairs while she took her turn in the bathroom. I left my dad a quick note, letting him know that Sami was staying over. Once we got settled I asked her how things were going with Embry.

She sighed, "Really good. I mean, I don't want to get my hopes up or anything, but I think he might like me."

"I don't think you have to get your hopes up. He definitely likes you."

"You really think so?"

"Uh, didn't you see the way he was looking at you tonight? And how about the way he reacted when you hit Rose!"

"Yeah, I wanted to kill Quil. Embry was just about to kiss me when he walked over to us."

"So you never got your kiss yet?"

She smiled shyly. "Well, maybe…"

"When?" I asked excitedly.

"As he was driving me back after dropping off my car, he was holding my hand the whole way and when we got back to his house, he gave me a quick kiss."

"On the lips or on the cheek?"

"Lips. But just now, when Jake was molesting your mouth…" she laughed. "He kissed me and I felt butterflies in my stomach as soon as our lips touched."

"Aw Sami! That's great!"

"I know. I hope I can see him again soon."

"Why don't we all do something tomorrow night?"

"That's a great idea! Do you think he'll want to?"

"Why not? I'll text Jake and tell him now."

"Cool! Hey, can I jump on your laptop real quick to check my email? My boss always emails our work schedules to us."

"Sure," I said and began texting Jake the idea of us double-dating tomorrow night.

"Um, Bella?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look but your email was already open and…"

"What? Did the computer crash again?"

"No," she hesitated. "Who's Edward and why does it sound like he wants to hurt you?"

I felt the blood rush from my face and began to hyperventilate.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I really had a terrible case of writer's block. I know exactly where I want this story to go and have the next couple of days/chapters planned but couldn't get past the girl party and fight on the beach. I was stuck there and wanted to get to the next day already! ****I was tempted to just jump ahead but I felt that I owed you guys more than that... and a few of you wanted to see what happened with Sami & Embry too. So you can all thank WOLFYFANGRL for putting up with me whining about what to do and helping me finish this frustrating chapter! **

**It's not the best chapter in this story (by far) but I promise that they have less than a week together now and we'll see if they get closer to 'doing the deed' before he leaves. Also, I loved your ideas for what they can do together these last few days. **

**Thanks again for supporting me and sticking with me on this story. **

**I also started to Beta for a few people on this site as well and they've got some really great ideas and stories going. Check them out on my profile.**

**Thanks again and please PLEASE please review and I'll have the next chapter up much sooner... promise! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Sorry I didn't get to post this when I wanted to... we had family from out of town staying with us for a few days and you know how that goes! Cleaning before they come, then busy running around while they're here and then cleaning again after they leave! Whew! Now I can get back to the good stuff... haha!**

**Big hugs to my friend/Beta/FanFic crush WOLFYFANGRL for her amazing support and help on this story.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I can only claim Cara, Cheryl Kravitz, Sami and Rose... and no one likes Rose anyway._

_PS - People commented that they like it better when they saw the name of each POV so I'll try to remember to do that from now on... thanks!_

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

"Soooooo…." I sang as Em and I headed back to his place after dropping off Bella and Sami.

"What?" he chuckled.

"Do I get to say it?"

"Say what?"

"I told you so!" I laughed.

He joined in my laughter and agreed. "Yeah, I guess you do. She's really great."

We were talking about the girls and Sami's right hook when I got a new text message. Bella was asking if we could go on a double date tomorrow night with Em and Sami. I relayed the message and he couldn't agree fast enough. I gave Embry my phone and asked him to text her back since I was driving, asking where they wanted to go. We started chatting, coming up with ideas of things we could do or places we could visit.

We pulled up to Embry's house and I realized Bella hadn't texted me back yet. It wasn't extremely late so I didn't think she would be asleep just yet; besides, Sami was there and I'm sure they would be up talking for a while anyway.

"Are you sure you texted Bella before?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It's just weird that I didn't get a response from her."

"Sami texted me once after I sent that message to Bella."

"Was it about us getting together tomorrow?"

"No. She was just thanking me for tonight," he smiled shyly.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"For taking care of her hand I mean," he said as his cheeks darkened.

"Dude, don't be embarrassed around me. I'm not afraid to tell anyone how I feel about Bella! And if you really like Sami then you should tell her."

He nodded as we walked inside.

I was just about to call her again when my cell phone rang and I saw Bella's name light up the screen.

"Hey baby. Embry and I were just talking about you. Did you get my text earlier?"

"Jake, it's not Bella. It's Sami."

"Oh, hey. What's up? Did you want to talk to Embry?"

"Uh, no. Not right now."

"Ok – so where's Bella?"

"Um…" she hesitated.

I instantly got a bad feeling.

"Sami, what happened? Is she ok?"

"She's kinda in the bathroom right now throwing up."

"What? Why? She didn't even have anything to drink? Is she sick?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I was using her computer to check my email and saw some weird message come up for her from someone named Edward and…"

"Fuck!"

"Do you know who that is?"

"Yeah," I snarled. "What did it say?"

"I didn't read it all. Just some weird stuff about finding her and it seemed pretty threatening from what I could tell."

"Did Bella read it?"

"No. I mentioned that I saw it and didn't want her to think I was snooping or anything. I just asked her who Edward was and why it sounded like he wanted to hurt her. She turned as white as a ghost and ran for the bathroom. She's been in there for like the past 15 minutes."

"Shit! Is she OK now?"

"I dunno. She doesn't sound like she's throwing up anymore but I can hear her crying and she won't come out. What's going on? Who is this guy?"

"It's her ex-boyfriend. He's a prick. Look, it's not my place to really say anything about it; that's up to Bella. Maybe I should come over there."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, her dad is asleep right now and if he's anything like my dad, he wouldn't be too happy to see my boyfriend sneaking in this late at night."

I sighed. She was right, although Charlie would want to know that he's sending emails now to Bella too.

"I guess you're right. But I won't be able to sleep unless I know she's alright. Please, promise me you'll call me if she's still upset."

"Of course."

"Ask her to call me… and if she doesn't want to talk right now can you please text me later to let me know she's OK?"

"Sure."

"Oh and one more thing…" I sighed. "Tell her I love her."

"I will, Jake," she said and we hung up.

"What's going on?" Embry asked, hearing only my side of the conversation.

Quil came in then and I explained what happened to both of them. They didn't know all the details of what Bella has gone through but they were aware that her ex was a dick and that Bella was afraid of him.

"If she's that afraid of him maybe she should learn how to defend herself," Quil suggested.

"Bella's so little. Even if Sami teaches her to throw a punch, I doubt it would do any good against a guy that's bigger than her," Embry said.

"No what I mean is we have some self-defense classes at the community center. I think it might make her feel better about herself if she took them," Quil said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. When are the classes?" I asked.

"Mondays and Fridays at noon for an hour. Tomorrow's Friday. I work tomorrow and could sign her up for the class if you think she would want to go."

"Hey, Jake?" Embry said. "Sami just texted me. She said she didn't have your number on her phone."

"Did she say anything about Bella?"

"Yeah. She's said Bella's ok now and she's asleep."

I blew out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Good. Thanks. Tell her thanks for me."

I headed home after that, wanting to be alone in my worries for Bella. I couldn't believe this punk was still finding ways to get to her. I knew Charlie got her a new cell phone so Bella wouldn't receive any more threatening messages from him. But neither of us thought about her email account. How could we be so stupid? I was really beginning to wonder how hard it was going to be for me to hear about things like this when I'm thousands of miles away from her.

Quil's self defense class was a great idea. I know Charlie and the authorities in Arizona were doing everything they could to make sure he didn't get within 10 feet of her, but I wasn't convinced. This idiot was determined to hurt Bella one way or another. And maybe if she learned how to protect herself, she would at least be able to get away from him if he, god forbid, ever got close to her again.

I fell asleep a short time later, hoping God would hear my prayers to keep my Bella safe.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I woke up the next morning as I heard Charlie shut the front door to leave for work. I made my way to the bathroom and was greeted with red, puffy, bloodshot eyes from all the vomiting and crying I did last night. I remembered the fear that instantly shot through me the minute I heard Sami mention Edward's name. I couldn't believe I got so upset that it literally made me sick. Why did I let him affect me like that? I slammed my fist down on the bathroom counter.

"No more," I whispered through clenched teeth while staring at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't going to let him terrorize me any longer. I already moved out of the state, changed cell phones and if I had to create a new email so he couldn't reach me, then so be it.

I tip-toed back into my bedroom and quietly shut the door. When I turned around, I saw that Sami was already awake and looking at me.

"Morning," she sleepily whispered.

"Morning. You hungry? I could make us some breakfast. I think my dad already left so it's just us."

She just eyed my curiously for a while and then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, breakfast sounds good."

I smiled, relieved that she wasn't bringing up anything from last night. I quickly got changed as Sami was in the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen to whip us up something yummy. Sami joined me and took over making the bacon and toast. As I started on the pancakes, I could feel Sami's eyes on me. I knew she wanted to ask a million questions and I was thankful for her giving me my space. She was turning out to be a really nice friend and I suppose I owed her some sort of explanation. I groaned internally and mentally prepared myself what I would tell her.

"Sami, I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For last night."

"It was nothing… I mean Rose had it coming, right?" she laughed.

"Uh, yeah but I wasn't talking about her," I sighed. "I meant for not grilling me about why I freaked out last night."

"Oh. You're welcome."

We fell into a comfortable silence, continuing with our cooking.

"Look, I know it's none of my business but who is Edward?" she quietly asked.

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"Now I understand why Jake reacted the way he did."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned and faced her with the spatula in my hand.

"See… well, last night when you got so upset and wouldn't come out of the bathroom, I got worried. And I kind of called Jake."

"What do you mean '_kind of'_ called him?"

"OK so I called him because I was worried about you."

"Oh god!" I wailed, placing the spatula down and resting my elbows on the kitchen counter so I could bury my face in my hands.

"He was worried but I stopped him from coming over. No guy wants to see their girlfriend getting emails from their ex."

"That's not why he was worried, Sami. It's really personal and I don't feel comfortable talking about it just yet. Let's just say that Jake is justified in being upset about Edward. He's… he's done some things to me that have really pissed off Jake and my dad. I just don't want Jake to worry about him, or me, right now. He's getting ready to leave and he has enough on his plate."

"I'm sorry Bella. I wouldn't have called if I knew you didn't want me to. I was just worried about you, that's all."

"It's OK. I understand. And I appreciate that you cared about me enough to call Jake."

"I do. I know you don't have a lot of friends here yet but I'd really like to think of us as friends."

"Me too," I smiled.

Just then I heard a car pull up. I looked at Sami as she had this sheepish look on her face.

"Well, don't be mad… remember we're friends now, right!" she smiled big as I heard a knock on the door just seconds before Jake and Embry walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"A little bird told us you were making breakfast!" Embry smiled and walked over to Sami and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She mouthed 'sorry' as I glared at her. My attention was turned from them as Jake gathered me up in his arms and I relaxed instantly against him. I sighed and pressed my cheek against his chest, breathing in his scent.

"You OK?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"I wanted to come over so bad last night."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight.

"Please don't be mad at Sami for telling me."

I shook my head.

"I love you so much Bells," his whispers continued.

I pulled back and smiled as I looked into his eyes. He looked so worried. I didn't want to be the cause of that.

"I woke up this morning and felt so angry that I let him affect me like that. But not anymore. I promised myself that I would do everything I can to be stronger from now on."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that. There's something I want to talk to you about…" he started but was interrupted by Sami saying the pancakes were staring to burn.

The guys helped us finish preparing the food and we all dug in. It was nice to sit around and spend the morning with Jake and my new friends. I saw Embry elbow Jake and nod in my direction. Jake glared at him.

"What's going on with you guys?" I asked.

"Bells, I have an idea for today and I hope you'll do it," he signed and continued. "There's a self-defense class offered at the community center and I'd really feel better if you took it. I know it won't change everything," he said and I understood his meaning. "But it would make me happier if I knew you felt more confident in defending yourself."

I wasn't sure what Embry knew about my situation with Edward. I didn't think Jake would tell him my secrets, but I'm sure he and Sami could put two and two together and figure it out. I remembered the vow I made to myself to not let Edward affect me in the future and this was a step in that direction.

"OK. I'll do it," I said and Jake took my hand on top of the table and squeezed it.

"Thanks Bella. The class starts today and it's twice a week. I need to call Quil real quick to let him know you'll be there."

"Quil is the instructor?" I asked.

"God no!" Embry laughed. "He just works there and told us about the classes last night."

I realized that they must have been talking about me after Sami called Jake. Knowing that made me feel very insecure and embarrassed. I guess Jake could sense what I was feeling.

"Honey, the only thing people know is that your ex is a prick and that I'd feel better if you knew how to defend yourself, OK?" he whispered.

I nodded.

The house phone rang and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, may I speak with Isabella Swan please?"

"This is she."

"Isabella, my name is Cheryl Kravitz and I work at Wolfgang Puck's culinary school."

"Oh yes! Hi! Please call me Bella."

"OK, Bella. I understand that you took one of our classes the other night."

"Yes, I did. It was wonderful and I really enjoyed myself."

"Well, from what I hear your meal was wonderful and our instructor bragged about your skills to our staff the next day."

"Oh wow. That's… that's really flattering. Thank you."

"I'd like to offer you a trial position in our kitchen. Would you be interested?"

"Oh my, yes! Of course! Thank you!"

"Please understand that this is a trial position dear. You will work with the culinary school instructors and learn from them. You'll also make the desserts that are offered to the classes. If things work out and there is a position open for you, you can eventually become one of our instructors."

"That would be incredible. When do I start?"

"Well, we're coming up on a holiday weekend and I like the new hires to start on Mondays. So since this Monday is the Labor Day holiday, can you start the following Monday?"

"Yes, sure. That would be great."

"Wonderful. Wear comfortable shoes and bring two forms of ID for payroll. If you have any questions before then don't hesitate to call."

"I will. Thank you Ms. Kravitz."

I hung up the phone and squealed like a little girl. Jake had come up behind me while I was talking and heard the conversation.

"I take it that was good news?" he chuckled.

I turned around and jumped into his arms.

"Jake! I got the job in Wolfgang Puck's kitchen! Can you believe it?"

"I'm so happy for you honey! That's awesome!"

"What happened?" Sami asked, rounding the corner with Embry in tow.

"Bella got a job working at Wolfgang Puck's place."

"That's so cool!" Sami said.

"Way to go Bella," Embry added.

"It's all thanks to Jake for taking me there on our first date," I said kissing him.

He broke away and smiled, "Well, I can't take all the credit. I told you the cooking class was Sami's idea."

I turned to look at her and her smile grew. I jumped down from Jake and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Sami. You're a good friend," I said looking her in the eye. She seemed to pick up on my double meaning and nodded.

"So…. what time is this class?" I asked, looking at Jake and Embry.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Bella put on some clothes appropriate for the self-defense class and we all headed out. I had borrowed my dad's car this morning when Embry texted me about going to breakfast at Bella's. We dropped Sami off at home so she could get ready for work but said she would meet Bella at Emily's house later today. Bella and I shared a smile as we watched Embry walk her to the door.

"Are you sure you want to do this class?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you or anything…"

"I know Jake. I want to do it. Who knows, maybe when you come back on leave I'll be strong enough to kick your butt!" she laughed.

"Oh right! I can't wait for that day!"

We got to the community center about 15 minutes before the class started and found Quil. I gave her hand a squeeze and he took her to the room and introduced Bella to the instructor. Embry and I hovered just outside the doors. I didn't want Bella to think I was watching her or not giving her any space, but I was curious what techniques she would learn and if there was anything else I could show her that I picked up from my Navy buddies. The instructor looked familiar to me but I couldn't figure out where I knew him from. He was about the same height as Quil but broader, like a football player. He had short dark hair and green eyes. The only reason I knew that is I heard one of the girls walking into his class telling her friend how beautiful his green eyes were. Whatever!

He went over some basic defense poses and moves and used a couple of women in the class to show examples. I tensed when he called Bella up to take part in a demonstration. She seemed calm even when he stood behind her and grabbed her roughly, covering her mouth with his hand. I balled my hands into fists at my side.

"Calm down dude," Embry said.

Bella didn't flinch but was able to use the moves he showed the class earlier and elbowed him in the ribs and stomped on his foot. He freed her and she turned around and kneed him in the nuts, causing Embry, me and every other guy in a 5 mile radius to flinch in sympathetic pain. The class clapped for Bella and the instructor hugged her and told her she did well. I wasn't too happy about the hug but blew it off as I shared in her moment of success. The class ended a few minutes later and Bella practically skipped over to us.

"Did you see that Jake?"

"Yeah, baby. You did awesome," I said leaning down to kiss her.

"Excuse me. Bella? Can I talk to you for a second?" the instructor asked as he approached us.

She nodded and walked over to him.

"How'd she do?" Quil asked as he came closer.

"She did great! Her and Sami are going to be like Thelma and Louise!" Embry laughed.

"Who's the instructor?" I asked Quil.

"Oh, that's Emmett. Don't you remember him? You played against him in football during the playoffs. He's going to college for criminal justice and teaches a couple of classes here part-time."

I nodded.

"Hey Quil!" Bella said, walking over. "Thanks for letting Jake know about this class."

"Sure. I'm glad it worked out. Maybe you can work your way up to kicking Jake's butt!"

"Maybe," she laughed. "Hey, I need to get over to Emily's to help her with the food for the festival. Can you drop me off there?"

"Emily's cooking?" Quil practically drooled.

"Yeah, she's making a ton of food for the festival and asked me to help. If she likes what I make, I'm going to help her with catering."

"I think we should come with you Bella," Embry said seriously.

"Why?"

"You'll need an official taste tester and I'm your man!" Embry laughed.

"No way! I heard you fed these two a huge breakfast and I had to settle for cold cereal!" Quil whined.

"Oh alright. C'mon guys. I'm sure we can whip up something for you three for lunch."

Emily's kitchen was in full swing when we arrived. She had trays and pans everywhere but it all seemed to be in some sort of working order for her. Bella told Emily that she needed a break and would make lunch for all of us.

After helping Emily take wrapped trays of muffins and other various desserts to her minivan, Bella announced that the food was ready. I've had my fair share of grilled cheese before but Bella's grilled cheese was above and beyond anything I've ever had. And from the sounds coming from my two friends, and the look on Emily's face, we were all impressed.

"Bella, what's all on this grilled cheese? I've never had anything like it," Emily said.

"I used salted butter, 3 different kinds of cheese, bacon and tomato. I prefer a Panini press but I wasn't sure if you had one so I just used the frying pan," she shrugged.

"If you can make something as simple as grilled cheese look and taste this good, you're hired! I want you to cater ALL my events with me!" Emily gushed as she took another bite.

"Thank you Emily! I'm getting all kinds of great news today!"  
"What other great news did you get?" Quil asked.

"The cooking school where Jake took me for our date called and offered me a position in their kitchen!"

"Wolfgang Puck's school? In Port Angeles?" Emily asked.

Bella nodded.

"That's huge! Congratulations!" she said.

"Seriously Bella…" Quil started as he inhaled his last bite and rubbed his full belly. "Will you marry me?"

We all laughed as I put my arm around her and she shook her head at him. He continued, "OK well how about we work out a deal while Jakey-boy is gone."

I growled at whatever idiotic idea he might have come up with. Bella smiled and pulled herself up onto my lap.

"You continue to cook for me and Embry after Jake leaves and we'll take you to the movies or shopping or whatever it is guys do for girls… deal?"

"From what I hear, Embry might be a little too busy to take Bella anywhere," Emily teased and winked at Embry.

"Why? Did you finally get a job?" Quil asked.

"Uh, no. I um…" Embry stuttered as his cheeks darkened.

"I think he might be a little preoccupied with Sami," Bella pretended to whisper to Quil.

"Sami? _Little Sami_?" Quil asked, looking at Embry who nodded with a silly grin on his face.

"Wow. That's cool. She's real nice, man," Quil said seriously and then smiled at Bella. "So that means you only have _me _to cook for after Jake leaves! Yes! I get all the food to myself!"

"Well, I don't know about that Quil. You'll have to get in line behind my dad and Billy," she giggled. "But don't worry, I'll still feed you and you don't even have to take me to the movies!"

Us guys offered to help clean up the dishes from lunch while Bella got to work with Emily. Quil headed back to the community center to help set up for the festival that started tonight. He said he had to work the first night but would be free to hang out after that. Embry got a text from Sami saying she'd be done with work in about an hour. Bella suggested we all have dinner together at her house, and since Bella was cooking we all naturally agreed! She even invited Emily and my sister Rachel to join us, and to my surprise Rachel said yes. I guess their talk yesterday went well. With everything that happened last night I forgot to ask Bella about it.

I dropped off Bella so she could get things ready for dinner. I told her I'd come back and help but she politely declined my offer, saying Sami would be over early and she could help her. I just don't think she wanted me in her kitchen! Then I took Embry home and told him I'd be back in an hour or so to head over to Bella's.

"Jake? Where've you been son?" my dad asked as I walked into the house.

"Hey dad. Em and I went over to have breakfast with Bella this morning and then we were at the community center and Emily's house. Oh, she invited the whole family and Embry, Sami and Emily for dinner with her and Charlie."

"That girl is going to spoil you with all this good home-cooked meals before you eat slop on the ship!" he teased.

He was right. I was already dreading the food I'd be forced to eat in comparison to Bella's meals. Rachel was taking a shower so I patiently waited for my turn in the bathroom and texted Embry about our plans for the double date tonight. After nearly an hour, and no hot water, I finally got my chance to hop in the shower and get ready. I wore a vintage Aerosmith t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. No need to be fancy tonight but I did throw on a little cologne… I hoped Bella would like the smell of it.

My dad and Rachel were ready and waiting in the living room.

"Finally!" Rachel teased. "Took you long enough to get all pretty for Bella!"

"Very funny. Next time you're meeting a guy, I'll be sure to spend an hour in the bathroom and take all the hot water."

"Too bad you're leaving or I might actually think you're serious."

"Then I'll just have dad do it and stink up the bathroom while he's at it," I laughed and my dad joined in.

"Ew! That's gross! Let's just go already."

Rachel drove separately, saying she was going to pick up Emily on the way and head to the festival with her afterwards. I told my dad about Bella's job offer and her self-defense class on our way over.

"I'm sure Charlie will be happy to hear about the class. When it comes to someone as sick as her ex seems to be, I'm not sure if even Wonder Woman could escape him. But if it makes her feel better then that's good."

"Yeah, I'm happy about it too. I don't even want to think about the possibility of him ever showing up here but if he does, at least she should be able to at least get away from him and get help."

"Jake, you're going to be far away from her in just a few short days. I don't want you to worry about her."

"How is that even possible dad? How can I not worry about her? You heard what's he's done, what he said he's going to do to her!"

"I know son but you'll need to concentrate on what you're doing on that ship. You don't want to make some small mistake to cost your life or someone else's life because you were preoccupied with Bella's safety. Let Charlie and his boys do his job. We'll all keep an eye on her too. Don't worry… she'll be fine."

I nodded but didn't agree with him. He was right that I had to be careful on the ship… there were other lives at stake and I didn't want to be responsible for any injuries to them or me. _Argh! _I thought._ How am I going to be away from her? It's going to kill me._

We picked up Embry and continued onto Bella and Charlie's house. I could smell something delicious coming from the house as soon as we approached their door. Rachel and Emily pulled up just minutes after us. Charlie opened the door before I could even knock.

"So I'm guessing no one's here to see me, huh?" he laughed.

"If you could cook like Bella, I'd marry you old man!" Billy laughed.

Bella had made pasta with 3 different sauces for us to choose from… marinara with meatballs, alfredo with chicken and white clam sauce. The table had baskets of sliced Italian bread and a salad big enough to feed an army! (or Navy in my case)

"Have a seat everyone! Everything's ready!" Bella smiled and walked over to give me a kiss.

"Hi honey. Everything smells great!"

We sat down and whole-heartily dug in. The food was amazing and I barely had room for the dessert that Emily brought! I looked over to Bella and saw a genuinely happy smile on her face as she took in the scene of everyone gathered together. I wanted to engrain that peaceful and contended look so that I could picture it every night when I fell asleep without her… until the time came that she would be with me forever.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the food. Conversation flowed freely and easily with each person. I looked around the table and smiled at how happy I was to have these people in my life. Jake caught my eye and winked at me.

A little over a week ago, I was miserable and scared and running away to live in another state. Now I had my dad back in my life permanently, new friends, two new jobs and best of all… I had Jake.

**A/N:**

**I apologize again for the delay in posting this chapter. They only have few days left together and they're going to be good!**

**I started to Beta for a few other people besides my Beta-love WOLFYFANGRL. Check out my profile to see which stories I'm affiliated with. They're good so check them out and leave them some love too!**

**Thanks again to ALL of your for your amazingly kind words when I had such writer's block during the last chapter. I write this stuff because you all make me feel so loved! I only had intentions to post something short and move on with Beta-ing but I fell in love with Military Jake and all of you so I have to keep going. **

**I also have another story idea that won't leave me alone! I don't want to work on 2 stories as once so when this one is done (and if there is enough support for it) I'm going to share _HIGH SCHOOL REUNION _with all of you. **

**Here's the 5-cent preview... **

Bella and Jake met in high school. They became great friends and flirted with each other but it seemed the timing was never right for them to be together. She ended up falling for someone her senior year, leaving Jake heartbroken but he never told her. They 'hooked up' after high school when he would come home from college but the timing still wasn't right. Neither of them wanted to be a one-night stand to each other or some summer fling but every time they saw each other they couldn't be apart. Years pass and they drift apart. She gets a great job and ends up be seduced by and later marrying her boss Edward. Ooohh! she slept with her boss! Yes she did! The marriage was never ideal, but she tried endlessly to make it work. But Edward remained a dick (who didn't know that?) and they divorced a few years later. Bella is trying to move on with her life and she just got an invitation in the mail for her 10-year high school reunion. Will she go? Will Jake be there? Is he married now or still single? Will the timing finally be right for these two? We'll see lives unfold for both Jacob and Bella throughout the years and see how they both wished they had a 'do-over' to go back and take their chance at happiness together.

**OK so that's the basics - lots more involved and awesome lemons that plague my dreams every night! *_sigh_* So if you think that's something you'd like to read let me know.**

**Thanks again for sticking with me on this story.**

**Oohh! I almost forgot..._ 'My Past'_ was pimped out on Tazz's Twilight Obsession Blog. Thanks to mellyfrisco6 for making that happen! Don't know if it's still up there but here's the link to that site. http :/ tazz0617 (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**Big hugs to every one of you! ~Juls**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**You know the routine...**

**Hugs and kisses to my friend/Beta/FanFic crush WOLFYFANGRL for her amazing support and help on this story.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I can only claim Cara, Cheryl Kravitz, Sami and Rose... forget I don't want to own Rose._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

_**BELLA's POV**_

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and the food. Conversation flowed freely and easily with each person. I looked around the table and smiled at how happy I was to have these people in my life. Jake caught my eye and winked at me.

A little over a week ago, I was miserable and scared and running away to live in another state. Now I had my dad back in my life permanently, new friends, two new jobs and best of all… I had Jake.

The guys made sure they found room in their stomachs for some of Emily's delicious dessert while the girls helped me clean up in the kitchen. Emily and Rachel headed out soon after to help with the Quileute festival that was going on this weekend. I hadn't attended one in many years and I was looking forward to it.

We said goodbye to my dad and Billy and the four of us headed out on our first double date. I was happy to see Embry and Sami getting along so well. They really looked cute together and I hoped they would still want to spend time with me after Jake left. I didn't want to feel like the third wheel in their new relationship.

"Jake, can we go to the festival this weekend? It's been so long since I got to go," I said as we got into Sami's car.

"Sure, sure. What do you guys think? Want to get everyone together?"

"Hey, why don't we make a whole day of it? We can all go to the beach during the day and then the festival at night," Sami said.

"Yeah, that would be fun," Em agreed. "I'll text Quil and have him let everyone know the plans."

We continued driving and I had no clue where we were going. The guys were in charge of making the plans for tonight and that worried me a little. I leaned forward and whispered to Sami, "Where are we going?"

She shrugged and looked over at Embry, who was driving.

"Uh, guys? What did you two plan for tonight?" Sami asked.

"Something fun…" Embry teased.

"Fun for whom? You or us?" I laughed.

"What is it? Tell me," Sami whined.

"You want to give them a clue Jake?" Em asked.

"You get to use your hands… a lot," Jake snickered.

"OK – that has me a little worried," Sami said.

Jake pulled me closer to him in the backseat as his sweet, hot breath whispered in my ear, "I wanted to do something where I could have the chance to just look at you and possibly touch you."

I swallowed loudly. Oh lord! What could we possibly be doing that would have him touching me… and in public no less? Now I was worried – but also excited! My anticipation was distinguished when we pulled up to a bowling alley.

"We're going bowling?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep!" Jake answered, pulling me out of the car.

After getting those disgusting rental shoes and the right-sized balls for me and Sami, we found our lane. Jake said I was up first but he was going to help me get started. I hadn't attempted bowling since Charlie took me when I was little so I needed all the help I could get. I grabbed the green ball and walked up. Jake stepped up behind me and wrapped his big arms around mine and held the ball with me. I breathed in his scent and sighed. He smelled yummy, like Jake but with a little bit of cologne – although, not too much - and it distracted me. Jake was giving me instructions and I didn't even hear him. I was embarrassed that Jake realized what happened.

"OK let's try this again Bells," he chuckled.

He pulled my right arm back and held the ball with me and showed my which direction and when to release the ball.

"Now you try it by yourself," he said.

I tried to repeat the exact technique he showed me but I let go of the ball too soon and it dropped to the floor with a loud bang, just missing my toes.

"Alright, I'm going to help you on the first one, OK?" he said.

I nodded, excited that my mistake led to having his arms around me again.

"Now," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Don't let go until you fully extend your arm."

My fingers were inside the ball, but Jake's enormous hand held the base of the ball and moved his arm with mine. Once my arm was forward to the right position Jake said, "Now. Let go now."

And I did. We watched the ball roll down and slide to the right, knocking down 8 pins. I was so excited that it actually made it down the entire lane and didn't end up in the gutter. I jumped up and down and turned around to face Jake.

"Yay! I got 8 of them!"

He chuckled, "You did good babe. Take your second shot and try to get the last 2 pins."

I really liked the feeling of me wrapped up in his arms. I'm not sure why I was feeling this way – like a needy girlfriend… or maybe it was more like a horny girlfriend, but I asked Jake anyway to help me with my next shot. He quirked an eyebrow at me but obliged.

Feeling his warm, strong body embrace mine from behind sent chills down my spine and caused the butterflies in my stomach to take flight. I tried to focus on getting the ball down the lane again but when his groin brushed firmly against my ass, I shut my eyes and let out a small gasp. Jake didn't let my second turn suffer though; he helped me get the ball down the lane properly, taking out the 2 remaining pins and ending up with a spare. I turned around and found his dark eyes looking at me. He seemed to be feeling just as horny as I was and his intense stare gave that away when his eyes traveled over my body.

"Good job Bella!" Sami cheered, bringing us out of our sexually-charged bubble.

"Thanks," I smiled, grabbing Jake's hand and walking back to the seats.

"My turn!" Sami said. "Can you help me like Jake did with Bella" she asked Embry.

I smiled at her boldness. They were only together for what, a day? And this was their official first date. Why couldn't I be a little more confident like Sami? Maybe I could. I mean, I'm not about to rip Jake's clothes off in the middle of the bowling alley – even if the thought crossed my mind – but I could still be a little more bold in my short time with Jake. I didn't want him to leave and me regret not taking the chance to show him how sexy I thought he was or how much I really did love him and want him.

I smiled and turned my head to look at Jake. He was chuckling, watching Embry's attempt in helping Sami. I followed his gaze to see shy Embry's cheeks darken when Sami wrapped his arm around her and scooted her butt back against him. I giggled at their playful flirting and wondered if that's what Jake and I looked like to everyone around us.

I turned my attention back to the gorgeous man beside me. His profile was bold and flawless. His smile was naturally breathtaking and his lips were so unbelievably kissable. Just looking at his luscious lips made me unconsciously dart my tongue out and lick mine… which happened to be right when Jake's eyes left our friends and landed on me. Normally I would be embarrassed about being caught ogling him, but not this time. Nope, I was going to take a page from Sami's book of flirting and let Jake feel wanted. It wasn't like we had just met or anything; this was Jake, my best friend who I've known my whole life and who I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. I could do this. I could be sexy and flirtatious… right?

Jake was still looking at me. His intense stare did things to me – good things – creating amazing feelings in my most sensitive girl parts. I never thought someone could get turned on from just a look, but _good lord_! I reached over and placed my hand on his leg, right where his shorts ended. I let my fingers gently tickle the soft skin on the inside of his leg, just above his knee. Never breaking his powerful stare, I slowly began trailing my fingers higher up his thigh. Jake's eyes flickered briefly from me to our friends and then back to me. My eyes, however, never left his. I saw his pupils dilate and that small change in his eyes created so many dirty, wanton thoughts in my mind about the two of us and what we could be doing if we were alone. What was wrong with me? Where was this coming from? There wasn't anything physical going on, other than us staring and me lightly touching his leg, but I was already becoming wet for him from those simple acts.

He did nothing more than watch my eyes and my hand. I started to feel self-conscious, that maybe I was making a fool out of myself in my brazen attempt at flirting with my boyfriend. But Jake quickly squashed those thought when he put his arm around me and pulled me against his chest. His other arm encircled me in a warm hug as he leaned down to me.

"Bella, you have no idea… just touching me like that feels incredible. But I think you already know because I can see it in your eyes when you look at me. You're thinking the same dirty thoughts I'm thinking, aren't you?" he seductively whispered in my ear.

At first I wasn't sure if I had the strength to respond to him. I didn't think I even had a voice at that point. I was sure if I opened my mouth, only sighs and moans would escape. I leaned away from him to chance another look into those beautiful eyes.

"Yes," I said sounding more brazen than I thought possible. "Yes, I do," I continued and lightly squeezed his inner thigh.

"Tell me what you're thinking about Bella. Tell me what you see us doing to each other," he said and finished my kissing the spot right behind my ear.

"You're up Jake," Embry said.

Neither of us flinched at his voice or removed our eyes from one another. Embry cleared his throat and Jake stood, picked up a ball and walked away from me - never breaking our deep, passionate eye-lock. Only when he was forced to face the lane did our eyes part. My heart was fluttering in my chest; the butterflies had long taken flight in my stomach and were doing summersaults like a military plane stunt show. I watched the muscles in his broad shoulders and back ripple under his shirt as he held the ball and prepared to take his shot. My eyes roamed down his torso to his glorious, tight ass. I watched it move as he approached the lane and thought about how amazing it would feel if I squeezed it in my hands. I finally peered his long, strong legs as he released the ball. Jake turned instantly and his eyes caught mine again, causing my breath to hitch. He didn't even watch as his ball knocked down all the pins for a strike; he watched me instead. A sly grin spread across his handsome features as he high-fived Embry on his way back to the seat next to me.

"Nice job Jake!" Sami said.

Jake whispered a simple 'thanks' and continued to seduce me with his eyes. My body moved without approval from my brain and I found myself on Jake's lap. I stroked his face and trailed my finger along his jaw line as his one hand held the small of my back and the other softly caressed my leg.

"Whoa!" I heard Sami whisper to Embry.

"What?" he replied.

"Look at them… they're practically fucking each other with their eyes!" she whispered, but it was loud enough that we could hear her.

I think I heard Em mutter, "That's hot," but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

_**JAKE's POV**_

After 10 frames and an hour of bringing ourselves to a peak of sexual tension, we left the bowling alley. Bella surprised me in her bold flirtatious moves. She didn't have to actually DO anything for me to find her sexy… she just was sexy. But when she intentionally flirted with me it made me hard instantly. So many scenes of us in various positions, doing various things were running through my head. I expected her to get embarrassed and pull back but tonight she just kept going and I loved it. There honestly wasn't much more than some light touches going on but Sami and Embry were right, we were totally f-ing each other with our eyes and it _was_ hot!

We stopped at a local ice cream place on our way back. It was the perfect thing to help cool me and Bella off a little. This place was great because they had hand-dipped and soft-serve ice cream. The girls each had a small twist cone, while Em and I went all out with the triple scoop (vanilla, black raspberry and cherry chocolate chip for me) with a chocolate-coated waffle cone. Bella and I were still waiting for ours at the counter as we watched Sami and Em sit down at a nearby picnic table and sample each other's ice cream. Sami was a great girl and I was happy my best friend finally realized that too.

"I'm glad we went out with them tonight. They're really cute together," Bella said.

"Yeah, me too. But after that display in the bowling alley, I'm really looking forward to some time _alone_ with you."

"Me too Jake," she said and reached up on her toes to kiss me.

Getting our cones, we joined our friends, with Bella sitting next to Sami. They began talking about the plans for our day at the beach tomorrow and the festival. Embry and I sat and watched them. Besides bananas, there's nothing more erotic for a man to watch a woman eat other than an ice cream cone. Before long, Em and I were entranced as our girls' tongues lapped up the creamy texture, their lips molding over the tip at the top. Bella pointed out a part that was dripping on Sami's cone and I thought Embry was going to bust a nut right there as her tongue darted out to catch the drip and drag it into her mouth. Bella's cone technique was equally hot, causing a strain in my shorts. She would lick nearly the entire way around the base of the cone, lick her lips and then return to the cone for a long lick all the way to the tip. These girls had no idea the effect they were having on us. They just continued their conversation about which bikini they would wear and what all would be going on tomorrow night. They went on like this for at least 5 minutes and we sustained our stares until they spoke to us, bringing us back to the present.

"Huh? What?" Embry said after Sami waved her hand in front of his face.

"Is something wrong with your ice cream?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"Because you haven't touched it and it's melting all over your hand."

That caused me to look at my cone and saw the same thing. Had we really been staring that long to not notice ice cream dripping down our fingers and hand and into a puddle on the bench we sat on? Bella stifled a giggle and came around to where I was sitting.

"Did we distract you baby?" she cooed in my ear.

I nodded.

"Were you thinking dirty things while I was eating my cone?" her whispers continued.

I nodded again, the tent in my pants making it obvious of the perverted things I was thinking while watching her nearly give a blow job to her ice cream cone.

"Here," Sami laughed, throwing napkins at both me and Embry. We shared a look of frustration and wiped up our mess.

* * *

**_BELLA's POV_**

Sami and I tried to hide our grins as we headed back to the car. Who knew a simple act of eating an ice cream cone could create such feelings with our guys! Jake knew he could melt me with one look, so knowing that I was able to make him a little weak in the knees felt good. We honestly weren't trying to tease them and I wasn't intentionally adding to the sexual tension already brewing between me and Jake. But I did feel like the little scoreboard in my head showed Bella-1, Jake-0 right now!

We were driving in the direction of my house when Jake got a text from Quil saying one of Jake's favorite bands, Rusted Root, was playing tonight at the festival.

"They go on at 9. Do you guys want to see them, even if it's just for a little bit?" Jake asked us.

We agreed and headed toward the festival.

A short time later we found Quil helping set up the stage.

"I didn't even know they'd be performing tonight!" Jake said as his friend came over to us.

"The band that was originally scheduled backed out so Paul called these guys - he's friends with the drummer - and they said they could do it," Quil explained.

"Do you need any help?" Em asked.

"Yeah if you don't mind."

Sami and I sat on the top of a retaining wall, waiting for our guys. The music was going to be played on a stage that faced the beach, so the crowd had the view of the ocean and sky behind the band.

"Things seems to be going well for you and Embry."

A huge smile spread across her face as she answered, "Yeah. I'm so glad we all went out together. Bowling was fun."

I nodded.

"Well, more fun for some of us," she teased and nudged me with her elbow.

"I know. I'm sorry if we were a little… uh…"

"…Intense? Hot?" she finished for me.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Something like that."

"Don't be sorry! You and Jake have this amazing connection and everyone around you can see it."

"You can?"

"Yep. And tonight, I felt it. The chemistry between you two is…"

"Intense? Hot?" I said as we both cracked up.

"So are you… uh, have you ever…"

"No, I'm a virgin."

"Me too. But after watching you and Jake tonight, I don't think you will be for long," she teased.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm ready, but he's leaving so soon and I just don't know yet."

"I don't think Jake will pressure you into something like that."

"No, never. He wouldn't – he doesn't. It's me… I get so turned on and I'm this close to just ripping his clothes off and jumping him right there and then I get so nervous that _I'll _be awful and he won't like it and then he'll leave with that being the last thoughts of us."

"Aw Bella. Don't think like that. First of all, I doubt you'll be _awful_… I mean look at how he reacted to you eating an ice cream cone for goodness sakes!"

"Hey, Jake wasn't the only one affected by that!" I smiled.

"Oh trust me, I saw how Embry reacted and when we do get to that point in our relationship where we're ready to have sex, I'll make him remember how I worked that cone!" she laughed. "But I don't want to rush into giving up my virginity until I'm sure he feels the same love for me that I feel for him."

"I don't think you'll have to wait long Sami."

"Maybe, but in the meantime I'll have a lot of fun getting us to the same sexual level that you and Jake are at now! Practice makes perfect, right?"

"So do you think that it's OK to, ya know, _do __things_ before you actually have sex?" I whispered.

"Are you kidding? Of course! How else will you know what he likes and how he feels? I mean if you just jump into bed with him, or any guy, you won't know what turns him on or where his most sensitive areas are. I think it can be a lot of fun teasing and playing around until you're ready."

"Oh, it's definitely fun, but…"

"…But you're worried because you don't have a lot of time with Jake right?"

I nodded.

"I've known Jake practically my whole life. He's not some player who hooks up with girls. He'll wait til you're completely ready for this. He's not with you just to get in your pants. That boy is totally in love with you!"

I smiled when I looked up and saw Jake and Embry walking back over to us.

"And I'm totally in love with him too," I said as I jumped down from the wall and ran over to Jake. I threw my arms around his neck and tried to pour my love into a mind-blowing kiss for him. Jake was a little taken back at first by my boldness, but quickly returned the kiss, as his arms wrapped around me and he lifted me up and closer to him.

"Ahem… uh guys!" Quil tried to get our attention.

"Give it up man. They've been like this all night," Embry laughed.

"Bella! I'm going to get jealous here!" Quil teased.

"Oh stop! Go find some lonely girl to rub up against tonight Quil," Sami said.

"Don't worry, I plan to!"

The concert was a lot of fun. It wasn't really my type of music but I enjoyed seeing Jake dancing and laughing and singing along. He grabbed me and pulled me into him when they played a slower song. I rested my hand on his biceps and we smiled, swaying to the music. My hands moved to his chest and I moved them slowly from one place on his amazing body to another, all in rhythm with the song. Jake's hand started their own dance across my skin, leaving behind a trail of fire where he touched me. In one hand, I grabbed his dog tags and pulled him down to my lips. My other hand wrapped tightly in the back of his hair, with our lips moving together with the music. Once our tongues touched, Jake's hands moved to my hips and pulled me flush against him. His body was so warm and I was becoming unbelievably turned on.

The song continued and so did our erotic dance until I heard a female voice that I didn't quite recognize call out, "Jake?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and could feel the sexual tension throughout the chapter. I wanted to show that you don't have to actually HAVE sex to be sexual and turn each other on. Teasing is half the fun!**

**I'll go easy on you and won't spend my time writing a long Author's Note, and instead focus on writing the next chapter!**

**Thanks again for all of your kind words (some of you have made me blush, laugh and even shed a tear) with your reviews.**

**I love you and I write for you! Thanks! Juls**

**PS - For some fun reading, check out BoBH's story _One Night In A Bar_. It's written well and it's hilarious - the 3rd chapter had me totally cracking up!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Fist bump for me friend/Beta/rock star WOLFYFANGRL. Without her amazing support this story would cease to exist.**

**So many of you were dying to know who the female voice was at the end of Chapter 16. I won't ramble on any further and let you get to the good stuff!**

_Disclaimer: I own no one except Cara, Sami, Rose, Cheryl Kravitz, Mya and a few others you'll meet soon! hee-hee!_

**CHAPTER 17**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

_The concert was a lot of fun. It wasn't really my type of music but I enjoyed seeing Jake dancing and laughing and singing along. He grabbed me and pulled me into him when they played a slower song. I rested my hand on his biceps and we smiled, swaying to the music. My hands moved to his chest and I moved them slowly from one place on his amazing body to another, all in rhythm with the song. Jake's hand started their own dance across my skin, leaving behind a trail of fire where he touched me. In one hand, I grabbed his dog tags and pulled him down to my lips. My other hand wrapped tightly in the back of his hair, with our lips moving together with the music. Once our tongues touched, Jake's hands moved to my hips and pulled me flush against him. His body was so warm and I was becoming unbelievably turned on._

_The song continued and so did our erotic dance until I heard a female voice that I didn't quite recognize call out, "Jake?"_

**JAKE's POV**

I knew that voice. Uh oh. This was not going to be a conversation I wanted to have right now. And by the look on her face, we were going to be having that conversation soon. But it wasn't her stoic stare at me and Bella, I was definitely more worried by the murderous glare shot in my direction by the man standing right behind her.

Sue had been like a mother to me ever since my mom died. She never tried to fill her shoes but I loved and respected her as if she were my own mother. And I'm guessing from the looks on their faces, the dirty dance Bella and I were just doing that she and Charlie weren't too happy with our public display of affection.

"Jake," she said sternly but softly. "Can I speak with you for a second?"

I nodded.

Bella had remained frozen in her spot ever since we first heard Sue's voice. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Sorry. I'll be right back."

She nodded but looked down at the ground as I followed Sue away from the stage and crowd.

Most men would be afraid of your girlfriend's dad catching you with your hands all over his daughter. And trust me, I _was_ afraid of the chief of police and his stash of weapons I'm sure he had hidden in his house. But right now, the woman who was nearly 2 feet shorter than me had me feeling like a child about to be reprimanded for breaking something in the house.

"Jake…" she began and sighed. "I know you love Bella. It's obvious to everyone that she feels the same about you. But you have no idea how hard it was to keep Charlie calm as he watched you grope and fondle his daughter – _his baby girl_ – in front of him **and** everyone else at the festival."

She paused and I nodded in response, with my head hung low in guilt.

"I know I'm not your mother…"

"No, you're not," I said and brought my eyes up to meet hers. "But I love you as if you were. Look, Sue… Bella and I just got caught up in the moment. We were just dancing and having fun. I don't think she'd be too happy to know that everyone was watching us either."

"And they were Jacob. That doesn't look good on either of your characters'. You're a smart and responsible kid Jake. Don't let your hormones turn you into something you're not, OK?"

I nodded and looked around nervously. I wasn't a virgin and really didn't need to have a birds and the bees talk with my pseudo-mom.

"Oh, and I think that you should apologize to Charlie."

My head snapped to face her. Was she serious?

"Yep. I'm serious," she said as if she read my thoughts. "If you expect him to keep his respect for your relationship with Bella then you need to let him know your exact intentions with her. I can tell you're in this for the long-haul but I think he might need to be reassured you're not going to steal his daughter's virginity and run off to the Navy."

She was right. Shit! I hated that she was right. Even if Bella was a more-than-willing participant in things tonight (and I'm not complaining!) she deserved more respect than having us practically fucking with our clothes on in front of everyone at the festival.

"You're right. I'm sorry Sue. I'll talk to Charlie."

"Don't be sorry. Just make things right. Now get down here and give me a hug."

We walked back only for me to find Bella standing near the retaining wall just a little off from the crowd talking with Charlie. His face was beat red and I was sure he might need an oxygen mask soon if he didn't calm down.

"Charlie," Sue's calm voice called out to him. He looked at her and he seemed to relax instantly. Hmmm… was something going on between the two of them that Bella and I didn't know about? I'd have to think about that later because a second later, his eyes met mine and his anger returned, causing the vein in his forehead to throb.

"Charlie, why don't you and Jake go and get us all some lemonade? I think you could use a cool drink right now," she said.

He nodded and walked towards the food area. I gave Sue a pleading look and she nodded in Charlie's direction. I didn't want Bella to know how nervous I was so I gave her a smile and wink. She gave me a small smile in return as Sue sat down next to her.

We didn't speak as I caught up with Charlie. Not one word was muttered between us when he ordered 4 lemonades. Nothing was said as we patiently waited for the fresh-squeezed drinks. I stepped away to grab some straws. He grabbed two drinks and walked away. I quickly grabbed the other two and followed, like a lost little puppy.

I thought we were returning to Bella and Sue but he turned and headed towards the parking lot. I figured I had better follow. He stopped abruptly and set the drinks on the ground next to us, placed his feet in a wide stance and looked at me with his arms folded over his chest – using his hands to push his biceps forward. It was a stance I knew well, all men knew that stance… it was to intimidate the person in front of you. If he didn't look like he wanted to kill me right now, the situation would be funny. I mean, I was several inches taller than Charlie and could probably bench press more than him any day, but right then… I _**WAS**_ intimidated.

I gulped a little too loudly as I realized that if Charlie wanted to hit me, this would be his best shot as I held a drink in each of my hands. His silence continued and I was too nervous to speak first.

"Jacob," he said between clenched teeth.

_God, he looks pissed_, I thought. I started to panic a little as I feared that he was angry enough that he might not let me see Bella again until I leave. That thought caused a tightness in my chest and I started to break out in a sweat.

"Calm down, son. You look like you're about to pass out," he said and grabbed a straw from in between my fingers, inserted it into one of the cups and took the other drink from my hand, placing it on the ground next to the others.

"Drink," he ordered. So I did… and as I finished the last sip of lemonade he spoke again. "Feel better now?"

I nodded, unsure if my voice would work and afraid that I might end up saying the wrong thing and have him deck me.

"Son, we need to have a talk."

_Uh oh. Here is comes_. Maybe I should just lay it all out there with Charlie. What did I have to lose at this point, right? I mean if he might keep me from seeing Bella and this was my only shot at reasoning with him I had to take it. _OK_, I thought. _Buck up and be a man, Jake._

"Charlie, please let me say something first and then if you still want to kill me you can," I started and he nodded for me to continue.

"I'm sorry about what you saw back there."

His jaw clenched but he didn't say anything.

"I respect Bella and would never do anything that she didn't want to do…"

_Oh god, that didn't come out right_, I thought as I tried to avoid the menacing glare of Charlie Swan.

"I mean, uh, I wouldn't force Bella to, you know…"

_Kill me now lord._

"You see… we, uh, haven't done _**that**_ so there's nothing for you to worry about."

_Whew! There, I said it._

I chanced a look at Charlie as he unfolded his arms and brought his fist up to my face.

_I knew it. He's going to hit me. Whatever you do, don't hit him back Jake_, I thought.

"Good. Cause if you think you can just _screw_ my daughter and then leave her here brokenhearted when you skip town… _**your balls will be mine**_," he seethed and slapped my cheek a few times. The slap wasn't gentle but didn't quite hurt either. It reminded me of an intimidating move _The Godfather _would do.

I understood that Charlie was protective of his daughter but he had to know that I wasn't going to fuck her and leave. He knew I loved her, right? Well, he was about to learn real quick.

"Charlie, I love Bella… more than anything, more than anyone - even her - could possibly imagine. I know you and my dad and Sue probably think we're too young or since I'm shipping out in a few days that we shouldn't be so serious, but we are. I never thought Bella would be back in my life and now that she is, I don't plan on _ever_ letting her go. I know she was hurt badly before but I would never do that to her. I know I'll be moving around in the beginning here for a while and Bella will be either going to school or have a great job here. But we will find a way for this to work. I'm not the type of guy to _screw_ a girl and leave. I thought you knew that. I've loved her since I was little. That hasn't changed; it never will. She's the reason I'm doing this… going to the Navy… so that I can make something out of my life and offer her everything she deserves. I'm not saying we're getting married tomorrow, but that is my dream – to someday soon marry her and try to make her happy every damn day of her life."

A smile slowly spread across Charlie's face. "That's what I wanted to hear, son. I know you wouldn't use her and leave town. You're a good boy and I know you'll treat my daughter right and someday… I said _**someday**_… I'd be proud to have you as my son-in-law. But in the meantime, let's avoid the public groping, shall we? It takes a lot of alcohol to burn those images from my mind," he laughed.

I nodded and joined him in laughter.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

As soon as Jake walked away with Sue, I turned to face my dad. I knew that look. I hadn't seen it often and I can't recall it ever being pointed in my direction but right now he looked like he wanted to kill someone. And my guess was that he wanted to kill Jake, but I wasn't about to let that happen.

I know my dad loves me and is very protective of me – rightfully so with all the shit that's happened with Edward – but he has to know that Jake's nothing like him. Jake would never hurt me. I'm sure he didn't like seeing us dancing so close and with our hands all over each other, but I'm an adult and if I want to kiss my boyfriend in public, then that's my choice and he's going to have to deal with it.

I walked closer to my father and waited for him to start in on his 'my little girl' speech, but it never came. He just stared at me with a look that I couldn't decipher. It wasn't anger; it wasn't sadness; it was more like he was remembering something. Then it hit me… I recalled a story that Renee told me about a year or so after she and my dad split up. She said that Charlie had saved her from her date at a high school dance. Someone had slipped something into her punch and she was being passed from guy to guy on the dance floor – with her date taking part in the fun - as each one coped a feel. He said he couldn't stand to sit around and watch her being groped and touched by the other boys at their school. That night he admitted to being in love with her and they got married not long after graduation.

I know that my appearance reminds my dad of her from their days together when they were younger. I guess he saw Jake's hands on me and thought of that instance.

"Dad? I know what you saw and I can understand what you're feeling, but I'm not mom and Jake's not one of _those_ boys, ok?"

His face turned red in embarrassment but seemed to soften a little, like he was replaying a better memory in his mind.

"I love Jake and he loves me," I smiled and reached out to touch his arm.

Just then, Jake and Sue returned and once my dad caught sight of Jake, the stoic mask reappeared on my father's face. They walked away after Sue asked them to get us all some drinks. I sat down on the retaining wall and she took a seat next to me. We talked about Charlie being a bit overprotective, but I didn't think Sue knew exactly why he needed to be when it came to the men in my life. I told her how much I loved Jake and how sad I was thinking about him leaving.

"Bella, I hope you'll forgive me for being so forward but…" she said and leaned in to whisper to me. "Are you and Jake intimate?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I could not believe she was asking if Jake and I were having sex!

"Based on your reaction, I can't tell if it's either a big yes or a big no!" she giggled.

"Uh, it's a no."

"Good. I don't mean that it's good you're NOT having sex… cause making love can be a wonderful thing…" she went on.

_Oh shoot me now!_

"…but I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to have sex with Jake just because he's leaving. Jake loves you regardless and I don't want you to rush into one of the biggest decisions in a woman's life because your time is limited or because you think Jake would find somebody else if you don't do it."

"Jake's not like that."

"Exactly. Jake loves you and that will make it all the more special when you do decide to make love."

"I know."

"Jake's always been like a son to me, especially after Sarah died. I know she'd be so happy to see you and Jake together. And I'm sure she'd be having the same talk with you as I am now. So… when the right time comes along, whether it's next week or next year, just be safe OK?"

I nodded and prayed that this conversation was over. God must have heard my silent prayer because I saw Jake and my dad heading back our way. My dad handed a lemonade to Sue and Jake handed one to me.

"Jake, didn't you get a lemonade?" I asked.

He looked over at Charlie who tried to hide his laughter and said, "Jake was a little thirsty, weren't you son?"

I raised my eyebrow at Jake as I wondered what private joke I was being left out of. He shrugged, grabbed my hand and told my dad and Sue we'd see them later.

We walked back to the stage area and found Embry, Sami and Quil.

"Jake," I yelled over the band and cheering crowd and pulled his head closer so he could hear me. "What did my dad say to you?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Did Sue give you a 'motherly' talk too?"

I nodded.

"Sorry. I was afraid of that. But look at it this way; if my real mom was here she would've given us each a banana and a condom and told us to practice!" he laughed.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded. "That's what she did to my sister and I teased her about it forever! So you got off easy talking with Sue."

I pictured a younger Jake eavesdropping as his mom showed his sister how to use a condom… on a banana no less! Speaking of bananas… I blushed at the memory of my trial with said banana using Cara's advice.

"What are you thinking about that's making you blush like that?" Jake whispered in my ear over the music.

"You," I smiled up at him.

He moved me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me, intertwining my fingers with his and resting them on my belly. We swayed to the music and watched Quil trying to pick up some girl who clearly wanted nothing to do with him. And I smiled seeing Sami and Embry in a position similar to ours.

The band played their last song and I saw Jake say something to Embry. Then Sami and I were led down to the beach by our guys. Jake and I walked hand-in-hand a little behind Sami and Em. I was still pretty sexually charged up from our activities earlier in the evening and the simple act of Jake's thumb rubbing circles on the inside of my palm was giving me that tingling sensation again.

We were a good distance from the stage when Jake pulled me down next to him on a piece of driftwood. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. I leaned into his hand and closed my eyes.

"You are so beautiful Bells," he said as I opened my eyes to meet his.

I smiled. "Will you tell me what my dad said to you?"

"He was just playing the tough dad act, you know, channeling Chief Swan to intimidate me a bit. Although I never thought he'd do it with me since he's known me my whole life. But I guess our little display back there got him a little upset."

"Yeah, I guess it did. I didn't even realize how many people were around us. That's what you do to me Jake, I don't see anyone but you when we're together."

"Me too," he said and kissed me.

"Sue just wanted us to be safe when we have sex!" I laughed.

"She said that?" he shook his head.

"I told her we would be… I mean whenever we decide to do… _that_," I stuttered.

"Bells, you know that I would never pressure you into doing that, right?"

I nodded.

"I want us to be together for a very long time so whenever we get to _that_, then I'm sure it will be great."

"But I want to Jake. I just don't know how or when. I mean, I know I **want **to make love with you but I'm scared and I honestly don't know if I'll be ready to do that before you leave," I shyly added the last part and looked down.

He lifted my chin with his finger to face him. "It's OK Bells. I don't want us to rush into it unless we're both 100 percent sure, OK?"

I nodded. "But that doesn't mean I want to stop what we've been doing."

"Oh I don't plan on stopping at all," he said and wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to giggle.

"Good. Because I like the things you do to me."

"And I like what you do to me even more," he said huskily.

"Really?" I breathed and he nodded. "Do you like this…" I asked and turned to face him, kissing his chin.

"Um hm," he said as I continued to his neck.

"How about this?" I said and sucked the flesh of his neck into my mouth, earning a moan from him as he wrapped his arms around me with his hand resting on my hips and giving them a squeeze.

"Y-yes," he stammered.

"And this?" I asked, moving my way to his ear and nibbling on it before softly blowing on the moistened area. He shuddered and I swore I heard him growl a little.

"Jake, I want to _do_ everything and _try_ everything with you. But there's some things I'm not sure about so you'll either have to teach me or bear with me."

He nodded.

I pulled his one hand up and brought it to my mouth. I kissed his palm and each of his fingertips, never taking my eyes off of his.

"I love you Bella," he whispered reverently.

I pulled his index finger into my mouth, slowly inching it in. I swirled my tongue around it and began to bob my head a little. My teeth dragged against the skin on his finger and I closed my eyes and I imagined how Jake's dick would feel inside my mouth. Jake's grip on my hip tightened and I hummed in response. I pulled his finger out and slowly licked it from his palm to the tip, where I lightly swirled my tongue again before kissing the tip.

I opened my eyes and saw Jake's eyes darker than I had ever seen them and noticed he was breathing heavily. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, I became embarrassed that I had done it wrong or maybe shouldn't have done it at all. I was about to stand up and walk away so he wouldn't see the tears about to fall from my eyes when he crushed his lips to mine.

When we finally pulled apart for some much needed air, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella, why are you crying?"

"I… I thought I did it wrong or you didn't like it. God this is so embarrassing!"

"Didn't like it? Are you fucking kidding me? That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen!"

"Really?"

"Really. God, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Cara," I whispered.

"Um… are you telling me your friend _showed_ you how to give a blow job?"

"Not exactly. She told me how and then I sorta practiced…" I trailed off.

"Practiced?" he asked and pulled away had a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, uh, _withabanana_," I squeaked out and buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

I heard Jake chuckling beside me.

"It's not funny!" I whined. "It's embarrassing to tell your boyfriend that you were practicing blow jobs on a banana!"

"OK so it sounds funny when you say it out loud, but truthfully I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yeah, I was worried that you might have practiced with some_**one**_ instead of some_**thing**_!" he laughed.

"Oh god! No! I've never… I mean, you know that!" I said and playfully slapped his arm.

"I know. And I'm glad. It may be a little selfish of me, but you have no idea how it makes me feel to know that I'm the only guy lucky enough that you will do that to," he began as he grazed his big hand along the inside of my thigh. "To know that I've been the only one to bring you such pleasure," he purred. "To know that I'll be the first man you make love to…" he said and rubbed the heated crotch of my shorts. "It makes me love you even more."

I grabbed both sides of his face in my hands and hungrily attacked his lips. His hands always turned me on but right now his words sparked something even more inside of me. I straddled his legs and moved my hands to his barely-there hair. I could feel his erection under me straining in his shorts. I felt his hands snake under my shirt and roughly palm by breasts. My nipples hardened instantly. I leaned into his chest, moaning his name. Jake was surprised by my sudden movement and the narrow driftwood rocked under us and Jake's butt rolled off of it, his back landing in the sand.

We both started laughing hysterically. It figured. It seemed like every time things got heated between us tonight, someone or something was there to stop us. Embry and Sami walked up to us, returning from their romantic stroll along the water to find us cracking up with me on top of Jake.

"There is something seriously wrong with you two!" Em laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go," Jake got out in between his fits of laughter.

I giggled as he pulled me up and we followed our friends back to the car.

We got our goodbye kisses from our handsome guys and Sami drove me home. On the way I got a text from a number I didn't recognize. I panicked at first, thinking of Edward, but realized he would have no way of getting this number. I took a deep breath to calm down and opened the message.

_Hey Bella! It's Quil. Any chance on Chef Bella cooking breakfast tomorrow before our day at the beach?_

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sami asked.

"Quil texted me and wanted to know if I'll make breakfast tomorrow before we head to the beach."

"Are you? I could help again. And I could bring some bagels and cream cheese too. I'm not much of a cook so that's about all I can handle!" she laughed.

"That's ok. The bagels would be perfect. I'll tell them to come over around 9. Can you be there by then? That will give us an hour to eat and clean up."

"Sounds good."

I texted Quil back and told him to tell Jake and Em to be there by 9 and bring some OJ with them. I knew I didn't have enough for the 5 of us and since I was feeding their sorry butts they could help out by bringing some juice right?

"So, what's your bathing suit look like?" Sami asked.

"Oh, it's nothing fancy. Just a tankini top and some boy shorts."

"I have a bunch of bikinis. You can one borrow if you want. I plan on wearing one that will knock Embry's socks off!"

"I bet you will!" I laughed with her.

"C'mon Bella… all that sexual tension you and Jake created tonight probably has his mind filled with images of the two of you together. Show up in something totally hot tomorrow and he can take some mental pictures to help him get through the long weeks on the ship without you."

That wasn't a bad idea. I still wasn't sure if I would be ready to have sex with Jake before he left, but we were definitely going to have fun along the way!

Sami showed up early the next morning with 3 dozen bagels and a variety of cream cheeses.

"Geez, Sami! Did you get enough? There's only 5 of us and you and I don't eat nearly half of what the boys do."

She shrugged, "I just thought it's better to have more than not enough. Besides, we can make sandwiches out of them and take them with us in a cooler to the beach. Where's your dad?"

"Sue asked him to help her with something this morning. He left a few minutes ago."

"So what is Chef Bella making today?" she teased.

"OK I have the sausage burritos ready to go in the oven. They're all cooked, it will just help melt the cheese and warm them evenly. The home fries are in the electric skillet and they're mostly done. We just have to pour the drinks and put everything on the table."

"Cool! That gives us time to go bikini shopping in your room!"

She laid out 5 different bathing suits along my bed, pointing out which ones she thought would work best to accentuate my body.

"What are you wearing?" I asked as she whipped off the cover-up dress she was wearing to reveal a white bikini top and matching bottom that had small jewels placed strategically on each piece. It really showed off her curves. Sami was bigger in the chest area than I was but I had longer legs and a fuller backside.

"Wow!" was all I could say when I saw her bikini choice. "You'll definitely knock Em's socks off in that thing!"

"Good! That's exactly what I was hoping for! Now, how about this one?" she asked, holding up a deep red halter-style top.

"I don't know Sami… that's a little revealing for me. And I don't think I have the chest to pull it off without looking like it would need padded or something."

"No – see this one has a built in push up bra in it and it makes anyone look like they have cleavage going on for miles!"

"I don't think I'll be comfortable in it."

"Just try it on."

I did and… wow! It gave me a ton of cleavage and made my chest look like it was bigger and better than it already was. I wasn't flat-chested or anything, but I was smaller than Sami.

"See! That looks incredible!"

"I still don't know. Let me try on another one," I said and grabbed a dark blue bikini, except this top provided full coverage of my chest and had matching boy shorts. I liked this one.

"This is more my style." I said, turning around to get a good view in the mirror.

"It looks nice on you too, but the other one is hot!"

"I'll decide after breakfast, OK?"

She nodded. I changed back into my shorts and tank top and headed to the kitchen. The guys would be here any minute. As I predicted, they knocked and filed in… but it wasn't just Quil, Em and Jake. Behind them were Sam, Leah, Jared, Kim, Emily and Rachel.

"Morning Bells!" Jake said, giving me a sweet kiss.

"Uh, morning. What is everyone doing here?" I asked as the rest of the group approached the front door.

"Quil started blabbing that you were making breakfast this morning and…" Embry started.

"…And then Rachel told Leah and Kim how good your dinner the other night was…" Jake added.

"…Don't forget about that awesome lunch she made at Emily's for us!" Quil yelled, walking past me with 3 cartons of OJ.

"So word spread quickly on the res that Chef Bella was cooking and since we were all going to be meeting up in about an hour anyway, they all wanted to come here and have breakfast," Jake said. "I hope you're not mad baby," he whispered.

"No, I'm not mad. I just don't know if I'll have enough for everyone!"

"We took care of that," Emily said as she and Rachel were carrying 3 dozen eggs and 3 packages of bacon.

"OK well then let's get this whipped up and add it to the rest of the menu!" I replied. I loved cooking and preparing food for more than a few people always excited me.

Most of the girls filed into the kitchen, each taking on a task, while everyone else hung out in the living room watching something on Sportscenter. Since the sausage burritos were each pretty large, I cut them into smaller pieces and placed them on a tray. We added the 3 dozen of scrambled eggs to the table, along with the 3 pounds of bacon and the 5 pounds of potatoes I had made. Good thing Sami got so many bagels!

Quil yelled to us that Paul, Seth, Claire and another girl were also coming and would be here any minute.

We grabbed folding chairs and some lawn chairs and tried to fit everyone around the dining room table. Everyone started to dig in when there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door and saw Seth, Claire, Paul and some girl I didn't recognize on my porch.

"Hey Bella!" Claire greeted me with a hug, followed by Seth.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it. We just put everything on the table so help yourself."

"Hi Bella. Thanks for breakfast," Paul said.

"No problem," I answered as he and the girl walked inside and I shut the door.

We were walking towards the dining room when Paul stopped and apologized for not introducing me to the girl he brought with him.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said, putting out my hand.

She smiled warmly and I noticed how pretty she was. I knew right away that she was Quileute. She shook my hand and said, "Thanks for having me. I'm Mya, you might know my cousin, Embry."

I heard a fork drop loudly onto a plate in the dining room as a hush fell across the group.

I knew EXACTLY which bikini I would be wearing to the beach later today… and it wouldn't be the conservative one.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Seriously, you guys amaze me... *_shakes head_***

**I don't know why or how I deserve such fantastic readers/reviewers as yourselves. **

**You have left me such kind and sweet words that make a simple girl like me feel really, really loved when I need it the most.**

**So big cyber hugs and thanks to each and every one of you!**

**Please remember to leave a review... doesn't have to be a long one. And most of you know by now that I _ALWAYS _respond to every logged-in reviewer.**

**Share your thoughts, ideas and ask questions. One loyal reviewer asked me for a timeline so she would know which day we were on in the story.**

**If you ask something that I can't specifically answer because it will give the plot away, I'll try to at least give you a teaser.**

**And as always, leave a review and get spoilers for the next chapter!**

**I have the next several chapters written already. They'll be proofed, tweaked and posted in a reasonable amount of time... I promise!**

**Thanks again for your amazing support on here and JBnPack.**

**Hugs,**

**Juls**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Wow! What great response and reviews to chapter 17! **

**A lot of you were like, 'Oh no! Not Mya!' and some were wondering who the heck this new girl was.**

**If you still aren't sure, I suggest you go back to chapter 7 where Jake tells Bella who Mya is.**

**As always, this story would be nothing without my BFF and Beta _WOLFYFANGRL_.**

**OK, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be on a beach somewhere drinking something yummy with a cute umbrella in the glass! I do, however, own 'my gang' and I own them proudly (even Rose!)_

**CHAPTER 18**

_**PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…**_

_"Hi, I'm Bella," I said, putting out my hand._

_She smiled warmly and I noticed how pretty she was. I knew right away that she was Quileute. She shook my hand and said, "Thanks for having me. I'm Mya, you might know my cousin, Embry."_

_I heard a fork drop loudly onto a plate in the dining room as a hush fell across the group._

_I knew EXACTLY which bikini I would be wearing to the beach later today… and it wouldn't be the conservative one._

**JAKE's POV**

I heard Paul and Bella talking on the other side of the wall as Seth and Claire came bounding into the dining room. A round of hello's were said to them, and then I froze when I heard the voice of the one person I never would have imagined had the chance of meeting with Bella_. _My fork clanged loudly onto my plate and I locked eyes with Embry. Why the fuck didn't my best friend tell me that his cousin, who just happened to be the only girl I had slept with, was in town – not to mention coming to the beach with us today?

"I had no idea she was even here or coming with us!" Embry pleaded with me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Shit! Is that who I think it is?" Quil asked.

I nodded, unsure how all of this was going to play out. Embry got up from the table to greet his cousin and walked around the corner to find her. Rachel was glaring at me, like it was my fault the only girl that I had considered dating and she hated, was actually here. I felt like everyone at the table was staring at me and it was making me really, really uncomfortable.

Embry walked into the dining room with his arm around his cousin. He introduced Sami to her as his girlfriend and Sami beamed. Paul followed in behind them and Bella walked past the table and right up the stairs. I couldn't really see her face to know how upset she was. I didn't know if I should get up and follow her or stay put and wait for the 20 questions, which were bound to come.

The death glare intensified from Rachel but it was as if my feet were cemented to the floor and I couldn't move. I heard sounds coming from Bella's bedroom and saw Seth jump up and run over to the stairs.

"Here Bella, let me help you with that," he said… his crush on Bella still obvious even though he was with Claire now.

"Thanks," she said as he took the desk chair from her.

Everyone started scooting their chairs to make room for the new additions at the table, but there was just too many of us now. So Bella asked Seth to grab the chair next to me and take it into the kitchen with the desk chair. Rachel and Emily realized Bella was moving some people into the kitchen and offered to go in there with Seth and Claire.

"Sorry this table isn't big enough for everyone! Dig in guys!" she said with a smile.

I didn't know what to make of that. Why was she smiling? Did she not remember our conversation when she asked me if I was still a virgin and who it was I had slept with? Was she just putting up a good front as a gracious host while everyone was here for breakfast and once we were alone all hell would break loose? Maybe that's why she moved her chair away from me and decided to eat in the other room.

Quil nudged me. "Dude, why aren't you eating? This is awesome!" he said, shoving another forkful into his mouth.

From my position at the table, I could see into the kitchen perfectly and Bella was directly in front of me. She laughed and talked happily with her group in the kitchen. Several stuffed mouths from both tables moaned and thanked her in appreciation for her cooking skills. She never looked in my direction or tried to catch my eye. This wasn't good. _I should go in there, right? No, that would make things look obvious, _I argued with myself. God, I hated being a guy – we sucked at making the right decision when it came to girls.

"Jake? How have you been?" Mya asked.

I turned to face her and memories of our past came flooding through my mind. I must have taken too long to answer her because she leaned across Paul and whispered to me.

"I hope me being here doesn't cause a problem for you. I don't think everyone is too happy to see me again," she said looking in Rachel's direction.

I remembered why Rachel had been so upset with her. I tried to get Rachel to understand but she never did. She was always protective of me and with Mya, she felt she had a reason to be.

"It's fine," I said.

"It's good to see you," she smiled, grabbed my hand on top of the table and gave it a little squeeze.

"You too, Mya," I smiled and looked back to the kitchen to realize that happened to be the exact moment Bella decided to look in my direction.

She looked down at my hand wrapped in Mya's and back at my face. I quickly pulled my hand away and looked down, ashamed, at my plate. Suddenly I wasn't very hungry and the little bit that had made its way into my stomach threatened to come back up. This whole thing was spiraling downward quickly. I had to talk to Bella and make sure she knew _everything_ about Mya. If she wasn't comfortable going to the beach with her today I would stay home too. I didn't want her to be upset with me without hearing the whole story. I just hoped she gave me the chance to do that.

People continued eating Bella's delicious food and conversations carried from the dining room table to the kitchen table as everyone was excited about spending the day on the beach together. Mya was happy that Embry had a girlfriend and shared some embarrassing family stories with Sami. I tried to join in, giving an appropriate 'uh huh' or nod when needed but all I could do was think about Bella and wonder what she must be thinking right now. I can only imagine how uncomfortable I would be if Edward showed up to have dinner with us. OK, I'd shoot him first and then ask why he was here, but the context was the same.

Bella hadn't looked at me again since she saw Mya grab my hand. _Bella knew I loved her, right? Of course she did_, I argued with myself. She couldn't have thought that I would be interested in Mya at all… not when I finally had the love of my life back. I hope she knew that. I've tried to show her over and over again and tell her that I want a life with her. _Calm down Jake_, I told myself. _She's fine. She loves you. She's just surprised that the girl who you lost your virginity to is sitting at her dining room table, that's all._

Everyone finished up eating and we all helped to clear the table as Bella, Rachel and Emily started washing things up in the kitchen. Bella was standing in front of the sink, rinsing off the plates, handing them to Rachel to put into the dishwasher. Emily was wrapping up any leftovers (not that there were many) and putting things away. I brought my plate over to the sink where Bella was standing.

"T-thanks for breakfast Bells. It, uh, it was great," I stammered.

Bella turned to face me but Rachel stepped over to me quickly and took my plate from my hands. "Jake, can you grab the cooler from the back porch? We need to take it to the beach," she said politely, but the look on her face was murderous.

I looked over at Bella but she returned to the dishes in the sick. I nodded, making my way to find the cooler. I was wiping it down when I heard the screen door shut behind me. I turned around, hoping it was Bella so we could talk, but saw Paul instead.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Sure, sure. What's up?"

"Is it awkward… I mean, are you, uh…"

"Spit it out already."

"Are you OK with me and Mya?"

"What? Why wouldn't I be? It's not like we were ever _together-together_ or anything and besides, I have Bella. I love Bella."

"Right, I know that, but..." he trailed off. I guessed he was referring to the understated bro-code, where you didn't date any of your friend's exes or anyone they obviously liked. "I just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be issues with us," he said, pointing from him to me.

"No, of course not. But can I ask... when did all this happen? How long have you been together?"

"We actually kept in touch after everything that happened with email and then started talking on the phone recently. I, uh, I like her," he said shyly.

"Um, good. That's good. Good luck then."

"Thanks," he said and walked into the house.

I finished cleaning off the cooler and brought it into the kitchen. The girls were done with the dishes and none of them were in sight. I walked into the living room to find everyone getting their stuff ready to head out. People were discussing carpooling and the best spot at the beach. I walked over to Embry, where he and Mya were talking and laughing.

"Hey, have you seen Bella?"

"She's upstairs with some of the girls," Em said.

"Jake!" Quil called to me from his comfortable position on the couch. "Who all is riding with us?"

I shrugged, "Me and Bella?"

"They have a girl caravan going or something. Bella, Rachel, Sami and Emily are going in Rachel's car."

"I have Leah, Jared and Kim with me," Sam said.

"I'll take Seth, Claire and Mya," Paul said.

"I guess it's just Jake and us bro!" Quil said, fist-bumping Embry.

I didn't think I'd be able to fully talk to Bella in the back of Quil's Jeep but I needed to see her to make sure we were OK. Cause right now _I _wasn't and I didn't know if she was and not knowing was driving me crazy.

"Alright! Let's head out people!" Quil exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. Everyone started to follow him out and I headed for the stairs, hoping for a quick second with Bella.

"C'mon dude! They're getting ready. Sami said she'd meet us there. I can't wait to see her in a bikini!" he laughed and shoved me towards the front door.

I prayed that Bella wouldn't be upset and still wanted to spend time with me today. So far, it wasn't looking good.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I didn't know what to think or what to say to Jake. At first I was upset that the girl he had sex with was in my house and he didn't warn me. Then I learned that no one really had any clue that she was coming so I couldn't fault him. But it hurt me that he didn't introduce me as his girlfriend. And when I saw them holding hands at the table, I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to tell myself that Jake's not like that. He wouldn't disrespect me like that in my own home. But when I saw him smiling at her, my heart sank and my blood boiled at the same time. I couldn't decide if I was more angry or hurt. And why was she holding my Jake's hand if she was with Paul? She was with Paul, right? Oh god. I hope she wasn't here trying to get Jake back.

Jake's big sister went into over-protective mode again, only this time she was protecting me… and it felt good to have her on my side. She told me that not only would Jake never be with Mya again, but she reminded me how much he loved me.

Sami was ecstatic that Embry introduced her as his girlfriend and was happy to meet one of his family members. She raved about how beautiful Mya was but had no clue about the past she and Jake shared. Rachel was livid; apparently, she didn't like Mya at all. Emily was neutral, but I expected that. So far, the scales were pretty even with 1 point for Team Bella and 1 for Team Mya.

Emily pulled her cousin aside as I went to change into the deep red bikini that Sami was letting me borrow. I needed something to boost my confidence when looking at the woman who took _my_ man's virginity.

I could hear Sami gasping as Emily filled her in on what had transpired between Mya and Jake. I tried to listen so I could learn more – Jake hadn't told me much – but Rachel was distracting me.

"Bella, you look hot! That suit is just, wow! Jake's going to swallow his tongue!" Rachel said.

I laughed, "Thanks. I hope so. I need something to keep his eyes on me and not _her_."

"You don't have anything to worry about. Trust me," Emily said with a reassuring smile.

"C'mon Bella! Let's go have fun at the beach!" Sami said excitedly.

We grabbed our bags and found that everyone else had already left. I was a little sad that Jake didn't wait for me. Sami saw me and grabbed my hand.

"Don't be upset with him. I told Em that we would meet them there."

I nodded and we piled in Rachel's car.

When we got to the beach, everyone was already parked and making their way down the path to the sand. For the first time since I returned I was nervous about seeing Jake… and a little unsure of how to act around him. Should I be a bitch and ignore Mya… ignore Jake… ignore them both? Maybe I should shove my tongue down Jake's throat and hang all over him today to make sure Mya knew without a doubt that Jake was mine. Do I avoid the topic all together and just try to have a fun day at the beach with my boyfriend and our friends, knowing that Jake would explain things to me soon enough?

The last part sounded like the mature thing to do, but for some reason I didn't feel like being mature Bella. I wanted to be Jake's girlfriend Bella, and I wanted Mya to know it. But I didn't have the confidence that Cara or Sami had and couldn't see me throwing myself at Jake in front of her – despite the PDA we had last night. I was hormonal, emotional and needed to feel loved and reassured that there was nothing for me to worry about.

Instead, I walked with the girls and set up our stuff on the big blanket I brought. I casually looked around for Jake but he, Quil and Embry were nowhere to be found. I saw Seth putting some suntan lotion on her back and I walked over to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Bella! Thanks again for breakfast! I figured Jake was just bragging about you cause you were his girlfriend, but Quil and Embry are right.. you ARE a great cook!" Claire smiled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it and it was fun having everyone together. Seth, do you know where Jake is?"

"Yeah, he drove with Quil and Embry. They went to the store to get a couple bags of ice and drinks for the cooler."

"Oh, OK. Thanks."

I decided to walk down to the water to see how cold it was. It wasn't too warm right now and I hoped within the next hour or so as the sun continued to climb in the sky, the water temperature would increase as well. As I made my way back to the girls I saw someone running along the beach.

"Bella?"

"Oh, hey Emmett! How are you?"

"Good, good. Just going for my morning run. You should join me sometime."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not a jogger."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, the offer still stands."

"OK. Thanks! I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"No, classes are canceled this Monday for the Labor Day holiday. But I'll see you on Wednesday, right?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to take you down again," I laughed.

"I bet! Well, have fun today. See you later Bella."

I waved at him as he jogged away and walked back to the girls.

"Who was _that_?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, that's the instructor for the self-defense class I'm taking. Emmett, his name is Emmett."

"Oh! That's him? Embry said you were able to nearly take him down. How'd you do that? He's like... huge!" Sami said.

"Hmmm… maybe I should come to class with you so I can get my hands on Emmett too!" Rachel teased.

It wasn't warm enough yet for me to take off my tank and shorts so I left them on and laid down on the blanket with my sunglasses on and enjoyed the morning sun. Everyone was laughing and talking and a game of Frisbee was being played over our blanket between Sam and Jared. About 10 minutes later, I heard Quil and Embry walk over to us. I didn't get up, too nervous to see if Jake was standing there with them. They set down the cooler and quickly formed a football game closer to the water. When I didn't hear Jake's voice as part of their short conversation, I wondered if he was even near me at all.

I tried to be sneaky and look around for him from my laying position, but I could only see so far without making it obvious. So I sat up and pretended to look for something in my bag but was really scanning the area for any signs of my boyfriend. I finally found him standing in the parking lot, looking at me. I pretended to find whatever it was I was looking for in my bag and laid back down. What was he doing up there? Why didn't he come down with Em and Quil? Was he avoiding me? Was he avoiding Mya? _Even if he wanted to avoid the woman who knew my boyfriend's body in ways I didn't, he shouldn't be avoiding **me**_. The more I tried to reason with my inner voice, the more angry I became. I huffed and flipped over onto my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sami asked.

"Jake, that's what's wrong. He's avoiding me."

"I doubt that. Why would he avoid you?"

I looked at her incredulously. Did she not just get schooled on the history between Jake and Mya? I needed Cara here. She would march right up there and set Jake straight; and I'd let her do it too. I used to beg her to stay out of any issues with me and Edward and look where it got me. Good friends like Cara needed to butt in every once in a while.

"OK, OK, sorry. I just don't see Jake acting like that."

"Well, look for yourself. He came back with Embry and Quil but he's still standing up in the parking lot. Why is that?"

Sami glanced up. "Oh. Well, maybe you should go up there and talk to him then."

"Me? Why should I go up there? He obviously doesn't want to be near me or he'd be down here," I said. But my anger quickly turned to self-doubt as I looked to my right and saw Mya peeling off her clothes to reveal her perfect bathing suit over her perfect body.

"Ugh. Maybe he's just embarrassed to have me for a girlfriend."

"That's crazy!" Sami said. "Why would you think something stupid like that?"

"Look at her!" I whisper-yelled. "Everything about her is perfect."

"_Trust me_, not everything about her is not perfect," she said as I rolled my eyes to that comment. "Has Jake told you what happened between them?"

I shook my head no.

"Then you need to hear the whole story."

"The story where he tells me how wonderful his first time was with someone like her, only to be reminded of how beautiful she is when she comes back? Then he looks at me and realize I pale in comparison to her? No thanks. I think I prefer to skip that _peachy tale_," I sneered.

"Bella, quit being a bitch!"

"Sami!" Emily squealed.

"Well, she is. And if we're going to be friends then someone needs to tell her like it is. She doesn't even know Mya and Bella's assuming that Jake wants nothing to do with her now that she's here. This is ridiculous. I'm going to get Jake," Sami huffed.

"No, don't!" I pleaded.

"Too late," Rachel added. "He's headed this way right now."

I rolled over and sat up. Looking over my shoulder I could see Jake making his way to me. I was suddenly extremely nervous. Why was I nervous? Oh that's right… rejection. I was afraid that Jake was coming down to break things to me gently. Great, and we have an audience. Add more fuel to the fire of misery that was surrounding me.

"Bella?" he called out. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I nodded and started to get up when Sam ran over and grabbed Jake by the arm and began pulling him towards the water.

"C'mon we need one more player!" Sam yelled.

"Uh, in a minute. I need to talk to Bella first," he said trying to break free of Sam's hold.

"You have all day to talk! The game is starting now! You don't mind, do you Bella?" Sam eyed me.

"Of course not," I said to Sam, relieved that I was avoiding heartbreak for a little while longer.

I could feel Jake's eyes boring into mine but I refused to acknowledge it. I sat back down on the blanket and dug the suntan lotion out of my bag as Jake followed Sam.

"Nice, Bella," Sami said sarcastically as she was shushed by her older cousin.

"You guys mind if we join you to watch the game?" Leah asked, bringing Kim, Claire, Mya and their blanket over to ours.

"Sure! We can cheer for our guys!" Sami exclaimed. I shot her a dirty look.

The game began and all the girls were half-talking, half-watching the game going on in front of us where several attractive, half-naked men were playing. Embry passed the ball to Seth who ran and scored a touchdown. Sami and Claire jumped up and down, squealing and cheering for their guys. We all laughed at their enthusiasm.

"It's been a while since you decided to show your face around here," Rachel said to Mya. "What brought you back now?"

"Well, I think you know why I didn't come around for a while," she said uncomfortably. That comment made me curious but I refused to ask for an explanation.

"Well, you look good," Leah said, trying to break the tension.

"Thanks," she said shyly. I found that to be odd. For someone who looked flawless to me, she didn't seem to have a lot of self-confidence. That, or just being around us made her nervous.

"So, fill me in… what have I missed since I last saw everyone?" she said, the smile returning to her face, making her even more freakin' beautiful.

Emily went on to talk about the catering business. Leah and Kim talked about the classes they were taking in college. Sami told her about her job and her new relationship with Embry.

"Jake went off to Boot Camp and he's in the Navy now," Sami added.

"What?" she shrieked, her eyes nearly popping out of her beautiful face. Maybe she wouldn't be so pretty if she didn't have any eyes… hmmm.

"You didn't know that?" Rachel asked.

"No, I didn't know," she said sadly.

"Oh that's right. Jake doesn't need to share _everything _with you," Rachel sneered.

"Rach, c'mon," Leah pleaded.

"No. I don't have to be nice. I remember exactly what happened and I don't care if all of you want to feel bad for her. I don't have to," she proclaimed and walked off.

"That went well!" Kim teased.

"What about you Bella? Did you just move here?" Mya asked, trying to change the subject.

"I've been here several times and used to live here when I was little. My dad still lives here. I would come here every summer and during school breaks to visit him."

"Really? I don't ever remember seeing you."

"I wasn't able to come back for the past few years but I'm here now, living with my dad."

"And helping me with catering and she got a job at Wolfgang Puck's kitchen!" Emily bragged on me like a proud mama.

"Wow! That's awesome! If what you made for breakfast is an example of your cooking skills, then they're lucky to have you!" she said nicely. I smiled in return of her compliment on my cooking but still wanted to hate her.

The conversation with Mya stopped and everyone went back to watching the game. I wasn't really paying attention to the plays but looked up in time to see Quil tackle someone and block them from scoring. The girls who were associated with the guys on the other team groaned in protest. I realized Quil didn't bring anyone today and no one was here to cheer for him.

"Way to go Quil!" I yelled. I felt bad that everyone but him had someone rooting for them.

Everyone (except Mya) whipped their heads around and stared at me, including some of the guys who were playing.

"What?" I asked, worried as to what I had done to deserve such a reaction from everyone.

"Oh, are you Quil's girlfriend?" Mya innocently asked.

I shot her a confused and offended look. Why would she think that? Just because I cheered for him? Didn't Paul tell her I was with Jake? Didn't _anyone_?

"Uh.. no," sweet Emily said. "Bella's with…"

"Bella! I knew you couldn't resist my charm forever!" Quil yelled as he ran over to me, picked me up and started running towards the water.

"Quil! Put me down!" I yelled and pounded on his back. It was no use, my tiny hands didn't even phase him.

He started running into the water, and I could feel the spray of the ocean as the waves broke around his legs.

"I mean it Quil! So help me god if you don't put me down now I'll never cook for you again!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and ran back to the sand.

"Geez, Bella! Don't be so dramatic! I was just kidding!" he laughed and put me on my feet again.

I shook my finger at him and tried to look menacing, "You!" But the look on his face with his big puppy dog eyes made me crack up laughing too. And it felt good to laugh since my emotions had been all over the place since breakfast this morning.

"Thanks for cheering for me Bella. It was nice of you… even if I took down your boyfriend!" he laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah, I took down Jake. That doesn't happen too often since he was the big high school jock!" he explained and puffed out his chest a little.

"I thought you were on the same team."

"No – we're uneven and since Jake plays better than all of us, he always ends up with less players on his team. I'm just surprised at how easy he went down. I mean, his head wasn't into the game at all today. But I'm going to make sure he remembers that play for the rest of his life," he teased, walking away and rubbing his hands together like an evil villain.

"Bella! Why did you do that?" Sami asked as she walked up to me.

"I didn't know he was playing against Jake! I thought they were on the same team. I didn't want Quil to feel bad that no one was here to cheer for him," I tried to explain.

"Oh Bella," she sighed. "You and Jake really need to talk. First you're all worried and hurt because Mya showed up and he thinks you're avoiding him and then you cheer for the person who tackled him. Talk to him before both of you make more of a mess of things," she said softly.

I looked past her to see Jake standing there talking to Mya – alone. My anger returned. OK, so I should have been cheering for my boyfriend and _not_ his friend. But in my defense, I didn't know they were on opposite teams and I was just trying to make Quil feel better. But seeing them talking made me angry again because if he _really_ wanted to talk to me, then he would be standing next to me and not her.

"I will Sami, just not right now. I need a few minutes by myself," I said turning and walking in the direction away from Jake.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Quil and Embry both told me how stupid I was acting after we left Bella's. Quil said this was exactly why he didn't want to get in a relationship. Everyone overreacts to things and people's feelings get hurt and you end up wasting so much time trying to fix things that you forget why you were upset in the first place.

He was 100 percent right… and that's unusual for Quil. When we arrived at the beach, I told the guys I was going to talk to Bella. But I got nervous and stayed in the parking lot, watching her. I saw her talking with Emmett and got pissed. He was definitely flirting with her and Bella was oblivious to it. I was going to have to make sure Quil kept an eye on him for me. When she laid down on the blanket, she looked so beautiful. I was searching for the right words so that we could talk about Mya and move on and enjoy the rest of our days together.

I saw Sami look in my direction and I figured she and Bella were talking about me so I made my way toward her. My plan of taking a quiet walk with Bella away from everyone so I could explain everything about Mya, make sure she wasn't upset with me and tell her how much I love her was ruined when Sam dragged me to play football. I was hoping Bella would say no, that we needed to talk but Bella wasn't like that. She was too nice to everyone and willingly let me go with Sam. I was staring at her, trying to make her look at me so she could see how much I would rather talk with her than play with the guys, but she refused to meet my eyes. I was hurt. Maybe things were worse between us than I thought.

I kept looking in the direction of the girls as they all sat together watching us play.

"Dude! Quit looking at your girlfriend and pass the ball!" Embry yelled at me.

I missed several plays throughout the game and when it came time for me to score, Quil tackled me. Bella surprised me and everyone else when she cheered for Quil.

"Dude! Looks like your girl knows a good play when she sees one!" Quil laughed, pulling me up with him.

"Mya comes back to town and Jake's girlfriend goes running for Quil! Low blow!" Jared laughed.

"Not funny," Embry said as I shot Jared a dirty look.

"I'm gonna go tease Bella!" Quil snickered as he took off in her direction.

"Have you talked to Bella about Mya yet?" Embry asked.

I shook my head as I watched Quil pick her up and run into the water with her.

"Man, you better before she hears it from someone else… someone like your sister, for example. Bella needs to hear the whole story, not just the reservation gossip."

"I know. I just haven't been able to get her alone."

I saw Sami come over to Embry and whisper something to him and then make her way over to Bella as Mya walked up to me.

"Jake, I thought you were the big football star! What happened?" she kidded.

"Guess my head wasn't in the game," I said with my eyes still on Bella.

Mya followed my gaze. "Bella seems nice. I never met her before. At first I thought she and Quil were an item but Emily said she was with someone else."

"No, she's not with Quil," I sighed. "Bella is with me."

"Oh. I didn't realize," she said, looking sadly into my eyes. "Paul didn't say anything to me. I hope I didn't make her upset by assuming she was with Quil. Oh god, does she know about us?"

I nodded.

"No wonder she's been giving me looks all morning. Is that _**the**_ _**Isabella **_you used to talk about?"

I nodded again.

"I'm sorry Jake. I had no idea it was the same girl. Maybe I should go and talk to her. Does she know _everything_?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, let me know if there is anything I can do. I never want to cause any more problems for you. I still feel guilty about everything that happened."

"Don't. It's over. It's in the past, OK?"

She nodded. "Go find her. I can only imagine what she's thinking about me, about us," she said and walked back to the group.

I looked back and saw that Bella wasn't talking to Sami any longer. In fact, I didn't see her anywhere. Panicking, I jogged up to Sami and asked her where she was.

"She just wanted a few minutes alone. But I think you should find her and talk to her. She's been really upset all morning. Oh, and she feels bad about cheering for Quil. She didn't know it was you that he tackled. Then Mya thought her and Quil were together and… never mind. Just go find her OK?"

I took off in the direction Sami showed me that Bella began walking. It didn't take me long to find her sitting at the end of the pier. I could tell she was crying and it broke my heart to think I was part of the reason behind those tears. Bella had been through so much and cried enough already; I didn't want to ever see her crying because of me or something I said or did.

I approached slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Bella?" I whispered. She didn't turn around but kept her head down, staring into the water below us. "We need to talk."

I sat down next to her on the pier and dangled my legs over the edge like she was. She reached up and wiped away some tears falling down her cheeks.

"I want to tell you everything that happened between me and Mya."

She didn't respond.

"Please look at me Bella. I need you to hear me out."

She slowly brought her head up to look at me and once her eyes met mine, the hurt that was apparent on her face made me feel like someone stabbed me in my chest. I sucked in a breath, as so many emotions swirled inside me.

"You don't have to say anything Jake. I'll make it easy for you," she whispered with such sadness in her eyes. "Goodbye."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know, I know... not another cliffhanger! You're killing us Juls! :) Sorry, but this just seemed like the perfect transition into the next chapter.**

**Thank you again to all of you who have stuck with me from the beginning. I've developed some unique, fun and new friendships on here and I couldn't be more happy about that.**

**And we've gotten some new followers to **_My Past _**who were kind enough to go through and review nearly every chapter along the way. So for that I say thank you because each and every review is special to me. It inspires me and when I'm having a bad day; I go back and re-read them to make me laugh or feel a little better.**

**I encourage your ideas and thoughts as we continue with this story. Those of you who shared your suggestions for what Bella and Jake should do on their final days together, the ideas were great!**

**The day at the beach and festival/carnival were submitted by: **wolfyfangrl, vebug91 and mcc3654.

**And the bowling night was suggested by: **Mirraz02 (forgot to mention that during the appropiate chapter - sorry!).

**Thanks again and let me know what you thought about this chapter. **

**Remember, review and get a preview of the next chapter!**

**Hugs to all of you... Juls**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**Ok! Ok! I know everyone hated how whiny and stupid Bella was being and disliked the big dramatic cliffy ending, but it honestly was just a great place to stop and transition to Chapter 19!**

**Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it because you get the whole story of Mya and Jake now.**

**I wasn't going to post this until tomorow but since I'm going to the midnight screening of Eclipse tonight and plan on sleeping in tomorrow and took the day off work to have a pedicure and massage... I decided to put it up now (plus I really love my readers and wanted to be nice to you all for sticking with me on this story!)**

**You know the drill... WOLFYFANGRL is the bomb and the Beta of _My Past_. Check out her stories too please!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Twilight, except my obsession with Jake and the new characters in this story._

**CHAPTER 19**

PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…

"_I want to tell you everything that happened between me and Mya."_

_She didn't respond._

"_Please look at me Bella. I need you to hear me out."_

_She slowly brought her head up to look at me and once her eyes met mine, the hurt that was apparent on her face made me feel like someone stabbed me in my chest. I sucked in a breath, as so many emotions swirled inside me._

"_You don't have to say anything Jake. I'll make it easy for you," she whispered with such sadness in her eyes. "Goodbye."_

**BELLA's POV**

I was sitting on the end of the pier watching my tears drip into the ocean below me. I knew someone would come looking for me sooner or later. I hoped it wasn't Sami. I was really beginning to like our new friendship but for some reason she couldn't see my side of things and right now I needed someone who was on my side.

I had a feeling that there was a lot more going on with Jake and Mya that everyone else seemed to have knowledge of. I knew nothing about it and it made me feel like such a fool. It hurt me that Jake couldn't confide in me enough to tell me the truth about what happened between them. And then when he never introduced me as his girlfriend, I felt like he was ashamed of me.

I knew I loved Jake and I thought he loved me, but as soon as Mya returned to his life, I didn't seem important to him anymore. I didn't want this to continue and I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of his friends. It would be best if we ended things now and he could enjoy the rest of his days with his friends and family before he had to ship out. The thought of being without of Jake literally felt like my heart was being torn in two. But I loved him enough to let him go so he could be happy with someone else, if that's what he wanted.

I heard footsteps approaching and they weren't soft enough to be one of the girls. As they got closer, my tears flowed freely down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them as I realized what I had to say to Jake would kill me.

He sat down next to me and I could hear my heart beating so loudly. I was nervous about what Jake was going to say to me; I was afraid of his rejection; and I was angry that I was allowing myself to feel this way.

He said I needed to hear him out; not that he still loved me or that nothing was going on between him and Mya. No, instead my boyfriend decided after hours of not speaking with me and having me meet his former lover, he says _we need to talk_. Well, if that wasn't a bad sign, I don't know what was. I didn't want to sit here and torture myself hearing him explain that 'it wasn't me, it was him' or whatever other pathetic line he was going to use to break things to me gently.

I decided to save him the trouble and told him goodbye. Fighting off a near-rape from Edward and telling strangers my embarrassing story at the police station was nothing compared to how devastatingly hard this was. The only thing that I had going for me was that in a few days, Jake would be gone and I wouldn't have to bear to see him without me being by his side. A few hours ago, I had dreaded how many few days Jake and I had left together, but now I was hoping they would fly by to end this heartache.

I held his gaze for a few moments after saying goodbye, mostly because I didn't want to stop looking at him or being this close to him. It was selfish, but I loved this man more than anything. I had a brief thought that I should try to fight for him. But he was leaving in a few days and if the past few hours were an example of how I was going to be treated during that time, I figured it wasn't worth it. _He_ was worth it, but I needed to spare my feelings from such defeat.

I moved to stand and walk away when Jake forcefully grabbed my wrist and yanked me back down to the pier.

"Jake! Don't. Just let me go!" I cried.

"No, Bella. No! You don't get to say that and just walk away from me," he said angrily and tightened his grip on my wrist.

The tone in his voice frightened me. It briefly reminded me of Edward, but unlike _him_, I still saw love in Jake's eyes.

"You're **going** to hear me out and listen to **everything** I have to say, damn it!"

He let go of me, and I began to rub the area, trying to get the feeling to come back to my fingers.

"Shit! Did I hurt you?" he asked, looking over my wrist for any bruising.

"That's not what hurts, Jake," I said, snatching my hand out of his grasp. "This does," I said pointing to my heart. "Just say whatever you have to say to make you feel better and then I'll leave so you can spend time with Mya."

"Why would I want to spend time with Mya?" he asked.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me Jake!"

Was he serious? His ignorance was making me more angry. I didn't want to have a screaming match here on the pier in front of all the beach-goers and our friends. But I wasn't going to have him insult my intelligence.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella! I've been trying to talk to you all morning!"

"Really? Well you didn't try hard enough. You could've talked to me at the house, or how about instead of standing in the parking lot like a fool, you could've come down and talked to me then. Or better yet, you could've introduced me as your girlfriend to the woman you _slept with_!" I spat.

Jake sighed and hung his head. "Bells, I had no idea she was coming… honestly."

After a few moments I said quietly, "I believe you."

"You do? Oh thank god Bells. I…"

"Wait Jake. I believe that you had no idea she was coming but it doesn't change the events of the rest of the day. It' obvious that you're ashamed of me and I can understand why after seeing how beautiful Mya is, but…"

"What? You think I'm ashamed of you? How could you ever think that?" he said sincerely.

"Well, like I said… you never introduced me as your girlfriend and you had plenty of opportunities. You haven't spent any time with me since she stepped one foot in my house and the last chance you had to talk with me, after Quil nearly threw me in the water, you chose to talk with her instead."

"Bells, that's not what happened."

"Oh really? Because I was there for all of it, and that's exactly what happened in my book. Jake let's not drag this out OK? I love you; I always have and I probably always will. But for whatever reason, as soon as Mya walked back into your life this morning things changed between us."

"My feelings haven't changed. I don't want things to change between us," he pleaded.

"Well, it's apparent that everyone else on this beach seems to know what happened between you and Mya except me and since you have avoided me all this time I figured you didn't want to or trust me enough to tell me."

"No Bella, that's not it. I…"

"Jake, stop. I'm just gonna go. You can tell everyone I didn't feel well or something. I just…"

I was interrupted by Jake's lips. I tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me closer to him. I tried to fight off his advances but quickly melted under the heat of his soft lips and strong arms. We shared the most intense, passionate kiss we've ever had. It was filled with anger, hurt, fear, sadness, rejection and most of all – love.

I pulled away, and Jake let me this time, resting my forehead against Jake's. We were both panting heavily. I turned my face and rested my cheek against his. I felt wetness on my cheek and leaned back to look at Jake's face. He had unshed tears in his eyes and salty track lines from the ones already running down his face.

"Jake?" I softly breathed.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you. Please don't ever say goodbye to me again," he begged, bringing our foreheads back together again as a sob wretched from his chest.

I cupped his cheek in my hand and cried with him. I was so relieved to know that he loved me and didn't want to end things between us. But I was still confused with his actions from earlier today and needed to hear the whole story about him and Mya… whether I wanted to hear it or not, I _needed_ to hear it and hear it _all_ from him.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Hearing Bella tell me goodbye was the most devastating thing. It was nearly as damaging as my mother dying, in that I felt if she were to leave me a part of me would die too.

I began telling her the story of Mya from when I first met her at Embry's house one summer after Bella left. Her mother and Em's mother were sisters. Mya's family never lived on our reservation. They lived about 2 hours away in Oregon with a tribe there. She would come and visit for weeks at a time during the summer or Embry would go there.

We got along great and I always thought she was beautiful. She was the only girl besides Bella that I ever had feelings for. I wasn't in love with her but I did care about her and I learned that she cared about me too. She knew all about Bella. I felt comfortable talking with Mya about her and she was always there to listen to me go on and on each time I was disappointed to learn that Bella wouldn't be returning.

The summer before my senior year, Mya was staying with Em's family. A bunch of us got together for an end of summer party. A lot of the guys would hit on her and it would make her uncomfortable so she would always stick close to me if we ever went out. Everyone started thinking we were together. I didn't deny it and neither did she but we were never anything more than friends.

That night, we were all drinking heavily with hard liquor – not just beer – and everyone got drunk really quick. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed naked with Mya lying next to me… naked as jaybird too. I freaked out and jumped out of the bed. I couldn't remember a thing but was relieved when she didn't seem to have any memories of the previous night together either. We tried to recount the events that would have led us to that moment but both of us lost a good portion of the evening when we were doing shots. I felt guilty that I had just lost my virginity to someone I wasn't even in love with and worse yet… didn't remember a damn thing about it!

I felt even more like a jerk when she told me that she was a virgin too. It was bad enough that I didn't remember, but I figured it was worse for a girl. We thought (and I prayed) that maybe nothing had really happened between us and that maybe we had just fooled around and fell asleep naked. But the blood on the sheets confirmed our fears that something did happen and neither of us were virgins anymore.

Bella sat quietly listening to me as I continued with my story. I don't think I'd like hearing if she had slept with someone else, but she held my hand and when I would pause and would give it a squeeze to encourage me to go on.

We didn't tell anyone what had happened. Not that I was ashamed, just that neither of us wanted to admit to not remembering our first time. Things were a little awkward between us after that and I eventually confided in Quil about it. I wasn't sure how Em would react since it was his cousin. But Quil has a big mouth and it ended up with me and Em getting into a fight over it. Things finally smoothed over between us and I was grateful for that.

About a month later, Mya called and told me that she was pregnant. I freaked out. I was still in high school and wasn't ready to be a father. It figures that my first and only time having sex, not only do I NOT remember it, I get a girl pregnant. It caused a problem between Embry's family and my family. Mya's mom was upset, saying I took advantage of her while she was drunk. My dad said that since neither of us could remember anything and there were no signs of bruising or me forcing myself on her, that it must have been consensual. Embry's poor family was put in the middle because they believed me, but also wanted to stand by their niece. Gossip started to spread like wildfire around here that I had knocked up Em's cousin. Everyone seemed to be on my side, but I still got strange looks and was stared at by girls at school and every female on the reservation. That's one of the big reasons I looked into going into the Navy. I wanted to get as far away from here as possible and the stigma of what happened.

My sister was livid that her little brother would be accused of something so awful as rape. She and Emily drove to Oregon one day and confronted Mya. They found her cutting class with some friends at some park. My sister accused her of having sex with other guys and that anyone could have been the father. Her friends came to her defense and said that she knew it was mine. My sister told her she had to prove it. One of her friends told her about a birthmark I have and described it perfectly. My sister was shocked because she knew that I told her neither of us remembered anything. Mya never spoke a word to Emily or Rachel but her friends continued with telling them that Mya said I had a big dick. Rachel said if she wasn't pregnant she would've knocked her teeth out right there. Emily apparently had to drag her back to the car and drove home.

"How did she know about your birthmark if neither or you remember anything? And, uh, how did she know your, um, size?" Bella asked shyly.

"I guess when I freaked out and jumped out of bed that morning, she saw me naked, but I promise you neither of us remember ANYTHING from that night."

I went on to explain what happened next. Mya's father passed away when she was younger. Em's mom was always trying to get her to live on our reservation but she wanted to stay close to where the memories of her husband were. Right around the time we began hanging out with Mya, her mom met someone else. They got married but Mya never liked him. She didn't want to tell her mom anything negative since it took her so long to get over the death of her husband, but that's why Mya came to stay with Embry so much… to get far away from her stepdad.

Once he found out what happened between me and Mya and that she was pregnant, he called her a whore and started to beat her. He ended up raping her and telling her that if she wanted to give it up so badly, she should've come to see him sooner.

Mya ended up losing the baby. I was angry and relieved. I hated what she had to go through because of something stupid both of us did. And I was relieved that I wasn't going to be a teenage father and be tied to a girl that I didn't love or even remember having sex with.

I had called her repeatedly and sent her flowers to the hospital. She called me about a week later. She apologized profusely and I, of course, told her it wasn't her fault and she didn't need to be sorry.

"What about her stepdad? What happened to him?" Bella sweetly asked.

I told her that he was arrested and was in jail. We hoped that he was being treated 'fairly' in there since he raped a minor. No matter what half of those people in jail were accused of doing, they didn't like to learn that someone took advantage of someone underage. He was probably someone's bitch and I couldn't be happier about that situation.

"That's why Mya is here this weekend. Embry told me that her mom is thinking about moving here to be closer to her sister and take Mya away from the awful memories of her stepdad."

"So, she's going to be living here now? Near you?" Bella asked in an anxious voice.

"I don't know. That doesn't matter to me. All that matters to me is you."

"But why does Rachel hate her so much? I mean, I can understand her being upset over telling her friends personal details about you, but after all that happened…"

I revealed the next part of the story that I was unsure of how Bella would react to. Once Mya was physically fine, she began counseling. She would call or write to me weekly and let me know how she was doing. I enjoyed hearing about her progress, since I felt that I was partly responsible for the position she had been put in. Her counselor told her she needed to do something to erase the demons that her stepdad had created within her.

I shifted uneasily next to Bella. This wasn't going to be easy to say. But I wanted to be completely truthful with her.

Mya came to visit around the holidays. She looked good, healthy… like she was starting to heal emotionally too. We went to the overlook one night to talk. She told me about her counselor and how much she had helped her. I was really happy for her and happy she didn't blame me or hate me for the misery in her life. We hugged and talked and laughed. Our touches turned into embraces and then kisses and before we knew it we were on our way to having sex again. I stopped us, and apologized for letting things get out of hand. She began crying and said she had sex 2 times in her life… and neither was a memory a girl should live with.

The first time was embarrassing for both of us; that the act was a blank in our minds and her second time held the awful images of her stepdad forcing himself on her. She asked and begged me to please help her take those memories away and replace it with a good one. She didn't know if she could ever have sex again if every time she looked at a man above her, she saw her stepdad's face.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to have sex with her again, I didn't love her and didn't want to complicate things any more than they already were between us. I also felt responsible that if I had been more responsible in the first place, we wouldn't have ended up having sex at all, which meant her stepdad probably wouldn't have reacted the way he did and she wouldn't have been the victim of a rape.

She was begging me to take the bad memories away. Then I realized I didn't have a condom and told her that there was no way I was having sex without a condom. We both laughed but she reached into her purse and pulled one out.

I was more than shocked. I don't know if she came to see me with this plan already in mind, or if she just wanted to always be prepared since our first mistake. I didn't know what to say to her. She started to cry harder and said it was OK; that she understood if I didn't want to. She told me she wished she could remember our first time because even if we didn't love each other, that memory wasn't something filled with anger and hate.

My heart broke for her. I told her that I was so sorry about everything but I didn't want to lead her on to think that anything would happen with us in the future. She said she understood and wasn't ready to date anyone after everything that had transpired these past few months.

"So you slept with her," she said flatly.

"Uh huh," I softly responded.

"And…"

"And what?" _What did she mean? What else did she want to know?_

"And what happened? Did you make love to her right there at the overlook? Did you make her orgasm? Did you hold her afterwards?" she sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her and gently rocked her until her crying subsided. I didn't feel comfortable sharing my only other sexual experience with her. I didn't want to hide things from her but it felt wrong telling her. Why would she want to torture herself with that type of information?

"Bells, I didn't make love to her. We had sex. It was a sexual act to help her forget what had happened. I never saw her again after that. I care about Mya but I didn't love her then and I don't love her now. I only love you… I'm in love with you and I have been for years," I whispered softly but with strong emotion so she could understand how deep my feeling were for her.

She didn't respond. Fear began to rise in me again. This was the moment of truth. _How would Bella react to everything I told her?_ She seemed sympathetic to the situation and even appeared to feel sorry for Mya when Rachel verbally attacked her. But now that she new everything, would she still want to be with me? _Did she still love me? She couldn't think now that I wanted Mya, right? Would we be able to move past this?_

The silence was pure torture. I started to feel light-headed as I realized I was holding my breath, waiting for Bella to respond.

She pulled back and smiled sweetly at me. My heart began to beat again. Hope bubbled up inside and a smile spread across my face as well. I leaned in to kiss her and she placed a chaste kiss on my lips and leaned back.

"I still think we should say goodbye," she said and my world fell apart.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whoa! Don't hate me! **_*ducks and hides* _**I have the next chapter done and ready to go. So I'll post as soon as I can.**

**Even my Beta was like "you better post chapter 20 right away" because we were afraid people would hate me with two cliffhangers in a row!**

**I will tell you, however, that there is a major lemon coming up to make up for leaving you all hanging! **

**Please leave me some love (no hate reviews - if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all!) and I'll send you a teaser for Chapter 20!**

**Thanks again for the amazing support and fantastic reviews. I can't believe we're over 300 already and the story has only been up for 5 weeks!**

**Hugs,**

**Juls**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**Thank you for not hating me with the cliffy on the last chapter. Although many of you were still pretty upset, so I hope this chapter lives up to its lemony hype! **_*nervously bites fingernails*_

**I am pleased to announce that this chapter has a FanFic DJ... twilighter3301! You can thank her for the music suggestions on the songs featured below. I suggest you listen to them if you don't know them by the title... they are very appropiate for this chapter.**

**So I chose to go to a drive-in (ha! yes a drive-in and thought of this story and all of you when I was there!) for the midnight screening of Eclipse last night because I didn't want to sit in a theater and listen to a bunch of 13-year-old girls scream over Edward! I think we had to wait 15-20 minutes before we even saw Jacob and his 12-pack on the big screen! But there were some really funny lines (in the tent and with Charlie) and the newborn fight scene was good. But it's difficult to watch (this one and Breaking Dawn) because I know she's choosing the wrong person. Anyway, after getting less than 4 hours of sleep, I decided to post this chapter and write some additional ones so us Jacob fans can see them together.**

**As always, big time thanks to my friend/Beta/partner in crime WOLFYFANGRL, who demanded a lemony scene after all that angst... so this one is for you!**

**CHAPTER 20**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

"_Bells, I didn't make love to her. We had sex. It was a sexual act to help her forget what had happened. I care about __Mya__ but I didn't love her then and I don't love her now. I only love you… I'm in love with you and I have been for years," I whispered softly but with strong emotion so she could understand how deep my feeling were for her._

_She didn't respond. Fear began to rise in me again. This was the moment of truth. How would Bella react to everything I told her? She seemed sympathetic to the situation and even appeared to feel sorry for __Mya__ when Rachel attacked her. But now that she new everything, would she still want to be with me? Did she still love me? She couldn't think now that I wanted __Mya__, right? Would we be able to move past this?_

_The silence was pure torture. I started to feel light-headed as I realized I was holding my breath, waiting for Bella to respond._

_She pulled back and smiled sweetly at me. My heart began to beat again. Hope bubbled up inside and a smile spread across my face as well. I leaned in to kiss her and she placed a chaste kiss on my lips and leaned back._

"_I still think we should say goodbye," she said and my world fell apart._

**BELLA's POV**

My mind was spinning and my heart was beating out of control after Jake spilled the whole truth about him and Mya.

I felt bad for her situation; even more so for Jake and the position he was unfairly put in. When he told me that they had sex a second time, jealousy reared its ugly head inside me. Jake was mine and I couldn't help but feel the way I did. I know that I was the one who left and didn't come back each year; I know that I was with Edward; I didn't have sex… but the truth was, I almost did and I was willing to if Edward had truly loved me.

I couldn't be mad at Jake for what happened when I wasn't in his life. I had no right to do that. But I didn't have to like seeing the person who knew him in ways I didn't. I expected that Jake would feel the same way if the situation was reversed.

Now I understood why everyone was surprised to see her today. Gossip and opinions are hard to ignore and some of it will never go away. For that, I was proud of Mya for showing up and being strong enough to face the demons of her past. And I'm sure if Jake hadn't seen her since then, it would be a huge surprise to him when she appeared in my dining room.

Jake was holding onto me so tightly. I think he was afraid I was going to run away from him. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I acted like such a bitch all morning. I never gave him the chance to explain everything and I assumed the worst. Although, he was a bit of an idiot for not talking to me, but I could forgive him for that… he was a guy after all and let's face it, they suck when it comes to figuring out us women.

I wanted to be alone with him right now. I needed to feel him and show him how much I loved him and the possessive part of me wanted to do exactly what Mya asked to do… erase the memory of the last person he had sex with. I remembered the area where we went cliff diving when I first got back to town. There were some secluded caves near there that I hoped would be deserted right now.

I pulled back and smiled at him. A smile spread across his face as well. He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him quickly and leaned back.

"I still think we should say goodbye," I said wanting to tell our friends that we'd be back later. Right now we needed to be alone. But Jake's face fell and he looked devastated. I realized I had said 'goodbye' to him again but I didn't mean it that way.

"Oh god Jake, no! I don't mean for _**us**_ to say goodbye. I mean we need to say goodbye to our friends for a little bit."

He eyed me curiously.

"I need to be alone with you right now and I don't want any interruptions from Sami, Quil or anyone."

"Really? You… you don't want to end things with us? You still love me?"

"What? Of course I still love you. Even when I thought you wanted Mya over me, I still loved you."

"Never Bells. There will never be anyone but you," he breathed and attacked my lips.

After a few minutes I pulled away breathless. "Not now Jake. Not here. We need to go somewhere else, please?"

Jake nodded and told me to meet him in the parking lot at Quil's Jeep.

He was really quick and made it up there at the same time I did.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked timidly.

"Well, what about the cliffs? I saw some caves near there."

"No, it's a crowded day at the beach today. I'm sure there are kids up there jumping. That's where we'd be if we weren't all down here. How about my house?"

I remembered that he said his first time with Mya was in his bed. No way. I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable sleeping in his bed again.

"What about my house? Charlie isn't home right now."

He nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

I held his hand tightly and rubbed his forearm absentmindedly. Before I knew it we had arrived.

We walked in and I led him by the hand up the stairs and to my bedroom. I pulled Jake inside and closed the door behind him. Jake looked really nervous and I had never felt more confident than I did right now. I had a surge of girl-power, feminine prowess or whatever you want to call it and it empowered me to feel sexually confident and completely secure in myself for the very first time in my life.

I took Jake over to the bed and urged him to sit down. He smiled at me but kept a questioning and reserved look on his face. I smiled sweetly at him and walked over to my iPod. I plugged it into the speakers and picked the perfect group of songs.

I turned to face my handsome man and gave him the best sexiest smile I could muster. He raised his eyebrow in response. The music started and_ Right Round by Flo Rida _came on. I began swaying to the music, letting my hands roam across my body. The music spurred me on and I let my body feel the beat. I closed my eyes and let my inner sexual goddess (that I hoped was buried somewhere deep inside me) come alive.

I turned around and rocked my hips, giving Jake a great view of my ass. I looked over my shoulder and saw him grinning in appreciation. I slowly twisted and turned in front of him til the first song had ended. _When Rock That Body by Black Eyes Peas_ came on, Jake's smile grew even wider. I moved my hands to my stomach and grabbed the hem of my tank top. Keeping in time with the beat, I slowly lifted my top til it was over my head, dropped it to the floor and Jake saw everything the deep red bikini had to offer.

His eye grew wide and he began nodding his head to the music. I brought my hands to the waistband of my shorts and popped the button open. Next, the zipper slowly descended and I seductively sashayed out of my shorts, revealing the hot, matching bikini bottoms.

I faced him again continued my dirty little dance. I moved closer to Jake and he opened his legs. I stepped closer and placed my hands on his shoulders. I sat down on his lap and my thigh ground onto his already-hard erection. He moved his hands all over my back and dropped them to my ass where he squeezed my cheeks in appreciation. I kissed him gently and took his bottom lip in between my teeth. I licked his top lip and my tongue finally made its way into his glorious mouth. My little lap dance continued until the song ended.

I backed away and waited for the next song to come on. _Carryout (Timberland/Timberlake)_ rocked the speakers and Jake adjusted himself in his shorts. I spun around and kept myself far enough away from him. He would try to reach out and touch me, but never quite had me within his reach. I smirked at him, enjoying this game very much.

I reached behind me and untied the strings on the bikini. Then I moved behind my neck and pulled the strings at the top. I placed my hands over each of my breasts, keeping the top in place. My sweet Jake never took his eyes off of mine... even when I placed my hands at my sides and my top fell to the floor. I could tell how bad he wanted to stare at my tits and the thought of that caused my nipples to harden instantly. I nodded slightly and his eyes instantly darted down to my pink buds.

He gulped loudly and his hand instantly moved to his crotch, where he began to rub himself thought his shorts. I smiled, pleased that my moves could make him feel that way. I put my thumbs on each side of my bikini and slowly lowered the fabric as I turned my back to him. I managed to get the material down to the floor as I bent over at the waist to pick up the bottoms. For a moment, this position made me feel completely vulnerable, exposing my most private and sensitive parts to Jake… but as I tossed the bottoms over my shoulder at him, I saw out of the corner of my eye that he had caught them and lifted them to his nose and inhaled deeply. That move ignited a fire inside of me and shot straight to my core. I turned around and put my hands on my hips. Jake's eyes roamed my naked body appreciatively and it made me feel incredibly sexy.

He curled his finger at me, calling me closer... and I obeyed. As soon as I was within reach, Jake instantly took one of my nipples into his mouth. I gasped in surprise and moaned in appreciation. He gave equal attention to my other breast and I grabbed the back of his head to hold him there. I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and our bodies responded immediately to each other. Jake fell back onto the bed, taking me with him. Our grinding and kissing and moaning and groaning continued and I never felt sexier or more alive than I did right then.

I slowly crawled off Jake and stood up at the edge of the bed. Jake sat up, looking disappointed that I stopped. I grabbed his shorts to slide them over his hips. He lifted slightly to help me pull them off. Jake's shirt was already gone from earlier in the day and I took a moment to appreciate the amazing view of his delicious body in front of me.

Jake's dick twitched in anticipation and I dropped to my knees and wrapped my hand around his large member. I bent closer and kissed the tip softly. I had only done this to a banana and Jake's finger and neither of those items could compare in size to what was before me. I wasn't sure how to fit the whole thing into my mouth. I swallowed nervously and remembered everything Cara had instructed me.

I licked his cock from the base to the tip and Jake hummed above me in appreciation. I looked up to see him with heavy-lidded eyes. I wrapped my lips around his tip and moved down quickly, taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. Jake groaned in appreciation and wrapped his hand in my hair. I started to move my head up and down, recreating the movements I had done with Jake's finger. Since he was too large to fit entirely in my mouth, I wrapped my hand around the base and moved it in unison with the motion of my lips.

"Oh God, Bella," he grounded out.

It felt incredible to have him inside me this way and to feel this intimately close to him. His firm member was harder than I had remembered feeling before, but his skin was incredibly warm and soft.

With his free hand, he grabbed my breast and squeezed my nipple. I moaned at the sensation and the vibrations of my moan affected Jake greatly. He tensed then bucked his hips against my mouth. I nearly choked and he whispered an apology. My ministrations continued and I was feeling pretty pleased with myself. It felt amazing to have Jake in my mouth and when I pulled away I saw a little bit of pre-cum at the tip. I licked it off and enjoyed the salty taste of it. I took him back in, tightening my lips and flattening out my tongue. He bucked his hips again, but not as much as before, and it worked for both of us. I could focus on the movements with my mouth and hand and he could move in and out at his own pace.

I grazed my teeth over his velvety skin and Jake hissed. I reached up and lightly touched his balls.

"Ungh! Bella!" he responded. I did it again and softly massaged them. I moaned once again and I felt Jake's d*** stiffen even more (if that was possible) and swell inside my mouth.

"Bells, B-Bel, Bella... I'm, uh, I'm gonna..."

Now was the hard decision. Do I swallow, or catch it all and spit it out later? I didn't have time for a long debate with myself because Jake swore in English and then rattled something off in Quileute as his hot, salty seed spilled down the back of my throat. I swallowed quickly and his flow continued. He spasmed a few times and once I knew he was finished I pulled my lips off of him and kissed the tip once more.

Jake fell back on the bed, with his arm over his eyes, completely spent. I chuckled as him, crawled up his body and kissed him on the lips.

"Did I do OK?" I whispered.

"Dear God in Heaven... Oh good lord... Sweet mother of... _Bella_," he finally got out and looked up at me. "That was the most incredible... I mean you... your mouth... my dick... Goooooooood god!" he panted.

I laughed again and kissed him once more, feeling satisfied with a job well done.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

When we left the pier with the intention of spending some time alone together after all the hurt and confusion from this morning, I had no idea that it would end up with Bella stripping for me, giving me a lap dance and the most amazing blow job of my life! Not that I could compare it to anything, since this was my first one, but Bella didn't know that.

When she started taking off her clothes and I saw that amazing bikini, I nearly busted a nut right there! She looked so hot… even more so when she stripped entirely and began dancing for me. I knew that Bella was inexperienced sexually and quite shy most of the time we were together that way; but today she seemed to grab her sexuality by the horns and I was happy to go along for the ride!

When her lips first touched my dick, I can't even describe how amazing it felt. It was so good that it was surreal. I grabbed her hair to make sure she was really there and this wasn't just another wet dream for me.

After I incoherently tried to tell her how wonderful that experience was, I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head, still trying to come down from my high.

"Remind me to thank Cara."

"Huh?" Bella asked.

"I will have to send her a bunch of bananas as a thank you for her excellent teaching skills," I laughed.

The music continued to play on her iPod, but the tune had changed; _Ride It by Jay Sean_ was on and it was slow and very sensual. Bella looked up at me, resting her chin on my bare chest. We listened to the song and smiled at each other. Less than an hour ago, I was so afraid of losing her and now I was silently thanking the powers above that she was lying naked in my arms. She shifted her leg and brushed against my flaccid member. Her nails scratched lightly across my stomach and chest.

Bella and I had crossed several stages of intimacy in the past week or so since we found each other again. But as she moved her leg across my hip to straddle me, bringing my dick back to life once more, I realized we had never been in this intimate position. As she placed her hot sex over me, I could feel her arousal seeping out of her. My hips, as if they had a mind of their own, reacted to her wetness and ground against her. My ever-growing cock twitched beneath her. Bella threw her head back, moaning as she returned with a rocking of her hips. I bit my lip at the unbelievable feeling of my tip grazing her entrance.

Bella's eyes shot to mine once she felt me at her opening. She had a look of fear mixed with anticipation as she smiled slightly. I couldn't believe we were about to take the big step in our relationship. Didn't she just tell me last night that she wasn't ready and didn't know if she would be ready before I left? She leaned down to kiss me and I could still see the fear in her eyes. I knew she wasn't ready and realized that if I didn't stop her now she – no, we – would regret this later.

I gently placed my hands on her shoulders to pull her away from my lips. She looked at me confused.

"Bells," I sighed. I was afraid she was only doing this because she was feeling insecure about Mya.

"Yes, Jake," she breathed, grinding against me again.

God, she felt incredible. I groaned in response **and** in frustration.

"Honey…" I tried to get out but it sounded more like a moan; and it encouraged her to continue.

She shifted again and her dripping wet folds slid up and down my engorged dick. _Holy mother_… just one slight thrust of my hips and I'd be inside her. If she did that one more time I don't think I'd be able to stop her… and I knew we needed to stop.

Faster than I thought I was capable of moving, I flipped us over so I was more in control of the situation. She gasped at the sudden change in positions but opened her legs wider and pulled herself closer to me as she held onto my shoulders. God! She was making it so difficult to think straight and resist her.

"Bells, Bella… please. Wait baby," I pleaded with her, pulled my hips away and rested my forehead against hers, trying to calm myself down so I could explain this to her without any further misunderstanding.

"Honey, what are we doing?" I smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead.

"Well," she breathed and stroked my face with her hand, tracing the outline of my lips. "I thought I just stripped for my boyfriend and attempted my first blow job and now…" she trailed off, as she brought her full lips to mine and stroked my tongue with hers. "And now, my boyfriend is going to make love to me."

"No honey," I said softly, shaking my head.

"What do you mean no?"

"Bells, I want you more than anything. And it's taking everything in me to keep myself from sliding inside of you right now but… But I want you to be sure."

"I am sure Jake."

"I don't think you are. Baby, just last night you told me you were afraid and you weren't ready. You even said you didn't know if you would ever be ready before I left and I'm OK with that, really I am."

"But I'm ready now Jake. Please, don't make me beg," she pouted.

"I'm not making you beg Bells. I… I just don't think this is the right time."

"My lying here naked under you, in an empty house with no interruptions isn't the right time?" she asked, sounding a little offended at my statement.

"That's not what I mean. Argh, this is so frustrating. Bells, listen to me… if Mya hadn't walked into your house this morning and you didn't know about what happened between us - and if I hadn't nearly lost you only an hour ago, would we be doing this right now? Would you be 100 percent ready?"

She looked away from me as a tear escaped from her eye and rolled onto the sheets below us.

"Honey, I don't want you to do this because of Mya. I want us to make love for the right reasons."

"I'm not doing this because of Mya," she huffed.

"OK, then tell me why we're in this position right now," I said using my hand to gesture between our naked bodies. "Cause if you're sure… _100 percent sure_… and ready, then I am. But I have to know, Bella. I don't want either of us to look back at our first time together and think for even a second that is wasn't for the right reasons."

She stared at me for what felt like forever while having an internal debate with herself. Finally, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Bella, I love you more than anything and I desperately want to make love to you. But I need you to be honest with me and tell me that this has nothing to do with Mya."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes? Yes to what Bells?"

"Yes, this is because of Mya. But I _want _to do it. I mean, I'm still a little scared but isn't that normal for your first time?" she asked then chuckled. "Oh wait, you don't remember your first time!"

"Very funny Bells. But that's exactly my point. I don't remember and the last thing I want is for you to look back on this and have Mya associated with something that is supposed to be about _us _and _our _love."

"I'm sorry. I think I understand why she asked you to have sex with her the second time."

"You do?" I asked shocked because everyone else seemed to think she manipulated me into having sex with her again.

"Yes. Because just like she wanted you to take away the thought of her previous experience, I don't want you to think of _her_ when you think about sex. I want you to think of me."

I kissed her softly. "You're **all** I think about baby. I haven't thought of Mya is such a long time. I promise you that."

"Really?" she squeaked out.

I nodded and kissed her to show her how much I love her and think about her and her alone.

Despite our long talk, I was still very much aroused. Bella started grinding against me again. My traitorous hips bucked in response. I groaned, swore and pulled back, causing Bella to giggle.

"You think this is funny?" I chuckled. "Do you have any idea just how _**hard**_ it is to resist you?" I asked, showing her just how _**hard**_ I really was.

"Jake," she said seriously after her laughter subsided. "Thank you, for uh, stopping us. You were right. But the next time I say I'm ready… don't make me wait, OK?"

"Deal. And thank you for what you did earlier. I didn't expect that at all and I was more than pleased by your surprise."

"Just so you know… I don't regret doing _that_," she blushed.

"Good. And you don't have to associate _that_ with Mya or anyone else because you're the first."

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes.

I nodded.

"Wow. That makes me feel… feel..."

"Special?"

She nodded.

"Cause that's exactly how I'll feel when we finally do make love and I'm your first."

She smiled in response and her lips found mine again. Before things could get heated again, I pulled away and started moving down her body.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Just because we aren't doing _that_ right now, doesn't mean I can't make you feel just as good as you made me feel," I winked and continued my journey south where I had her bucking against my face and screaming my name in ecstasy in no time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK - so no dramatic cliffy... better? :)**

**The last chapter received the most reviews ever since I posted this story! **

**I hope you leave me some more lovin' on here or else I think I'll be forced to go back to my evil cliffhanger endings! **

**Did you agree with Jake being the responsible one and putting a halt on the love-making? Many felt bad about the sad story behind Mya and Jake but some said she was just being manipulative in getting Jake to sleep with her again. Was he a fool to do it? Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you soooo much for encouraging me to continue writing this story. I do it for me, but especially because of the love I feel from all of you!**

**Hugs,**  
**Juls**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

*****_peeks head around corner_*** Hello people! Yes, I'm back. And I'm so sorry for making you wait so terribly long for an update. Real Life sucks (almost as much as writer's block) and it threw me under a bus this past week. I did however give you quite a few updates in a row last week, so there! ***_blows raspberries_!*****

**I won't ramble on since I've kept you waiting for a week (**_gasps heard around the world_**)... I know! A whole week! I usually try to post every other day or at least every 3 days, but a week? Well, I did have to recover from the midnight screening of Eclipse and then we had the long 4th of July weekend celebration here in America... and where I live, EVERYTHING and EVERYONE stops for fireworks! **

**So, here's the next chapter. And I'll send chapter 22 to my awesome Beta WOLFYFANGRL after posting this. **

**Just to refresh your memory a bit... Jake told Bella everything about his past with Mya. He thought she wanted to break up with him and said goodbye. She actually wanted to say goodbye to everyone else so they could be alone and reconnect **_*wink-wink*_**. They end up at her house... she does a little strip tease, some dirty dancing and uses her banana technique to give her first blow job. Go Bella!**

**And now, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. If I did, Bella would have ended up with Jake, duh!_

**_CHAPTER 21_**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

"_Jake," she said seriously after her laughter subsided. "Thank you, for uh, stopping us. You were right. But the next time I say I'm ready… don't make me wait, OK?"_

"_Deal. And thank you for what you did earlier. I didn't expect that at all and was more than pleased by the surprise."_

"_Just so you know… I don't regret doing __that__," she blushed._

"_Good. And you don't have to associate __that__ with Mya or anyone else because you're the first."_

"_Really?" she asked with wide eyes._

_I nodded._

"_Wow. That makes me feel…"_

"_Special?" _

_She nodded._

"_Cause that's exactly how I'll feel when we finally do make love and I'm your first."_

_She smiled in response and her lips found mine again. Before things could get heated again, I pulled away and started moving down her body._

"_Jake, what are you doing?"_

"_Just because we aren't doing it right now, doesn't mean I can't make you feel just as good as you made me feel," I winked and continued my journey south where I had her bucking against my face and screaming my name in ecstasy in no time._

* * *

**SAMI's POV**

"Em, I hope we don't act as stupid as Bella and Jake are," I said, as he rubbed suntan lotion on my back.

"They're not stupid, Sami. They're just, uh... confused. They'll talk and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"They better be. I don't think I want to be around Bella if this ends badly before Jake leaves."

"That's a pretty mean thing to say, Sami," Emily said walking back after finding Rachel.

"I like Bella and I'm glad she's my friend. I'm just saying, can you imagine how awkward things would be for everyone if they didn't work things out and Jake leaves town?

"It won't. Jake loves her too much to let that happen. Even if it doesn't get resolved today, he won't leave town with the way things are right now," Embry assured me.

"Where are they anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Quil said Jake ran back and asked to borrow the Jeep," Embry said.

"How long ago was that?"

Looking at his watch he replied, "About an hour ago."

"Well, let's hope they went somewhere to work this out," Emily sighed.

"If _she_ wouldn't have shown up here today, everything would be fine," Rachel huffed.

"Rach, you're entitled to your own opinion on the whole situation, but if Jake's not upset about it anymore, why are you?" Embry asked tentatively.

"Em, I know she's your blood but if you were accused of rape, your family would be just as upset. I understand what happened to her afterwards and I feel bad about that, I really do. But I'm still mad that she had the balls to come back here and lure Jake back into bed again."

"Well, you should be mad at Jake too for allowing it to happen. It takes two to tango, remember?" Emily reminded her friend.

"Yeah, trust me. Jake and I will never agree on that but he's my brother so I forgive him, but I still don't have to like her," she whined.

"No, you don't," Emily chuckled. "But for everyone's sake… try to keep your opinions to yourself, especially if Jake and Bella work things out today."

Rachel mumbled a 'whatever' and flopped over onto her belly to catch some sun.

"Em," I whispered to the sexy man lying next to me as we laid on the blanket and enjoyed the warmth of the sun. He turned his head and opened one eye. "They've been gone for a while…" I hinted.

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe… maybe they're really _making up_," I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"You think?" Em propped himself up on one elbow and whispered with wide eyes, as if he were hearing the world's biggest secret.

"You saw how they were last night!"

"Yep, if we weren't in public, I doubt Jake would've been able to keep his hands off her," Em said shaking his head at the graphic memory of our friends at the bowling alley.

"Although…"

"What?" he asked.

"Well," I hesitated, not wanting to reveal anything too personal about Bella but needing to test the waters on the subject for myself. "I don't think Bella's, um, ready for _that_ just yet."

"Oh," he said blushing and looking away from me. "Really?"

I nodded, thinking more about me and him in his question than Bella and Jake.

"That's cool. They don't have to rush anything, right?"

I smiled at his answer, knowing it was for us too.

"Here they come!" Emily half-yelled to get our attention.

We all turned our heads to the parking lot and saw Bella and Jake walking hand-in-hand towards us and I think we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, they're back?" Mya said as she came over to our group.

"Stay away from them. Haven't you caused enough trouble today?" Rachel glared at Mya.

Mya didn't respond but continued to watch them approach. We saw Bella whisper something in Jake's ear and he nodded in response. They looked happy with smiles on both of their faces and I looked my new friend over to see if there was a special glow about her. I decided not, but there was _something_ different... a little more confidence in her walk perhaps. I guess I would just have to be patient until she decided to tell me.

"Quil!" Jake called out as he tossed the keys to him. "Thanks."

Quil nodded in response and returned to his blatant flirting with a couple of girls who were too young for him.

Jake fist-bumped Embry and nodded to his sister. Bella smiled at me but kept walking until she was in front of Mya.

"Can we talk for a second?" Bella asked quietly.

Mya nodded and the girls who were an important part of Jake's life - for two very different reasons - walked away from us, leaving Rachel with her mouth agape.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Once we were far enough away from inquiring minds, I thanked Mya for agreeing to talk with me.

"So…" we both said at the same time and chuckled nervously.

"I just wanted to say…" I tried to start.

"Bella, please. Let me go first?" she asked and I nodded. "I'm so sorry for showing up on your doorstep this morning and causing problems between you and Jake. I had no clue you were together, and if I did I would've handled things differently."

"It's OK, Mya. I know now that you had no idea who I was and I think everyone was pretty surprised to see you today. But I wanted to say that I'm, uh, proud of you for showing up here."

"Huh? Um, I mean, thank you. But why? Why are you proud of me?"

"Well, Jake explained everything, and yes... I mean _everything_," I said eyeing her so she would know that I was talking about her rape and their second encounter as well. She blushed and looked away. "And knowing that gossip and people's feelings around here haven't changed, as well as dealing with Rachel, I just think that it takes a lot of guts to come back."

"Wow," she said and stopped in her tracks. She shook her head and continued. "I never expected you to understand. Not that you're not an understanding person or anything…" she stammered. "I mean, I just don't know if I could be standing here talking with you if the situation was reversed."

"I have to admit that, at first, I did think you came back to see Jake or want him back," I said shyly, still feeling a little insecure by her beauty.

"Oh please, Bella! Like Jake could see anyone else besides you! The time I would spend here, _you_ were all he would talk about. I never saw you or got the chance to meet you so I started to worry that you were a figment of his imagination…" she chuckled and I did too. "But I knew that I didn't have a chance with him. Don't get me wrong, I cared about Jake but I knew it was a lost cause because Jake has always loved you, Bella."

My eyes started to tear up at her words. Jake told me he loved me since our first kiss, but hearing it from someone else – and especially someone who Jake shared something with – made it even more special.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank you Bella for hearing Jake out and not allowing other people's opinions of me and their version of what happened affect your relationship. I promise you, I would never hurt Jake and if I in any way hurt you, I know that would ultimately hurt Jake too."

I smiled at her words. A small part of me still wanted to hate her for the situation Jake was put in but I couldn't. I was still al little unsure if she had manipulated Jake into sleeping with her the second time but it didn't really matter now. It's not like Mya and I would become buddies or anything, but clearing things up between us would make Jake happy and that was my ultimate goal.

"So, you and Paul, huh?" I tried to tease her.

"Yeah," she blushed and look in his direction. "He was the only one besides Embry that I kept in touch with after everything that happened. I never understood why he wanted anything to do with me, knowing the circumstances and being friends with Jake, but he was so sweet to me and we became really good friends."

"He probably wanted to be with you because you're gorgeous and he saw you for more than what had happened. He saw you as a person. Besides, I think it's more than _really good friends_ as far as Paul is concerned," I winked and saw Paul smile at her.

She shook her head and chuckled.

"C'mon. Let's get back before we give everyone more gossip as to why we've been gone so long!" I smiled.

"Yeah, they probably expect me to come back with scratch marks or a black eye!"

I laughed with her and was relieved that Jake and I would be able to enjoy the rest of our time together without either of us having to worry about Mya.

The rest of the afternoon was really fun as we played in the water. I enjoyed seeing Jake goof around with the rest of his friends. As the sun began to dip from the sky, everyone parted to get cleaned up and planned to meet back here for the festival tonight.

Sami decided to come back to my house to get changed after we gave our guys a kiss goodbye.

"Bella, look I'm sorry about calling you a bitch before."

"No, you were right. I was being one and I'm glad you were there to call me on it. I didn't like it…" I said, sticking my tongue out at her. "But I'm glad to have a friend like you who I know can tell me the truth, whether I like it or not," I added and hugged her.

"Soooooo…" she hinted.

"What?" I feigned innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me Bella! You and Jake were gone for an awfully long time! Did you 'make up' and where exactly did the 'making up' take place?" she giggled.

"You might be my friend but I'm not going to tell you _all_ the details!" I said and then laughed when she looked offended. "But Jake found me on the pier and he told me everything." I sighed.

"Yeah, when you hear the whole story it's hard to be mad at her, huh?"

"I know. I want to hate her… I mean she's gorgeous, has this amazing body and had sex with my man! But I mostly feel bad for her, even if a small part of me wonders if she manipulated Jake the second time around."

Sami nodded in agreement.

"So after we talked we um… decided we needed some time to be alone to finish… _talking_."

"Uh huh. And how much _talking_ did you do?"

"We went back to my house and I kind of… ," I mumbled.

"What? Did I just hear you say you stripped and gave Jake a lap dance? Go Bella! Give me details, girl!"

"No way! I'll just say that Jake _**really**_ liked the red bikini and I'll never be able to hear Jay Sean or Black Eyes Peas again without getting turned on!"

"So, you didn't uh… do it?" she asked shyly.

I felt comfortable talking with her about this because I knew Sami was a virgin too, and she was willing to wait until the time was right before taking that step with Embry.

"No, but trust me… I really wanted to. If Jake hadn't stopped us…"

"You're kidding me! Jake _stopped_ you two from having sex?"

"Yep. He was afraid that we would be doing it only because I was upset about Mya and he was right. I don't want her associated with Jake in any way other than friends… _distant friends_," I giggled. "And if we had done it, I would always remember my first time to be about our fight over Mya."

"That's a good point. I give you credit girl! If Embry was stripping and dancing naked for me, I don't think I'd be able to stop him!"

We both laughed as we reached my house. Sami and I took turns in the shower and getting ready for the evening. I was really looking forward to the festival and, more importantly, spending time with Jake.

"Bella!" Rachel called to me as Sami and I exited her car and walked towards the crowded festival. Rachel was waving at me enthusiastically and I was happy to see her in a better mood. I didn't want her to dwell on things with Mya anymore and as long as me and Mya were 'ok' I hoped Rachel would be too.

"Hey, Rach… what's up? Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around for our group of friends, along with Jake and Embry.

"They're over at the kissing booth. C'mon!" she yelled and dragged me away.

Sami and I tried to keep up with her pace until she slowed down once the booth came into view. It was completely cliché and exactly what I thought it would be… there was a cute girl standing behind a homemade wooden booth with the words 'kissing booth $5 donation' painted along the top. The jar for the 'donations' had a sign that said all proceeds went to the local Children's Hospital. There were two lines, one for the women and one for the men.

Several males, ranging from pre-pubescent teens to horny older men, lined up anxiously waiting their turn. I laughed at how desperate they looked just to get a kiss. But my giggles abruptly ended when I saw most of our guy friends in line as well. Sami marched over to Embry.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, waiting in line."

"Yeah, I can see that. I mean are you really going to pay money to kiss some random girl?" she asked incredulously.

"She's not a random girl. That's Makenna, she lives down the road from me," Embry said innocently and pointing at the girl behind the booth.

It was funny watching their conversation as poor Embry really didn't see what the big deal was.

"I told you we should've done this before the girls showed up," Jared whispered in his ear. Sami huffed, turned on her heel and walked away.

I didn't see Jake in line and was a little relieved. "Why did you drag me over here?" I asked Rachel.

"Because in a few minutes, there will be a guy up there working the booth and I want you to hold my place in line. I'll be right back," she quickly said and took off.

I stood at what appeared to be the front of the 'girls only' line shaking my head and wondering how I get myself into these situations. Sami came over to me and I explained what was going on.

"Well, if he wants to kiss some girl then I can kiss some guy, right?"

"Sami, don't make the same mistake Jake and I did today."

"This isn't the same thing Bella," she said annoyed.

"I know, but if you were a good enough friend to tell me I was being a bitch, then I have to tell you that you're being a brat right now."

"I am not," she whined. I rolled my eyes at her. "OK fine. Maybe I am," she said. "But I don't want him to kiss another girl, even if it is for charity."

"I agree with you and there's nothing wrong with you feeling that way. But, try not to make a big deal out of it, OK?"

She nodded but I wasn't convinced. I looked at my watch and scanned the crowd for Rachel… where was she?

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I was so relieved that Bella and I were able to get past the whole Mya thing. And then when we were able to 'make up' in her room… man, oh man! She looked _**and **_felt incredible. I don't think I could've held out much longer telling her we needed to stop. But I'm glad we did.

Ahead I saw Paul, Mya, Sam and Leah.

"Hey guys."

"Jake! Hi!" Mya said, giving me a hug. "I'm really happy that everything is OK with you and Bella. And I want to apologize again if…"

"We're fine Mya. Everything's alright so don't worry. OK?"

She nodded as Rachel ran over to us told Leah to hurry up and come with her. We all followed and I wondered what the rush was.

I was laughing when we found Embry, Jared and Seth standing in the kissing booth line. Quil volunteered to work the booth every year. He said he was 'doing his part for charity,' when in reality, we all knew he was just taking advantage of the opportunity to get some lovin'! Rachel walked toward the front of the 'girls' line, dragging Leah with her.

"So, who's the lucky girl this year?" Sam teased.

"Makenna," Embry grumbled.

I glanced up at the booth and saw her. But didn't see Quil working.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Embry.

"Nothing."

"Sami is pissed that he's in line to kiss Makenna!" Jared laughed.

Then I saw Rachel, Bella, Sami, Kim and Leah in line. I was surprised to see Bella waiting her turn but I didn't get mad. I mean, it was for charity and it was just a simple peck. And the good thing was that it was one of my best friends so I knew I had nothing to worry about.

"It's no big deal, Em. Besides, she's in line with Bella anyway. But I feel sorry for her cause she has to kiss Quil!" I pointed out to him. "Where is Quil anyway?"

Embry was next in line and Bella happened to be the first in her line, waiting patiently for Quil to arrive when I heard Embry whisper, "Oh, shit!"

I turned to see what he was looking at. Of course Quil decided NOT to work tonight and the male kissing booth volunteer just happened to be none other than Emmett, Bella's self-defense instructor.

I saw Embry's head snap over to Sami in line. She quirked an eyebrow as if she was challenging him to say anything about her getting a kiss. He furrowed his brow and stared her down. I was laughing inwardly at their little standoff and then realized that's how immature Bella and I must have looked this morning.

"Em, if it's going to cause a problem, then don't do it," I whispered to him.

"If you're going to wait around for your girlfriend to give you permission, then I'm going next," Sam declared, putting his money in the jar and getting his peck from Makenna. "See? No biggie!"

I saw Bella get out of line, only for Rachel to drag her back and push her up to the booth.

"Hey Bella! You here for a kiss?" Emmett asked her. "It's for charity!" he teased. _What a punk_, I thought.

"Hi, Emmett. No, I was just holding a place for someone else."

"That's OK Bella! You can go first!" Rachel snickered as Bella continued to politely decline.

I stepped up behind Bella, without her knowing I was there, and stared 'Mr. Kissy Face' down.

Rachel huffed and whispered to me, "Don't be such a party pooper Jake! If she had to deal with Mya today, the least you could handle is a kiss for charity!"

I rolled my eyes at my sister and leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "Baby, I thought I kissed both sets of your lips enough this afternoon but if you wanted more all you had to do is ask," I teased.

She jumped when she realized I was behind her and blushed at my words. She looked over at Emmett who was still waiting to see if she was going to donate for a kiss. "Emmett, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Jake. And this is his beautiful sister, Rachel," she said and nudged my sister forward. I laughed in response and watched Rachel shamelessly flirt with him.

Poor Embry was still staring Sami down as Seth and Jared walked around him to take their turn. Then almost in unison, they each dropped their money into the donation jar and stepped forward. They broke their gaze from one another to receive their peck. Embry looked determined but Sami looked upset. I eyed Bella to take in her reaction as they each got their kiss. Sami started to walk away from our group and Bella was about to follow her when Embry stomped over to Sami, spun her around by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her that would put any Hollywood love scene to shame! Sami returned the kiss just as passionately and our group cheered them on. After a few moments, they both pulled apart and blushed furiously.

Bella laughed, "Ah, young love!"

The rest of the night was a lot of fun as I unsuccessfully tried in vain to win Bella a stuffed animal from one of those stupid bottle ring toss games. We shared some cotton candy and took a ride together on the ferris wheel. Bella was a little nervous when we were getting on.

"Bells, this is a safe ride. We'll be fine. Relax!"

"Do you see how much our basket is shaking up here?" she whined as we climbed higher and higher.

I laughed and grabbed her hand to pull her over to my side. "I guess I'll have to do something to distract you then," I whispered seductively and licked the outer part of her ear, then nibbled on the lobe a bit. She shivered in response.

"Close your eyes baby and forget that we're on a ferris wheel. Just listen to me and feel me," I said as I caressed her breast.

She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my one arm around her to pull her closer to me. I began to stroke the soft skin on her thigh and she opened her legs a little in response.

"Hmmm, Bells. Do you want me to touch you?"

She nodded again, keeping her eyes closed. I continued rubbing and teasing her flesh and was glad she didn't wear tight shorts tonight. The leg area of her shorts had a wide opening and I was able to easily reach up and feel the silky panties that she was wearing. She hummed in response to my hand's proximity of her hot core. She scooted down a little, allowing me more access, as my fingers glided along her slit through her underwear. As I continued the delightful dance with my fingers, I could feel her wetness begin to seep through the fabric.

"Jake," she breathed. "Touch me."

"I am Bells," I replied in a tease, knowing she wanted to feel my hand without her underwear in the way.

"No…" she moaned as I cupped her mound and squeezed. "I want to feel _you_."

When we first got on the ferris wheel, I had no intention of trying to get Bella off. I was just trying to get her to relax since she was so nervous, but hey… who was I to deny her! My only concern was the growing tent in my pants. I really didn't want to walk off the ride with an obvious erection.

I waited until we circled past the operator and began our climb back up again. Once we were in the clear, I moved the flimsy fabric to the side and quickly and forcefully slid a finger inside of her. She gasped in surprised and opened her eyes. I began pumping my finger in as she bucked against my hand. She buried her face against the crook of my shoulder to disguise her moans. I whispered to her how tight and wet she felt. I added another finger to the action as she began to writhe next to me.

As we got closer to the bottom – and the man operating the ride – I eased up on my movements and kissed the top of her head, but never removed my fingers. Fortunately, the worker couldn't see where my hands were so Bella was safe from embarrassment.

To the people in the other baskets on the ride and the rest of the festival-goers on the ground, Bella looked like someone who was scared, with her eyes closed, leaning up against me with her face buried on the side of my chest… not a woman who was about to cum all over her boyfriend's hand.

We started our approach upward again and I added a third finger. I wasn't sure if it would hurt her or not but her skin stretched around me and she groaned in appreciation. I knew she was close and my thumb began working her clit. As I felt her walls start to clench around my fingers, she threw her head back and I quickly covered her lips with mine to stop her from screaming out. Our tongues danced until she came down from her high. As the ferris wheel began its descent, I slowly pulled my hand out of her underwear and shoved my cum-coated fingers into my pocket.

That was so damn sexy to watch and it turned me on so much. As our basket stopped the bottom, she lifted her head to look at me. She smiled and her face showed how blissfully sated she must have felt. As I took her hand to help her get off the ride, I smiled in return – partly because I was so happy she was mine and arrogantly because I was able to make Bella Swan orgasm in a public place.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I can't believe we just did that - and in public, no less! Gah! I should be ashamed or embarrassed, but I wasn't. When I was with Jake, everything felt so normal, so natural, so right. Things I would consider to be taboo or used to feel shy about suddenly made me feel excited and turned on.

Was that typical for people in a relationship? I only had one other boyfriend, and looking back, nothing of that aspect of my life was normal. When I think about how much we've done and how far our relationship has progressed I was afraid that Jake and I might be moving too fast. Maybe that would be true for someone else, but Jake and I have known each other our whole lives and I couldn't argue with how everything about us just fit together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

He always knew how to touch me and where. I felt so inexperienced and, truthfully, I was… even though he seemed thoroughly pleased with my demonstration earlier today and I was able to make him feel good every other time we were intimate. But for someone who only had sex two times in his life, how did he know what to do and how did he get so good at it?

"Can I ask you something Jake?"

He nodded.

"Um, how do you know so much?"

"Eh, well I studied really hard..." he answered with a confused look on his face. It was adorable!

"No," I chuckled. "I mean… sexually," I whispered.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I don't Bells!"

"Well, you know _a lot_ more than me. I know you're not a virgin, but if everything you told me was true, then it's not like you and Mya were together like we are or experimenting with each other. So..." I paused and asked shyly. "Were there others?"

"What? No! Of course not. I told you Bells, just Mya and you know _everything_ that happened there."

"Then how do you know what to do then? I mean, with me? You know exactly what to do to make me feel... good," I blushed.

"Just from talking with the guys I guess. Plus I like to watch you and learn all about your body. I knew from the first time we held hands that you got chills when I would rub circles on your palm with my thumb. And I know that your neck is the biggest turn-on part of your body," he smirked.

"You know that? How? I never told you!"

"Honey, you don't have to tell me. I can feel it and see it. Plus, your moans tell me if I'm doing something right," he shrugged.

I quickly replayed our most intimate times together and realized he was right. At the time, I had assumed Jake knew exactly what he was doing, but really (aside from Mya) he was as inexperienced as I was.

"Oh, I guess there's one more thing..." he added.

"What's that?"

"Porn! You can always learn something from watching porn!" he laughed and I couldn't help but laugh right along with him.

As we walked away from the rides, Jake let me to a bench. We sat down and I reached to hold Jake's hand, but he pulled it away from me quickly. I gave him a questioning look.

"This hand is still a little, um, sticky Bells," he said quietly.

I didn't understand what he meant at first. Then he held it up and it dawned on me... that was the hand he used to touch me. I blushed deeply and looked away.

"You can't still be shy with me babe. There's not a thing to be embarrassed about. This…" he paused, bringing my attention back to him as he brought his fingers closer to his nose and inhaled. "… this is unbelievably sexy. And every time I smell you, it makes me want you even more."

"Gah! Jake! Are you trying to torture me?" I kidded.

"Maybe," he winked. "I just…" he said a little more seriously.

"What?"

"I want to know what you taste like," he huskily whispered, gazing deep into my eyes.

I gulped. The thought of his lips and tongue on my most sensitive parts made me tingle with desire. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he brought his fingers up to his mouth and slowly and sensually licked each finger clean. When he was done, I leaned into him and kissed him. I began to explore his mouth and moaned when I tasted the remnants of my essence on his tongue.

"OK, break it up you two!" a voice called to us. We pulled apart and looked at our annoying visitor.

Sam stood there with a knowing smirk on his face. "I just wanted to invite you guys to go camping with everyone tomorrow at Big Rock."

"That's cool. Who all is going?" Jake asked.

"Pretty much the whole group. You in?"

Jake look at me to answer. "I'll have to talk to my dad first."

"OK, Jake text me in the morning and let me know if you can make it. We'll drive to the ridge and then hike the rest of the way," Sam explained. They did their manly 'here's a half-hug/I'm not gay' embrace and Sam left.

"I'll talk to your dad, Bells."

"Your charm won't work on him anymore Jake. He caught you feeling up his daughter, remember?"

"Good point. Maybe my dad can talk him into it," he said as he peered up to the sky and began laughing.

"What are you looking at? And what's so funny?"

He pointed to the top of the ferris wheel and said, "That is. I think you have some ammunition for your argument with Charlie about going camping."

I looked up and my eyes moved from basket to basket, trying to figure out what Jake was talking about. And then I saw it… my dad was making out like a horny teenager with Sue Clearwater at the top of the ferris wheel!

**A/N:**

**OK - I didn't end it on a terrible cliffy this time (and my Team Charlie lovers out there, that ending was for you!).**

**I really want to thank you again for sticking with me. Please read _The Reinvention of Isabella Swan_by my Beta **WOLFYFANGRL**. She's the best!**

**And I have to point out an amazing one-shot that I had the utmost pleasure of reading this week. _Last Confession _by **ENJOYYOURJACOB **is for every Twilight fan... Team Edward and Team Jacob alike. I don't pimp every story I read so please understand how much this one moved me. **

**Now, you know the drill... shoot me a review and you'll get a preview of the next chapter!**

**Thanks for sticking with me during my writing drought - you guys are the best! **

**Hugs,**

**Juls**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**Hello! This chapter is a little shorter so I decided to post it a day early to make up for its length (or lack there of!).**

**The camping idea was suggested by **_bellsnjake _**and **_TeamJacobYeah. _**So you can thank them for these next two chapters!**

**Everyone seemed to think Charlie getting caught making out with Sue was funny. I may do a one-shot on them in the future for fun if enough people want it.**

**And my lovely friend **_purelyamuse _**pointed something out that no one else seemed to catch... **

**At the end of chapter 21, Jake says he wants to know what she 'tastes like' when at the end of chapter 20 it says Jake had her 'bucking against his face and screaming his name'. My Beta WOLFYFANGRL wanted me to elaborate a little more there ***_wink_*** but I figured you all could let your dirty little minds think whatever you wanted! But since it can be confusing if he did or didn't go down on her in chapter 20, that part will be explained in chapter 23. Okay?**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be a much happier and richer woman right now! _

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

"_I'll talk to your dad, Bells."_

"_Your charm won't work on him anymore Jake. He caught you feeling up his daughter, remember?"_

"_Good point. Maybe my dad can talk him into it," he said as he peered up to the sky and began laughing._

"_What are you looking at? And what's so funny?"_

_He pointed to the top of the ferris wheel and said, "That is. I think you have some ammunition for your argument with Charlie about going camping."_

_I looked up and my eyes moved from basket to basket, trying to figure out what Jake was talking about. And then I saw it… my dad was making out like a horny teenager with Sue Clearwater at the top of the ferris wheel!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**BELLA's POV**

Getting my dad to allow me to go on an overnight camping trip with the group was much easier than I had anticipated. That's after I reminded him that I saw his tongue down Sue's throat at the top of the ferris wheel!

He was mad at first and then he got really embarrassed. Eventually, we ended up laughing our a$$es off about it. Billy gave him and Sue a hard time too, which pleased Jake to no end since my dad gave him such a hard time about our little dirty dance a couple of nights ago.

I spent most of the day Sunday with my dad. I felt bad that I hadn't seen him a lot since I returned home and Jake had willingly taken up a lot of my time. I helped him in the yard, we ate lunch together and I did laundry while he napped in his recliner after watching some fishing program. Jake took the opportunity to enjoy his limited time with his dad as well.

There were a ton of us going later this afternoon and I was really excited. I was putting a variety of clothes (from warmer items to a bathing suit) in my backpack when Sami showed up. Our friendship had really developed in the past few days and I couldn't be happier to have her in my life. I really missed Cara but having Sami here helped to fill the void of my best friend from Arizona.

"You girls need any help getting your stuff packed up?" my dad called up the stairs to us.

"Maybe! Can you take the sleeping bags out to the car for us?" I yelled back down.

Sami grabbed my bag as I made one last pit stop in the bathroom… I didn't even want to imagine where I was going to pee tonight!

"Girls in one tent, right?" my dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Chief Swan," Sami sweetly answered. "We'll have a couple of girl tents and the boys will have theirs as well."

He nodded in approval as we said our goodbyes and Sami took off towards La Push.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

"Em! Slow down!" Sami whined for the umpteenth time at Embry as we followed the others on the trail to Big Rock.

Bella laughed at them and winked over her shoulder at me. She wanted me to go ahead of her, but honestly the view I had from back her was much better! She would unknowingly sway her sexy hips as she climbed up a steep grade and I couldn't help but to swat at her ass a couple of times.

Having Bella's luscious behind as a distraction made the hike go much quicker than I had expected. In no time we were at Big Rock and the guys worked to set up the tents quickly.

Everyone went for a swim in the lake that afternoon and after dinner we all sat around the campfire.

"Let's play a game!" Claire squealed and Sami nodded in agreement.

"Like what? Truth or dare?" Leah joked.

"Nah, how about something a little more _interactive_ – and with teams?" Sam suggested, looking at me and the rest of the guys.

"I'm not playing football or any sports with you guys!" Kim snarled.

"Yeah, you're too competitive!" Leah chimed in.

"Not like that, I mean guys vs. girls," Sam explained.

"OK, I like the teams, but what's the game? And it better not be anything perverted like strip poker or something!" Rachel warned.

"I know! You can blindfold me and I'll have to guess who each of you are!" Quil stupidly suggested.

"And how do you think you'll be able to tell them apart… by smell?" Embry laughed.

"No… I am a breast expert," he said seriously as most of the guys shot him a dirty look.

"What?" he innocently asked.

"That's not a bad idea," Rachel sneered.

"Are you crazy?" Emily yelled at her friend. "I'm not letting Quil feel me up!"

"No, even better… all the guys will be blindfolded and you'll get a quick kiss from each of us. We'll see if you can tell us all apart. And for those of you with girlfriends, I suggest you get it right!" she laughed.

"Rach, no offense, but I don't want to play this game with you," I said with a look of disgust on my face and Seth nodded, looking at Leah.

"None taken little brother. There are 7 girls and 6 guys, so to make it fair, one girl will sit out each round, saving myself and Leah from turning this into a game of incest. Deal?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

We all nodded in agreement as Emily and Rachel ran back from the tents with various fabrics to cover our eyes with. Bella tied the material around my eyes and once the fabric was knotted behind my head, she leaned over my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You better get this right mister!" she teased.

The girls began giggling as we sat there blind and at their mercy.

"OK, get on your knees and put your hands behind your back," Leah warned. "And no peeking!"

"On our knees?" Jared protested.

"Yeah, some of you are too tall to stand and if you're on your knees it will be easier."

One by one, six different girls came up to us and gave us a chaste kiss; some on the cheek, some on the lips. For me, the third kiss was Bella. I would know those lips anywhere. I better! I've been dreaming about them since our first kiss four years ago!

Once the kisses were completed, we were instructed to take off the blindfolds. Each guy only had to get his girlfriend correct so we each said which kiss belonged to her. Me, Embry and Jared passed the test but it turned out that Sam and Seth didn't recognize the lips of their ladies!

As they began begging for forgiveness or trying to come up with an excuse for their error, Quil spoke up.

"Uh, is anyone going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" Bella said.

"Which kiss was from each girl."

"You can't possibly know who each kiss belonged to!" Seth challenged.

Quil cleared his throat and the rattled off, "First was Sami, then Emily and Kim. Then Leah, Rachel and last was Claire."

We all looked at the girls for confirmation but knew he was right when they stared at him with slack jaws.

"How did you do that?" Jared asked in awe.

"Easy… Sami has on 3 necklaces and I could hear the charms hit together when she leaned in to kiss me. Emily smells like pears and when Kim put her hands on my shoulders, I felt her bracelets. Leah always chews cinnamon gum; Rachel snorts when she laughs and I could hear her getting closer and laughing. And last but not least, Claire is the only one who's wearing a ponytail."

"What does my ponytail have to do with it?" Claire asked.

"You're the only one who's hair didn't brush against me," he smiled proudly.

Everyone started at him in amazement until he said, "I told you all… I'm the shit!"

We all broke out in laughter until someone suggested playing another game.

"How about hide and seek?" Jared winked.

"What? You want to play hide and seek… like, the little kids' game?" Sami asked.

He nodded.

"In the dark?" Claire questioned, a little frightened.

Seth smiled and nodded in response.

"I don't know…" Bella hedged.

"How about we give you girls an advantage… you can have flashlights," Jared added.

All the girls looked to each other and after a few minutes Emily shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

The girls huddled together to discuss a strategy as an evil smile spread across Sam's face.

"What are you planning Sam?" I asked after the girls walked away.

"To scare them a little. Nothing major. Just a little payback for their stupid kissing game."

"Er…" I stuttered, not feeling comfortable with scaring Bella after the real-life frightening situations she has already been in.

"C'mon!" Quil pressured. "It'll be fun!"

Embry and I shared a look.

"A little scare tactic is a sure way to have them attached to us before crawling into the tents tonight!" Seth teased.

"I don't need to scare my girl into getting into bed with me, but hey, whatever works for you Seth!" Jared teased as Seth threw a rock at him.

"OK! We're ready!" Emily yelled.

"Alright. We'll give you two minutes to hide and then we'll whistle when we're ready to come and find you," Sam explained as the girls took off giggling.

"Here's the deal… we're going to whistle and a couple of us will go out and make some noise like we're trying to find them but we won't."

"So you want to leave them out in the woods, in the dark, until they get too scared or fed up out there and come back?" I asked, hoping he wasn't serious.

"Yeah! That's hilarious!" Quil laughed.

"Uh, no it's not," Embry said.

"Dude, Sami will be curled up against you after this!" Jared tried to convince him.

"Look, I'm all for the game but I'm not leaving them out there longer than they expect to be," I said sternly.

Quil and Jared mumbled something like "party pooper" but I ignored them. These guys were my friends but sometimes they acted like complete idiots.

Sam whistled and we spread out to find the girls.

"Remember…" Sam whispered, "… make noise and try to scare them but don't find them!"

Everyone but me and Embry nodded in agreement. He and I hung a few steps back as they began their 'fake search.'

"This is stupid," Embry mumbled and I couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I wasn't too keen on playing this game, especially in the woods and in the dark, but I didn't want to be the party pooper or anything.

Sami, Claire and I stuck together while Leah and Kim ran off in one direction, and Emily and Rachel in another. Claire was scared and I felt for her. She tried to be brave in front of Seth but she didn't want to play this game any more than I did.

We ran along the tree line until we approached the water. I saw a large rock formation that jutted out from the wooded area. It was at least two feet taller than us and looked like a large fist with one finger pointing out towards the lake. Some of the guys were using it as a springboard and jumping into the water earlier today. This must be Big Rock.

"C'mon. Let's go behind that boulder. We'll be able to hear them if they come through the woods and see their reflection if they come near the water," I explained.

A few seconds later we heard Sam whistle. To my left, I could hear Rachel giggling and saw Leah move behind a tree across from where we were hiding. I don't think any of us were up for forging deeper into the woods, regardless of the amount of illumination the flashlights provided.

We could hear the guys walking closer but they never approached our hiding spot behind the rock and from what I could hear and see (after my eyes adjusted to the darkness), none of the other girls had been found yet.

Someone's footsteps were quickly approaching and poor Claire almost began to hyperventilate. I held her hand and shushed her when we heard a faint scream from one of the other girls. I assumed one of them had been found.

Sami was giggling like crazy and I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. Leah waved Sami over to their hiding spot. Sami sprinted and made it to her without getting caught. After she went behind the tree, Leah called Claire over next. Claire's nerves calmed down and she smiled as she made her way to them.

I was about to make my way over when I heard someone coming. I looked toward the water and saw the reflection of a figure hunched over and hiding on the other side of the rock. I couldn't tell who it was because of the darkness, but the size didn't look like one of the girls. I became a statue, not wanting to get caught. I stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until I couldn't take it anymore and ran as fast as I could over to the tree where Sami and Claire had escaped to earlier with Leah.

Except when I got over to the tree… no one was there. I looked all around me but none of the girls were in sight. Fear started to creep its way up my spine as I realized just how dark is was out here. Without the flashlight (Claire had been holding it) and the reflection of the moon on the water, it was eerily dark. I reminded myself that this was just a game and not to be afraid but the sounds of the animals and insects nearby didn't help matters.

I whisper-yelled for my co-horts, "Sami! Leah! Where are you?"

After receiving no answer and not wanting to torture myself alone in the woods any longer, I figured the best way of being caught would be to walk out in the open. And I was hoping to be caught quickly. I stepped out from behind my hiding spot and began walking to the end of the tree line.

A smile spread across my face as I saw the campfire ahead in the distance. I started stomping and kicking sticks and leaves along the way, trying to give up my location. I thought I spotted one of the boys peeking around a tree up ahead and stifled my giggle. The fearful butterflies I had felt a few minutes ago were gone as I hoped Jake would be the one to 'catch' me.

But before Jake or whichever boy was just up ahead could say 'boo!' someone came up from behind me, placed their hand over my mouth, wrapped their arm around the front of my body and began dragging me away.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

For as much as Embry and I hated Sam's theory behind this game, it was kind of fun to be chasing the girls around in the woods.

Every time we got close to one of them, they'd giggle and run somewhere else to hide. I found Rachel but let her go and told her to find a better hiding place than behind a tree that was smalled than she was. She laughed and ran off. Embry grabbed Kim and she screamed. He told her to run so Jared could be the one to find her.

Em and I figured Bella and Sami would be together. We saw just about every other girl but them.

"Where are they?" Embry whispered.

"I dunno. But let's find them and get this stupid game over with."

After about five or so minutes of 'searching' all of the girls were caught and brought back to the campfire where we were waiting. All of the girls except for Rachel, Sami and Bella.

"That was fun!" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire, were you with Bella and Sami?" I asked.

"Yeah, but then Sami and I went with Leah to hide. Then Leah and I were caught right after," she giggled.

"Where did you last see Bella?"

"Um, we were hiding behind the big rock."

Embry and I shared another look and I couldn't help but be worried. I got up to go and find her and Em followed.

"I'm sure there fine!" Sam yelled after us. "They're probably just hiding better than you expected them to!"

I wasn't so sure about that. I mean, sure Bella was a lot of fun and Sami liked to play games but something was off. And what about my sister? I wouldn't put hiding all night just to piss me off past her, but this just didn't feel right.

Em and I walked up to Big Rock and along the way we called out to each of them, letting them know that everyone else was caught and that the game was over. But they didn't respond. It was really dark around the rock; so dark, in fact, that I couldn't even see the top of it against the black night sky.

"Bella! Sami! Rach!" I yelled again getting more and more frustrated.

"Boo!" someone yelled and jumped off the top of the rock and onto Embry's back.

I spun around to find Sami giggling and kissing Embry's cheek. He looked relieved to have found her. I, on the other hand, was growing more and more restless.

"Sami, where's Bella?" I asked.

"Calm down little brother! You're no fun!" Rachel whined and stepped out from behind the rock.

"Is she with you or not?" I asked in a raised voice.

Sami jumped off Em's back and walked over to me and my sister. "She was behind the rock when we were all hiding together. Then I hid with Leah. She got caught and I found Rachel and we came back here to look for Bella. She didn't get caught by any of the other guys?" Sami asked as she realized that her new friend might very well be missing.

I shook my head. "So no one has seen her?"

Rachel and Sami looked at each other, sharing a nervous look. I grew angrier at myself for going along with this game and became more anxious as each minute passed that we didn't find Bella. Seth and Claire came up to us, with Claire riding piggy-back on his back.

"Ah! You found them! Were they behind the rock like I said?" she asked.

"We were but Bella's not here," Sami explained. "I don't know where she is."

"Does she have the flashlight?" Embry asked.

Claire shook her head. "No, I had it," she said quietly.

"She couldn't have gone far. We'll find her dude. Don't worry," Seth tried to calm me and said he was going back to tell everyone to help search to find Bella.

We spread out and with the flashlights in hand and with our voices calling her, I thought for sure that we'd find her. But after another 10 minutes had passed panic began to rise within me. Embry, Quil and Sami knew about Bella's past with Edward and understood my fear.

I couldn't fathom how _he_ would have found her at all, let alone this far from where she lived. Maybe he had been around town and I didn't realize it. Maybe he followed us up here and was waiting for the perfect moment to grab her and take her away from me. Maybe she called for help and I didn't hear her. Maybe…

"Jake?" Rachel said softly, breaking me out of my dark thoughts.

I looked up at her; the fear evident in my eyes.

"Maybe we should call Charlie."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... where is Bella and who took her?**

**Dun, Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnn! _*_**_cue scary music!_**_*_**

******Thanks, as always, to WOLFYFANGRL. This story would suck without your help. Love you!**

**Remember, leave a review... get a preview of the next chapter!**

**Big hugs to everyone for not sending me any hate messages or giving up on this story after its week-long hiatus. Your reviews encourage me to keep writing! So if you want more, you know what to do!**

**~Juls**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

**I loved everyone's thoughts and ideas on who took Bella. 98 percent of the reviews thought it was Edward who grabbed her. So I won't delay you any longer and let you find out who was waiting for her in the woods.**

**As always, big hugs to my Beta WOLFYFANGRL. She has a great story and just popped out like 4 new chapters for The Reinvention of Isabella Swan. Totally cool story so hop on over that after you read/review this chapter!**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Sadly, I never will._

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

"_She couldn't have gone far. We'll find her dude. Don't worry," Seth tried to calm me and said he was going back to tell everyone to help search to find Bella._

_We spread out and with flashlights and our voices calling her, I thought for sure that we'd find her. But after another 10 minutes had passed panic began to rise within me. Embry, Quil and Sami knew about Bella's past with Edward and understood my fear. _

_I couldn't fathom how he would have found her at all, let alone this far from where she lived. Maybe he had been around town and I didn't realize it. Maybe he followed us up here and was waiting for the perfect moment to grab her and take her away from me. Maybe she called for help and I didn't hear her. Maybe…_

"_Jake?" Rachel said softly, breaking me out of my reverie._

_I looked up at her; the fear evident in my eyes._

"_Maybe we should call Charlie."_

**BELLA's POV**

I was dragging my feet as the person was pulling me deeper into the woods. I felt dizzy and nauseous as panic began to bubble up inside of me. _Oh god, he found me! _I thought. _I'll never see Jake again._

I began to cry as I struggled against his tight hold on me. Then, just as I thought I might throw up from the fear, I became angry… violently angry. _This was not going to happen to me. He was not going to win._ I may have only taken one self-defense class but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I held onto his arm across my chest to support myself and bit down on his hand that was covering my mouth. I didn't get a lot of skin, but the bite in combination with my foot kicking back and hitting his nuts was enough of an impact for him to let me go.

He swore and I started to run away as I heard him stammer, "I was afraid... you... weren't paying... attention in class."

I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around to face my attacker.

He chuckled and said, "I thought you said you were going to take me down the next time you saw me."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open as he rubbed his crotch where I had hit him. I started to feel a little guilty for then but quickly remember that he was the idiot who dragged me into the woods.

"Emmett! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him.

He shrugged. "Well, I was afraid that I was going to have to either quit teaching self-defense since one of my students wasn't remembering anything she was taught and letting herself be dragged away by some unknown attacker," he laughed.

"This isn't funny! I was scared to death!" I ranted as tears started to cloud my vision.

"Oh god, Bella. I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't mean to frighten you. I mean, yes, dragging you off into the woods is definitely scary but I had hoped that your self-preservation instinct would kick in and something from class would help you to fight me off," he explained.

"Still, what were you thinking? We're in the woods and it's completely dark out here!"

"Exactly. What were YOU thinking?" he challenged.

"Me? I'm on a camping trip with my friends playing a game of hide and, um, seek," I said, realizing just how stupid it sounded when I said it out loud.

"Uh huh. And do you really think it's safe to be playing hide and seek in the dark… in the woods?" he asked.

I shook my head. But wait, why was he here? "No, but why are YOU here? And how did you find me?"

He looked sheepishly at me and said, "Rachel told me you guys were going camping up here. Some of my friends are camping out a few miles over. I was hoping to find her out here…"

_Aw! He likes Rachel! _I thought and smiled. But then I remembered that I was supposed to be pissed at him. And I was! He scared me half to death thinking it was Edward that had found me.

"That doesn't explain why you dragged me into the woods. What's going on? And you better tell me the truth or I'll make sure Rachel won't want to see you again," I threatened.

He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender, "OK, OK! Sorry! Honestly, I was hoping to find her out here. I was trying to find your camp when I saw you girls hiding. I sat back and watched for a while and waited while the guys found you. I was looking for Rachel but didn't see her, and when I saw you I wanted to ask for your help."

"Getting me to help you doesn't start with you grabbing me from behind and scaring the shit out of me!" I took a deep breath and continued. "What help could you possibly want from me?"

"You're friends with Rachel. I was hoping you could put in a good word for me. I'd like to get to know her better and maybe take her out or something," he shyly said. "And I'm really sorry for scaring you."

Once I had calmed down and knew I was no longer in danger, I realized he was telling the truth. What he did may have been a completely idiotic move but he seemed genuine when he was talking about Rachel.

I sighed. "OK, fine. Help me find my way back to camp and I'll put in a good word with Rachel. But don't be surprised if her brother, _my boyfriend_, isn't too happy when he hears about our little meeting out here in the woods."

"Maybe he'll be so proud of you for fighting back that he'll forget about wanting to punch me for scaring you!" he teased.

I laughed and then heard Jake calling my name. I turned and started to run in the direction of his voice.

"Jake!" I called back to him.

Let me offer a word of advice... never try to run in the woods when it's pitch black outside.

"Bella! Wait!" Emmett called after me.

I turned to see if he was coming with me when I tripped over a fallen tree in my path. As I stumbled backwards, I realized my head was about to come into contact with one of the large branches. Emmett jerked my arm towards him, pulling me away from the tree as we both fell to the ground, him landing on top of me.

"God, are you OK Bella?" he asked, looking for injuries as he was on his hands and knees over me.

I moaned from the impact but after an internal check of my body, I seemed to be OK.

Just then, Jake bounded up to us. I looked up and was so relieved to see him. But from the look on his face, he was ready to kill the man on top of me.

"Jake!" I breathed.

"Get. Off. Of. Her," he growled.

Emmett seemed frozen as he looked up and saw Jake. His body weight prevented me from moving out from under him.

"Emmett?" Rachel whispered.

We both looked over to see her and everyone else running over to us.

"Bella! Are you OK?" Sami asked in a worried voice.

"I. Said. Get. The. **Fuck**. Off!" Jake bellowed.

Emmett looked guiltily at me and mouthed 'sorry' as he started to move. But I guess it wasn't fast enough for Jake as I saw Emmett being lifted in the air by Jake's two very strong hands. He threw Emmett away from me and I watched as Jake jumped on top of him as Emmett's body hit the ground.

"Jake!" I screamed, running over to them only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled back by Quil.

"Bella, don't. Jake would kill me if I let you get hurt," he pleaded.

"Get off of me Quil! Someone stop them!" I yelled to our friends as they sat back and watched Jake and Emmett fight.

Emmett was no small guy and he obviously knew how to fight and defend himself – hence him being a self-defense instructor – but Jake was huge. And I'm sure Jake had learned a thing or two about how to fight while in the Navy. And this fight was quickly turning into some sort of ultimate fighting match on pay per view.

"Jake! Stop!" I screamed again. I stomped on Quil's foot and kicked his shin to release me and ran over to them.

While Jake had surprised Emmett by throwing him off of me, Emmett was faring well in the fight. Neither one seemed to have the upper hand. I wanted to stop this before one of them resorted to some low blows and it got ugly very quickly.

I approached the pair and continued to yell for them to stop. Neither seemed to hear me. But I could hear Rachel and Sami yelling for me to get away from them. I tried several times to figure out how to get in between them without getting hurt but never saw a safe opportunity. So as Jake's leg swooped around and knocked Emmett to the ground, I decided now was my best chance at stopping this insanity.

Jake straddled him and I came up behind him in hopes of grabbing his arm before he could think about throwing another punch. But as luck would have it, Jake's arm clocked back and his elbow connected with my eye.

I shrieked in surprise and pain and threw my hands up to my injured face. Jake spun around at the noise I made. It wasn't exactly what I had planned, but at least it stopped the fight, right?

"Oh God! Bella! Oh God! Are you OK? Bella! I'm so sorry!" Jake cried out as he got up from the ground to tend to me.

"Shit! Jake! You hit her!" Sami screamed at him as she ran over too.

"Bella! Bella!" Jake called, as he held onto my shoulders.

"I – I'm… Jake?" I asked a little dazed by what just happened.

"Yeah, Bells. God, are you OK?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I think so."

I kept one hand over my injured eye but removed the other to look around. I saw Sami looking nervously between me and Emmett, Jake's extremely worried face in front of me and saw Rachel stomping over to where Emmett was.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed at him, as he looked to me for help.

Uh oh. Protective, big sister Rachel was in full effect right now.

"What were you doing with Bella and why were you out here in the dark woods with her?" she yelled and poked him in the chest.

I needed to put an end to this before it got even more out of hand.

"Rachel, he didn't _do_ anything," I tried to explain.

"What? I saw him on top of you!" she accused.

"Yes, but what you didn't see… what NONE of you saw... was him trying to save me from hitting my head on that tree right there," I said pointing to the huge fallen timber.

"Bells, you expect me to believe that you were alone with him in the woods on purpose even though we've been searching for you and calling you for like the past 15 minutes?" Jake said angrily.

I could understand why he was upset but I needed to explain this in a way that wouldn't make matters worse. I feared me saying that he dragged me off into the woods wasn't such a good idea.

"Well, no… not exactly," I hedged and glanced at Emmett.

"Then do you care to tell me why the hell you didn't answer any of us who were searching for you?"

"I honestly didn't hear anyone until I heard you call me just now," I said truthfully and looked up at him with my good eye.

He walked closer and said in a shaky voice, "Do you have _any_ idea what I thought had happened to you? Who I thought had taken you?"

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry," I said softly and buried my head into his chest. He was breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around me.

I heard Rachel whispering to Emily about how fucked up this was… that the guy she actually likes for the first time in a long time ends up alone in the woods with her future sister-in-law.

"Bella?" Emmett approached us. "I'm sorry for all of this. I'm just gonna go."

"Yeah, that would be a wise move," Jake sneered.

"Jake, stop," I said pulling out of his embrace. "Emmett don't go. You're an idiot but you didn't hurt me." I turned to face Rachel. "Rach, wait. You need to hear the real reason why Emmett was here."

Everyone seemed to be thoroughly interested in my story now. I blushed at the attention my words received and Sami saw my uneasiness.

"Uh, why don't we head back to camp and we'll meet you there, kay?" she smiled and elbowed Embry to follow her lead.

"OK guys, let's go. We'll see you in a few minutes," he said to Jake who nodded in return.

Rachel stood with her hands on her hips, and one foot impatiently tapping the ground as she waited for everyone to be out of earshot.

"OK, Bella. Explain," she huffed.

"Maybe Emmett should talk to you alone. I just wanted you and Jake to know that he didn't do anything to intentionally hurt me."

"I'm sorry though that I scared you," Emmett stupidly, but innocently, added.

"And what did you do to scare her?" Jake said, eyeing Emmett as he shifted nervously next to me.

"Jake, c'mon. I'll explain," I said pulling him away from Rachel and Emmett.

"Bella," Jake sighed after we were far enough away from his sister. "Please tell me. The thought of something happening to you nearly killed me."

I felt bad for making Jake worry so much about me. We walked a little farther down along the water's edge and sat down. My eye wasn't hurting as bad as it was a few minutes ago so I crossed my legs Indian style (ha!) and coaxed Jake to lay his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his short hair and traced the contours of his face. Neither of us said a word for a few moments.

"I'm sorry you were worried Jake."

"I'm not mad at you Bells. Just tell me what happened."

"I don't want you to get more upset."

"I can't promise that I won't get upset. But I will listen to everything before I decide to kill him," he said seriously.

I swallowed nervously and explained the entire story from me giving up and trying to be caught in the game, to Emmett grabbing me and me fighting back, which Jake seemed to appreciate that part of the tale. To Emmett's confession about liking Rachel and trying to see her up here at the campsite and how he did save me from seriously injuring myself on that fallen tree.

"So, yes… he was an idiot for grabbing me but he really does like your sister and was just trying to get my attention in hopes of talking to me about her," I finished.

Jake didn't respond. He kept his eyes closed as my hand continued to stroke his face and scalp.

"I have to apologize," he mumbled.

"Nah, I don't think Emmett expects one."

Jake sat up quickly and scoffed at my reply. "Pfft. I didn't mean him. He got everything he deserved," he said taking my face into his hands. "I'm talking about you. I hurt you and I'm _so, so sorry_."

"Jake it was an accident…" I pleaded.

"No," he shook his head. "You tried to get me to stop several times but I didn't listen to you. I just, just…" he sighed and let go of my face and slumped his shoulder in defeat, head down. "I thought that somehow Edward had found you and I was so upset with myself for letting that happen. And then I was relieved when it wasn't him when we finally found you in the woods but when Emmett wouldn't get off of you, I just snapped and wanted to hurt him as if it had been Edward that was here. Does that even make any sense?"

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry I hit you Bells. Charlie is going to kill me!"

"Technically, you didn't hit me Jake. Your elbow collided with my face," I giggled. "And if I get some ice or something cold on it, maybe it won't swell or bruise."

"C'mon. Let's try and prevent you from having a shiner when you get back to Charlie," Jake said, helping me up and holding my hand as we walked back to camp.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I wasn't as angry as before after Bella explained everything to me. Emmett was still a douche for grabbing and scaring Bella but the good news was that isn't wasn't Edward.

As we started to walk back to camp, I paused, realizing that Rachel will still alone with him in the woods. I know my sister is a big girl, but she's still my sister and I don't want her to get hurt.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Maybe we should check on Rachel… you know, make sure she's OK."

Bella smiled. "I think she'll be fine. You and I both know that Rachel can take care of herself and Emmett is a good guy. I think he really likes her Jake."

"Hmpf. I'll decide if he's good enough for my sister. But I guess she'll be ok."

"Look, if it will make you feel better, give them 10 or 15 more minutes and if she doesn't come back, then we can go looking for her. OK?"

I nodded and we started to walk again. Emily came running over to us as soon as we were within eyesight.

"Is she still out there with him?" she whispered to Bella.

Bella nodded.

"Good. I think she really likes him!" Emily giggled.

Sami came up to us next and started asking for details of what happened. I kissed Bella on the head and told her I was getting her some ice.

"So, Jake… you done beating up random guys in the woods?" Seth laughed.

"We'll see. If Rachel doesn't come back in a few minutes, he might find my fist in his face again."

"You left her alone with him in the woods?" Jared asked.

"Rachel can take care of herself," Embry answered before I could. "Besides, we all know where Jake got his fighting skills… from his sister!"

They all laughed and I grabbed something to help Bella's eye from swelling. As I walked back over to her, I could hear her retelling the story to Sami.

"At the very least, he should've been proud of the self-defense skills he taught you!" Sami teased.

"We only had huge blocks of ice in the cooler but this should do the trick," I said, placing a nearly-frozen can of Coke on her face. "Don't put it directly on your eye. Keep is just below on your cheek, OK?"

She nodded and smiled slightly at me.

I kept looking at the tree line and back to my watch, counting down the minutes until I went searching for my sister and that pinhead. Bella squeezed my hand.

"She's fine Jake. Hey…" she pulled me closer. "… if she does like him, are you going to be OK with the two of them together?"

"I can't tell her who to date and who not to date. It's her life. But he better know that just because I'll be out of town, doesn't mean I won't know if he hurts her. And if he does, he'll have to deal with me."

Just then, the happy couple came walking out of the woods together, hand-in-hand, and I rolled my eyes. Bella saw me and gave me a scolding look. Rachel walked past us and over to our group around the fire as she introduced Emmett to everyone.

"Hey man!" Quil jumped up to greet him. "Good to see you… without Jake trying to beat your face in!"

Emmett looked over in my direction. "Yeah, well I would've done the same if I was in his position."

Quil motioned for Emmett to sit down next to him and everyone welcomed him with open arms... just like my sister, apparently. Rachel walked over to me and Bella left after giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. Or maybe it was more like a 'don't piss off your sister' squeeze.

"Jake? Look, if you have something to say… just say it," Rachel started.

I sighed and looked at my sister, preparing myself for one of our usual stubborn Black family fights. But I saw a twinkle in her eyes. A freaking twinkle! One that I never saw before, and despite the scowl she was wearing for me, she seemed happy with this jerk. OK, so maybe he wasn't a jerk, but he was going to remain one until he proved himself to me.

"Do you like him?"

"What?" she asked stunned, probably because I didn't start arguing with her like she expected.

"Do you like him?" I repeated slowly.

She nodded and smiled.

"OK, then be happy. But I swear to god Rach, if he hurts you…" I warned but she cut me off with a huge bear hug.

"Thanks little brother."

I hugged her back.

"But let's leave the overprotective sibling crap to me, deal?" she teased.

I laughed with her and we walked over to the fire. I nodded to Emmett as I passed by him and he gave a small smile in return. Bella beamed at me from across the distance. And seeing her beautiful smile made me forget all about the douche that caused me to nearly give my girlfriend a black eye.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Rachel looked so happy with Emmett sitting next to her. I winked at her when she caught me staring and she blushed in return. Rachel Black actually blushed! This was a first!

Jake seemed more content after talking with his sister but he still wasn't acting like is usual happy self. I turned his face to look at me and give him a questioning look. He sighed, gave me a small smile and brushed his fingers lightly under my eye, where my injury was. It really didn't hurt anymore and I think the frozen can of Coke took care of any possibly swelling.

"Jake, it's fine."

He nodded. I didn't want him to feel guilty about this or let it ruin one of our last few nights together.

"It was an accident."

"I know Bells. But I'm still sorry."

"I'll be right back," I whispered and walked over to Sami.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded and gave Embry a kiss on the cheek before following me to the tent we were sharing.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Me looking like a domestic violence case and Jake feeling guilty… that's what up. I don't know what to do to make him stop apologizing!"

"Hmmm… well it was an accident. Everyone knows that. It's not like anyone would believe for one second that Jake would do anything to hurt you."

"I know that but he's worried about me going home and my dad seeing a black eye."

"Well, if you don't want to tell your dad the truth, I can come up with some crazy story about how you fell or how I was the one who hit you with my elbow by accident," she suggested.

"I can't lie to him. I've never been able to lie to either of my parents."

"I'm good at it. No, I take that back. I'm great!" she laughed. "It'll be fine."

"Try telling Jake that," I huffed.

"Just do something to get his mind off of it."

"Like what?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Sami!" I scolded. "We're on a camp out with a bunch of people. How do you suggest I take his mind off of it _that way_?"

"In the tent after everyone goes to sleep silly!"

"But you, Claire and me are sharing a tent."

"Not if I tell Embry that you kicked me out so you and Jake could talk!" she giggled.

"Yeah, but what about Claire? I can't kick her out too!"

"I heard Quil telling Emmett that he might stay at his camp since he was the only single guy here and didn't want to be surrounded all night by love-sick couples. I'm sure Claire will be jumping for joy after I tell her she gets to stay with Seth."

"You… you're… that's brilliant!" I laughed with her. "But are you OK with that?" I asked seriously.

"Bella!" she gave me an incredulous look. "Me and Claire may not be willing to sleep with our boyfriends just yet but we will take any alone time with them that we can get! Now this will make _**all **_of us happy so I say we go for it!"

"Thanks Sami. I owe you!" I said, hugging her.

We exited our tent and made our way back to our guys.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard Embry ask Sami as she sat down next to him.

I giggled and placed myself on Jake's lap. I watched Sami whisper our tent-switching plans to Embry and his eyes lit up in excitement. Most of the couples were pairing off and heading to their respective tents. Rachel was saying goodbye to Emmett, exchanging cell phone numbers and making plans to see each other soon. Quil said he'd walk back with him to his camp since he wasn't ready to turn in just yet. Sami winked at me as she quietly told Claire the plan.

Embry made his way over to Quil, I guessed to warn him about losing his tent privileges for the night. Quil fist-bumped him and grabbed his sleeping back and walked away with Emmett. During this whole exchange, Jake never removed his gaze from the flames of the fire. One by one, each of the couples, along with a giggling Rachel and Emily, entered their tents and the flaps zipped closed, leaving me and Jake alone.

"Jake?"

He brought his eyes to me.

"Can you help me put out the fire?"

He looked around and finally noticed that everyone had disappeared. "Where did everyone go?"

"To their tents," I shrugged.

After dousing the flames with some water and dirt, he grabbed my hand and walked me to the front of the tent that Claire, Sami and I were originally sharing. He gave me a quick kiss, said goodnight and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked a little sternly.

"Uh, to my tent."

I shook my head, took his arm and led him into my tent.

"Where's Claire and Sami?" he whispered.

"They're with _their_ boyfriends in _their_ tents. I'm in _my_ tent with _my_ boyfriend," I smiled.

It seemed to don on him what our little plan had been and he smiled.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I can't seem to shake the shame and disgust I felt after Bella got hurt. I promised her I would never hurt her like that bastard Edward did, and look what happened. How could she ever trust me if I couldn't fulfill the one promise I made to her since she came back?

As I became lost in my thoughts, I stared into the fire and could hear people around me but I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Bella had gotten up to talk to Sami and returned. It was then that I realized everyone had moved into their tents for the night. Geez! How long was I sitting here ignoring Bella? I have to apologize again, even if she doesn't want to hear it.

I walked her to her tent and said goodnight to her, hoping a good night's sleep will clear my head and we can have a better day tomorrow. But Bella stopped me from leaving and pulled me into her tent. I had expected to find Sami and Claire inside but was surprised when it was just the two of us.

She told me that Claire was with Seth and Sami with Embry. I smiled as it donned on me that we had the tent to ourselves tonight.

"How did you get rid of Sami and Claire?"

She shrugged. "It wasn't that difficult when they realized they could spend the night alone with their guys too."

I knelt down in the tent and motioned for her to do the same. She kneeled in front of me and I placed my hands on either side of her face.

"Bells, I'm so sorry about…"

She cut me off with a quick kiss. "No more of that Jake. It's fine, see? So promise me you won't say you're sorry again."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know what I did to deserve you Bells."

"I say the same thing about you."

Our lips met and I kissed her slowly, reverently as I tried to put as much love and tenderness into that moment. When we pulled apart I stared at her beautiful face and tried to memorize every detail. Her eyes fluttered open and a soft smile spread across her lips.

"I love you so much Jake."

"I love you too Bells," I whispered and pulled her down on top of my chest as I laid back on the sleeping bag.

I held her for a few minutes and we both started giggling when we heard some 'activity' from the other tents.

"Oh gosh! Do I sound like that?" she whispered.

I chuckled, "No, you're much louder!"

She playfully smacked my chest and rested her chin on by breastbone to look up at me. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face and she shifted her position to straddle me. Putting her hands on my chest, she pushed herself into an upright position.

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms and back as she slowly began to move her hips on top of me, causing me to forget all about what happened earlier tonight. She leaned back down to kiss me and smiled when she shifted against my now rock-hard cock. I held her hips firmly as we began to grind on each other. The friction felt incredible and her tongue dancing across my lips only added to the pleasure.

She moaned softly and then buried her face in my chest in embarrassment. "Oh god, I hope no one heard that!" she blushed. But giggled after one of the guys hissed a 'yessss' and another girl moaned in response.

We heard a zipper being ripped open and footsteps outside the tent. Bella and I looked at each other questioningly. A radio was suddenly turned on, the volume increased and someone yelled a 'thank you' to whoever was smart enough to save us all from hearing the sexual escapades of our friends all night.

"Now, where were we?" I smiled.

"Right here," she seductively whispered and shimmied her way down my body.

Bella began pulling on my shorts and I quickly got the message and helped to discard both of our clothes. The dark tent was illuminated by the full moon and I stared as the moonlight graced her beautiful, naked body.

A week ago, Bella would have been embarrassed to be topless in front of me, let alone naked, and I couldn't help but think how much I would miss her gorgeous face and stunning body when I left in a few days.

She reached to touch me and my dick twitched as soon as she wrapped her soft, warm fingers around it. I groaned at the sensation. I was on my back, with my eyes closed, enjoying the attention she was giving me when I felt her begin to kiss her way from my chest down to my hips. While I didn't want to ever stop Bella from giving me a blow job, after everything that happened tonight – the fear of Edward taking her, seeing Emmett over her and me accidentally hitting her – I wanted to make tonight be all about pleasing her.

I enjoyed her ministrations a few seconds longer and then wrapped my arms around her, quickly reversing our positions.

"Jake!" she shrieked as quietly as possible.

"Shhh, Bells. If you're not going to let me apologize anymore about tonight, then let me show you how much I love you."

I brushed my hands over her tight stomach, up to her pebbled nipples and back down to her hips. I wanted to feel as much of her smooth skin as possible. She arched her back in response to my caress. I continued ghosting my fingers across her body, staring this time at the top of her head and slowly moved my way down her entire length until I gently rubbed her foot.

I settled in between her thighs and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my back, pulling me closer to her. We both moaned when my dick made contact with her hot core. I could feel her slick folds sliding against my length. I knew I didn't have the strength to stop her tonight if she was, in fact, ready for us to make love. But I really didn't want our first time to be in a tent right next to our friends. I wanted us to be alone, hearing her scream my name as I pounded inside of her until we both came.

"Jake, hmmm," she breathed.

I settled back on my knees and began kissing a line from between her tits, down to her navel and the soft curls of her mound. I couldn't wait to have Bella explode on my face. I got a taste of her last night when I licked away the remnants after she came on my hand; and earlier in the day after our talk about Mya. But it wasn't enough. When we were in her bedroom yesterday, I had barely touched her clit with my tongue when her orgasm rocked through her. She pulled my face up to kiss her as she rode out her spasms and my fingers continued to pump in and out of her. Not that I minded, but I wanted to take my time down there and… explore a little.

When I was finally face to face with my little piece of heaven, I spread her lips and saw the evidence of her arousal beginning to seep out. I moved my fingers up and down along her folds, taking in the smooth, wetness of her skin. I rested my cheek on the inside of her thigh and continued with my exploration.

Aside from pornos and whatever dirty magazines my friends passed around, this was the first time I was able to see with my own eyes what most of us men considered the holy grail. And I was not disappointed. I knew how amazing her pussy had felt with my hand, but to look at it and touch it and see her body react to my touch was incredible.

The more I explored and touched her, the more she moved beneath my fingers. She would hum when I would move from one part to the next. I inhaled deeply, as her smell was intoxicating. I moved to her tight opening. I coated my finger in her wetness and rubbed the lubrication all over her. When I reached her ball of nerves, she bucked under my hand. I spread her lips wider and saw her clit peek out from his hooded cover. I smiled at my discovery. I leaned in a gently licked her nub, earning a sound somewhere between a gasp and moan.

I did it again as she placed her hands on my head, trying to grab at my buzzed hair, and hold me in place. I moaned in appreciation of the reaction I was getting from her and dragged my tongue from her hole to her clit and repeated the process over and over again. I hadn't even placed my fingers inside her and I could tell she was close to the edge. So I backed off of her most sensitive area and thrusted my tongue deep inside of her.

Her taste was indescribable… so sweet and so very Bella. I couldn't get enough of her. I went to town on her pretty little pussy like a man would feed if he hadn't eaten in days. I licked her folds, sucked and nibbled on her lips and when my mouth made its way back to her sweet spot, I gently took her clit in between my teeth and flicked it with my tongue. She bucked against my face, lifting her hips high and arching her back. I moved my forearm over her stomach to hold her down.

She stilled for a brief second and then threw her pillow over her face to muffle her moans as she came hard. I continued my teasing with my tongue until she had recovered and then I lapped up every drop she had to offer.

Once she was able to regain her composure, I lifted my head from in between her legs and smiled… her juices dripping off my face.

"My turn…" she seductively whispered.

* * *

**A/N:**

**See... No dramatic cliffhanger this time!**

**Okay... so it wasn't Edward who took her but don't you worry my lovelies - Edward isn't gone... he'll be back in our story shortly!**

**Now, Jake and Bella only have a couple of days left together. The poll on if they should have sex before he leaves is still on my profile page. VOTE NOW!**

**You know the drill... leave a review and get a preview of the next chapter.**

**Thanks again to every one of you who take the time to share your thoughts and ideas with me... your support means more to me than you will ever know!**

**Hugs,**  
**~Juls**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello all!**

**Okaaaay... so everyone thought that Emmett was an idiot for the stunt he pulled by taking Bella in the woods. And yes, he was stupid, but he never meant to scare or hurt her. He just wanted to talk to her about Rachel without anyone else around.**

**Enough of that! Let's talk about the good stuff! The tent scene... **

**A lot of you said that was how you thought the book should have been written and I agree! I was a little nervous writing that particular lemon since I obviously have a different POV and trying to write Jake's description was challenging... but totally worth it! ha! I hope I can live up to the major lemon hype if/when they actually do it!**

**Now, some of you may have some questions after you read about Sami in this chapter. Please feel free to post that in your review or send me a private message. I will tell you that I wrote that part from the personal experience of a friend of mine years ago.**

**As always, you know my BFF and Beta WOLFYFANGRL is the best. She kicked out 4 chapters in two days, putting me to shame! So find her in my story favorites and give her some love too please!**

**And now, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just my crazy cast of characters.

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 24**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

_The more I explored and touched her, the more she moved beneath my fingers. She would hum when I would move from one part to the next. I inhaled deeply, as her smell was intoxicating. I moved to her tight opening. I coated my finger in her wetness and rubbed the lubrication all over her. When I reached her ball of nerves, she bucked under my hand. I spread her lips wider and saw her clit peek out from his hooded cover. I smiled at my discovery. I leaned in a gently licked her nub, earning a sound somewhere between a gasp and moan._

_I did it again as she placed her hands on my head, trying to grab at my buzzed hair, and hold me in place. I moaned in appreciation of the reaction I was getting from her and dragged my tongue from her hole to her clit and repeated the process over and over again. I hadn't even placed my fingers inside her and I could tell she was close to the edge. So I backed off of her most sensitive area and thrusted my tongue deeply inside of her. _

_Her taste was indescribable… so sweet and so very Bella. I couldn't get enough of her. I went to town on her pretty little pussy like a man would feed if he hadn't eaten in days. I licked her folds, sucked and nibbled on her lips and when my mouth made its way back to her sweet spot, I gently took her clit in between my teeth and flicked it with my tongue. She bucked against my face, lifting her hips high and arching her back. I moved my forearm over her stomach to hold her down._

_She stilled for a brief second and then threw her pillow over her face to muffle her moans as she came hard. I continued my teasing with my tongue until she had recovered and then I lapped up every drop she had to offer._

_Once she was able to regain her composure, I lifted my head and smiled… her juices dripping off my face._

"_My turn…" she seductively whispered._

**BELLA's POV**

I was lying naked in Jake's warm and protective arms inside my tent. I smiled as I remembered how unfreaking believable he made me feel last night. Good God! The things he did to me with his tongue was amazing! I blushed just thinking about it.

I heard a noise outside the tent and tensed as I listened to see if it was a person or an animal. I opened my eyes and saw it was morning, but not by much. The sun had just begun to rise, erasing the darkness from the sky.

"Bella!" I heard my name being whispered. "Bella!" I heard a little louder.

I untangled myself from Jake's arms and quickly threw on my t-shirt and shorts. I quietly unzipped the opening of the tent and poked my head out to find Sami in tears with a blanket wrapped around her. I climbed out of the tent and zipped it closed.

"What's wrong?" I asked and hugged her.

She sniffled, "I need my clothes and they're in your tent."

"Okaaaay. But why are you crying?"

"I'm so embarrassed and I want to get changed before Embry wakes up."

"What happened?"

"Just grab my clothes please…" she said wiping her eyes and then smirking. "Unless you want me to go in there and find Jake sleeping naked."

"No! I'll get them. But then you're going to tell me why you're so upset."

I went inside the tent, snatched up her bag and made it back outside in record time and without waking up Jake. I handed her the bag and tried to persuade her to talk to me. We walked toward the water for some privacy and so that our conversation wouldn't wake anyone else.

"OK, now tell me what's wrong."

She dropped the blanket and was standing there in a tank top and underwear. She looked down and I followed her line of sight to find blood on her underwear.

"Are you alright? Did you start your period?"

"No! I mean yes, I just… ARGH!" she sighed. "I finished my period over a week ago. I don't know why I'm bleeding now. It's so embarrassing and I don't want Embry to see it, especially after last night…" she trailed off and began getting undressed.

"What happened last night Sami? Did he… did you and Embry… ya know?" I whispered.

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then what happened? You went to sleep fine and woke up bleeding?"

She nodded.

"That sounds like your period to me," I shrugged.

"But it's not. It's not the same, uh... blood. I know that sounds gross but this isn't like when I get my period. I felt a little, um… wet when I woke up and at first I thought I had peed myself or something. God! Can you imagine?" she laughed uncomfortably and continued. "Then I saw a little blood on the sleeping bag and my underwear and panicked."

I grabbed her discarded tank top and dipped it into the water and handed it to her. I turned my head to give her some privacy as she tried to clean herself up. I knew some people could get more than one period a month so that was a possibility but she was sure it wasn't her period; she said it wasn't the same blood… Oh!

"Oh!" I yelled in surprise.

"What? Is someone coming? Quick cover me up!"

"No! No, I know why you were bleeding. At least I think I do," I said as she pulled on some clean underwear and shorts.

"Why?"

"Well, were you and Embry… ya know? Messing around last night?"

"Yeah, but I told you, not like that!" she shrieked. "You know I'm not ready for _that_ yet."

"I know, I know. But did he touch you… down there?" I said blushing furiously at the topic.

She nodded and seemed a little embarrassed too. "Yeah, we were both touching each other."

I groaned, "Gosh, this is embarrassing so I'm just going to come out and say it, OK?"

She nodded and sat down next to me.

"Did he finger you?"

Another nod.

"OK, I think that's why you bled a little. Did it hurt?"

She shook her head, "Um, no."

"Are you still bleeding now?"

"No. It seemed to just be from last night," she paused. "Wait! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

It was my turn to nod.

"But I thought that only happened when you did it for the first time."

"I did too, but my friend Cara back in Arizona said it happened to her this way."

"Did it, uh, happen with you and Jake?" she asked shyly.

"No. I'm not sure why it happens to some girls and not others. Maybe it's the size of their fingers," I giggled.

She joined me laughing and said, "Yeah, but it's not like Jake's hands are small or anything!"

"No, you're right. Maybe it has something more to do with us. I mean, you're really tiny. So if he has really long fingers and uses the right amount of pressure – I guess it's possible. Look, when we get back I can call Cara if you want and she can explain it to you like she did to me."

"I dunno. Maybe. I'm just so happy I didn't start my period or pee myself with Embry lying half-naked next to me!"

"He's practically naked?" I acted offended.

"Shut up! It's not like you and Jake were wearing turtlenecks and pants last night!"

"So we have two hot nearly naked guys lying in the tents?" I laughed. "What are we still doing out here?"

"Thanks Bella!" she hugged me as we walked quickly back to the camp site.

* * *

**EMBRY's POV**

If you would've told me two weeks ago that I'd be laying nearly naked next to Sami, I probably would've laughed at you. Not that I haven't woken up next to naked girls before, but I've never felt this way about anyone else. I would have never imagined me and her ending up together, but I couldn't be happier.

I knew she was a virgin but I was surprised at just how comfortable she was sexually. She wasn't shy or embarrassed to be naked with me. And since I knew she wasn't ready to go that far, I let her call the shots at how much 'exploring' we did last night.

I could hear female voices whispering just outside the tent. I heard the zipper go up, Sami crawl in and the zipper go back down. Her back was to me as I watched her take off her sweatshirt and shorts and climb back into the sleeping bag with me, wearing a thin tank top and underwear.

"Hey, where'd you go?" I mumbled and pulled her back flush against my chest, spooning her.

"Uh, I grabbed some clothes from Bella's tent."

"I hope you didn't _interrupt_ them," I chuckled.

"No. Well, I woke up Bella and she gave me my stuff so I wouldn't have to see Jake naked."

"I don't want you to see anyone else naked besides me… even if Jake is my best friend," I teased. "But why did you get changed already? Isn't everyone still sleeping? What time is it anyway?"

"Um… 6:15 I think," she responded, avoiding my original question.

"God, it's too early to be awake."

"Then go back to sleep," she said.

"Un uh. Not til you tell me why you left me all alone so early in the morning," I whined and snuggled her tighter. But she didn't respond. "Sami?"

"Huh?"

I propped myself up on one elbow so I could see her face. She turned slightly to look at me. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed.

"Tell me," I urged. Her silence was worrying me. I started to wonder if I went too far or too fast with her last night. My heart started to beat a little faster and I patiently waited for her to relieve my fears.

"It's about what we did last night," she said softly, looking down.

I knew it! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I stop after we were making out? It's not like we did _it_ or anything, but obviously she wasn't happy with what we **did** do. "I'm sorry Sami. I shouldn't have went that far with you…"

"What? No!" she stopped me. "I like what we did last night," she said smiling.

OK, now I was thoroughly confused and she must have noticed by the look on my face.

"Em, something happened last night and I didn't expect it and I kind of freaked out this morning."

So she liked what we did, but it freaked her out? God, women are way too hard to understand sometimes.

"Okaaay. Tell me what freaked you out so I know not to do it again," I said.

"No, it's nothing you did - well not on purpose anyway…" she trailed off.

"Sami please. Just tell me."

She sighed and looked away as she said, "I woke up this morning and had blood on me."

"Oh, uh… so you got your period?" I said blushing. Talking about monthly female situations was not my thing.

"No, it wasn't my period. God this is embarrassing," she paused and I waited for her to continue. "You broke my hymen."

Her what?

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she asked as I just stared at her.

I shook my head.

"You know, it's what makes a girl – a virgin – bleed the first time she has sex…" she began, hoping I would understand the rest.

"Oh! You mean…"

She nodded.

"But we didn't do _that_! So why would you be, uh, bleeding?"

She shrugged, "I guess you have really long fingers or I'm just really tiny inside… at least that's what Bella thinks."

"Wait! Bella knows?" I groaned, fell onto my back and threw my arm over my eyes in embarrassment.

"Em! I was a little freaked out this morning when I woke up and saw blood on me. And my clothes were in her tent. Besides, she's my friend. Girls share things like that."

I could just imagine her telling Jake, Jake telling Quil and the rest of the guys finding out before I even left the tent this morning.

"Emmmm!" she whined.

_OK. Think Embry, _I said to myself_. _So I didn't hurt her but because of my apparent _freakishly long fingers_ when I made her cum last night. She definitely enjoyed it then and even now she said liked what we did so I guess I shouldn't be upset, right? I sighed.

"Em?" she quietly tried to get my attention.

I uncovered my eyes and looked at her. She had an apprehensive look on her face.

"You're sure I didn't hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Good. Cause I would never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable."

"I know that," she said and gave me a sweet little kiss.

I smiled.

"At least we don't have to worry about it in the future," Sami said.

"Worry about what?"

"You know, when we do decide to do _that_, at least that part is out of the way already!" she laughed.

"Good point," I chuckled, relieved that she was okay with us and everything we did last night. And from her statement, everything we would be doing in the future.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

After I texted Quil to let him know we were tearing down the tents and heading back to the cars, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Morning son. How was the camp out?" he teased.

"Fine dad. I doubt you're calling this early to get the specifics on how many marshmallows we roasted, so what's up?" I laughed.

"You got me there. I wanted to let you know that we'll be having a big Labor Day cookout here with our family and the Swans."

"OK. I'll tell Bells. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Yeah, I need you to ask Bella to make something delicious for us!"

"Sure, sure dad."

"Let me talk to your sister… if she's awake."

"I'll get her. Oh, and just so you know… she met some guy."

"You trying to get your sister in trouble now?" he chuckled.

"No, but I'm not a huge fan of this kid. Everyone else seems to be though," I mumbled.

"What's his name? Do I know him from the reservation?"

"No. His name is Emmett."

"Cullen? Didn't he play football?"

"Yeah, that's him," I sneered.

"That boy had great skill. So he likes our Rachel, huh?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' a little louder.

"Well, don't give him too much of a hard time. Your sister can take care of herself."

"Don't I know it! Here she is," I said handing the phone to her.

I was packing up the tent when Rachel brought my phone back.

"Dad tell you about the cookout?" she asked.

I nodded.

"It'll be fun! Oh, and I'm asking Emmett to come too," she said and started to walk away.

I groaned as Bella came over to me.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"My dad is having a cookout today and you and Charlie are invited," I grumbled.

"Geez, don't sound so excited!" she teased.

"Argh! It's not you babe. Rachel said she's inviting Emmett to come too."

"Oh! That's nice. I'm sure Billy will like him."

"Yeah, he's a real gem. Just winning the hearts of everyone who meets him, huh?" I mumbled.

"Don't be like that Jake. Maybe if you took the time to get to know him…"

"I know him Bells, remember? I played football with him."

"And what was so bad about him?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, forget it."

"Babe, tell me why you really dislike him," she said as she rubbed her hand across my back.

"Honestly?"

She nodded.

"Well, lately I thought he was flirting with you and I was ready to kill him when I saw him on top of you in the woods last night. I was ready to ask Quil and Embry to give me updates on him after I left."

"Jake! Emmett doesn't like me! He obviously likes your sister!"

"Maybe now he's into Rachel but I know when a guy is flirting and he was definitely flirting with you before."

"You're wrong, but whatever. Look, just try and be nice to him for your sister's sake, okay?"

"Fine," I huffed and threw my pack over my shoulder. I picked up the tent and followed the rest of our group back down the trail and to our cars.

Embry and I said our goodbyes to our girls – Embry taking a little longer than me since I knew I'd see Bella in a couple of hours for our cookout – and we hopped in Quil's Jeep.

"So…" Quil laughed. "How many tents were rockin' last night?"

"I'm not sure about everyone else, but whoever blasted the radio after hearing that first moan was brilliant!" I laughed.

"So I guess you and Bella made up after you nearly took out Emmett last night?" Quil asked.

"Ugh. I don't want to talk about him."

"Why? He's cool!"

"Sure, sure."

"Look Jake. Just because he likes your sister doesn't make him a bad guy," Quil reasoned with me.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

"What about you, lover boy?" Quil said, turning to Embry. "Get any action last night?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Of course you would. We always share stories of our conquests. So spill!"

"Well, _Sami_ isn't a conquest. Besides, you're just jealous that you had to use your hand last night!" Embry laughed.

"Dude! Like I'd beat off at a camp full of other guys!"

"Uh," I said leaning up towards the front seat. "I think you would!"

Quil reached back to smack me and I dodged his hand. "Can you blame me for wanting to at least hear about some action since I didn't see any?"

Embry and I laughed as he pouted.

After we got home, Rachel straightened up the house while I cleaned up the front porch and got the grill ready for my dad. I quickly hopped in the shower before Bella and Charlie showed up.

I came out of my bedroom, throwing a shirt over my head, to find my dad wheeling himself outside with a tray of burgers and hot dogs on his lap.

"Let me help you dad."

I started the grill just as Charlie and Bella pulled up. Rachel came out to greet them.

"Hey, Charlie! Bella, you look tired! Must not have gotten much sleep last night, huh?" she teased.

I shot her a look and my dad chuckled. I don't think Charlie heard her stupid comment as they walked up to us. Bella hugged Billy and then pulled Rachel close and whispered, "Don't make me embarrass you with Emmett."

I smirked when the smile fell from my sister's face. Bella went inside with Rachel fast on her heels.

"So, I hear Rachel's got a new guy," Charlie said before taking a swig of beer.

"Yep. And apparently Jake thinks he's not good enough for his sister," my dad added.

"What's his name again? Bella told me he was a nice guy," Charlie said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett Cullen," I mumbled.

"Oh, that's right. I remember him from football. Hell of a player," Charlie said as I glared at him. "Uh, aside from you, of course, Jake."

My dad chuckled at Charlie's back peddling. "Ah… here he comes now. Let's see how he handles himself, shall we?"

He got out of his car and approached us. I wouldn't want to be in his position right now… facing the chief of police, your 'possible future' girlfriend's father and her brother. I laughed at the uneasy expression on his face.

But before we got to have our fun scaring the guy, Rachel and Bella came out of the house and my sister ran up to meet him in the driveway. Bella shot each of us an evil look.

"Don't you dare be mean to Emmett. He's a nice guy and Rachel really likes him."

"C'mon Bells! We're just gonna have a little fun with him, ya know, see if he can handle the heat!" I laughed.

"Oh really? Kind of like the heat you would've faced if my dad knew you took me cliff diving?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie whipped his head around and shot daggers at me with his eyes. I was saved, for the moment at least, when Rachel brought the jerk – I mean Emmett – up onto the porch.

"Dad this is Emmett. Emmett this is my dad, Billy Black, and this is Charlie Swan, Bella's dad."

"Nice to meet you sir," he said to my dad and shook his hand. "You're the chief of police, right?" he asked, shaking Charlie's hand as well.

"That's right."

"I have an interview with Deputy Dwyer this week. I'm interested in becoming an officer, sir."

"Well, that's fantastic! Tell me a little about yourself, son," Charlie said, ushering him to take a seat on the porch.

I rolled my eyes as Rachel stuck her tongue out at me. Bella walked up to me at the grill and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Don't be mad Jake. You should be thanking Emmett for taking my dad's mind off of cliff diving right now!" she laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for throwing me under the bus Bells. Next you'll be telling him how I hit you last night."

"I thought we agreed to not talk about that again. Besides, you can't even see the black and blue mark. Sami's makeup totally covered it."

I sighed, "Fine."

Bella and Rachel had everything else ready by the time I finished cooking the food on the grill and brought it inside. We all sat around the table together and I tried my best to ignore my sister's new friend but it was hard when he was charming the socks off Charlie and my dad. Rachel was beaming as she sat next to him and Bella blushed when he praised her accomplishments in his self-defense class.

Hearing that brought my thoughts right back to last night and him dragging Bella off in the woods. My blood started to boil as I thought about his hands on her and my fear thinking it was Edward who had taken her. I couldn't sit here and listen to this, him, anymore.

I got up quickly, scraping my chair on the floor and excused myself as I walked out to the front porch and down the driveway. I started pacing to try and calm myself down. I had almost succeeded until the douche-bag came out to talk to me.

"Hey man. Can we talk for a minute?"

"What?" I growled.

"Look, is your beef with me because I like your sister or because of what happened last night with Bella?"

"What if I said both?"

"Fair enough. I just want to know what I'm dealing with here."

"What you're dealing with is…" I said slowing and closed the distance between us. "…a pissed of man who found you on top of his girlfriend and learned that you scared her to death. And then to top it off my stupid sister has to fall for you."

"Really? Rachel is falling for me?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye, similar to a kid who just asked his parents to stay up past their bedtime.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Yes! Isn't that obvious? But even though she puts up a tough front for everyone else, I know my sister well enough to see how much she likes you. I'm just pissed that I won't be here to kick you're ass when you decide to break her heart."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" he asked a little pissed off.

"Cause I know what you're like and who you hang out with."

"You don't know me Jake, any more than I know you. Aside from what we know of each other on the football field, so far what I've learned about you is that you love your sister enough to try and scare away a guy she invites to dinner. And that you're crazy about your girlfriend… so much that you enroll her in a self-defense class so she can protect herself when you're not around."

"You don't know _anything_ about Bella," I snarled.

"I know she fought me off last night, bit me and kicked me in the nuts," he chuckled.

"You deserved it."

"You're right. For scaring her, I did deserve it. And I apologize for that. It was a stupid move. But whatever it is you're afraid of for her, just know that she's pretty capable of taking care of herself."

I thought about what he said and surprisingly it made me feel a little better about leaving her here with Edward still lurking out there. I nodded slightly, not wanting to agree with him but I had no choice.

"And…" he continued. "… if I hurt your sister, I think _she'd_ kick my ass before you even had a chance to find out about it."

To that, I laughed out loud. He was right – Rachel would make him sorry if he thought about hurting her in any way.

"How about I make you a deal?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow in response.

"I continue to teach Bella how to defend herself after you're gone and I'll give Rachel updates to let you know how she's progressing. In return, you give me a chance to prove to your sister that I'm not gonna do anything to hurt her," he said and stuck out his hand.

I eyed him for a few moments. I would like someone besides my friends to keep an eye on Bella. And if he wanted a shot with my sister, it was his balls on the line… not mine.

"How about this… teach Bella self-defense – _for free_ – and keep an eye on her when I'm gone. I don't feel comfortable with you yet to share private information, but know that she has had threats made against her. So keep her safe to your best ability and I'll give you and Rachel my blessing."

He thought about it for a minute and shook my hand.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

"Oh god! What are they saying out there? I'll kill Jake if he says anything to embarrass me!" Rachel whined.

"Sit down and let your brother play his part," Billy said.

"What part?" she asked but not taking her eyes off of the pair in the driveway.

"They part that you played with our Bella, my dear."

Rachel turned around to face her dad.

"Oh yes, we're all well aware of how you tried to scare Bella when she and Jake decided to be together," Bill smiled.

Rachel looked at me and I threw my hands up in self-defense, "I didn't say anything! I swear!"

"Bella didn't have to say a word. Neither did Jake. But I know you too well little girl. Jake may be younger than you but he's very protective and you have to let him be since you've done nothing but try to protect him all these years."

With tears in her eyes, Rachel nodded and returned her gaze out the window. I walked up beside her as my dad and Billy went to watch some sports show on TV.

"He's the first guy I've brought home to meet my dad," she whispered. "I really like him Bella."

I was surprised at that. She never brought a guy home before? "But you've had boyfriends before Rach…"

"Yeah, but none of them were worthy of bringing home or inviting them to dinner with my family. Jake met a couple of them if they came to pick me up or something. And there was a few months when I had a crush on Paul in high school but nothing like this," she sighed.

I turned my attention to the driveway where we both say Jake and Emmett shaking hands. Rachel looked at me wide-eyed.

"That has to be good, right?" she asked hopeful.

"Sure. It's a huge step from them throwing punches last night," I laughed.

Emmett walked in the door and held his hand out to Rachel. "Come and take a walk with me."

She smiled brightly at him as they left the house. Jake came in and I walked up and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Jake."

"For what?"

"For giving him a chance. It really made Rachel happy."

"Well I'm getting something in return so everyone wins," he smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jake went on to explain his little 'deal' with Emmett keeping an eye on me and training me.

"What the hell Jake?" I screeched, causing my dad and Billy to pull their eyes from the TV.

"Look Bells, he'll be able to keep an eye on you after I leave."

"I don't need a damn bodyguard! I'm taking the classes so I can defend myself."

"I know but as long as _he's_ still a threat…"

"I haven't heard from Edward or received one threat in several days! Right dad?" I asked, turning to face him.

He sheepishly looked down and avoided my eyes.

"Dad?"

"Uh, Bella, I didn't want you to worry…" he said softly.

"Oh god! You mean…"

"He hasn't stopped babe," Jake said and rubbed my arms to comfort me.

I backed away from him. "You knew? You both knew and didn't tell me?"

Jake looked over to my dad for some sort of help but he was clearly doing everything he could to avoid looking at me and Jake.

"Bella," Billy said calmly. "Your father and Jake care about you more than you know. They will do everything in their power to keep you safe; and I'd do the same for Rachel if she was in your shoes."

I was so pissed that everyone seemed to know that Edward was still trying to contact me and continuing to threaten me… and I was the last to know. I looked each of them in the eye and groaned, throwing my hands up in the air and storming out.

I walked to the back yard and down the path that led to the beach. I was walking so fast that I didn't even look to see if Jake was following me or not. And right now, I had hoped he wasn't because I didn't know what I would say to him.

I kept walking until I calmed down enough to think clearly. I know they are just trying to protect me but if I don't know that I need to keep my guard up, how am I going to be prepared for any threats? I'll be starting work soon and eventually going to class in Port Angeles. I have to be able to be on my own without some bodyguard Jake hires to follow me everywhere.

I stopped my inner dialogue when I saw Rachel and Emmett holding hands and talking on the beach. They were both smiling and then he leaned in and kissed her. I smiled at their happiness and then looked away, feeling like I was intruding on their first kiss which, to me, is such a private moment. I remembered my first kiss with Jake four years ago, not far from where Rachel and Emmett were standing. The memory made the butterflies that appeared that day take flight once again in my stomach.

I knew I couldn't stay mad at Jake – he was just trying to protect me because he loves me so much. I sighed and turned around to head back to his house when my face smacked right into Jake muscular chest.

"Ow!"

"Geez, sorry Bells. You OK?"

I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Look, please don't be mad. I just couldn't handle it if something happened to you while I'm miles away," he pleaded.

"I know Jake. I understand. I don't like it – especially the fact that you all knew he was still doing it and didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. Charlie thought it was best to keep it from you until it became more serious."

"How bad is it?" I whispered, afraid of what Edward was capable of.

"Not much more than he did already. Just more texts and messages on your old cell phone. I don't want you to worry about him. Charlie is doing everything he can legally and I'm making sure you're protected in other ways."

"I don't like the idea of someone following me around Jake. It creeps me out."

"Look at it this way… does it creep you out more to know that Edward could be following you around Forks right now, or having someone you know and trust like Emmett to keep an eye on you until they put Edward away?"

I sighed, "OK. Fine. But I'm only doing this to make you feel better."

"Good," he chuckled and kissed me. "Wanna walk on the beach?"

I remembered Rachel and Emmett were behind me. "Uh, not right now. Let's get some dessert. I made caaaaa-ke!" I sang, teasing my ever-hungry boyfriend.

"Cake?" he smiled, picked me up over his shoulder and ran back to the house.

I laughed the whole way at this silly man who loved me more than I could possibly imagine.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooooo... what do you think of Sami and Embry? How about Rachel and Emmett? And we can't forget Charlie and Sue!**

**Are these couples paired nicely or do you not like them being together? I have something up my sleeve for Quil (especially for you LFC) in future chapters.**

**Do you like the relationship between Jake and Rachel? Both of them are very protective of each other.**

**And just to let everyone know, after this chapter Jake will be in town for 2 - count 'em people - 2 more nights before he has to leave. So yes, decisions will have to be made on both of their parts if they will wait or do it before he reports for duty. And according to your votes, you all are a bunch of horny people! You want them to get down and dirty before he leaves!**

**I'm especially excited about the next chapter! It's been fun to write and I won't say anything more than that! _*sticks out tongue and blows raspberries*_**

**You know the drill... leave a review, get a preview! And I'm betting that we'll pop the 500 comment cherry - how appropiate after Sami and Embry's tent scene, huh?**

**Thanks for all the support and love... you guys rock!**

**Juls**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

**You guys are amazing! And we broke 500 comments! Woo-hoo! A round of applause people for Mrs. Bianca Grint for popping the 500 comment cherry! And oh-so appropiate since she LOVES Embry!**

**Everyone seems pleased with the couples paired in this story so far. Glad to hear it! Guess I'm doing a good job then, huh?**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Thanks to the best Beta ever, WOLFYFANGRL! You rock my socks chickie!**

**Now, on with the show!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight except the car that will drive me to Taylor Lautner's new filming location! Yes, I'm serious!_

**CHAPTER 25**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

_"I don't like the idea of someone following me around Jake. It creeps me out."_

_"Look at it this way… does it creep you out more to know that Edward could be following you around Forks right now, or having someone you know and trust like Emmett to keep an eye on you until they put Edward away?"_

_I sighed, "OK. Fine. But I'm only doing this to make you feel better."_

_"Good," he chuckled and kissed me. "Wanna walk on the beach?"_

_I remembered Rachel and Emmett were behind me. "Uh, not right now. Let's get some dessert. I made caaaaa-ke!" I sang, teasing my ever-hungry boyfriend._

_"Cake?" he smiled, picked me up over his shoulder and ran back to the house._

_I laughed the whole way at this silly man who loved me more than I could possibly imagine._

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Not too long after Jake devoured the cake, my dad drove us home. Jake offered to take me home later but he was yawning for the past hour and Rachel was right… I didn't get much sleep after last night's camping excursion!

Don't get me wrong, it was totally worth it and I'd gladly give up a few hours of sleep to be with Jake, but truthfully we were both exhausted and I felt guilty keeping Jake from his dad so much. I know he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible, but I didn't want Billy to think I was monopolizing all of his time until he left.

I was getting out of the shower and heard my cell phone ringing in my bedroom. I managed to snatch it off my nightstand just before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Geez Bella! What could you possibly be doing to have you all out of breath? Ha! I know… is Jake there?" Cara laughed.

"Very funny, Cara! No, I just got out of the shower. Hang on one sec while I throw on some clothes, kay?"

I grabbed a long-sleeved t-shirt and some boy shorts and hopped on my bed, reaching for my phone again.

"OK, I'm back. How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!" I say excitedly.

"I'm good. I've been thinking about you lately," she said quietly.

"You have? What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself. Is everything ok?"

"Um, I'm alright. I've just had a few rough days. Don't worry about me. I want to hear all about _your_ _Jake_!" she said, changing the subject.

I giggle, "I have so much to tell you! But first, tell me what happened to upset you."

"It's no big deal. Hey! Your birthday is coming up!"

"Ugh! Don't remind me! You know I don't like to celebrate it."

"Will Jake still be there on your birthday? When does he leave?"

I sigh, "He has to report really early Thursday morning. So, no… he won't be here. I don't even know if he actually remembers when my birthday is."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. But I didn't forget either!"

"Cara…" I warned.

"What?" she feigned innocence. "It's too late for me to change your gift now anyway so you'll just have to deal with it."

I groaned in protest.

"If all goes according to plan, your gift will arrive sometime this weekend. But enough about that… have you and Jake done it yet?" she screeched.

"CARA!"

"Don't '_CARA'_ me! First you tell me that you fell asleep in his bed the night you got there and the next time we talked you asked me about how to give a blow job! I figured by now you'd be going at it like rabbits!"

"Well…"

"You DID?"

"No, not exactly."

"What does 'not exactly' mean?" she hedged.

"Let's just say Jake wants to send you a basket of bananas as a thank you gift."

I had to pull the phone away from my ear as my best friend laughed, hooted and hollered into her cell.

"OK girl… give me DEEE-TAILS!" she laughed.

And I spent the next hour on the phone, telling Cara every exciting sexual detail I've experienced since moving back to Forks.

* * *

**JAKE'S POV**

After Bella and Charlie left last night I got to spend some time with my dad. We didn't do much; just hung out on the porch, shooting the shit, as they say. I enjoyed it and I think he did too. But something he said during our conversation had my mind reeling as I got up early this morning to put my plan in motion.

"_Jake, you know what this weekend is?"_

"_Well, for me it'll probably be scrubbing down the decks and eating some crappy mess food. Why?"_

_He chuckled, "It's Bella's birthday, son. You didn't forget now, did you?"_

"_Of course I didn't forget! But her birthday isn't until the 13__th__… CRAP! The 13__th__ is in a couple of days! Argh!"_

"_You probably haven't even looked at a calendar since you got home, have you Jake? Don't beat yourself up. You won't be here for it but you could leave a surprise for her to open after you leave or do something to celebrate before you take off."_

My dad had given me a great idea… I was going to celebrate Bella's birthday with her before I left. But I wanted this to be perfect since I couldn't actually be here on her birthday. I would need some help to get everything I wanted accomplished. I started putting my plan in motion last night and sent out a few texts. I got up this morning and made a couple of phone calls and the only other person I still needed to help me was snoring down the hall.

"Rach! Get up!" I yelled as I stormed into her bedroom and jumped on the end of her bed.

"Jake! You jerk! Go away!" she screamed and threw a pillow at me.

"C'mon! I need your help sis!"

No response.

"Raaaaaaa-ch!" I whined.

"Ugh. Fine! I'm up! What is so important that you needed to come in here at…" she pauses and looks at the clock. "…6:30 in the morning?" she shrieks. "Jake are you insane? I'm going back to sleep. Whatever you need help with can wait til after 8 o'clock."

"I need you to get up now."

"NO!"

"OK, fine. But what should I tell Emmett when he gets here in 15 minutes?" I teased.

She sat straight up in bed, eyes wide and hair like medusa. "What? Why is he coming here… now?"

"Because I asked him to. Now get up, get dressed and I'll explain everything," I said and left her room.

Ten minutes later, a much more presentable Rachel appeared in the kitchen.

"OK Jake. I want to hear why the hell you woke me up and why you invited Emmett over here so early."

"I have a plan and I need your help with it."

I went on explaining everything to Rachel and when Emmett knocked on the door, I was actually happy to see him. OK, so maybe it was because I was being selfish and needed him to help me out today, but after our talk and agreement last night I felt a little better about him dating my sister.

After a few more calls and texts, my plans were finally set into motion. I smiled to myself thinking about what Bella's reaction would be to her birthday surprise.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

It was just after 10 in the morning when I heard a knock at the front door. I couldn't believe I slept that long, but then again, I didn't get much sleep the other night *_**snickers**_* and I was on the phone with Cara for a while last night so I guess my body needed it.

The knocking continued and I mumbled to whoever the impatient person was on the front porch that I was coming and to hold their horses. Geez!

I opened the door to find Sami and Rachel practically bouncing up and down with huge smiles on their faces.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked cautiously.

Sami looked like she was going to burst as neither replied but continued to smile.

"OK, you two are definitely up to something. Tell me," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

The next 15 minutes consisted of them trying to force me to get dressed as I protested until they told me what was going on.

"Fine! You're so stubborn Bella!" Rachel said exasperated.

"Don't Rach, you'll ruin the surprise," Sami whispered.

"What surprise? I hate surprises," I grumbled.

They eyed each other nervously.

"Jake has a surprise planned for you today. He's really excited about it…" Sami began.

"…And he's been working like crazy to make everything just right. Please don't ruin this for him," Rachel pleaded with me.

I looked back and forth between the two of them. Jake had a surprise for me? The idea that he would try and plan something on his own for me made my heart swell. But I kept my emotions in check and didn't let Jake's two little helpers know how happy I truly was.

"Oh alright," I huffed. "But I'm only going along with this because I don't ever want to do anything to upset or disappoint him."

They nodded at my acceptance and ushered me into the bathroom to make myself more presentable. I tried repeatedly to have them give me some clues as to what I'd be doing but they wouldn't budge.

Once we left the house, Sami claimed she was hungry and we stopped at a local bakery. Rachel nodded to the person behind the counter as I eyed the delicious pastries in the glass cases.

"For you miss…" the worker said to me.

"Me?" I asked surprised.

She nodded and handed me a small bakery box tied close with string.

I pulled the bow and opened the lid. Inside was a chocolate-filled croissant… my favorite! I smiled wide when I read the note taped to the inside top of the box.

_Sweets for my sweet._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I gave Rachel and Sami a questioning look.

"Go on and eat it Bella! Geez!" Rachel laughed.

"C'mon!" Sami smiled. "This is just the first of many surprises for you today."

I took a bite of the yummy pastry, thanked the worker and followed them out the front door. Sami was texting when we got in the car. I asked her who she was talking to and I received a glare that made me realize I needed to shut up and enjoy whatever surprises my 'sweet' had in store for me today.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

_**Just left the bakery. It was yummy in her tummy! LOL.**_

I laughed reading Sami's text. The girls were supposed to let me know after they left each location so I could finish getting the big surprise ready for later. My friends and sister really came together and helped me out. I had the basic idea of what I wanted to do and when I told Embry and Quil my plan, they offered to help and then Sami, Rachel and Emmett added their suggestions to make the surprise even better.

I was nervous about everything working according to plan and also very excited to see her reaction to this surprise. I started second-guessing myself this morning after Rachel and Emmett left. But Embry quickly calmed me down.

"_Dude! Relax. Bella will love it!"_

"_I hope so."_

"_Man, you're going to make all of us work even harder with our girls once they hear about what you planned for Bella."_

"_I don't want her to get the wrong idea, ya know?"_

"_Trust me… she won't," he winked._

"_What's with the wink? Do you know something I don't know?"_

"_Let's just say that a little birdie told me that you're moving in the right direction."_

"_Can you be __**any**__ more cryptic Em?"_

"_I can't betray Sami and tell you what she said, but rest assured… your plan and your big surprise is perfect," he said smiling._

I smiled, remembering our conversation earlier this morning and texted a thank you back to Sami.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going when I saw Rachel take the exit towards Port Angeles.

"Uh, guys? Where are we going?"

They smiled at each other and Rachel eyed me in her rearview mirror, "To the next stop on our adventure!"

I grabbed my phone to call Jake when Sami reached back faster than I thought was possible and snatched the cell right from my hand.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Bella! You can't call Jake."

"Who said I was going to call him?"

Sami laughed, "Yeah right! We know you too well."

"Fine! Let me at least call my dad to let him know that I might not be home in time to make dinner," I whined.

"Don't worry about Charlie," Rachel said. "He knows you're out and he's going to eat with my dad tonight."

"Oh. I guess you guys have just thought of _everything_ now, huh?" I teased.

"Nope. Not us…"

"Jake!" they both said in unison.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't upset by any means, but I was frustrated that I didn't have a clue where we were headed or what was in store for me the rest of the day. About a half-hour later, my mood had improved as my crazy friends in the front seat blasted the radio and sang out of tune at the top of their lungs. Rachel parked and I exited the car with a smile on my face.

"OK you two… where to next?"

They each grabbed a hand and started to pull me towards the shops. Sami was nearly skipping and I had trouble keeping up with Rachel's fast pace but I came to an abrupt stop when I saw where we were headed.

"Oh no! No way!" I said, freeing myself from their hold and turning back towards the car.

Rachel blocked me. "Bella! Stop acting like a child!"

"Just go inside," Sami tried to persuade me.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat and followed them in.

"Hi! Welcome to Blue Moon Day Spa," the clerk behind the desk said.

"Uh, hi. I'm Bella… Bella Swan," I said softly after being not-so-politely pushed forward by Rachel.

The clerk looked at my two prison guards on either side of me and smiled brightly.

"Yes, oh yes! We've been expecting you!"

I rolled my eyes at the fact that everyone in this town seemed to know where I was headed today or what was happening… except me!

"First, I've been instructed to give you this," she said and handed me an envelope.

I opened it slowly and couldn't help but smile when I saw it was a note from Jake.

_Bells,_

_I hope you have figured out by now that today is full of surprises and it's a day all for you._

_Since I won't be here next week to celebrate your birthday, I wanted to do something special for you today. Don't worry… we'll see each other later and spend the evening together. I know you're not big on surprises, so please don't be too mad at me. I just wanted to do something special for you since you never do anything nice for yourself. _

_I love you more than you know._

_Jake_

_PS – the day at the spa was Rachel and Sami's idea!_

"Right this way," the woman said when I looked up from the letter and she led me to a changing room.

Walking away, I looked over my shoulder to see Rachel texting on her phone as Sami gave me a little wave. _Evil bitches_, I thought. I hate to have my hair or makeup done! This is pure torture.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I felt my cell buzz in my pocket with a new text as Embry and I were leaving Emily's house.

_**She's being a bitch but it's cute. At the spa now. Let you know when we're headed back.**_

"Everything OK?" Embry asked.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Rachel said Bella isn't happy with her spa appointment."

"Good thing that wasn't your idea then!"

We hopped in Quil's Jeep and took off to put the finishing touches in place.

* * *

**RACHEL/SAMI's POV**

"She's going to kill us when she finds out it was _our_ idea for the day spa!" Sami laughed as we left the spa and walked along the shopping plaza.

"Who in their right mind would pass up a day to be pampered? _Oh, please! Don't touch my hair! I actually like my toes unpainted!_" Rachel mocked in Bella's voice.

"She's one of a kind; that's for sure!" Sami said.

"Yeah, and she's totally perfect for my brother. She's so unselfish and supportive. I don't think I could've picked anyone better for him," Rachel said seriously.

"And it's so cute that they had their first kiss together all those years ago," Sami sighed. "It's like fate or destiny… or something."

"Fate would've kept them together and he wouldn't have slept with that slut Mya."

"C'mon Rach, don't go there. This is supposed to be a good day for Bella."

"You're right. Let's go and piss off our birthday girl a little more!" Rachel giggled as they walked into a boutique.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I have to say, when the stylist finished highlighting, cutting and blow-drying and turned me around to face the mirror… I was stunned. I looked – _beautiful_. I never look beautiful; I'm not ugly but I've never considered myself to be beautiful… cute maybe on a good day, but beautiful? Never from my point of view… except today. The stylist cleared her throat when I continued to gape at myself in the mirror.

"Oh my! Thank you! It's just perfect!" I cried and threw my arms around her for a big hug. She seemed taken back at first but then returned the gesture. Just then, Jake's two evil helpers walked back to her station and gasped when they got a good look at me.

"Bella! Oh… wow! Just wow!" Sami beamed at me.

"Bella, you look…" Rachel whispered.

"Beautiful," the stylist finished, earning a smile from all of us.

They asked to see my nails since I had a manicure and pedicure done as well.

"OK, this is just something little from us. I promise we didn't pay a lot for it and…" Rachel started explaining.

"…And just consider it an early birthday present from the both of us, OK?" Sami asked hopeful.

She handed me a silver box with a purple bow on it. I pulled off the lid to reveal a gorgeous little black dress. It was a sheath, with a boat neck and had a slight shimmer or sparkle to it when the light would hit it a certain way. It wasn't flashy or slutty, it was simple and well, beautiful… just like me today.

"Oh guys! You didn't have to do this!"

"We know. But we wanted to," Rachel smiled.

"And we thought you might be a little under dressed in your jean shorts and t-shirt for when you meet up with Jake soon!" Sami giggled.

"I was hoping we'd find something like this so I brought you some low heels to borrow too," Rachel said, handing me a bag.

"You can change right in there," the stylist said and pointed to a dressing room.

I got changed and when I saw myself in this new beautiful dress with my hair and nails done, I looked and felt beautiful for the first time in a very long time. I thanked the stylist again before leaving and followed Rachel and Sami back to the car, where I had hoped they would be driving me to see Jake.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

OK, pants and shirt pressed… check.

Shoes shined… check.

Flowers for Bella… check.

Everything at our final destination was all set up thanks for my two best friends. All I had to do now was shower, shave and meet Bella at the resort.

Exiting the shower, my phone was buzzing with a new text message.

_**Be prepared to be floored little bro. There are no words to describe her. Have fun tonight. We're heading back now.**_

Floored? Floored good or floored bad? Uh oh. I started to panic a little and worried that she might think my surprise was a little presumptuous and going a little too far.

"Breathe, son," my dad said as he wheeled himself into my room. "What's got you in such a tizzy?"

"I'm just afraid that Bella's gonna get the wrong idea when we get there. I wanted to do something nice for her and I never expected all of these things to fall into place today. If it wasn't for Embry, Quil and even Emmett I'd be taking Bella to the diner or something and putting a candle in a cupcake to celebrate her birthday. But now…"

"Calm down Jake. She's gonna love it."

"How can you be sure? You don't even know what I have planned."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Son, you never could fool your father. You forget I was once young and in love myself."

"I know dad, but…"

"But nothing Jake. If you're doing what I think you're doing then all I can say is when she sees all the work you put into making this day special for her, she'll be over the moon."

"I hope so… I just don't want her to think I am assuming since…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell my dad all the details for tonight.

"Since you've gotten her friend to cover for you and you're taking her somewhere overnight that she might assume you want to have sex?"

"Dad!"

"Am I right?"

I nodded. "But how did you know? And if you know, does that mean Charlie… oh god!"

"Settle down. Let me handle Charlie. He's coming here for dinner and he'll be so preoccupied with the big game tonight he won't be wondering if his best friend's son is trying to steal his daughter's virginity," he laughed.

"That's not funny dad!"

"Yes it is! For me at least!" he continued cracking up and then got serious. "But promise me one thing… be safe. If she isn't ready, then don't push her. But if she is… then you need to be prepared."

"I know dad. It's taken care of," I said feeling a little uncomfortable admitting to my dad that I might be having sex in a few hours.

"Good," he nodded and started to wheel himself out of my room. "And have fun!"

I looked at the clock and saw that I had about 30 minutes until I was supposed to meet Bella. I finished getting ready and threw everything I needed for tonight into my bag and headed out, thanking my dad on the way for letting me borrow his car.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

It was late afternoon by the time we got back on the highway and headed back towards Forks. The girls asked me all about my day at the spa and while I would never spend the money on myself for something like that, I had to admit that it was fun to be pampered for a few hours.

When we eventually drove past my street and continued down the road, I began wondering where they were taking me.

"Are we going to meet Jake now?" I asked excitedly.

They both nodded.

"Where? His house?"

They shook their heads no.

"The beach?"

Shaking heads again.

"Ugh! C'mon guys! Give me a clue here!"

Sami began texting again and held up a finger, signaling me to wait a second. Once her phone buzzed with a new message she finally spoke.

"OK. Jake said to tell you and I quote 'You better be hungry Bells. And when I kiss you tonight, I hope you see fireworks.' End quote," Sami relayed.

I blushed at his message and the my evil friends in the front seat giggled. About 10 minutes later we drove past the turn for La Push and Rachel kept on driving.

"Where are we going?" I whined. "Please?" I asked when we turned down a street that I had never been on before.

"We're almost there," Sami said.

"Almost where?" I asked, looking around for a clue.

They didn't respond and it wasn't necessary as I saw a sign that said James Island Resort and Lodge. The car came to a stop and my two friends turned in their seats to face me. I gulped nervously.

"OK, Bella. We're here," Rachel smiled. "Just go to the front desk in the lobby."

"Where's Jake?"

Sami giggled, "Get in there to find out!"

I smiled and thanked them both for everything today.

"Have fun!" Rachel yelled.

"I want details tomorrow girl!" Sami laughed as they drove away.

I took a deep breath and entered the huge wooden doors. It was like walking into a massive log cabin. The cathedral ceiling went up several stories. There were wooden beams and rustic furnishings as far as the eye could see. And it was just beautiful. I approached the front desk and an older man raised his head and smiled at me.

"Can I help you?"

"I, uh, I think so. I'm Bella Swan. I think I'm supposed to meet someone here," I said nervously.

"Yes, yes – of course dear," he said and began sorting through some papers on the counter in front of him. "Here we are. This is for you," he said handing me a flower.

I blushed and accepted the single red rose.

"And this…" as he slid a note card across the counter to me.

I smiled, thanked him and turned around for some privacy as I read what I hoped to be my next clue as to where I could find my Jacob.

_Bells,_

_I haven't seen you yet but I already know that you're the most beautiful woman in this place._

_I left a trail for you to follow. I hope you can find me._

_All my love,  
Jacob_

I turned back to the man. "Excuse me, but do you know which direction I should be headed? He said there was a trail…" I paused as the man smiled and pointed down the hall.

I walked slowly until I found a gentleman standing outside the elevators holding a rose similar to mine.

"Miss…" he smiled and passed the stem to me.

I nodded, blushed and continued down the hall as directed.

Then I saw a woman with another rose. She smiled sweetly, nodded and gave me the flower.

This went on as I continued down the hall, being met by several strangers - each waiting with a red rose from Jake for me. My smile continued to grow, along with my love for him and the number of butterflies in my stomach, as the bouquet in my hand became larger.

I approached a wide set of terra-cotta tile covered stairs. When I looked down and saw a boy who looked a lot like Jake and his friends did when he was younger standing at the bottom - holding a rose, of course.

"This is for you," he blushed and shoved the rose at me before he turned and ran away. I laughed at his sweet innocence and realized I was now holding a dozen long-stemmed red roses. Someone clearing their throat made me lift my eyes to the sight in front of me. What I saw left me speechless.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I could tell she was approaching by how excited little Steven was. He kept looking back at me and up the stairs to where Bella was. His actions would've been funny if I wasn't so damn nervous.

I had spent the day trying to do everything to make this day special for her; to let her know how much I loved her. I hoped when the evening was all said and done she was able to comprehend just how much she meant to me.

Little Steven was across from me so when Bella reached the bottom step, she faced him and didn't see me standing there. It wasn't until I cleared my throat to get her attention that she turned to look at me.

At that very moment, I felt like the world had stopped spinning; that the water in all the seas ceased moving and my heart skipped a beat. I never imagined my Bella could look any more beautiful than she did right then. She was literally breathtaking and she was _all mine_.

It took a few moments for either of us to actually breathe, move or speak. When my feet started to receive the frantic messages my brain was trying to send, I slowly approached her.

"Bella," I whispered reverently, her name never sounding so sweet as it rolled off my tongue.

I cupped her left cheek with my hand and stood in awe of her beauty - her new dress, shoes, hair - it was all beautiful and all very Bella.

I finally lifted my other hand and gave her the final rose.

"13," I smiled.

"13? I - I don't understand," she said.

"You have a rose for each day that we have shared together since you returned to my life."

"Oh Jake! That is just... thank you," she whispered.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

When I was finally able to pull my eyes from his gorgeous frame, I looked around the room. We were in a restaurant that had a wall of windows that overlooked a beach and the ocean. It was amazing.

"Jake, this place is incredible," I said as he placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me to a table facing this breathtaking view.

"I'm glad you like it."

"But this," I motioned to the restaurant, flowers and my hair, "this is all too much! It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Honestly, it didn't."

I raised my eyebrow in disbelief.

"I swear! OK, I paid for the day spa and for dinner but everything else from earlier and the rest of the night are favors from our friends."

"Our friends?" I asked confused.

He nodded, "Obviously, Sami and Rachel helped me out today."

I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I had an idea last night of doing something special today for your birthday with a little scavenger hunt and taking you out for dinner. But when I bounced my ideas off of Embry and Quil, they suggested this place."

"You know I don't need any fancy dress or expensive dinner or anything… you look great by the way Jake," I blushed.

"Thanks Bells, so do you. Your dress and hair are just… you look amazing. But I only got you the day at the spa at Rachel and Sami's persistent suggestion," he smiled. "They can be ruthless, you know!"

I laughed in agreement.

"I know you're not a materialistic person so I wanted to get you something you would never get for yourself and when they said the spa, I just went with it," he shrugged. "I hope you're not mad about that."

I shook my head no. How could I be mad after all the hard work he put into today and getting me to this beautiful place for dinner?

"But we could've just went to that Italian place in Port Angeles. This is going to cost you an arm and a leg!"

"You never let me spend any money on you Bells. Since we've been together, I've only taken you on one – just one – official date. So let me do this, kay?"

I nodded.

"Good," he smiled. "Now, let's eat!"

We ordered an appetizer and nearly an hour later, with terribly full bellies, we still made room for a delicious dessert. I was thankful that Jake didn't tell the staff it was my birthday and embarrass me by having them sing or something. I wasn't sure they would even do it in a place as fancy as this, but I was relieved when they didn't.

Once Jake paid the bill – that he forbid me from seeing – he led me up the stairs and outside to a deck that sat just above the restaurant windows. The outdoor setting was inviting and romantic, with fire pits, cozy couches and chairs and outdoor standing heaters.

We took a spot in one of the soft couches, close to the railing, and enjoyed the dreamy sunset in front of us. We sat in silence as the orange, red and gold colors danced across the waves below until the ball of fire disappeared completely from the sky.

"Jake this has been the most amazing and fun day I have ever had. Thank you," I whispered the last part as I leaned up to kiss him.

Our private moment was broken when I heard a loud bang, causing me to pull away from his soft lips and jump in my seat. I looked towards the sound of the noise and saw fireworks going off directly in front of us.

Jake chuckled, "I couldn't have planned that better if I tried."

"Fireworks?" I asked stupidly.

He nodded, "I didn't pay for those! Seriously Bells! I don't have that kind of money!"

I laughed with him.

"But I did know about the fireworks display planned for tonight… that's actually how we ended up here."

We didn't speak during the rest of the spectacular fireworks display. There must have been a barge in the water where they were setting them off because they were so close and looked like they were just for us. I looked around the deck and saw a few couples and families had joined us outside to enjoy the show as well.

After an amazing 15 minute performance, followed by a full five minutes of a grand finale, everyone clapped in appreciation.

"Wow! That was great! I love fireworks and I can't remember the last time I saw them," I said giddily.

"I'm glad you liked it Bells."

"You said you knew about the fireworks? How?"

"Well, you can thank Emmett. His family owns this restaurant and when Rachel told him about my idea for your birthday dinner, he let her know that they were having a fireworks demonstration tonight. There are some big wigs in from Seattle and Port Angeles or somewhere, staying here at the resort and the show was used as a promotion to get them to use this company for their yearly fireworks displays in the city."

"That's cool!"

"Yeah, so he suggested we have dinner here and watch the fireworks."

"It was perfect. Thank you for a wonderful day Jake."

He kissed me and then said, "You're welcome, but it's not over Bells."

"It's not?"

He shook his head and looked nervous. What the heck could he be nervous about now?

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

She really seemed to like the fireworks. She thanked me and assumed our date was coming to a close. God, how do I tell her that we have a room here at the resort without looking like I did it just to get laid? I had to tell her but didn't know how she would react. Would she get upset and run out of here?

We've done pretty much everything **but **have sex so maybe she would want to spend the night with me… it didn't matter if she wasn't ready yet. I'll be honest, I was more than ready but there was no way was I going to push her.

The things we were trying and exploring were very fun and she satisfied my needs each time... but this was big. I didn't want her to think I expected sex or anything. She was staring at me and I had no idea how long my inner dialogue had lasted.

_Say something stupid!_ I told myself.

"I don't want our night to end Bells," I whispered and stroked her face.

"Me either Jake. I never want our time together to end," she said sadly. "But we both know that you're leaving the day after tomorrow."

"I know. That's why I want to take advantage of every moment I have with you."

"Me too."

"Good," I said and took a deep breath. "Because we have a room upstairs just for us," I added quickly, searching her face for any signs of rejection.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed the perfect 'O' when she gasped. Was that a good sign or not? God, I hope I didn't scare her away! I would have given anything at that very moment to be a fucking mind reader and know what she was thinking!

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

A room? Upstairs? For us? We're spending the night? Together? Does that mean he wants to…?

Oh god!

_Breathe, Bella, breathe!_ I screamed at myself.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... will our favorite couple do it or not? I know the answer already! **_**__sticks out tongue**_

**You'll find out in the next chapter... PROMISE!**

**At this point in the chapter, please realize that Jake has about 36 hours until he has to report for duty. **_*sigh*_

**But I assure you, the story won't end there! I'm not sure exactly how long _My Past _will be but I'll continue as long as you want me to! Deal?**

**OK, you know the drill! Review for your chapter 26 preview!**

**Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to share their thoughts, ideas (some are genius in fact!) and personal notes about the story.**

**You have no idea how happy it makes me to see your reaction to each chapter. I hope it comes across to you the way I wanted it to and each review lets me know if I did a good job.**

**So, thanks again... for all the love and support!**

**Juls**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

**Surprise! Here's chapter 26!**

**Everyone voted to wait til the chapter was complete and post a day later. Well, since you all were so sweet with your reviews and showed such patience in waiting for this exciting chapter, I became inspired and finished it earlier than I expected! So, thank you for the encouragement and support… as always – you guys rock!**

**Everyone knows I reply to each and every review I receive, except for those not logged in or anonymous. This week I wanted to point out 2 reviewers who I couldn't respond to… _Imprinteelove _and _Elizabeth_… thank you so much for your kind words!**

**OK, enough rambling Juls… we want to know if they're gonna _do it _or not! I'll shut up now and let you see for yourself.**

**As always, big hugs and thanks to WOLFYFANGRL for Beta-ing and putting up with my whining! Check out her story in my favorites list - TROIS!**

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight. I just like to play with the characters and create my own!_

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_**

"_I don't want our night to end Bells," I whispered and stroked her face._

"_Me either Jake. I never want our time together to end," she said sadly. "But we both know that you're leaving the day after tomorrow."_

"_I know. That's why I want to take advantage of every moment I have with you."_

"_Me too."_

"_Good," I said and took a deep breath. "Because we have a room upstairs just for us," I added quickly, searching her face for any signs of rejection._

_Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed the perfect 'O' when she gasped. Was that a good sign or not? God, I hope I didn't scare her away! I would have given anything at that very moment to be a fucking mind reader and know what she was thinking! _

_BELLA's POV..._

_A room? Upstairs? For us? We're spending the night? Together? Does that mean he wants to…?_

_Oh god! _

Breathe, Bella, breathe!_ I screamed at myself._

* * *

**_CHAPTER 26_**

**MEANWHILE… BACK at FIRST BEACH…**

"Oh geez! I wonder how everything's going!" Sami squealed.

"Would you quit talking about them for five minutes?" Embry teased.

"I know… it's dark now so they should've seen the fireworks right?" Rachel asked, ignoring Embry.

"Well, what exactly was his plans after watching the fireworks?" Emmett said, trying to hide his snicker.

Rachel's cheeks darkened. "Ugh! I don't want to think about my baby brother having sex!"

"Why not? It's not like you and Sami have been paying any attention to us all night!" Embry pretended to be offended.

"Poor baby," Rachel said.

Quil walked over to them with two girls following close behind. "What up my bruddahs?" he laughed and fist-bumped Emmett and Embry.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quil's wanna-be harem.

"We're just talking about Jake and Bella and what they're doing right now," she giggled.

"Probably getting naked and pumping her full of his lead pipe!" Quil laughed and hi-fived his boys.

"Ugh! Please!" Rachel yelled and covered her ears singing 'la-la-la-la' to drown out any talk of hearing her baby brother having sex.

"Hey, it was your boy here who hooked Jake up with the room tonight so don't act all surprised!" Quil scolded.

"You what? I didn't know that!" Rachel said shocked.

Emmett nodded.

"Funny how Jake was ready to beat your face in a few days ago and then takes you up on a favor when he got the opportunity to knock some boots!" Quil laughed.

"Nah – I had to practically convince him to use the room," Emmett explained.

"You're kidding me!" Quil said surprised. "After all the shit he did today to set her up for some lovin' why would he think of passing up that fly-ass room?"

Embry shrugged, "He didn't want Bella to get the wrong idea and think that's ALL that he wanted."

"Unlike you, Mr. Pervert, some guys don't expect sex right away," Sami said.

"Pfft! Yeah right! Don't let sweet ol' Embry here fool you little girl! He'll bang you the first chance he gets!" Quil said laughing, at himself mostly.

"Damn it Quil. Knock it off!" Embry seethed.

"It's OK honey," Sami smiled sweetly at Em and then turned to face Quil, "I know he would. But he's more of a gentleman than you'll ever be. He respects me enough to wait." She leaned closer to Quil and continued, "But don't think we're not _**enjoying**_ each other until that day, cause trust me… I know how to keep my man pleased and wanting to come back for more."

"Ooohhh! Nice man!" Emmett laughed and fist-bumped Embry.

Quil looked like he wanted to say something even more vulgar in return to Sami but looked over at his best friend and decided it was time to go before he shared some stories about Embry that Sami wouldn't be too happy to hear about.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you guys _talk_ about sex when I could be gettin' some!" he smiled wickedly. "Let's go, girls!" he added and grabbed each of their hands to lead them away.

"He's such as ass!" Rachel said.

"Sometimes…" Embry said softly.

Emmett and Embry started debating the Seattle Seahawks upcoming season as the girls went back to their romantic, _non-sexual_, ideas of what Jake and Bella were doing.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

_We have a room upstairs. A room just for me and Jake. We're spending the night here… alone… together._ I couldn't help when a huge smile spread across my face at the thought of that.

Jake continued to stare at me while I continued my inner dialogue. He looked so nervous; but then his smile slowly grew across his handsome face until it matched mine.

_What are we still doing sitting down here when we could be upstairs… alone?_ I wondered.

Jake must have read my thoughts because time we jumped up at the same and practically ran towards the elevators. I was giggling the entire way and Jake's huge grin looked like the cat that just ate the canary!

We stepped off the elevator, continuing to tickle and tease each other down the hall until Jake stopped in front of the door to our room. He slid the electronic key card in the slot and pushed the door open.

My smile disappeared and I gasped when I saw a million pillows and the biggest, whitest comforter on top of a king-sized bed. It looked like the fluffiest cloud I had ever seen. I couldn't help myself when I ran, jumped on it and landed by free-falling on my back. Jake stood at the end of the bed, watching me as I pretended to make snow angels on the sea of white that I was engulfed in. I giggled again when I saw him looking at me acting like a silly girl.

But instead of him stopping my actions, he joined me by mimicking my plunge onto the comforter. Our limbs became tangled together as we kissed and laughed at ourselves. I was so happy in that moment and wanted to memorize that contented look on Jake's face forever.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

She looked like a little girl engulfed in this sea of white on the bed. She was laughing, playing and looked so peacefully happy right now. I never wanted to forget this moment.

But my nether regions reminded me that I was lying on a huge bed in a private room at a beautiful resort with the girl of my dreams. But she was no longer the girl I first kissed on a beach so many years ago… she was an amazing, beautiful, strong woman. And she was _all mine_.

I didn't realize I had begun to stroke her hair while I adored her face. She sighed under my touch and I moved my caresses lower to her neck and shoulders. As we laid side-by-side, she looped her hands around my neck, pulling me closer. Her eyes fluttered shut as her glorious lips brushed against mine, softly and slowly.

I took her top lip in between mine and we continued this dance with our mouths until she nipped my bottom lip. I couldn't hold back anymore; my tongue swept across hers and I devoured her mouth. I rolled her onto her back and tried to keep my weight off her as my upper body blanketed her.

When I finally pulled away to look at her face, we were both panting. Her eyes were glazed over and she lifted herself up to kiss me again. But I stopped her. I wanted her to know right now that I was perfectly fine if all we did tonight was just this… kissing. OK, who am I kidding? I'd love to plunge my dick deep inside her right now, but I respected and loved her too much to push her to do that.

"Bells… baby wait a sec."

"No talking Jake," she whispered and kissed me again. I complied but managed to pull back again.

"Babe, please just let me say one thing, OK?"

She nodded.

"This," I motioned with my hand, "tonight, everything… doesn't mean we have to have sex. We'll have fun and I'll feel and taste you one way or another, but I don't want you to think that I did all this just to sleep with you."

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

After hearing that, how could I **NOT **want to make love with him? I mean, I _did _want to, right? The thought of actually doing it made me completely nervous and unsure of myself. But I loved Jake with my entire being. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone but him. It made perfect sense for me to give my virginity to the boy, now man, who stole my heart years ago. But a small part of me was scared. I still wasn't 100 percent sure of sleeping with him, but not because I didn't love him.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Bells. But I'm serious. No pressure, I swear."

I chuckled at how somber he had become in the past few seconds.

"Let's just have fun and when the time comes, I guess we'll know if we're ready or not, OK?" I smiled.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss me again.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

We must have kissed and made out for what seemed like hours. I couldn't get enough of her. I kept thinking about how I wouldn't be able to feel her this way until I returned home on leave, which was weeks, even months away.

My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as I spent a lot of time feeling and memorizing the topography of Bella. I couldn't believe that we had remained clothed for this long. But I was content so far in feeling her soft skin, tasting her delicious mouth and sucking on the warm and sensitive flesh of her neck.

She seemed to be wanting more, as did I, when her hand moved to my crotch. She rubbed the fabric of my pants and I moaned against her lips. I moved my body on top of hers and ground my erection against her heated core. She lifted her hips in response and we rubbed and kissed until I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed to slow down or I wouldn't last long. I stopped the gyrations of my hips and buried my face in the crook of her neck as I tried to control my breathing.

"Jake, I want you," she whispered in my ear.

Did she mean it? Like _want me-_**_want me_**? I wasn't sure and didn't want to sound like a fool and ask her, so I just decided to continue with what I knew she _would_ be comfortable with.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

He had stopped and I knew this was hard (no pun intended) for him. I told him I wanted him and wasn't sure if he knew exactly what I meant by that. But before I could clarify things, he started kissing and sucking my neck and collarbone. He continued to leave a blazing trail of opened-mouth kisses as far as my dress would allow.

He sat back on his knees and lifted me up to a seated position. Reaching behind me, he slowly unzipped my dress as I pulled each of my arms free from the fabric and let the top of the dress fall to my waist.

I laid back down, never taking my eyes off Jake's. It was like he held me in some sort of seductive trance. He followed my movements and resumed kissing down my cleavage to the top of my breasts that were peeking out from my bra. His fingers slowly pulled down the straps and I arched my back so he could maneuver his hand to unhook the clasp.

He threw my bra to the floor and attacked my breasts. I gasped in surprise and then moaned appreciatively as he paid attention to each by sucking, kissing and nipping one with his mouth while his big hand massaged the other. My hands instinctively went to his head to hold him in place. His mouth felt so good on my skin.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I cannot begin to describe the feeling of her hardened nipples in my mouth. How they would pebble when my tongue would lap roughly against them. I don't think women will ever understand how much we love to kiss, suck and lick tits. Maybe it's because it's a part of the body we don't have, so we want it even more.

I moved my attentions lower and Bella whimpered when I pulled away from her glorious breasts. My mouth moved over her stomach, peppering kisses along the way. My tongue dipped into her belly button and I grabbed her hips, holding her in place and she started to squirm under me. I dragged my tongue from one pelvic bone to the other and laid my cheek on her stomach, resting to enjoy the feel of her soft skin against my face.

I lifted my head and tugged on her dress that was pooled around her hips. She raised up and I slid the material out from under her and tossed it off the bed. I gazed at her… her naked chest heaving with panting breaths, her hands trembling as she tried to cover her stomach in response to my stare. My eyes roamed to her bikini underwear and down her long legs. She looked like a goddess before me.

I reached and pulled a shoe from each of her feet and glided my fingers slowly up her legs. Sliding my thumbs inside each section above her hips, I pulled the last remaining fabric from her. She laid there completely bare in front of me. I don't think I could have gotten any harder than I already was but I know my dick was straining to get out of my pants badly.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I was completely nude and surprisingly comfortable that way in front of Jake. I was about to begin to help him undress when he buried his face between my legs and made love to me with his mouth. I was already so turned on by his sensual kisses, soft caresses and slow teases that the very instant his tongue parted my folds, I nearly came undone. We had done this before but not with this much foreplay to get me so worked up.

He inserted one finger, and then another inside of me, and began to slowly pump them in and out. His tongue was working its magic on my clit when Jake curled his fingers inside me, hitting a spot that he never had before. I yelped his name as I felt my walls clench around him and I exploded hard on his hand.

Once I felt in control of my senses again, my eyelids fluttered open to find Jake licking his fingers clean. He had this lustful look in his hooded eyes and I felt the need to taste him too. I quickly sat up and tucked my legs under me, grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. I could taste myself on his tongue and it only spurred me on.

I feverishly began unbuttoning his shirt, trying to feel his warm flesh under my hands as fast as possible. Once Jake's arms were free, the shirt joined my clothes on the floor. I continued to kiss his delicious mouth as I ran my hands across his massive chest. Feeling a little more brazen, I pushed on his shoulders to get him to lay down on the bed.

He turned so his head was near the top of the mattress. I straddled him and began placing feather-soft kisses everywhere I could reach. When my mouth started to explore his amazing abs, I began unbuttoning his pants. Jake was kind enough to help me and I quickly deposited the slacks on the floor as well.

With his erection begging to be freed from his boxer-briefs, I slithered down his thighs and kissed his cock through the fabric. He groaned and lifted his hips. I pulled down the material as his rock-hard dick sprang free.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Bella smiled as my dick twitched in anticipation. She seemed to be as turned on as I was but I kept reminding myself that _**THAT**_ might not happen. I thought if I had a little talk with my cock ahead of time, it wouldn't be expecting to go all the way and appreciate whatever attention Bella decided to pay it.

It was very happy when her soft fingers grabbed a hold of it and began stroking, slightly turning when she brought her hand up each time. I had to remind myself that she was a virgin and still couldn't figure out how she was such a natural at this. But I was more than thrilled to be on the receiving end of her ministrations!

My eyes were closed, enjoying the fabulous hand job my girlfriend was giving me when I felt her wet, warm lips wrap around the head of my dick.

"Ahhhhh, Bells!" I cried out in pleasure and placed my hand in her hair.

She worked me… licking, sucking, dragging her teeth and bobbing her head like a pro. If I thought I wouldn't last long before she even touched me, I knew I would explode soon. It only took another few seconds of her actions before I shot my load down her throat.

She moaned when I came, the sensations of her hum causing me to buck and jerk under her longer than I expected. She kissed the tip and crawled up to kiss me on the lips. I could taste the saltiness of my seed, mixing with the sweet essence of Bella on my tongue. It was pure heaven.

Her legs straddled my hips and I could feel her juices dripping down her thighs and onto me. We kissed and held each other. I was honestly sated and perfectly content to fall asleep with Bella in my arms, but she seemed to have other intentions.

She shifted slightly and her wet folds enveloped my growing member. She slid her hot core up and down my throbbing dick. It felt incredible, but I wasn't sure if she wanted to stay like this or take things to the next level. I didn't want to assume, so I quickly reversed our positions so I was on top of her.

She looked into my eyes and nodded.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I wanted this. I wanted him. I was ready. There was still that teeny-tiny part of me that was afraid but my ever-growing lust and love for him won that battle.

I nodded at him but he remained motionless. I think he was still a little unsure and needed to hear me tell him it was OK… that I was finally ready.

"Jake, yes…"

He kissed me hard and I grabbed his ass and pulled him against me, the need for friction against my clit evident. He groaned at my action but didn't advance. He was kissing my neck and panting in my ear.

"Jake, please?"

I could feel his hands trembling as he resumed caressing my body. Maybe he was just as nervous as I was. But that was when I realized that I wasn't nervous at all anymore. I was never more sure of anything in my life.

"Jake?"

He lifted his head and looked at me. I saw such love in his eyes.

"Make love to me," I whispered.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

She said the words I had been longing to hear. As I stared into her beautiful eyes, I saw no hesitation or fear. She meant it; she was ready and wanted to do this.

I couldn't help the smile that took over my face and I felt like I had just been given the best gift.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she smiled and brushed her fingers across my face.

I kissed her again and then got up to find my bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh, just getting some, um, protection."

She blushed. After finding the condom, I returned to the bed and resumed my position on top of her. Surprisingly, she didn't seem nervous at all anymore. I think I was more nervous that she was at this point. I only had sex twice in my life, and I don't recall the first time at all.

We were kissing and touching each other. When I reached down to make sure she was still ready, I found her folds still slick with desire. I grabbed the condom, ripped it open and rolled it onto my dick. Bella watched my movements and her eyes found mine again, nodding for me to continue.

As if it knew exactly where it wanted to be, when I placed myself between her legs again, my dick searched out her hot box, like a heat-seeking missile and slid along her folds. Reaching down, I rubbed my cock along her slick core. She moaned at the sensations of my dick grazing her clit.

Placing myself at her entrance, I paused. But Bella was having none of that because she lifted her hips, making my head slip inside her hole. We both froze.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Bracing himself with a hand on each side of my head, Jake leaned down to kiss me. I couldn't believe this was happening… we were finally going to make love. I don't know why I say 'finally' because we've only been together again for about two weeks, but it feels like a lifetime.

Just feeling his head inside of me felt amazing. That small intrusion of my most private and intimate parts made me crave him and want more of him. Jake began inching his way inside of me. Each movement, bringing him deeper into my sex. I could feel my walls stretching, painfully stretching, as he continued, but he tried to distract me with his tongue and kisses.

Jake was a big man, bigger than I had realized even with my hand and mouth explorations. I knew it would hurt but he felt incredibly huge as he continued his passage inside of me. I felt it would never end… inch by painful inch, grunts and pants, quick breaths and moans. Finally he stopped pushing inside of me but I knew he was only about half-way in.

He pulled his lips from my mouth and lifted his head to look at me.

"Are you… OK, Bella?" he panted.

I nodded, unable to speak and afraid any noise that would come out of my mouth would sound like I was in pain and that would make Jake stop – and I **DIDN'T **want him to stop.

He lowered himself to his forearms and wrapped his arms under my back and braced himself with his hands cupping my shoulders. Placing open-mouthed kissing along my neck, he pulled his hips back, sliding his wet cock out of me. That part didn't hurt at all; it actually felt good... really good. Then he slowly pushed himself back inside of me, up to the same half-way point and then repeated his movements.

I couldn't figure out why he was stopping at that half-way point and now that his dick had slid in and out of me a couple of times, each time feeling better and less-painful than the last. Why didn't he go all the way in?

Jake continued with his slow, slick movements and looked at me again.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"You aren't; not anymore," I moaned. "You feel so good Jake."

"But it will, Bells. I haven't pushed all the way through yet."

I immediately understood what he meant and nodded to let him know it was OK for him to continue. We kept our eyes locked on each other as he took a deep breath and forcefully broke through my hymen.

"Aahhh," I whimpered and closed my eyes, feeling a tear drip down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry baby," he repeated over and over as I laid motionless under him until the burning subsided.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Making love to the girl of my dreams was the best thing to ever happen to me. But knowing that I was causing her pain during the process tore me apart inside. I never wanted her to hurt because of me and I had hoped that the pain would go away quickly, but she laid there completely still after she cried out in pain.

As if my prayers had been heard, Bella gently moved her hips under me. When I was sure that she was OK, I pulled out and slowly re-entered her hot core again. Soon, Bella was matching my movements and lifting her hips to meet me… her cries and whimpers turning to moans and groans of appreciation.

I buried my head in her neck and closed my eyes, enjoying this indescribable feeling of her walls around my cock. With each pass, I pushed myself farther and deeper inside of her, being sheathed by her tight core. Even though I just had a release, I knew I wouldn't last long like this. Being inside of her couldn't compare to her hand or mouth around my dick. This was like heaven, pure bliss.

The knot in my stomach grew and I felt myself swell inside of her.

"Bells, baby. I, I'm sorry… I can't hold... out… I."

"Ahhh. It's OK Jake," she breathed with each thrust. "Just. Let. Go."

And I did. "Ungh! Ahhh! Belllll-laaaaa!" I screamed, shooting my load into the condom.

Once the aftershocks as passed, I leaned up onto my elbows to find my angel smiling with her eyes closed.

"You… Are you… OK Bells?" I panted.

She nodded and hummed in response, making me smile.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

That was a-maz-ing! Yeah, it hurt at first, but he was so sweet and gentle. I couldn't have imagined it to be any more perfect that it was. _Wow - we did it! __I'm not a virgin anymore; Jake and I just had sex; I just gave my virginity to Jake_, were the thoughts rolling around in my head.

I continued smiling and softly humming as Jake rolled onto his side, pulling me against him. He held me like that, placing kisses along my face and head as I stroked and kissed his chest.

He lifted my chin with his finger, "Bells, I love you."

"I love you too Jake. Thank you," I smiled.

"No, Bells thank you for waiting and saving yourself. I know I didn't have a right to feel that way when you were living in Arizona; and after what happened with Mya, but I can't tell you how it makes me feel to know that I'm the only one you've been with."

"I can't imagine my first time happening with anyone but you Jake."

I could feel him starting to soften inside me. Wow, that really felt different! He pulled out and I whimpered. After having him inside of me, I didn't want him to be anywhere else. I told Jake as much and felt a little silly for admitting that to him.

"Don't baby. I feel the same way. Just let me get rid of this and I'll be right back," he said and headed to the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

I was so glad he had thought of protection. I obviously hadn't, but then again, I didn't expect any of today's surprises, especially this romantic evening!

And then it hit me… did Charlie know I wouldn't be coming home? Where did he think I was? I sat up in the bed and called for Jake.

"Yeah?" he answered, popping his head around the bathroom door to look at me.

"Um, where does my dad think I am? He's gonna kill me!" I groaned and threw myself back against the pillows.

"Calm down. Sami covered for you and said you were spending the night at her house."

Whew! The last thing I wanted was for my dad to be putting out an APB for me.

"And you can also thank her and Rachel for packing a bag for you with clean clothes," he said pointing to the tote against the wall that I didn't notice earlier.

That was good news. I could just imagine Charlie's face if I walked in the house tomorrow morning wearing the same clothes from the day before!

Jake walked out of the bathroom, in all of his naked glory, and smiled at me. He was holding a towel in his hand.

"Um… I thought you might want to clean up," he said and walked closer to me.

I blushed, realizing what he meant. I nodded and reached for the towel but he stopped.

"Can I, uh…" he paused and sat down on the bed. "Will you let me?" he whispered.

My eyes widened at his question but I nodded slowly as he parted my legs and brought the warm cloth against my center.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I don't know why this intimate gesture of cleaning her up meant so much to me, but it did. I made me feel like she fully and completely trusted me. I also knew she might be embarrassed to find some blood on herself. Embry admitted what happened to him and Sami during our campout and how Bella helped her through it.

I slowly and carefully wiped the inside of her thighs, her folds and along her center. There was very little blood on the sheets; it was more of a pinkish tint after mixing with her fluids. I think I had the most of it on me when I took off the condom. I wasn't even grossed out of freaked by seeing blood on my dick. It actually made me feel like I claimed a part of Bella tonight and she left her blood on me as a symbol of our union.

I saw her stomach muscles twitch as I brushed the wet towel across her clit. That's when I realized she didn't cum when we were having sex. I felt like the most selfish guy in the world; like a typical jerk who doesn't care if the girl has any satisfaction and is only out for himself.

"What's wrong?" Bella quietly asked after seeing the look of disappointment on my face.

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't wait for you to cum. That was so selfish. Please let make it up to you."

She giggled, "You're so silly Jake. You actually think I would be upset by what we just did? Jake, with everything my body just went through in the past few minutes, I honestly don't think an orgasm was on the top of my mind right then!"

I just continued to stare at her.

"We just made love; we were together for the _very first time_. I'm sure we'll have plenty of times in the future for you to have me screaming your name during sex! Besides, it's not like you didn't make me cum earlier tonight."

I shook my head again at her. "You're amazing Bells. I'm so lucky to have you."

I took the towel from her and moved closer to kiss her.

"But you did enjoy it, right?"

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Did I enjoy it? This big, sexy, crazy guy can't be serious!

"Did I enjoy it?" I asked and sat up. I kissed him hard and placed my hands against his chest, pushing him back.

He laid back and I climbed on top of him, continuing to caress his lips and tongue with mine.

"I more than enjoyed it. Baby, you felt incredible inside of me. Knowing that we were connected like that, sharing and giving of ourselves… it was amazing."

I wiggled my hips down until my pussy was directly over Jake's dick.

"I want to feel that connection again," I whispered into his ear and dragged my tongue down his neck to his Adam's apple. He instinctively gulped in response as I felt him starting to grow hard beneath me.

I smiled to myself, knowing I could make him feel good.

"Ready for round two?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and eliciting a giggle from me in response.

Oh yeah, I was definitely ready for round two and I knew Jake would have me cumming in no time!

* * *

**A/N:**

**So... they did it! And that's thanks to all of your votes in the poll that was on my profile (89% voted for them to have sex). I hope you all were happy with the way I portrayed their first time.**

**I didn't mean to jump around so much with the POVs but I wanted you to see what each of them was thinking/feeling right then.**

**So now what? Well, they have the rest of the night at the resort and then one final day together. _*_**_sniff-sniff_**_* _But this story isn't over just yet! **

**We can't forget about Eddie boy who's still lurking out there, Bella's new job, Cara's birthday surprise and everything else that's stored in my crazy little head!**

**As one of my dear friends on here pointed out, it took 26 chapters before they had sex! I don't konw if that's some sort of FanFic record or not, but thank you for sticking with me and enjoying some lemons along the way! **

**Remember, they've only been back in each other's lives for 2 weeks! Granted, they were friends prior to that, but after not seeing someone for 4 years, it takes time to work up to where they are now in their relationship. I didn't want it to seem like she decided to sleep with him just because he's leaving. But the timing did play a factor in her decision. They would have eventually done it, but the Navy helped speed up the process.**

**OK - I have the next chapter nearly done and then it might take me a while to get through the goodbyes. I will end up crying as I write it so it will take longer than normal.**

**Hugs,**  
**Juls**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Chapter 26 received the most hits out of any chapter in _My Past_. I guess sex sells, huh!**

**We picked up some new readers and I'm so excited about that. Apparently this story is being recommended and whoever is behind that... THANK YOU!**

**And of course, thank you for each of your reviews - I had a rough week after posting Chapter 26 and your kinds words and funny notes are what got me through it.**

**For those who reviewed, you know that I didn't really have a great spoiler to give you for this chapter without giving anything away, but I hope you like it as much as I did. **

**The idea for Jake and Bella to spend the night in a cabin was suggested by **_jharv241_**. It wasn't exactly a cabin, but I used her idea and went with it so thanks!**

**Last, but not least, a round of applause for my Beta WOLFYFANGRL. These lemons don't write themselves people! WOLFYFANGRL helps me, encourages me and thanks me with a 'smile' on her face! Love you!**

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything related to Twilight. But I CAN tell you what it feels like to be in close proximity to Taylor Lautner! hee-hee :)_

**CHAPTER 27**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

_Did I enjoy it? This big, sexy, crazy guy can't be serious!_

"_Did I enjoy it?" I asked and sat up. I kissed him hard and placed my hands against his chest, pushing him back._

_He laid back and I climbed on top of him, continuing to caress his lips and tongue with mine._

"_I more than enjoyed it. Baby, you felt incredible inside of me. Knowing that we were connected like that, sharing and giving of ourselves… it was amazing."_

_I wiggled my hips down until my pussy was directly over Jake's dick._

"_I want to feel that connection again," I whispered into his ear and dragged my tongue down his neck to his Adam's apple. He instinctively gulped in response as I felt him starting to grow hard beneath me._

_I smiled to myself, knowing I could make him feel as good as I was._

"_Ready for round two?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows, and eliciting a giggle from me in response._

_Oh yeah, I was definitely ready for round two and I knew Jake would have me cumming in no time!_

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

It was a little after 3am and Bella had just fallen asleep on top of my chest. We had sex so many times after that initial experience, that I had lost count. In fact, my econo-pack of condoms (gift from my dad) only had one package left.

She surprised me by being ready for more so quickly, but I was counting my blessings that she wasn't too sore and was as eager to continue as much as I was.

After our third round, we decided to shower – the layer of sweat on both our bodies evident. And, yes, we got dirty and then clean in the shower. I want to write a personal thank you to the management or whoever decided to put a hand-held shower sprayer in our bathroom. That was the first time I gave Bells a multiple orgasm… and I was pretty pleased with myself when I repeated the process an hour later in bed again!

She had came so many times that I wished I had kept track so that someday when I returned home, or when Bella came to live with me where ever I was stationed, that we could beat our record from tonight.

I sighed and brushed her hair away from her face, thinking that in a little more than 24 hours, I'd have to say goodbye to her, my family and friends. It wasn't that hard when I left for boot camp… especially with the mess from Mya, I was glad to get away and clear my head. But this time, no – this time it was going to be much harder to leave.

I was enjoying the feeling of Bella lying naked in my arms. I knew I should try to get some sleep but I was honestly too wired to relax. Bella's head was resting on my chest, her beautiful face towards me. Her left hand was resting under her head and the other was flat against my chest. Her body was curled and she was nearly lying perpendicular to me, giving me a great view of her tits and the rest of her naked flesh.

I stroked her hair and looked to the right at the clock. It was now almost 4am. I couldn't believe I had been laying there for nearly an hour just thinking. Thinking about her, about us, about our future. I looked down at her body and softly caressed her bare skin. She sighed under my touch but didn't rouse.

I moved my hand down to her breast and stroked my thumb across her nipple, watching it harden. I licked my thumb and rubbed it against her pebbled nipple again. She moved a little in response. I wanted to see how much I could do with her before she fully woke.

My fingers ghosted down her stomach and to her mound. I stroked her soft curls and played with her lips. Quickly placing a finger inside her folds, I realized this was the first time I touched her pussy without her being wet. I reveled in the feel of her velvety skin. The more I played with her most sensitive parts, the wetness began to seep out of her. I lightly touched her hole and spread the moisture around her entire sex.

Even though Bella was asleep, she instinctively opened her legs for me. I looked at her face to confirm her slumber. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing deep and even. Yep, still asleep. I smiled at myself thinking that her sleeping body seemed to crave my touch as much as I did her.

I licked my thumb again, tasting her sweet juices and placed it on her clit. I began rubbing little circles on her bundle of nerves. After a few seconds, her body reacted by thrusting her pelvis forward. I continued like this until I heard Bella moan, her sound vibrating against my chest.

"Ungh! Jake," she panted.

She turned over so she was on her back, still resting against my chest. With her right hand, she reached down and grabbed my cock. I was already hard from the game I was playing with 'Sleeping Bella' and she softly stroked me, pausing to cup my balls. We both started bucking against each other's hands and while it would have been easy to flip her over and slam her down on top of my dick, I thought her body might need a rest from that sort of invasion. But this… this act we could continue.

It didn't take long at all for me to feel Bella's walls tightening around my fingers, she came and cried out my name, pushing me over the edge and following suit. After we both rode out the waves of our orgasms, she turned back to face me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Mmmm, morning," she sighed.

"It's not quite morning yet baby," I whispered against her lips.

"What time is it?"

We both looked over at the clock.

"4:15?" she asked and looked at me. "Please tell me you got some sleep."

I shook my head. "I tried but I couldn't. Surprisingly, I'm not tired. But I'm guessing you are, so go back to sleep Bells."

"My body is exhausted, but I want to keep looking at you and enjoying this night with you. I don't want it to end."

"Me neither. I think that's why I haven't slept," I sighed. "I was watching you sleep and realized that in like 24 hours, I'll be leaving."

She pursed her lips, shook her head no and I saw a tear roll down her face. I knew she didn't want to talk about it but at some point we were going to have to face the truth.

We laid like that for the next hour or so, just holding each other and thinking. Each time I thought she had fallen asleep again, I would hear her sniffle or feel a new teardrop land on my chest.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I hated that I was crying. It's not like I wouldn't be bawling my eyes out after he left, but I was trying so hard to be brave in front of him. I didn't want his last thoughts of me to be a blubbering fool.

We must have laid like that for about an hour, just lightly touching and holding each other. Nothing sexual or sensual, just two people who didn't want to let go.

I stretched and felt a pain in my lower abdomen. Groaning, I tried to sit up.

"Are you OK Bells?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It hurts a little," I admitted.

"I'm so sorry. I should've let you rest more or maybe not have tried so many positions, or…" he frantically rambled.

I put my fingers on his lips. "Jake," I said in a warning tone. "Everything, and I mean _everything_, we did last night felt incredible. I would think it's normal for a girl to be sore her first time. And with your, uh, size… it just makes me a little more sore, that's all."

"I'm sorry baby. Can I get you anything?"

"Maybe some aspirin and water."

He nodded, kissed the top of my head and hopped off the bed. He grabbed his wallet and a pair of shorts from his bag, giving me a great view of his ass as he pulled them on. He smirked at me over his shoulder, knowing I was ogling him and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back."

"Nuh uh. No way Jake, get back here!" I said sternly.

He looked at me in confusion.

"You're not going out there without a shirt on. I don't want anyone else to see you but me."

He smiled and grabbed a t-shirt and threw it over his head.

"No other woman will ever see me naked but you baby," he winked and walked out.

I decided to try and get up and brush my teeth before he came back. I gingerly padded into the bathroom, taking each step slowly. After emptying my bladder, I washed my face and looked in the mirror. I nearly screamed at the sight before me. I looked like I was rode hard and put away wet! My hair was wild and all over the place. I had hickeys all over my breasts and when I turned around to look at my back, I saw a few bruises on my butt and one of my hips. I don't think Jake saw them or else he would probably be upset with himself. I decided to brush my teeth and then get dressed so he wouldn't see it.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard the keycard being slid into the door and the door starting to open. I ran (as painlessly as I could) back to the bed and covered myself with the sheet, hoping to hide any evidence.

Jake came in with a bottle of water and what looked like a sample or travel package of aspirin. I thanked him and downed the water.

"You hungry?" he asked.

As if my stomach could hear the words, it answered with a growl. We both laughed.

"Let's order some room service," Jake suggested.

"No way. That's too expensive and you spent way too much on me already," I huffed.

"Bells, it's part of the package when you have dinner and spend the night. Besides, I wouldn't mind spending the money to keep you in bed with me a little longer," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"OK, fine. Breakfast in bed it is!"

Jake ordered us some food and headed into the bathroom. I heard the water running and took a chance at grabbing some underwear out of my bag. I was hoping Sami or Rachel packed my boy shots so they could cover the marks on my butt and hip. When Jake called my name from the bathroom door, I realized I wasn't fast enough and I jumped and turned to face him, hoping he didn't see any marks.

"Oh, sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. But what are you doing?"

"I was just gonna throw on some underwear or something before we eat."

He looked a little disappointed; did he see the bruises?

"What's wrong Jake?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I just don't know when we'll be able to be like this again, naked and alone, and I don't want to miss one second of it. But if you want to get dressed, that's OK."

"No. We can eat naked in bed together Jake. That sounds like fun!" I laughed.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms to me.

I walked over and felt a quick pain again in my lower belly, causing me to double over.

"Ouch!"

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I promise to be more gentle with you."

"Jake, you didn't do anything wrong or too rough or whatever. Everything was perfect. I promise," I said and kissed him gently.

We crawled back into bed and turned on the TV. After playfully arguing over watching cartoons or news, there was a knock at the door. Jake jumped up to answer it and I was thankful he was still dressed from earlier. He talked quietly with the worker, shut the door and wheeled a cart of food into the room.

"Yum!" I said.

Jake quickly undressed and joined my nude eating attire as we devoured the food. I guess we worked up quite an appetite last night. We took turns feeding one another and laughed at each other's stories from yesterday's scavenger hunt surprises.

After that bottle of water earlier and the glass of orange I just finished, I had to pee again. I gave Jake a quick kiss and climbed out of the bed. Walking to the bathroom, I heard Jake drop his fork on the plate, the sound reverberating in the room.

"Jake? What? What's wrong?" I asked as he stared incredulously at me.

He moved the plates of food and got out of bed, never taking his eyes off me. As he got closer I realized where and why he was staring. I tried to turn so he wouldn't see it, but he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

There was complete silence, apart from the soft hum of the cartoon playing in the background. Jake didn't speak a word as his fingers brushed over the marks on my butt and hip. I was worried about his reaction and didn't want him to avoid touching me in our last few hours together. I got upset that he might think of this and not of our beautiful time together after he left. That's not the memory I wanted him to have.

I spun around to give him a piece of my mind but was halted when I saw a tear rolling down Jake's cheek. I wiped it away and hugged him, searching for the right words to say. He slowly wrapped his arms around me but didn't hold me tight; like he was afraid of hurting me again. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"Jake, will you please listen to what I have to say?"

He nodded.

"This…" I said and moved his hands over the marks, "… this doesn't hurt. It wasn't done on purpose. I know you would never hurt me."

He nodded again but I didn't think I got through to him. So I took his hand and led him into the bathroom. He stood behind me. I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me, placing his hands on my stomach.

"Whatever you saw was not your fault. Please don't think you did anything wrong or that you hurt me. Weren't we enjoying ourselves last night?"

Another nod, but he avoided eye contact with me in the mirror.

"Then I guess if you are going to feel bad about this…" I turned to show my bruises in the reflection as Jake looked away. "Then I guess I should feel bad about these…" I said and turned him around to show the scratch marks all over his back.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"See? Does that hurt?"

He shook his head.

"And I'm not sorry that I gave those marks to you. It's like a memory or symbol of how passionate we were last night. Besides, it's not like any of these marks will last more than a day or so," I shrugged.

Jake scooped me up in his arms and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me back to the bed.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Seeing those marks on her reminded me of when I first saw the bruises from Edward. I vowed back then to NEVER hurt her and look what I did!

She tried to reassure me but it wasn't helping. Not until she showed me the claw marks on my back. That was hot! It was such a turn-on to know Bella put them there… and there's the rub. Argh! I hate it when she's right. The bruises on her skin were definitely NOT a turn-on, but those hickeys sure were!

I picked her up and took her back to the bed. I plopped her down onto the mattress, and with her legs wrapped around me, it caused me to fall on top of her. She giggled and grinded against me. I started nipping at teasing her flesh and she unattached herself from me and started crawling backwards up the bed.

I stalked her like a prey, matched her move-for-move, until she had nowhere else to go. I heard a fork drop onto the floor and that momentary distraction allowed my little vixen to push me over and straddle me. The sudden movement caused the bed to shake, knocking the dishes loudly onto the ground. She looked at me with a lust-filled fire in her eyes and it brought my dick to full attention.

Bella furiously attacked my lips as my hands molested every inch of flesh I could reach. I was pinching and squeezing her nipples as she ground hard against my cock. This was not some gentle love making; this was raw passion as she tried to show me that I could be as rough as I wanted with her and she liked it.

I was about to flip her over and slam my rod into her when she raised up onto her heels, in a squatting position, and slammed herself down onto my cock. It was like being surrounded and squeezed by hot liquid, nothing could compare to it.

"AAHHHH!" we screamed in unison.

Bella rode me like there was no tomorrow. If she was sore before, she showed no signs of it now. She placed her palms flat on my chest for balance. I was holding, groping and grabbing her sweet ass. In her squatting position I could look down and see her swollen, wet lips engulfing and swallowing my dick each time she dropped down on top of it. I grabbed her one hand to help hold her up and used my other hand to reach between us and rub her clit.

"Oh God Jake! Yes! Keep doing that! Don't… ungh! Don't stop!" she cried out.

I was sure if the people in the rooms next to us weren't awake by now, they would be with a personal Bella wake-up call.

I could feel her walls clenching around me and knew she was about to go over the top. I rubbed her nub faster and harder than I ever had before, bucking my hips and thrusting deep inside of her.

A few more thrusts was all it took for Bella to scream my name as I shot my seed deep inside her. She collapsed onto my chest, both of us panting heavily. For several minutes, we didn't move – I don't think we _could_ move. I was still inside her, albeit growing soft, but I didn't want to feel the separation just yet.

"I can't feel my legs," she groaned and then laughed.

I chuckled in response, "Yeah, that's what happens when you ride your boyfriend like that!"

She lifted her head to look at me. "And I'll probably be even more sore because of it. But I'd do it again… in a heartbeat."

I kissed her and suggested we take another shower.

"I am getting you one of these showerheads for Christmas Bells!" I laughed as we dried off, and smiling at giving her another multiple orgasm.

"That thing could give Alice, the demonstrator for Emily's toy party, some competition!" she giggled.

"What are you going to tell Charlie when you open up a Moen pulsating showerhead on Christmas morning?" I cracked myself up.

"Don't you dare Jake!" she scolded.

I would… how could I not get her one now?

We exited the bathroom and laughed at how much damaged we had done to the room. The plates from breakfast we flipped over on the floor. Pieces of scrambled egg sliding down the wall, bacon all over the sheets and the mattress knocked half off the bed frame… not to mention the sheets and comforter that were tangled and lying in a heap next to the dresser.

I smiled at my accomplishments. This room looked like someone got seriously fucked… and I was proud of that! What? It's a guy thing… sue me!

Bella cleaned up the food and dishes, while I righted the bed and grabbed the sheets. She walked over to the windows and threw open the curtains. The sunlight bathed Bella's naked body in bright morning hues from the sunrise. The rays reflected off the water and I wasn't sure which was brighter at the moment… the fireball in the sky or Bella's smile.

I came up behind her and wrapped my around her. She sighed and leaned against me.

"Thank you Jake. For everything – the surprises, the scavenger hunt, dinner, fireworks… and especially last night. This was the best birthday present ever and I'll never forget it."

I kissed the top of her head and we began to sway slowly, listening to the music in our heads and hearts. We watched the sunrise together. I've seen several sunsets, each of them spectacular in their own way, but I've never witnessed the sunrise with someone before. It was glorious and the perfect way to end our time in the room together.

We pretended to hear more music as Bella turned in my arms and continued to dance with me.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I know it would have looked strange to see two naked people dancing to no music, but it felt right, perfect.

"What time is check out?"

"10."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest. I didn't want this to end. I wanted us to stay in this room forever – no work, no friends, no NAVY taking him away from me. I hated myself for it, but I started crying again.

"Bells, honey."

I shook my head and kept my cheek pressed firmly against his chest, "No, don't Jake. I don't want to you to talk and tell me it will be OK. If you do, I'll cry and I don't want to cry in front of you. I don't want to think about you being so far away from me. And think about how many days will go by before I can hear your voice again. Or how long it will be until I see your face… I don't want to think about it. I just want us to stay like this, just you and me, in this room. This is what I want to remember when I'm so sad because I miss you so much. Or when I had a bad day at work and the only thing that will make me happy is feeling your arms around me like they are right now. I don't want you to think of me crying when you're on some ship in the middle of God knows where and you're missing me… I want you to think about last night and this morning and remember how good we felt together."

He didn't respond and for that I was thankful. I didn't want him to try and say something to make me feel like everything was going to be OK. I wanted him to show me.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?" he asked as we continued to sway in place.

"How many condoms are left?"

He stopped our non-musical dance and I lifted my head and smiled.

"One."

"Good, let's make it count," I said and looped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had.

I knew we still had the rest of the day together, tonight too, but we'd be surrounded by Jake's family and friends wanting to say goodbye. This would be the last of our complete alone time and I wanted it to be something he never forgot. I know I never would.

Jake picked me up bridal style and slowly made our way over to the bed. He gently laid me down and hovered over top of my body. There was so much passion and love in each of our touches and kisses. It was like we were trying to show and feel each other's love without words.

Jake reached over and grabbed the last condom. He ripped it off and I sat up to take it from him, then rolled it down his long, hard member. When I was done, I placed butterfly kisses all over his chest. Jake wrapped one of his large hands in my hair and tilted my head to kiss me. He placed his other hand on the bed to support his weight as he laid us down.

I spread my legs and felt Jake center himself at my opening. He slowly and gently sheathed his dick inside me and didn't stop until our pelvic bones were touching. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me close and he slowly pulled out and back in again. We continued at this torturous, beautiful, loving pace for what seemed like forever. I loved the feeling of him withdrawing from me and sliding back in. Each thrust filling me completely, wholly, perfectly.

He was buried in me but I wanted more. I tried to raise my hips to meet him higher but his body weight prevented me. Jake seemed to get my message though, and he sat up and lifted my left leg to his shoulder.

"Aaaahhhhhh," I softly moaned.

This new angle brought him so deep inside of me. I clenched my inner wall muscles each time he withdrew from me, earning a hissing sound from Jake. His eyes were squeezed shut, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. I held on tightly to his biceps.

In, out… in, out… in, out… deeper and deeper... hitting a spot inside of me I never knew existed. I closed my eyes and arched my back at the new sensation.

"Bella, look at me," Jake's deep voice called to me.

I opened my eyes and I felt like I could see his soul… this beautiful, powerful man above me loved me more than I deserved and it brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you so much Bella," he said, sharing in my tears.

I closed my eyes again as he hit that deep spot again, bringing with it that familiar tingling sensation. My legs began to shake and I could feel Jake swell inside of me.

"Come with me Bella," was all it took to bring me over the edge, my walls clenching and milking Jake of his hot seed as he spilled deep inside of me.

He fell on top of me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I glided my fingers across his back as we both let the tears fall from our eyes. This exact moment in time was the part I wanted to carry with me for all of my existence.

Til the day I die, I will never forget the love we just shared.

* * *

**A/N:**

_*sniff-sniff*_** I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to show the raw passion they shared, along with their deep connection when making love.**

**I'm having trouble with the next chapter. It seems the closer I get to them saying goodbye it's becoming more difficult for me to write. I actually started to write my next story _High School Reunion _to clear my mind for a bit. I hope that helps and I can post a new chapter of _My Past _for you next week.**

**I'd like to ask for your help as they say their goodbyes. When you leave a review for this chapter, please give me a parting line from either Jake or Bella. **

**You know, the kind of phrases that stick with you (**You had me at hello (Jerry Maguire) - Kiss me as if it were the last time (Casablanca) - You make me want to be a better man (As Good As It Gets) - Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it (Ferris Bueller's Day Off**) - ok that last one isn't appropiate for this story but I _love _that movie! ha! **

**The quote I like the most will be posted and you'll be given credit for your creativity!**

**Thanks again for your amazing support and love for this story. This story would have ended much sooner if it weren't for great readers/reviewers like you!**

**Hugs,  
****Juls**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**

**I'm so happy that you all liked the last chapter so much. **

**And some of you sneaky people tried to figure out a new plot twist that _MAY _have been thrown out there! (hee-hee) But I'm not saying anything more about it right now! **_*sticks out tongue*_

**Sorry for the delay in posting… as I've said, these next two chapters were difficult to write. I've been a little sad on my own lately with real life crap so I hope my mood was at least beneficial in writing their goodbyes.**

**Thank you to everyone who sent me a favorite parting line for Jake and Bella. Some were really good and some just made me laugh… (I'll be back – Terminator – ha! Thank you **_BiteMe33_**!)**

**Some of you asked if you should prepare yourselves to shed some tears… and I hope that you feel the emotion I tried to convey in these next two chapters. My lovely Beta, WOLFYFANGRL, said she was bawling her eyes out, so I guess that's a good sign, right!**

**OK – without further ado… here's part one of their final hours together.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with the books or movies. I only own my characters and the fantastic reviews from you amazing people!_

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 28**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

"_Bella, look at me," Jake's deep voice called to me._

_I opened my eyes and I felt like I could see his soul… this beautiful, powerful man above me loved me more than I deserved and it brought tears to my eyes._

"_I love you so much Bella," he said, sharing in my tears._

_I closed my eyes again as he hit that deep spot again, bringing with it that familiar tingling sensation. My legs began to shake and I could feel Jake swell inside of me._

"_Come with me Bella," was all it took to bring me over the edge, my walls clenching and milking Jake of his hot seed as he spilled deep inside of me._

_He fell on top of me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I glided my fingers across his back as we both let the tears fall from our eyes. This exact moment in time was the part I wanted to carry with me for all of my existence. _

_Til the day I die, I will never forget the love we just shared._

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

My dad was already at work by the time Jake dropped me off at home. I didn't want to have to explain why I was with Jake this morning if I had spent the night at Sami's, like he was led to believe.

I found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Bella,_

_Hope you had fun with Sami last night._

_Since Jake has to leave tomorrow, why don't we go out to dinner tonight – mine and Billy's treat._

_Your mother called. I told her you'd call her back today._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Going out for dinner would be wonderful. I selfishly wanted to keep Jake all to myself but I knew that so many other people wanted to say goodbye to him too. I called my dad and thanked him for the dinner idea and we worked out the time and location.

My dad had been so cool with me being with Jake since I got back. I really hadn't spent a whole lot of time with just my dad, but I'm sure that would change after tomorrow… when Jake's gone.

I sighed and decided I wasn't going to think about tomorrow right now. I was going to enjoy the rest of today and tonight with him. Then I groaned when I realized I'd have to call my mother back. I hadn't talked with her in a while and I'm sure she had a ton of questions for me about Jake and… Edward.

After 20 minutes of the same questions and answers with my mom, I got a text from Jake and told her I had to go.

_**Hey beautiful. Miss me?**_

I smiled and thought back to last night and how perfect our time was together.

_**Always. What r u doing?**_

_**Picturing ur face when u were riding me**_

I blushed.

_**Haha. U have plans 2day?**_

_**Something with u**_

_**It's ur last day. U pick**_

_**How fast can u b here?**_

I laughed.

_**1 hour**_

_**I'll hurry – promise**_

_**Love u Bells**_

_**U 2**_

I cleaned up the house a bit, took a shower and threw in a load of laundry. I didn't realize an hour had gone by until my phone buzzed again.

_**It's been an hour but no Bella. Where r u?**_

_**Sorry. On my way**_

I laughed at his impatience but didn't blame him. I counted the minutes until each time I saw him too.

I pulled up to Jake's house and he was already waiting for me outside. He had my door open and swept me into his arms before I could shut off the engine.

"Jake! Let me turn off the truck!" I yelped.

He reached in and did it for me, not letting me out of his hold.

"Jake?"

No answer. He tightened his arms around me.

"Honey, you can put me down now."

He shook his head.

"C'mon. You can't carry me around all day!" I laughed.

"I don't want to let you go," he mumbled into my hair.

"Jake, listen… I'd love nothing more than to spend every last minute with you by myself, but I know there's a lot of folks who want to see you before you leave."

He sighed and I continued.

"My dad said that he and Billy are taking us all out to dinner for your last night here. So why don't you hang out with Em and Quil til then and we'll have the rest of the night together, OK?"

He finally loosened his grip and pulled back to look at me.

"The guys put together a bon fire to say goodbye tonight," he said sadly.

"Oh! That's cool!"

"Yeah I guess, but I wanted to spend it with just me and you."

"I know, me too. At least we had last night…" I trailed off.

"Uh huh. I know it's selfish Bells, but I want more time with you… especially after last night."

"Look, our friends did a lot to help in the surprise yesterday, right?"

He nodded.

"Then the least we can do is spend time with them to thank them for everything. Hey, we'll still be together – I mean, I **AM** invited to this bonfire, right?" I teased.

"Of course!"

Jake said Billy had to run out but would be right back. So I spent the next hour helping Jake pack up his bag and getting things ready for him to leave. I tried to not think about why I was doing it and focused on the task at hand to keep my mind off of it. Jake must have been feeling the same way because we didn't talk much during this time.

We found ourselves sitting on the couch, lightly kissing and touching each other. Soft smiles, loving glances and deep sighs portrayed our thoughts and feelings. Just when things started to heat up between us, Jake's phone rang. It was Billy and I left the room to give him some privacy.

While waiting for Jake to finish his conversation, I made us a light lunch and left some for Billy on the kitchen counter.

Jake suggested that we walked down to the beach to eat. I enjoyed sitting with him on the blanket and the quiet afternoon we were sharing until the silence started to become a little awkward.

"Bells... Jake..." we both began, and then laughed.

"You go first," I said.

He grabbed my hand and began, "Bells, last night was amazing. I know that sounds dorky and cliché but it's true. I love you more than I think you'll ever realize. Leaving tomorrow is going to be so hard because I can't imagine being apart from you now." He took a deep breath before he continued, "I know I don't have any right in asking you this since I don't really have any idea of how long I'll be gone but… will you please wait for me."

"Wait for you? Wait for you to do what?"

"No, I mean… I don't want you to, um, date anyone else while I'm away."

"Of course not Jake! Did you really think I would do that?"

"I hoped you wouldn't but it's more than a little selfish of me to ask you to sit here and not date anyone else. I know that there will be guys after you Bells."

I scoffed at that.

"I'm serious Bella. Take Mike, for example."

"Yeah, well… you and Quil made it perfectly clear that he should stay away from me."

"But he won't. I know him too well. As soon as I'm gone, he'll try hitting on you again."

"It won't matter. I don't want to have anything to do with him after the way he acted. Jake, trust me – I only want you."

He smiled at that so I continued, "I love you too and if calling last night 'amazing' is cliché then so be it! Because it _was_ amazing. The best night of my life in fact. And I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I don't want anyone else… especially after last night," I whispered the last part and blushed.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

We smiled goofily at each other like we were 14 all over again, leaning in slowly to kiss… until someone kicked sand at us.

"Get a room you guys!" Embry teased.

"Oh wait… you already did that!" Quil cracked up.

"Hey guys!" Bella laughed at them, which surprised me that she wasn't embarrassed by their comments.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you have to work or something?" I teased.

"I'm working a half-day and now… that half is over!" Quil explained and plopped himself down on the blanket next to Bella.

"Jake, you have to come with us!" Embry said excitedly.

"Uh, no I don't."

"Yes you do. There's a 1970 Plymouth Hemi-Cuda in the parking lot at the community center!" Quil cheered.

My jaw dropped. That has always been my dream car and there was one here? Now? Bella must have seen the look on my face and laughed.

"This must be some car!"

"It is," Embry said reverently. "It's one of the Top 10 muscle cars ever created. And it's like Jake's dream car of _all_ dream cars."

"Well, go then! I'll meet you back at the house," she said.

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Thanks Bells. I love you," I whispered before kissing her quickly and running off with my friends.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I grabbed the blanket and walked back to Jake's house to find Billy in the living room, looking at some old pictures.

"Hi Billy. Did you get the lunch I left for you?"

"Yes dear, I did. Thank you. Come here Bella. I want to show you something."

I pulled the ottoman over next to his chair and looked at the photo album. Billy went back to the beginning, showing me pictures of him and Jake's mom when they were younger. They looked so in love – you could see it in their eyes.

"You and Jake have the same look that we did," he nodded.

"She was very beautiful."

"Yes, she was."

He flipped through some more pages – some of Jake and Rachel as children – until we came to a group of photos of a much younger me and Jake.

"I remember some of these, but not all," I said pointing to the unfamiliar ones.

"Ah, how about this?" Billy asked, turning the page to show us as teenagers.

In pictures with me and my dad, I could see Jake looking at me from a distance; and me doing the same in the background of photos where he and his sister were centered.

"You were always looking at each other, stealing glances here and there. Sometimes Jake would get brave and actually hold your hand and we'd have to hear about how happy it made him for days on end!" he laughed.

Then he flipped to some more pages and I noticed Jake's mom was no longer in any of them. I assumed these were taken after she died. There were less photos and the ones that were there didn't show a lot of smiling faces anymore. It made me sad to think that Jake had to go through that by himself. I should've been here for him, at the very least at his best friend.

The next pictures were of Jake from high school dances and football games. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous seeing these girls on Jake's arm at the dances but I only had myself to blame.

"He never stopped thinking about you Bella," Billy said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm glad he didn't but I just don't know if I'll ever..." I trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I feel like he could do so much better than me. Jake's gorgeous, smart, talented and so many other things. I'm just a girl he liked years ago. What if he finds someone better while he's traveling the world or wherever he gets stationed? And he realizes that all the trouble that comes with me just isn't worth it?" I asked, feeling surprisingly comfortable talking with Billy like this.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much that boy loves you," he said shaking his head. "Jake would go through hell and back for you Bella."

"But why? I know he loves me and I love him. But I feel like I can't offer him everything he deserves, especially when there's some crazy ex threatening to find me. I mean, why would he want to be involved with me and all the problems I have in my life?"

Billy reached over and wiped a tear that I hadn't realized was falling down my cheek. "Don't cry Bella. Jake wants you because _you are his heart_. He loves you and all that comes with you. He knew years ago that you were the one for him and he wouldn't let anyone tell him any different. Sure, he tried to date and even had that mess with Mya, but it never changed what was in his heart. If you love him as much as you say you do, promise me one thing…"

I nodded for him to continue.

"Don't give up on him. Don't let him think for a second that you're not good enough for him, because that's the same as someone telling him HE'S not good enough. If you doubt yourself, you're doubting him. You two will become as one someday, so remember that. He needs our support and love while he's away and he's going to look to you the most for that. Please be strong for him when needs it and let him love you – whether it's buying you little things, worrying about that crazy ex or any other guy while he's hundreds of miles away or _showing you his affection…_" he paused and I blushed, "… just let him love you. That's all he needs and it's what makes him truly happy. And as his father, all I ever want for my children is for them to be happy."

I threw my arms around Billy and I promised him that I would do what he asked and told him that even though he had Rachel now, I would always be here for him too. He gave me a genuine smile and we were interrupted from our private moment as the door flew open. Jake took in the scene in front of him and several emotions registered across his face. Once he realized there wasn't anything wrong, his look of worry vanished once he recognized what was going on.

He walked over to us and held out his hand to pull me up. Lifting me up to his side, Jake clasped his large hand over his dad's shoulder and patted him. His dad reached up and touched Jake's hand. It was a small and simple gesture but seemed to speak volumes to the both of them.

Seconds later Jake's goofy friends came bounding through the door. As I feverishly wiped at my eyes, they looked fearful that they intruded on something they shouldn't have.

"Uh, want us to come back?" Embry asked.

"Nah, we're good… right dad?" Jake asked.

Billy nodded, but didn't turn to face the boys as he didn't have control of his emotions just yet. I felt the need to break the tension.

"So… how was the car?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jake laughed. "She was beautiful," he said in awe.

"Watch it or your girl might get jealous of a car," Quil teased.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Bella and I spent the rest of the afternoon with Quil and Embry. She offered to leave so I could just hang out with my friends but we all told her no. I think they knew I didn't want to spend one minute more than I had to apart from her, and they genuinely enjoyed her company.

She didn't blush nearly as much as I expected her to with all the jokes about our night at the resort. Bella even surprised me by telling them that we used the entire box of condoms! I thought Quil's eyes would literally pop out of his head and I saw Em's jaw hit the floor. I laughed and kissed her. After that, they just shut up.

Before I knew it, the afternoon had flew by and I grew more and more anxious of the hands on my watch. They seemed to be moving at a rate faster than I had expected and my time here was growing short.

"Jake…" Bella warned, seeing me stare at my watch. "We promised to not worry about time today."

"I know. I know," I sighed.

"Come on. It's almost time for us to leave and meet my dad for dinner."

We said our goodbyes to Embry and Quil, knowing we'd be seeing them later on the beach for the bonfire.

Bella, my dad and I met Rachel and Charlie at the restaurant. I picked a surf and turf buffet. I ate like there was no tomorrow. But I figured that I wasn't sure when I'd have a spread like this in front of me again so I took advantage and chowed down!

All throughout dinner, I noticed Charlie and my dad whispering and nodding at one another. I wish I had super hearing so I could know what was going on. Were they talking about me and Bella? Did Charlie know about last night? Or did something happen with that prick Edward? I was hoping that their hushed conversation had more to do with Charlie and Sue than anything else I had dreamed up.

Bella kept stealing glances at me and would occasionally place her hand on my leg while we were eating. She kept a smile on her face the entire time, but every once in a while I could tell that it was a forced smile. I knew that as the night went on and time began to escape us, we would both become more affected by it. Rachel looked back and forth at us and seemed to realize what was going on and tried to distract Bella by changing the conversation.

I thanked my dad and Charlie for a great dinner and we all headed back to the beach. The sun was starting to get a little lower in the sky as we saw my friends putting the finishing touches on the logs. I saw Sam and Leah, Jared and Kim, Quil, Embry and Sami, Paul, Seth and Claire, Rachel, Emily and a few other people as we approached.

The guys got the fire started and we all sat around, telling jokes and old stories about each other. Every time Bella and I would try to sneak away to be alone for a few minutes, someone would interrupt us. It was becoming very frustrating.

I saw my dad and Charlie sitting off to the side, deep in conversation again. Bella was talking with some of the girls about her birthday scavenger hunt so I took the opportunity to sneak away from her side and try to figure out what the two old men were up two.

"..I'm telling you, he'd want to know," my dad argued.

"I understand, but there's nothing he can do hundreds of miles away except worry and telling him will only make him worry more," Charlie answered.

"Make me worry more about what? Please don't tell me this is about that prick Edward."

They eyed each other and seemed to resign to tell me as Charlie sighed, my dad nodding in approval.

"Son, look. It's not that I didn't want to tell you, I just know how much you'll worry about Bella while you're away and..." Charlie began.

"Charlie," I said in a warning tone, then remembered I was talking with my dad's best friend and tried to rein in my temper a bit. "Sorry, chief - just, please... I'll worry anyway so I'd at least like to have all the facts."

He nodded and then explained that the texts and threatening messages have continued since we first learned about them. He hadn't told Bella so she could try to live a normal life and enjoy her time with me. I appreciated that but knowing how Bella was, she'd want to know that Edward hadn't stopped. If someone was after me and threatening me, I'd want to know so I could keep my guard up.

"Has the police in Arizona said anything?" I asked.

"Nothing new, but Renee called me earlier. She and her husband are still in Florida and her neighbors are keeping an eye on the house, especially since the fire incident. They told her that someone has been lurking around a bit. I let the sheriff down there know but unless they catch him in the act, there's really nothing we can do."

"But the restraining order is still in effect, right?"

He nodded, "Yep. That's all we have going for us legally right now."

At least she was going to continue those self-defense classes and I worked out that deal with Emmett to keep an eye on her. Emmett caught my eye as I told Charlie our plan and he walked over to us.

"What's going on? This looks serious," he said.

"It is. Since you and I already agreed that you'll keep an eye on Bella after I leave, I think you should know what we're dealing with."

He nodded for me to continue. So Charlie and I explained the situation from the beginning, each of us filling in the parts that we had more knowledge of.

"Wow, this guy definitely isn't stable," Emmett said, shaking his head.

"No, not at all. And I can only do so much legally," Charlie said eyeing his potential officer. "So I've counted on Jake and now Jake says I can count on you to keep her safe."

"Yes sir. I won't be able to be with her as much as Jake was, obviously, but I will keep tabs on her and take her self-defense classes up a notch."

"What's going on over here? You guys look way too serious," Bella said as she approached us.

"Nothing babe. Emmett was just telling your dad how well you're doing in class," I said and kissed the side of her head.

Emmett helped to distract Bella from what we were originally talking about and I clenched my jaw as I realized that in a few hours I would be leaving Bella and going miles and miles away while her crazy ex was still stalking and threatening her. I tightened my hold on her and prayed that she would be safe until I returned.

Since it was a week night and mostly everyone in attendance had to work in the morning we decided to wrap things up by 11pm, which was early for us when most of our bonfires lasted until the early hours of the morning.

Charlie had left after our conversation with Emmett and my dad returned home shortly after that. I said goodbye to my friends and told them they could get my contact information from Bella or my dad, but I doubted Em or Quil would want to be pen pals with me.

Bella and I walked back to my house with my arm wrapped around her as she snuggled up against my side. Rachel had beat us home and was in the kitchen when we entered the house.

"Hey little brother. I'm going to try and get out of work in the morning to see you off. But just in case, for some reason I can't make it, let me say goodbye now, OK?"

I nodded and hugged her. She held onto my neck tightly and I heard her sniffle once or twice. When she pulled away, she wiped her eyes and gave me a big smile.

"Love you," I said.

She reached up and pecked me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry… we'll take good care of her while you're away." Then she winked and said a little louder, "Love you too."

Rachel gave Bella a quick hug before she headed to her bedroom. I grabbed each of us a drink, trying to delay Bella going home as long as possible. A few seconds went by before I heard my dad wheel himself into the kitchen.

"Jake, what time to we need to leave in the morning?" he asked.

"I have to check-in by 7:30."

He nodded, "I'll make sure you're up by 6 then." Then he turned to Bella. "Your dad and I talked earlier and decided that it would be OK for you to stay the night since we're getting up early and you'll be going with us anyway."

I was shocked - and ecstatic - to spend these last few hours with her. Granted, it wouldn't be like last night but as long as she was near me, I was happy.

"Really?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yep. Charlie had one condition though… Jake takes the couch," he said and then winked. "But what I don't see after I go to bed, I won't be able to tell Charlie about."

Bella blushed beautifully and I laughed, "Thanks dad."

He chuckled all the way to his room. Bella and I awkwardly stood there, just staring at each other.

"So…" I laughed.

"So…" she giggled.

"Will you stay then? I mean, since your dad said it was OK?"

She nodded.

"Guess it's a good thing I put clean sheets on my bed!" I teased and her face fell. "What? What's wrong?"

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

How do I tell him that I can't sleep in his bed, knowing that he had sex with Mya in it? I shook my head as I searched for the right words.

"Bells, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Jake I can't sleep with you!" I shrieked.

"What? Why? Babe, my dad doesn't care if we're in my room together."

"I know, which is embarrassing enough. But I can't because…" I paused and he waited for me to continue. "… because that's where you and Mya…" I trailed off and looked down.

I could feel him staring at me but I wasn't comfortable to look him in the eye.

"OK," he said, kissed my forehead and walked away.

I looked up and stared blankly into the empty space before me. He just left me standing there in the kitchen. I could hear him go into his bedroom and shut the door. I was stunned; I couldn't believe he just walked away from me like that… and then I got mad. These are our last few hours together and if he couldn't be understanding enough to realize that I wouldn't want to be in the same bed where he and Mya had sex, then that's just too bad.

I didn't want us to argue over this before he left so I figured it was best for me to go home. I was about to text Sami and tell her to come and get me when he walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go," he said flatly and opened the front door.

I blinked a couple of times, not believing the way he was acting because I wouldn't sleep with him in his bed. I could feel the tears beginning to swell up in my eyes and screamed at my tear ducts to not betray me. I put my head down and walked outside.

Jake opened the door to his dad's car and I followed, getting in the passenger seat. As we drove towards my house, I became more and more upset over what was happening. I couldn't stop the tears from falling and hated the fact that I figured my crying over Jake would be happening in the morning as we said our goodbyes… not like this.

Jake heard me sniffling, saw my tears and grabbed my hand.

"Bells, don't cry."

I looked at him blankly.

He sighed, "I thought we said no tears til we had to say goodbye."

I shook my head and pulled my hand away. "I'm not crying about tomorrow," I said coldly.

He pulled behind my dad's police cruiser and turned to face me.

"Why else would you be so upset?"

"Are you serious, Jake? I'm upset because I tell you I won't sleep in the same bed that you happened to have sex with another woman in and what do you do? You walk away from me and then just take me home. I really didn't think _this_ would be how we would end things before you left but..."

"Whoa! What? Wait a minute? You think I drove you home because I was mad or something? Mad because you didn't want to sleep in my bed?" he asked in a raised voice.

I nodded and stared down at my lap. He sighed and shook his head.

"Bella… Bella, look at me," he said urgently and turned my chin to face him. "How could you think that? After knowing how much I love you… after **_last night_**… that I would be so cold as to just take you home if you didn't want to be in my bed because it made you uncomfortable?"

I looked into his eyes and searched for the truth.

"Bells, baby – the only reason I drove you home was so that you could get a change of clothes for the morning and maybe your toothbrush or whatever."

"Really?" I asked meekly.

"Yes, really. I guess I should've said something when we got in the car but my mind was thinking about a bunch of different things and I just wanted to get you here quickly so that we could get back to my house as soon as possible."

"But I told you I can't stay in your bed. I'm sorry, Jake but it doesn't feel right."

"I'm not asking you to. And I get that – I mean, I wouldn't want to share a bed with you that you had been in with someone else. Look, we can either stay here at your house, or we can head back to my place and fall asleep together on the couch. Either way, I'm not giving up these last few hours with you."

I smiled, feeling a little embarrassed by my accusations. "I'm sorry. I guess I jumped to conclusions when you just took off after I said that. And I was confused and…"

He cut me off with a kiss as his hand went to the back of my head and pulled me to him. I moaned when his tongue swept against my bottom lip and entered my mouth. When he pulled back, he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So, what will it be? Your couch or mine?" he laughed.

"Definitely yours. I don't want to give my dad a heart attack to wake up and find us all tangled up together on the couch. Besides, we have to leave early and it will be easier if we were already at your house."

"OK – get your things. But promise me something Bells…"

I nodded.

"Please don't assume anything with me anymore. I'm a guy – we're programmed to be stupid."

I laughed at that - because it was true.

"Especially since we're going to be so many miles apart, I don't want either of us to assume things about each other. Let's spell it out clearly so that there's no misunderstandings, OK?"

I nodded, "OK. I love you."

"You too. Now get your stuff!" he smiled.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I stayed in the car while Bella grabbed her things from her room so we wouldn't wake her dad. We were back at my place in no time. She went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she came out, I had several blankets and pillows covering the couch and the floor.

"I found a movie to watch… if you want," I shrugged.

She nodded and walked over to hug me. I put in Armageddon and thought, _how appropriate_?

We snuggled down on the mile-high pile of blankets on the floor as Bella and I held each other tightly. I leaned on several pillows that were propped up against the couch with my long legs out in front of me. Bella curled into my side and rested her head on my chest, crossing her one leg over mine. We stroked each other with light caresses and soft kisses throughout the movie, causing her to get a little sleepy.

I thought we would both have passed out quickly, given the lack of rest we had the previous night, but as the movie played on, I could tell Bella was crying when Liv Tyler and Ben Afflek's characters parted.

I laughed a little when Ben Afflek said, "When I get back I'm gonna marry you," and Liv Tyler responded, "You bet your ass you will."

Bella yawned and closed her eyes, just after their rocket ship took off. I knew he came back to her, and that it was just a movie, but it made me smile knowing that I would be coming home to Bella someday too.

I leaned down, kissed the top of her head and then whispered, "I am going to marry you someday Isabella Swan."

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK - I wanted to end it there because I still had to write the more difficult scene of saying goodbye at the airport. So get the tissues ready for the next chapter (it's already written and being checked over by my fantastic Beta, WOLFYFANGRL).**

**And I need to thank **_princessxoamber _**for her Armageddon suggestion. I liked that movie myself and had to throw it in this chapter. Thanks!**

**I've already written their parting lines and will thank the appropiate contributor(s) in the next chapter.**

**Thank you SOOOOO much for reviewing and messaging me with your love and support for this story. I love you all!**

**Hugs,  
****Juls**

**PS - Please check out my profile for a list of stories I Beta. They are all amazing in their own way. Show them some love too please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:**

**OK people... This is it – the goodbye scene.**

**For those of you who haven't experienced a military goodbye or homecoming (and I think pretty much everyone across the US has seen something like it on TV after the 9-11 attacks), try and put yourself in Jake and Bella's shoes for a moment. Imagine trying to say goodbye to the person you hold closest to your heart… whether it be your friend, your lover, your spouse, your sibling… it hurts terribly and effects each person differently. Many of my new-found friends here on FanFic are military wives/girlfriends and have gone through something similar to what's written in this chapter. I cannot imagine how hard it is to watch the love of your life walk away from you and go to someplace unknown - because the military says so - and never know if or when they're coming back. **

**My brother is in the military and I only know of my heartache and worry from the many times he's left home or been deployed overseas. You military wives/girlfriends are brave and stronger than you think and I thank you for keeping our soldiers and sailors comforted with your love, knowing what they have to face each day. **

**With that said, I'll shut up now and hope that the emotion I tried to convey in this chapter comes across as planned.**

**Thank you all for your love and support in **_My Past_**.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything affiliated with it. I just added my crazy ideas and characters._

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

_We stroked each other with light caresses and soft kisses throughout the movie, causing her to get a little sleepy._

_I thought we would both have passed out quickly, given the lack of rest we had the previous night, but as the movie played on, I could tell Bella was crying when Liv Tyler and Ben Afflek's characters parted._

_I laughed a little when Ben Afflek said, "W__hen I get back I'm gonna marry you," and Liv Tyler responded, "You bet your ass you will."_

_Bella yawned and closed her eyes, just after their rocket ship took off. I knew he came back to her and that it was just a movie, but it made me smile knowing that I would be coming home to __Bella__ someday too._

_I leaned down, kissed the top of her head and then whispered, "I am going to marry you someday Isabella Swan." _

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

Jake and I dozed off and on throughout the night. At one point, I was having a wonderful dream where Jake told me he was going to marry me someday.

We were both exhausted from not getting a lot of sleep the night before – trust me, it was worth it – but neither of us wanted to spend our remaining time together by sleeping.

Knowing that I wouldn't see his bright and beautiful smile tomorrow morning; or hear his contagious laughter; or feel his strong, warm arms around me… it made me fight my drowsy state as much as I could.

During the night, we each made a list of the Top 10 things we would miss about each other and promised not to read them until later that day. He spent 30 minutes counting the freckles and moles on my body; while I learned about the details of each scar that was left on his beautiful russet-colored skin.

Before we knew it, the sun was rising… signaling the start of the day we both knew was coming but tried so hard for the past two weeks to ignore. We were so wrapped up in each other, and our thoughts, that we didn't hear Billy wheel himself into the room.

"Ahem," Billy gave us a sad smile. "Morning guys. Sleep well?"

We nodded somberly.

"Jake, why don't you hop in the shower so we're not late."

Jake gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and silently made his way to the bathroom. I got up and began folding the many sheets and blankets from our make-shift bed when I heard Billy in the kitchen.

"Oh! Billy, let me make you guys something quick for breakfast. Jake must be starving. I'll start the coffee for you and…"

"Bella," Billy tried to interrupt me.

"… and Jake will need something to hold him over til he gets there. Maybe eggs? No, something more substantial. I know… pancakes!"

"BELLA!" he yelled to get my attention.

I turned around and gaped at him.

"Slow down child. You're making me dizzy with how fast you're talking."

"Sorry, Billy. I'm just, just a little nervous… or anxious... or – oh lord! I don't know what I feel but there's a million butterflies in my stomach!" I cried and sank into a kitchen chair.

Billy rolled over to me and patted me on the shoulder. "One thing at a time. Let's start with coffee, OK?"

I nodded and got up to make it.

"I figured we wouldn't have time for a full breakfast so we can either stop at the bakery before we get on the highway or we can grab something at the airport before Jake has to head to the gate."

"I vote for the bakery!" Jake laughed, coming into the kitchen.

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. He looked good enough to eat with his tanned skin off-set against his white uniform and cropped, dark, shiny hair. I think I could have stood there and looked at him all day like that… sex on a stick I tell you!

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I spent a few minutes in the shower letting the hot water wash over me, trying to drown my fear of leaving Bella. Coming home two weeks ago, I never imagined I would have fallen in love so quickly and especially with the girl that I've loved and known my whole life.

Our mood overnight was sad as we tried to hold each other as close as possible. We both got little sleep but I knew I could sleep on the plane since I was about to fly across the country.

I didn't want the next couple of hours to be sad - it was inevitable that they would be but I wanted to see her smile and I was going to try my best to put on a happy face.

I heard my dad trying to calm her down in the kitchen. I took a deep breath, plastered a big, cheesy smile on my face and put in my two cents about breakfast. Bella looked at me… and looked at me… and wouldn't stop staring.

She hadn't seen me in my dress whites since we first met at the airport (although we hadn't figured it out at the time who each other was). It made me feel good to know that she liked how I looked.

"Uh, I'll finished getting ready and we'll head out," my dad smiled, taking in Bella's reaction to me.

I walked over to her and she took a step backwards until her back was against the counter. I placed my hands against the countertop, on either side of her, trapping her. I leaned down and nuzzled my face against her cheek. I placed light kisses along her cheek and jaw line until I reached her lips.

She turned her head quickly and covered her mouth with her hand. In a muffled voice I heard her say, "Morning breath! Stop! I haven't brushed my teeth yet!"

I laughed and told her I didn't care. But she did, so I sent her off to quickly freshen up before it was time to go. I looked around the empty living room and kitchen. I glanced at the pictures on the wall of our family and sighed. Just then I felt someone poke me in my ribs.

"Hey little brother. I can't go to the airport with you this morning. I couldn't get anyone to cover my shift at work today. I'm really sorry Jake."

"Nah, it's OK. I don't need you **and** Bella crying when I'm trying to say goodbye," I teased.

Rachel hugged me tightly. I kissed the top of her head and told her to behave herself with Emmett, causing her to laugh.

"And don't worry, Dad and Bella will be just fine. I promise," she told me.

Bella rounded the corner, "Hey, morning Rach! You coming with us?"

"Sorry I can't. I have to work. But I'll be off at 3. Wanna get together then?" she asked.

"Um, maybe later tonight. I've really been neglecting Charlie lately and I want to cook him a big dinner," Bella said.

"Sure! Rub it in Bells! I'm already missing your cooking!" I winked at her.

My dad came out, I got another quick squeeze and kiss on the cheek from Rachel, and I grabbed my bags as we headed to the car.

We stopped at the same bakery I sent Bella to for her birthday scavenger hunt. I ordered a bear claw, two crème-filled, chocolate covered doughnuts and grabbed two pints of milk. Billy got a half-dozen of doughnut holes and coffee and I had to practically force Bella to eat something. But she finally settled on what I already knew to be her favorite… a chocolate croissant.

The ride to the airport went much smoother than I had first anticipated. I was afraid of a silent drive with a somber mood filling the car. But much to my surprise, my dad and Bella were in good spirits and we were laughing and talking about upcoming events and making plans for the next time I'd be home.

My dad pulled into the short-term parking lot at the airport. Bella barely let go of my hand long enough for me to pull my bags out of the trunk and help Billy out of the car. After checking in, the three of us sat down near the security checkpoint.

I looked at the clock on the wall… 45 minutes until I had to board the plane, which left me 30 minutes until I had to leave.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

_Thirty minutes_… that's all I had left with him.

How do you put into words…

How do you show the love of your life…

How do you hide the pain in your heart…

How do you deal with the separation…

Billy and Jake were rambling on about some sports team or something. They could have been telling me the airport was on fire and I'd probably be hearing the same thing - blah, blah, blah. I was trying to figure out what to say to Jake before he had to leave me. All those stupid love stories with their cheesy one-liners and I couldn't think of one thing!

I looked up at the wall again… _29 minutes_! It felt like that stupid clock was mocking me. I sighed. Jake lifted up the armrest that was in between us and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around me.

If I would've come back sooner – even one summer earlier – I wouldn't have been hurt so badly by Edward and Jake wouldn't have slept with Mya. We would've had more time together than just these two weeks. Maybe he wouldn't have even joined the Navy?

No, that wasn't fair to assume of Jake. He felt that we had to go through these things to make us who we are today. But I still blamed myself. Jake seemed to enjoy military life, so maybe he would have still wanted to enlist, but Edward and Mya wouldn't be part of our past if I had just come back.

"Don't Bells…" Jake whispered.

I turned to face him with a questioning look on my face.

"I don't know what you're thinking about but if it has anything to do with our past, just stop."

I went to say something, but he cut me off.

"Our past is just that, the past. We're together now and there's nothing or no one who can change that so please promise me that you won't play the 'what if' game anymore, OK?"

I nodded and part of me hated the fact that he could read me and know me so well; the other part of me swelled with pride that Jake knew me better than anyone else.

I looked up at the clock… again. _24 minutes_. Jake caught my eye and gave me a sad smile.

Jake started asking his dad about upcoming doctor's appointments and his health. Jake took out his phone and marked his calendar to remember his dad's visits with the doctor. I loved how close he and his dad were. I would make sure to keep an eye on Billy, even though he had Rachel to help take care of him. Jake would do the same for my dad.

_19 minutes_…

I watched a little boy, who couldn't have been more than three or four years old, and his mom waiting for someone to come through the security checkpoint. He was bouncing in his shoes, he was so excited. I assumed he was waiting for his daddy. They were straining their necks to see around the x-ray scanning machines and all the security personnel.

Then the little boy squealed 'Daddy!' and ran. I followed his path and saw a soldier in fatigues bend down and hug the boy, lifting him up in the air. The man opened his other arm to the woman and she flew into his embrace. It was a scene right out of a movie and it captured the eyes and hearts of several people, including the three of us. A tear rolled down my cheek as the little boy took his dad's hat off and placed it on his little head. The man smiled at him and then gave his wife a knee-buckling kiss.

I looked at Jake and smiled as he wiped the tear from my face.

"OK kids, I'm gonna let you say your goodbyes. Bella, I'll wait for you in the car. Take your time dear," Billy said.

_15 minutes_…

Jake stood up and walked to the side of his dad's wheelchair and knelt down. His dad clasped his hand on Jake's shoulder. They shared a look, then Jake leaned in and embraced his father. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I can make it by myself. We're not parked on a hill for goodness sake!" Billy laughed and wheeled himself away after Jake asked if he needed any help.

Jake turned to face me after he watched his dad exit the automatic doors. I saw fear and hesitation in his eyes and his emotions mirrored my own.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I held my hand out to her and she took it.

"Come on," I said, grabbing my backpack and leading her away.

"Where are we going? Jake, you only have like 15 minutes…"

I pulled her into an employees' only area near a door that led to a flight of stairs. It wasn't private but it was the best I could do considering the place and time.

I set my bag down and backed her into the corner of a wall.

I took her face in my hands as she looked up at me. She placed her tiny hands on my arms and we took a minute to just stare at each other.

"Ja - Jake," she choked out.

"Shhh."

My eyes roamed her face, trying to memorize each detail… the little lines between her eyebrows when she was worried or upset; her perfect, tiny nose; those eyes that were like pools of chocolate I could drown in; her pouty lips that were quivering right now as she tried so hard not to cry.

"Bells… I, I'm gonna miss you like crazy."

"Me – me too Jake."

"Nayeli," I whispered reverently and then leaned into kiss her sweet lips.

I brushed my lips across hers gently, savoring the feeling of her mouth against mine. I pulled away slightly to look at her. With closed eyes and silent tears falling down her face, she couldn't have looked any more beautiful. I captured her top lip between mine and then the bottom, inhaling and memorizing her sweet scent. With my thumbs, I wiped her wet cheeks and deepened our kiss. My tongue danced with hers in slow and sensual moves.

Bella moved her hands to my chest and fisted my top of my uniform, pulling me closer to her. I continued to make love to her mouth and tried to pour as much love and emotion as I could into this last gesture we would share.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I could feel so much love in that kiss and I hoped he could feel mine. He was mine and I was his. But how do I find the right words to tell him that?

"Jake," I breathed.

He continued to hold my face in his hands, like I was the most precious and delicate thing to him.

"I – I…" I sobbed. "You are my everything and I wanted to give you something of mine to keep with you while we're apart. But I realized that you already have it… Jake, you – and only _**you**_ – have my heart. It's yours forever."

With that he kissed me hard, placing one hand on my lower back to pull me flush against him and his other hand roughly grabbing a fist-full of the back of my hair. Our tongues collided, fighting for dominance.

"Flight 1740 to Hartford, Connecticut will begin boarding in 5 minutes," the announcement called.

We pulled apart - Jake panting, me crying - and rested our foreheads together.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

Shit! I didn't want to leave her! But I knew I couldn't miss my flight.

I leaned back and tried to give her a smile.

"Bella, this isn't goodbye sweetheart. Goodbye is forever. You know I'll see you soon."

She nodded.

"Bells… we have a bond much stronger than friendship or love and although we can't always be together… we will never, ever be apart."

She started crying harder as another announcement was made about my flight that was now boarding. I kissed her forehead and grabbed my bag off the floor. We walked over to the security ropes.

I kissed her softly one last time on the lips and whispered in her ear before walking away, "I meant what I said last night… I _**WILL**_ marry you someday, Bells."

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I gasped and my hand covered my mouth. It wasn't a dream! He actually said that to me last night!

I watched him walk through security and then he turned to face me. He started to walk backwards down the corridor to his gate, keeping his eyes on me for as long as possible.

"Last call… last boarding call for Flight 1740 to Hartford, Connecticut. All passengers please make your way to the gate."

Suddenly Jake stopped and cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, **"I LOVE YOU, BELLS!"**

I laughed, wiped a tear from my eye and shook my head and my crazy boyfriend.

I waved as I mouthed back to him, "I love you too!"

And then he took off running.

I watched his gorgeous frame in that sexy white uniform make his way to his gate and I looked at the clock again… this time to count the minutes until I would see his beautiful face once more.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story would be nothing without my dear friend and Beta WOLFYFANGRL. She is my muse behind this story (especially the lemons!).**

**I used a part of the suggestions from **_BobH_ **and **_littlefurrycannibals_**, where Bella told Jake he 'holds her heart' or 'has her heart.' That was their parting line contribution, so thank you both! Jake's parting line was from a TV show I loved when I was little 'Beauty and the Beast' (not to be confused with the Disney movie).**

**And when Jake says _'Nayeli' _- it means _'I love you' _in Quileute.**

**Before I get a ton of reviews or PMs asking me… YES, **_My Past_ **will continue after this chapter. We still have to deal with stupid, creepy Edward; a surprise from Cara; and the long-distance relationship between Jake and Bella – sexy text messages, romantic emails, phone sex and some serious Skype talks coming up!**

**I am, however, going to be taking a break before I post the next few chapters of **_My Past_**. Please don't abandon this story. It's not going away… I promise you that. Add me or this story to your alerts so you are aware when the next chapter is posted… kay!**

**Speaking of adding alerts... I started working on **_High School Reunion _**but that is going to be a long, multi-chapter, all-human story like this one and it's not ready to be posted yet. But I did create another short story called **_Tribal Daddy_**. It was supposed to be a one-shot and my first attempt at a non-human (wolf pack) J/B story. But my Beta said it was too much for a one-shot, so I guess that's a good thing! It'll probably be a few chapters and if it's received well, then maybe I'll continue it. **_*shrugs shoulders* _**I'll post it later today or sometime this weekend.**

**Thank you ALL once again for the amazing love and support for **_My Past_**.**

**On a side note, I picked up a new story to Beta and I'd like you to take a look at it. It's a cool story but Bella is NOT the main character… Jake is. Now I'm not one who likes to see Jake with anyone but Bella, but in this story Bella has chosen Edward and is married (_stupid Bella!_), leaving Jake to fall in love with a tom-boy girl he grew up with and who's always had a crush on him. He pretty much ignored her with his pahsing and pack issues, and his love for Bella. She went away to college and has now come back for the summer. She finds out Jake isn't the same as when she left (_yum!_) and he realizes she's far from that tom-boy he once knew! It's a really cute story that I think you'll like, so visit my profile or search for **_Twilight0320's _**story **_Full Moon: Old Love, New Love_**. **

**Oh, and one more cool announcement… Another new friend and author I have the privilege to Beta for **_–EnjoyyourJacob- _**was nominated for her one-shot **_Last Confession_**. Please visit her profile to read and then vote in the Single Shot Awards (Categories: Best Angst/Drama and Best Romance).**

**Whew – OK, I'm done. Thanks again for everything and I'll talk with you all soon!**

**Big hugs and much love,  
****Juls**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:**

**OK - first off let me apologize for the longer-than-expected delay in getting this chapter up. I did need to take a break from '_My Past' _for a bit but didn't anticipate it to be nearly a month before I posted the next chapter. **

**Most of you already know that I posted a new story, '_Tribal Daddy_,' and that story is taking a lot more out of me to write. **

**'_My Past' _just kind of flows out of me. Sure, there is still drama and angst and all that jazz but it's just an easier story to write. '_Tribal Daddy' _is a lot more in-depth and has more complex characters (the whole tribal and wolf thing) and takes more time to write. **

**Don't worry... I'm not giving up on either story and I'm beyond thrilled at the response and support I've received for both. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**The push to get this chapter out was at the gentle, yet not-so-subtle, push by **_goldengirl2707_**. She lit a fire under my butt and begged to get an update, so you can all thank her for this new chapter. She's become one of my friends on FanFic and I thank her for her support. Hugs!**

**OK - without further delay... Here's the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer 1: My stories would still be stored neatly on a Word doc in my computer or scattered among other crazy ideas in my head if it weren't for my lovely Beta **WOLFYFANGRL**. Check out 'Fleet Week' - it's a hot, sexy one-shot called that totally cheered me up after some terrible real life crap was thrown my way. Thank you babe! I love you!_

_Disclaimer 2: I own nothing associated with Twilight. SM gets all the credit._

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

_PREVIOUSLY on MY PAST…_

"_Last call… last boarding call for Flight 1740 to Hartford, Connecticut. All passengers please make your way to the gate."_

_Suddenly Jake stopped and cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "I LOVE YOU, BELLS!"_

_I laughed, wiped a tear from my eye and shook my head and my crazy boyfriend. _

_I waved as I mouthed back to him, "I love you too!"_

_And then he took off running. I watched his gorgeous frame in that white uniform make his way to his gate and I looked at the clock again… this time to count the minutes until I would see his face once more._

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

16 hours, 3 layovers, and a delay of more than 4 hours sitting on a plane that was stuck on the stupid runway and I finally made it. I sighed as I fell backwards onto the hard mattress in this awful hotel I had to stay at tonight.

I was able to call my chief to explain the delay in my flights and he said the superior officer allowed my formal check-in to be moved to the next morning since I arrived so friggin' late. I groaned and rubbed my eyes in frustration and exhaustion.

What fucking idiot says _**'it's not like I have a bomb or anything' **_while on a plane these days? I mean, really!

So thanks to the 'bomb loser,' I wasn't able to call Bella or my dad or Rachel or anyone. They wouldn't allow us to use cell phones or any electronic devices until the bomb squad had thoroughly checked and rechecked the plane for _said bomb_. And we had to wait for the Federal Marshalls to haul his sorry ass off the plane before we could return to the gate. Then, to make matters worse, we had to get off the plane and wait for another one because while the officials were searching the plane for _said bomb_, a panel short circuited on the plane making it no longer safe for flying.

It was then, as I was waiting for my final flight to Connecticut, that I realized my cell phone battery had died. I finally had the time to actually call Bella and it figured fate was working against me... for the um-teempth time today. I didn't have any time during each of my layovers to call because I was always running from one gate to the next after our flight would arrive late due to storms or lightning in the area. I had sent a couple of texts but my cell signal was weak and I wasn't even sure if she got any of my messages because I never heard back from her.

I hope they went through because I couldn't imagine her sitting around all day, waiting to hear from me and get no call or text. I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open but I had to hear her voice. It was about 10pm there so I hoped she wouldn't be in bed yet.

Ring...Ring...Ring... _Hi, this is Bella_... ARGH! It went right to her message.

"Hey Bells. It's me baby. I was hoping to catch you. It's been a reallllllllly long day and I just need to hear your voice. I'm so sorry I didn't get to call earlier but it was, um, a pretty crazy day. I'll explain later, ok? Well, I hope you got my text messages at least. I miss you so much already. Please call me back – I don't care what time it is, just call me. I love you Bells. Bye."

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

For the drive home, I was mostly on autopilot. I don't even recall the conversation I had with Billy. I think I had a conversation with Billy. Oh god, please tell me didn't I ignore the poor man for the entire ride! He was saying goodbye to his son and here I was being ignorant to the fact of what level of hurt he was feeling too.

"Bella?" Billy softly spoke as I looked up and realized we were already in front of my dad's house.

"Sorry Billy. I guess I zoned out or something," I sheepishly said.

"Nah. You just going through natural emotions." I nodded. "If he calls you first, tell him to spare a few seconds and phone his old man too, ya hear?"

I smiled. "Sure, sure."

The rest of the day was pretty much the same... I did tasks but don't really remember doing them. By the time my dad came home from work, I had dinner made, all the laundry done and the house completely cleaned. I didn't realize it all until my dad brought it to my attention.

"Bella, I understand that you're going to miss Jake but I don't want you walking around here like a zombie or anything. I love you too much, and so does Jake, to let that happen, OK?"

I nodded but I couldn't really bring myself to care. It wasn't like I was missing anything important right now in my life. I would be able to give myself the next couple of days to adjust to Jake not being here before I had to put on a happy face and start work on Monday. But right now, until I heard his voice, I didn't care - about anything.

* * *

**CARA's POV**

I was packing my bag for the weekend and doing a little dance around my room, excited to be surprising Bella for her birthday. I was so thankful to her mom and dad for their offer to fly me in to see her.

After our last talk I knew she'd be upset when Jake left and I hope that seeing me can help cheer her up. My flight leaves first thing in the morning and I couldn't be more excited to see my best friend.

My cell vibrated with a new text. Joe, this guy who wanted more than the one-night stand I was willing to offer, had been sending me dirty messages all day, hoping to convince me to jump back into bed with him.

I flipped it open, smiled and waited to read his next pathetic attempt at seducing me.

**I know what ur doing**  
**OK big guy, what am I doing?**  
**I know where ur going**  
**Duh! U should. I'm the one who told u**  
**How long will u b there?**  
**Few days I'll try 2 call when I get bk**

_Not! Hopefully I'll meet some hot guy during my travels!_

**I want you to deliver a message for me**  
**What? Why?**  
**Just do it**  
**Or what? You'll spank me? U liked that more than I did remember?**

_He loved that time we role played._

**Worse**  
**Ooohh! I'm scared! What's the msg?**  
**Tell Bella she can't hide forever**

My laughter instantly subsided as I stared at the phone in shock.

Oh. My. God.

It wasn't Joe. It was Edward.

He had my cell number. And he knew where I was going.

That sick fucker.

I had to call Chief Swan. I wasn't going to let him get near Bella.

* * *

**JAKE's POV**

I couldn't go to sleep until I heard her voice. As I patiently waited and prayed for Bella to call me back, I re-read the Top 10 list she made for me on our last night together.

_Top 10 Things I Love About Jacob Black_

_10. Your arms... I love how safe and secure I feel when you wrap them around me._

_9. Your feet are so big and the stereotype is completely true! But mostly I love that your feet will always bring you back to me._

_8. Your tongue and mouth because you do amazing and delicious things to me with them!_

_7. Your tight and muscular chest and abs are beyond description and I love running my tongue and fingers along each crevice._

_6. I love how soft and firm your lips are and how they perfectly mold to mine when we kiss._

_5. Your soul is pure and strong and makes everyone want to be near you._

_4. Your sensual, sexy voice makes me weak in the knees._

_3. Your heart is full of love and I'm so happy you've given that love to me._

_2. Your hands - rugged, talented and know how and where to touch me to make me feel so good._

_1. Your eyes because I see my future and get lost in them every time_.

I smiled at her words. She had no idea how much I loved her.

Glancing at the clock I saw that 10 minutes had passed and she hadn't called back yet. My eyes started to droop. I shook my head to keep myself awake. But exhaustion was taking over and I laid down on the bed once again to rest until I heard from Bella.

* * *

**BELLA's POV**

I carried my cell phone around with me all day waiting to hear from Jake. It was in my pocket when I was doing laundry; on the kitchen counter when I made dinner; and held tightly in my unused hand while I silently ate. I even stopped every five minutes while I was vacuuming to check and make sure I didn't miss his call. But nothing. No calls... no texts... no voice messages at all - all day - from Jake. I knew he would call and never doubted for one second that he would forget. So when I hadn't heard from him by 9pm, I called Billy.

"No Bella. I haven't heard from him either, which is unlike Jake," he said uneasily and made me more nervous than I already was. "But," he continued with a more confident voice, "knowing our Jake there's probably a good story behind why he hasn't been able to call. And I can't wait to hear it!"

I thanked him and asked him to please call me, no matter what time it was, if Jake had gotten a hold of him first.

I sat on my bed and adjusted the ring tones over and over again to make sure I had it on the loudest ring so I wouldn't miss hearing him call.

"Uh, Bells?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Are you going to answer your phone?"

"Oh sorry. I was making sure it was loud enough. It wasn't actually ringing from a call."

"OK then. Well, I'm off to bed. Try not to worry about Jake. You know he's safe. He probably got delayed or something. I bet he'll call early tomorrow morning."

"I hope not! I won't be able to go to sleep if I don't hear from him tonight!" I practically shouted.

He eyed me strangely, not quite sure how to handle the situation.

"Sorry dad. I'm going to text him til I hear from him."

"Why don't you hop in the shower," he paused when I shot him an incredulous look at the idea of not being able to answer Jake's call. "You can leave your phone on the bathroom counter and be able to hear it ring, right?"

I nodded.

"Then take a hot shower to relax so that when Jake DOES call, you won't jump down his throat for not calling sooner," he smiled.

He was right. A hot shower would help relax me. So I set the phone on top of my towel and felt the hot water sooth my tense muscles. I didn't stay in there long but did feel better when I got out. Staring at my phone while I dried off, I began to talk to it. "Why don't you just ring already?"

I sighed, got dressed in some comfy PJs and climbed into bed as stared at my phone, trying to will it to actually ring. I was getting sleepy and was berating myself for not being able to stay awake. I flipped open my phone to look, once again, at the picture of me and Jake I had saved on my screen.

_**1 missed call...  
**_WHAAAAATTTT?

I bolted up in bed and stared at the phone in my hand. How did I miss a call? The call came in almost 15 minutes ago! Was it Jake?

I saw that my ringer was on the lowest tone and I must have forgot to make it loud when I was playing with the ring tones earlier. He must have called when I was in the shower and I didn't hear it ringing.

I dialed to listen to my message.

"_Hey Bells. It's me baby_..." I started crying the very second I heard his sweet voice. He sounded beyond exhausted but he said he wanted me to call him back. It would be about 1:15am in Connecticut. I hated to wake him up and I didn't even know exactly where he was, but I couldn't NOT call him. I had to talk to him... just for a minute.

"Hello?" he groggily answered.

"Jake!"

"Hi baby," I could tell he was smiling from the tone in his voice.

"I'm so sorry I missed your call. I was playing with the ring tones and making sure it was loud enough..."

"Bells..."

"And then I got in the shower and didn't realize it was on the lowest ringer setting..."

"Um, Bells?"

"So I didn't hear it and I've been sitting here waiting and waiting and waiting to hear from you and..."

"BELLA!"

"What? Oh sorry. I'm rambling. I'm just so happy to hear your voice," I choked up a bit towards the end.

"Me too baby."

"What happened Jake? Why didn't I hear from you all day? Even your dad was worried."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's been crazy. I still haven't checked in officially yet but I will in the morning. Didn't you get any of my texts?"

"No."

"Oh," he paused. "Sorry. I wasn't sure if they would go through because the signal was so bad every time I tried. And then my battery died... Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you crying honey?"

I nodded and then realized he couldn't see me. "Uh huh."

"Aw baby. Don't cry. I told you I'd call you today. I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I heard your voice. Now I feel better."

"Me too," I squeaked out.

There was silence until Jake let out a big yawn. "Sorry!"

"No, that's OK. I can hear how tired you are. Why don't you go get some sleep and you can tell me everything that happened tomorrow morning, OK?"

He yawned again. "Geez. It's like my body is shutting down but I don't want to stop talking to you. I miss you so much already Bells. I was reading your Top 10 list while I was waiting for you to call me back."

"You only read it now?"

"No! I read it so many times I have it memorized. So you like my big feet, huh?"

I giggled. "Among other things!"

He sighed and said, "I love you Bells."

"I love you too Jake. Get some sleep."

"Can you do me a favor first and call my dad for me? I don't think I'll be able to staaaayyy (_yawn_) awake for another phone call. Tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"OK Jake. I'm so happy to hear your voice and know that you're OK. God, I miss you so much already."

"I know babe. Me too."

"Alright, I think I can sleep now that I heard from you. I love you Jake."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Night Jake."

"Wait! Bells..."

"What?"

"Answer me one thing... _what are you wearing right now_?" he asked in a husky voice and I swear I could hear him wiggle his eyebrows at me!

* * *

**A/N:**

**OK - so no big cliffhanger and no major drama. **

**Yes, there was a little hint of what's to come with Edward/Cara but I wanted this chapter to be a little lighter since the last couple chapters of '_My Past' _were so emotional. I hope you don't mind!**

**So, now we'll be getting into their long-distance relationship and seeing how each of them handles it. **

**Look for sexting, dirty Skype chats and emails in the upcoming chapters! But first, we're going to surprise Bella with a visit from Cara... and maybe some more Eddie drama! Who knows!**

**Thanks again for your continued support of this story and not abondoning it with the hiatus.**

**You know the drill... leave a review and get a preview!**

**Hugs,**  
**Juls**


	31. Author Note

_(peeks head around computer screen)_

**Hello everyone!**

_(sigh)_

I apologize to each and every one of you for not writing or updating either of my stories.

Real life is no fun sometimes... as most of you know.

But this time it dragged me down, beat me up and then started all over again.

But no worries. I'm stronger than the people who thought they could do that do me.

_**I WILL be back!**_

Getting repeated and awesome reviews (even after my stories went on hiatus) and PMs from my faithful readers and friends checking in on me and asking for updates has started to bring my muse out of hiding (_she felt much safer being tucked away for a while_).

So thanks again for your kind words and I hope to start writing again soon.

Big hugs,  
Juls


End file.
